Beautiful Love TRHG
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: An unlikely quartet is thrown into the past- Draco, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have to change the past and thereby the future. Under the pretence of false identities they try everything to succeed. Will they? Or will something worse happen? Tom Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own.

It was dark. It was night. It was freezing. Why oh why did Ron want to go for a walk NOW? What was so important that he had to tell her in the middle of the night in the grounds? Hermione shook her head. It better be something important. In the distance she heard someone or something.

„Don't you dare!" Hermione screeched and flung herself in front of Ron as the death eater cackled loudly and continued pointing his wand at him.

"He has to be killed, Granger!" the voice said maliciously.

Wait, she knew that voice.

"Malfoy?" she asked half-disbelievingly, half-disgustedly.

Draco smirked and removed his black hood as an answer.

"What are you doing? And most importantly WHY are you doing that?" Hermione asked him crossly. She still stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes.

"What does it look like, Hermione? He is trying to kill us all. He is a death eater." Ron said and got up from the ground angrily, removing the dirt and grass from his trousers.

"Wisely spotted Weasley…" Draco sneered "but first I'm going to have a little fun with your girlfriend."

"Hermione, Ron!" Ginny called out from somewhere far away and ran towards them, her hand in Harry's.

"What kind of meeting is that??? Death eater versus Golden Trio?" Ginny smirked.

"Actually not."

Silence.

It was the first time Draco had spoken in front of them.

"I wanted to scare you Weaselbee… actually… I wanted to injure you." Draco leered.

"That's an absolutely un…" Hermione started, red in her face, but Draco cut Hermione off.

Instead he stepped towards Hermione, Harry and Ginny, ignoring Ron completely by turning his back towards him He started speaking in a low voice. "We have a mission. I didn't want …HIM… butting in. He should not come with us. Dumbledore's wish."

No one understood. Ron was still being ignored by the others and making huffing noises in the background, bound by an invisible shield cast by Malfoy.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked him, his eyes only slits. "Dumbledore would never NOT include Ron!"

"Read that!" Draco held a piece of parchement under Harry's nose. "That's really Dumbledore's handwriting." Harry said more to himself than to the others.

"AND? What does it say?" Hermione was getting impatient.

Harry's eyes were as round as galleons. "Excuse me? He wants us to... travel back 50 years to change Voldemort?" Harry was disgusted.

"Yes." Draco emphasized. "And he wants us FOUR to do it. Why is still a complete mystery to me."

Hermione and Ginny gaped at Draco like a fish. "He is now completely mental!" Hermione huffed. "He cannot be serious. We are about to win the war."

"No we aren't, Granger." Malfoy drawled.

"I think we aren't… Malfoy is right." Ginny said in a low voice.

"I don't care. Why would he send US to go there? Not himself?"

Ginny looked clueless as well. "He couldn't have sent a better quartet." she murmured. "What about Ron though?"

"Dumbledore ONLY wants us four. Don't you understand little Weaslette?" Draco had a half-sneer on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Dumbledore." Hermione said. Without warning she pointed her wand at Ron: "Petrificus Totalus."

Ron froze on the spot. "Wow!" Draco said with clear admiration. "I never thought you would do that to your boyfriend. A feisty one aren't you?" he winked at her and Hermione growled back something unintelligible.

THTHTH

"Headmaster!" Harry called when the four arrived there.

"Very well. You have decided to go on that mission? It will take 6 months to complete the task. Just keep in mind that you can only travel back when you succeed." Dumbledore explained and everybody nodded.

"I've arranged 4 trunks for you with brand-new clothes from the 40s." he continued. Hermione and Harry had to smile at that ironic statement. Ginny and Hermione looked at the clothes in Horror. "Just skirts?" Hermione asked sceptically and Draco smirked. "I like skirts." he grinned. "Very _well_!" Hermione snapped, getting rid of her beloved trousers for a skirt and some high heels.

"What if we don't succeed?" Draco's face was paler than usual.

"Then, Mr. Malfoy, you can also go back. However, it will be like that now. We have to face a war. Would you still like to go there?

"That doesn't sound too inviting." Ginny commented darkly.

"Not really. By the way, you will have to change your names so you are not recognized. AND your appearance of course." Dumbledore waved his wand and Hermione noticed that Harry was now free of his glasses and his hair a bit shorter and less messier. Ginny's hair was the same length, her face didn't have any freckles and her hair was now more brown than red. She turned to her left and saw Draco examine his reflection. His pale blond hair remained the same, the blue eyes as well, but his face was healthily tanned. Almost too brown for Hermione's taste. Then she saw herself – and gasped.

Dark blonde hair with light blonde streaks that fell in soft ringlets down to her waist. Her warm brown eyes were the same and looked questioningly from behind her long lashes. She turned to Dumbledore who gave a small wink.

Sighing the four classmates changed into their respecting school informs and Hermione was the first to notice. "We are not wearing any emblems. Does that mean we will be sorted again?"

Harry looked up from his robe with a slightly shocked expression. "Yes, you will be sorted again. But don't worry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"Very well. You are transfers from Durmstrang and are – let's see – you Miss Weasley are Katya Krum, and you Mr Malfoy are her brother Maxim Krum."

"I'm her brother?" Draco's blue eyes narrowed and Hermione couldn't tell who looked more disgusted. Ginny or Draco.

Dumbledore gave them both a quelling look and they shut their mouths. "Harry your name is Anatol Poliakoff. And your name is Natalija Karkarova."

"Sorry? Isn't that the female form of Karkaroff?" Hermione asked with a shudder. She knew – from a book – that Russian women always ended with an "a" in their last names.

"It is. You all have to be purebloods – and act like ones – with the proper names. Take this letter and bring it to me directly."

The four time-travellers nodded mutely.

"How can we change the world then, headmaster?" Hermione asked, her lower lip trembling.

"You have to find out for yourself. Just let me give you one last piece of advice: Some things can be solved by something other than killing or violence." Without another warning, Dumbledore cast a spell that none of them had ever seen or heard before. The office before them stood still for a moment and then they flew into another dimension headfirst. It felt like years to Hermione although it must have only been minutes. Colours and shapes were flying past her. She could have sworn she heard voices and music as well but they were gone as soon as she wanted to identify them. She felt sick and dizzy from all the spinning.

"Stop this someone." Ginny groaned opposite her. At that instant, they all landed with a loud crack rather painfully at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Ow." Hermione's hand flew to her head in a reflex. When she looked around and her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she saw that all four of them were lying on the ground and clutching their head or stomach.

"Everything of your beautiful head is still in its rightful place." Draco drawled, looking at her strangely, his hand clutching his upper stomach. 'Hermione looks really beautiful, especially with this wonderful hair. I wonder why I haven't noticed before, how pretty she actually is.' he thought, taking in her features.

Hermione's mouth fell open. Had he just called her beautiful? No no, definitely not. Draco was not a charmer. And especially not to her.

"Let's get going then." Harry said, looking rather sourly at the two blondes. No one noticed the mischievous smirk Draco had given Hermione.

"He is transfiguration teacher at that time." Hermione said earnestly.

"He is. Let's find his office." Ginny said trembling from head to toe and took Harry's hand for reassurance.

When they entered the familiar castle, Dumbledore was leaning out of a window, greeting the four people.

"Please professor, we were sent here for a mission. And we were asked to give you this." Hermione held out the letter in her trembling hand and Dumbledore took it gently.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Karkarova." Hermione supplied, still tasting the strange name.

Dumbledore smiled at her and read the letter carefully in silence as the four time-travellers waited holding their breaths.

"You've come from very far then. And I mean that literally. It seems as if your time is suffering from severe problems. But it is undoubtedly my handwriting." he said after he had read the letter.

"Please professor, we could tell you how – " Hermione started but was interrupted by the young Dumbledore.

"Do not reveal anything of the future as the consequences might be grave. Also don't tell your classmates." Dumbledore told them and everyone nodded in approval.

"I believe, you are all in 7th year?" Dumbledore changed the topic quickly.

"That's correct, Professor. Our names are – " but Hermione was again cut off by Dumbledore. "I know your names Miss Karkarova – or rather Miss Granger - They are on my paper." he smiled.

"Oh yes right." Hermione quickly had to collect herself as Draco even had the nerve to smirk at her.

"Do you by any chance have a brother called Igor? Igor Karkaroff?"

"Uhm… I don't know. As you know professor, I am not from this period of time." Hermione said weakly.

"Wrong answer, Miss GRANGER!" Dumbledore smiled. "Let's try again. Are you related to Igor Karkaroff?"

"Yes, that's him. My younger brother." Hermione tried to smile happily.

"Very well. Let me introduce you then to Mr. Dippett, current headmaster of Hogwarts. You will need to be sorted." Dumbeldore told them and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco got up from their chairs and followed him to the headmaster's office.

While they were walking to the headmaster's office, Draco kept shooting smirks in Hermione's direction which made her furious to no end. Why was he being his usual annoying self?

"Headmaster, there you are. Here are the expected Durmstrang transfers." Dumbledore smiled at the elderly man who was seated behind his desk, having tea at the moment.

His eyes turned white for a second and he looked perfectly alright again a second later.

"Welcome you four! I hope you will have a great time here!" he said in a polite voice.

"No need to introduce them to Hogwarts. I have explained everything already." Dumbledore smiled and winked at the four students.

"Thank you. I'll take them from here. Then the only thing that is left is the sorting." he announced and led them into the chamber they didn't know was there.

Hermione wondered where they would be placed a second time. Maybe in Gryffindor again? But would that be useful for their mission. Besides, hadn't they changed during the war?

Harry was the first on the stool. _A student in the wrong time. You have a mission I assume. I was told that you were coming. Mr. Potter I stand by what I will say 50 years in the future. You WOULD have done well in Slytherin. "But I'm not." Harry thought furiously. I will not let you pass this time. _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out, much to Hermione's, Ginny's and Draco's surprise.

Everyone looked open-mouthed at them. That was just the most unexpected answer. Harry Potter, the golden boy, in Slytherin of all places?

"YOU? In SLYTHERIN?" Ginny asked, really shocked.

Red in the face and obviously trying to not show his anger, Harry didn't look at any of them and shrugged, handing the hat to Draco who got his wish again since the hat barely touched him and cried out Slytherin again.

Ginny poked Hermione and whispered that she sincerely hoped to be placed in Gryffindor again. Which was, quite frankly, hermione's wish as well.

To everyone's non-amazement, Ginny was placed into Gryffindor again and handed the hat to Hermione, smiling grimly.

_Miss Karkarova or should I call you Miss Granger? This time another house would be better for you. Trust me. __"But I'm Gryffindor-material" Hermione thought. "Not really. You are intelligent, witty, pretty and have a desire to win. That sounds very Slytherin-like. But it would be better for your mission to place you in another house. You will find that you will learn to love your house like your family. _Without further ado the hat cried something that neither Hermione, Harry, Ginny nor Draco would have ever believed. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Ravenclaw? All alone in a house where neither of us are?" Draco smirked evilly but Hermione ignored him.

And with that the four students were sorted. For the second time of their life. Everyone except Ginny and Draco were unhappy with their placement.

"What were you thinking of getting sorted into SLYTHERIN of all places?" Ginny cried when they were outside in the halls, eyeing Harry's green trimmings with distaste.

"It's not HIS fault, Ginny, the hat placed him there." Hermione tried to reason.

"It IS. He could have asked the hat to put him somewhere else. Besides, you don't have to talk. You are in Ravenclaw ALONE." Ginny sneered.

"Ravenclaw is a fine house as it values intelligence and wisdom." Hermione said rather sourly.

"Don't fight girls." Draco's drawling voice echoed through the walls. "We will see you at dinner."

Harry, Ginny and Draco nodded at each other and promised to meet up in front of the Great Hall at 6:30, all fights forgotten as they were in on the mission together. Smiling at each other excitedly but also fearfully, the four departed in different directions.

Suddenly Hermione realised, Harry, Draco and Ginny knew where to go. She, on the other hand, didn't have a clue where the Ravenclaw common room was. She shook her blonde hair out of her face and ran her fingers through it.

'I will just ask the next person where it is. Don't fret Hermione.' she thought desperately.

To her utter relief, she indeed bumped into somebody rather harshly. Her bag fell down and split.

"I am really sorry, Miss." the young man said in a velvet voice that made Hermione blush. When she looked at him she saw that he had silky dark hair – perfectly coiffed and a side parting, pale but healthy looking skin and an aura of self-confidence and power. He stood upright, tall, muscular, and his robes clean and freshly pressed.

"Accio. Reparo." The bag mended itself and landed in the young man's hand.

"No problem." Hermione breathed and smiled at him which he didn't return. He was stunned for a short moment. Wow. That girl was something special, he noticed her beautiful long blonde hair, the way it was almost flowing down to her waist in the slight wind, her big dark chocolate brown eyes, her perfect features and her beautiful smile with white even teeth. She seemed to be a bit lost and he suddenly felt the need to protect her.

"You are new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before." he stated the obvious, his brows furrowed.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, I am new here. I am a transfer from Durmstrang. Natalija Karkarova." she said smiling, sticking out her hand.

This time the man smiled as well and shook her hand. Both of them noticed that the other's hand was ice cold. "Welcome to Hogwarts then, Miss Karkarova. I'm Tom Riddle, headboy."

Tom Riddle.

What?

Lord Voldemort?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione almost felt as if she had to faint. 'Relax Hermione. He is not yet the dark lord. You are in Hogwarts, he will not do anything. Just act normal.' She tried to hide her obvious fear. She had been – after all – a Gryffindor. A BRAVE Gryffindor. 'Get a grip Hermione. You've faced worse dangers.' she reprimanded herself inwardly.

"Nice to meet you." she stuttered, her voice becoming higher than usual. She hoped that young Voldemort had not noticed.

"Have you been sorted then?" he asked still wearing his charming half-smile.

"Yes, I'm in Ravenclaw and couldn't find the common room. Could you help me find it please?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice friendly and FEARLESS. Too bad that her voice was cracking.

"Of course." Riddle answered gallantly. "Just follow me please."

Hermione was about to snort but stopped herself in time. FOLLOWERS.

Silently they made their way to the staircase.

"You don't have a password, you have to solve a riddle or answer a question." Riddle told the waiting Hermione. "Just knock with this golden eagle and Rowena will tell you the puzzle. Good luck, Miss Karkarova."

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Riddle." Hermione forced a thankful smile on her face, keeping her voice as even and steady as she could, which cost her every ounce of determination. What did Dumbledore think? To send them on a mission like that.

Furthermore? What? Isn't there just a password? Like in the Gryffindor tower?

Shaking her head, she knocked. "What is Golpalotts third law?" a musical voice asked and Hermione smiled. For the first time, she would be in a house that valued learning, intelligence and HER.

Smiling smugly, she recited the law word for word and the door granted her entrance into the wide, blue-bronze Ravenclaw common room which was thankfully empty. Hermione was stunned by the beauty of it. They had a great view onto the fields, the sun was shining into the room, tinting the circular room into a bluish, peaceful atmosphere. A fire was crackling and comfy looking chairs were grouped around it, as well as a huge table. The walls were lined with various book cases and they were FULL with different kinds of books.

Curiously, Hermione looked at the nearest shelf. Books had always held a certain magical aura and she was absolutely delighted. When she reached the first shelf, she found muggle novels which she remembered reading when she was a child.

"Hi!" a friendly voice said and Hermione turned around.

"Oh, hi." Hermione replied. It was a boy approximately her age, with dirty blonde hair and the Ravenclaw-Prefect-sign printed on his chest. A prefect obviously.

"You are new?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes. I am a transfer from Durmstrang. My name is Natalija Karkarova."

"Nice to meet you Natalija. My name is Richard Goldstein." he held out his hand which Hermione shook hesitantly. Clearly that guy was the grandfather of Anthony Goldstein of her time.

"I guess you would like to go to your dorm. You share it with another girl called Sarah Clearwater."

"Just with ONE other girl?" Hermione was surprised. In Gryffindor there were five girls to a dorm.

"Yes. There aren't many girls in Ravenclaw so they always just pair up together." Richard informed her.

"Okay…" Hermione trailed off not really knowing what to say to that.

"Corner!" Richard called upstairs and a dark-haired boy, who looked remarkably like Michael Corner came down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Jacob, meet our new transfer student. Natalija Karkarova. Another female Ravenclaw." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Finally more girls. Yay." Jacob grinned flirtatiously at Hermione who blushed scarlet, but returned his more than warm welcome.

"Thank you, nice to meet you as well, Jacob." she smiled.

"Oh here she is. Sarah, this is Natalija Karkarova from Durmstrang. Natalija this is Sarah Clearwater. You will be sharing a dorm together." Richard suddenly said, looking in the other direction.

A pretty, tall, slender girl smiled slightly at Hermione. "Welcome, from what I heard your name is Natalija. You will be sharing the dorm with me. Shall I show you our dorm?"

"Yes please." Hermione smiled back at her.

"Sure."

"Oh and Natalija? Dinner starts in 15 minutes. We can go down together and show you the Great Hall and introduce you to people." Richard offered and saw the blonde girl smile happily.

"That would be great." Hermione said thankfully, not thinking about her three friends from her era of time.

"That's settled then. Meet you in 10 minutes down here then." Richard waved his hand.

"Richard is our prefect. He wants everyone to feel happy, included and secure. You are lucky that you met him and not somebody else. Some people can be downright nasty to newbies." the spitting image of Penelope, Percy's ex-girlfriend smiled at Hermione when they had reached their dorm.

It was slightly smaller than the Gryffindor's but with 2 beds instead of 5 and two wardrobes and two bedside tables.

"Yes, he is really nice and helpful. Pity that I didn't meet him earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I got lost from the headmaster's office to here. I didn't find the way." Hermione explained.

Sarah shook her head angrily. "I'm surprised he didn't send anyone with you. How should you KNOW your way? You've never been here… How did you get in then?" she was curious.

"Uhm… someone showed me the way. From Slytherin. His name is Tom Riddle." Hermione replied, not thinking about the fear he had induced. She silently praised herself for her brilliantness. By telling Sarah about that encounter, she could easily find out what other people knew and thought about Riddle. The hat had been right to put her into Ravenclaw. She couldn't help but feel a bit proud. However, she didn't expect Sarah's reaction.

"Oh …. him?" Sarah smiled and giggled girlishly.

Hermione looked completely thrown at these news. Why was she giggling? And WHY was she saying…

"He is a right dish. Tom is soooo handsome. And powerful. And intelligent. And a real gentleman. Pity that he doesn't want to have a girlfriend." she sighed.

Hermione was now even more surprised. "He doesn't want to have a girlfriend?" Who would want him anyway?

"No. He thinks girls are a waste of time. He values power and wants to achieve something that other wizards haven't done before. I don't know what he means by that. But not even his closest followers know. Top-secret meetings are held every week and Tom is the leader. But there aren't any girls." she looked frustrated.

"But clearly this Tom isn't the only hot guy in Hogwarts?" Hermione was already unpacking her clothes. She sincerely wanted to stop talking about Tom.

"Oh no, he is just the best-looking, most charming and beautiful young man. But other than that, there is Goldstein. Yes, the Goldstein you talked to. Then there is Markus Wood from Gryffindor. Joseph Diggory in Hufflepuff and there are quite a few in Slytherin. Abraxas Malfoy for example. Watch out for him. Edward Zabini – THE heartthrob. And Darius Flint who is my boyfriend by the way." Sarah smiled happily.

"Darius is in Ravenclaw as well?" Hermione was surprised.

"Yes, he is. We don't usually date people from other houses. It is not common." the girl shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"Why? Someone special in mind? Maybe the one who showed you the way to the Ravenclaw tower?" Sarah grinned at the blonde haired girl mischievously and Hermione blushed.

"No no no, Tom… he is not really my type. He seems dangerous." she commented, red in the face.

"He IS dangerous, Natalija. Don't pick a fight with him. Never ever. And try to stay away from him. This guy is freakin' hot but dark. VERY dark." Sarah informed her and Hermione nodded. She would take her advice seriously. She would love nothing better than to stay away from him anyway.

"Let's go down Natalija. Richard is waiting."

The two girls – one black haired and one blonde made their way down the stairs, both wearing a black skirt, black high heels, a white blouse, a black cloak with the Ravenclaw symbol and both their hair down their backs, Hermione's slightly longer than Sarah's.

"Miss Clearwater. Miss Karkarova. Let's go!" Richard offered them both his arms which they took giggling.

"So tell me, what is the difference between Durmstrang and Hogwarts?" Richard asked grinning

Hermione had to laugh as well. "But Mr. Goldstein, I surely can't tell you that. There are secrets that aren't told."

"That's too bad, Richard, but she is right. Hogwarts, a history states that all magical schools try to keep their secret. No one really knows where they are for example." Sarah Clearwater chimed in.

Hogwarts, a history. Hermione's favourite book. She smiled at the girl and suddenly knew that they had quite a lot in common. Hermione liked Ravenclaw more and more. The people here were also much more well-mannered than the Gryffindors, they had style, they weren't those loud, rowdy, snappy children but rather quiet and the male students had a gallant style and were obviously taking care of the few ladies that were also in Ravenclaw.

It became pretty obvious at dinner. Richard led Sarah and Hermione to their seats and took a seat himself opposite them. To Hermione's utter surprise, he filled their glasses with water (didn't they have any pumpkin juice in the 40s?) without being asked. Hermione blushed. 'That's so sweet of him. A pity that the Gryffindors and the guys in our time are far from that.' she thought grimly.

"Hey Rich." a boy with twinkling blue eyes and light brown hair sat down next to him. "Don't you want to introduce this lovely lady next to you?" "Hey Charles." Richard smiled and addressed Hermione immediately. "Natalija, this is Charles Boot and that young boy is Matthew Nott." 'Probably related to Theodore Nott. I wonder why his grandfather was placed into Ravenclaw.' Hermione thought vaguely. She smiled at them. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Natalija and a transfer from Durmstrang." she had luckily remembered her story very well.

"Nice to meet you too. It's a pleasure." Matthew took her hand and kissed it and Charles imitated him. To her dismay, Hermione blushed to her roots.

Why weren't the boys in her time that charming? she thought for the thousandth time.

She looked up to get herself more potatoes, when her eyes locked with Draco's. He was at the Slytherin table, glaring at her. Oh shit. She had forgotten them. She had promised them to meet them in front of the great hall.

With her eyes she pleaded for an apology. "After dinner." Draco mouthed, pointing at the entrance of the Great Hall, still looking angrily at her.

Hermione nodded in understanding. To her surprise, she saw that Harry was also looking grumpily at her. Well. Guys, obviously.

"Hey." she greeted out of breath after dinner was finished.

"Well did you get into Ravenclaw tower FINE?" Draco asked seething.

"Yes, Malfoy. A CHARMING young man helped me since NO ONE OF YOU cared for me." Hermione spat back.

At least Ginny had the grace to look ashamed. "Who was it?"

"So did you find any good information?" she asked Draco and Harry.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and harry cast muffliato, as he didn't want to be overheard.

"Harry, can I go first?" Hermione pleaded.

"Sure, Hermione. Something important?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. Actually, it is about HIM." Hermione said in a whisper, forgetting that Muffliato prevented the other people from listening in on their conversation anyway.

"Really?" Ginny's eyes were wide. Also the two boys looked curiously at her.

"Yes. As you know, I was lost and trying to find the Ravenclaw common room. I bumped into him and my bag fell down and split. He repaired it with his wand and we talked a bit. Afterwards he helped me get into the Ravenclaw common room."

Harry and Draco just looked at her with their mouths open. To Hermione's surprise, Ginny's eyes went wide and she was as red as a tomato.

"Wait. What. HOW? Did he hurt you?" Harry asked.

"Do you see all these horrible wounds and curse marks on her face? Just disgusting…" Draco asked cockily.

Ginny and Hermione giggled at that remark. "No, Harry, he did not. We are in Hogwarts. And he is not yet the Dark Lord. But mind you, it was pretty scary."

"He just HELPED you like that?" Ginny was flabbergasted.

"Just like that. He was pretty charming actually." Hermione remarked.

"Charming? The dark lord?" Draco looked at Hermione as if she had three heads. His tan skin became a slight tinge of red and Hermione was surprised for a short moment.

"But now to you. What did you find out?" Hermione asked a bit impatiently.

"Well, he showed us around – was pretty friendly. Draco shares the dorm with Zabini and GUES WHO I SHARE IT WITH?" Harry asked furiously.

"Riddle?" Ginny guessed.

"No, Riddle sleeps in the Heads Dorm. But now watch out, Harry is paired up with my grandfather." Draco explained, wearing half a smirk.

"With Abraxas?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Draco looked at her and blushed again. "Yes. How do you know his name?"

"Some people in Ravenclaw were talking about him." Hermione told him the half-truth.

"Hmm, it seems as if the people in Ravenclaw have fine taste then." Draco mused. Ginny and Hermione laughed again.

"What about you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor is still the same." Ginny explained.

"I envy you." Harry growled.

"But actually, Harry, I got to know somebody interesting." Ginny said smirking as well. "She used to teach at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Harry made a face. Surely not –

"Are you talking about Mc Gonnagal?" Draco grinned.

"The very same. We even share the same dorm." Ginny made a face.

"That will be interesting. We'll see her in classes tomorrow anyway." Harry smiled at the prospect.

"Yeah. What do you guys have first thing?" Hermione pulled out the timetable Richard had given her.

"Advanced potions. With SLUGHORN." Harry grinned.

"Oh joy. At least I am in that class too." Hermione found out to her delight that in the 40s Slytherin and Ravenclaw were usually in one class (except Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts). She remembered clearly that in THEIR actual time, as Gryffindors they were always grouped with the Slytherins. Now it was the Ravenclaws.

"Ginny, don't feel left out." Harry said a bit sadly.

"Oh, she has got McGonnagal to become best buddies with her. Don't worry." Draco smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys. See you tomorrow." Hermione yawned.

"Yeah see you." Ginny and Harry departed hand in hand, clearly Harry accompagnied her to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Uhm, Hermione, I don't want you to get lost, let me take you to the Ravenclaw tower." Draco said in a quiet voice, not looking at Hermione who eyed him in surprise.

"To what do I owe that pleasure?" Hermione asked half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"I don't want HIM to find you again. He is dangerous, Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt. Let me go with you." Draco said even quieter

"Okay then." Hermione was completely thrown. Since when was Draco that interested in her well-being?

He held out his arm in a gentleman-like fashion. "My dear lady." he smirked.

Smiling, Hermione took it and they set off together. 'Why am I actually doing that?' Draco thought to himself.

'Why am I actually doing that?' Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh by the way, wearing the 40s clothes suit you. Especially the skirt and the high-heels. A pity that you didn't wear those clothes in our era." Draco grinned.

"Was that a compliment?" Hermione was now lost for words.

"If you want it to be one, yes." Draco smirked at her the typical Malfoy-smirk.

"Then I _would _want it to be one." Hermione smirked back.

"Good evening, Miss Karkarova. Mister Krum." a dark voice greeted.

"Riddle." Draco said with a curt nod.

"Good evening, Mister Riddle." Hermione said politely, smiling at Tom, not being fearful in front of him for the first time. Maybe it was because Draco was with her.

"I believe, Miss Karkarova, you are not aware that it is forbidden to wander the corridors at that time. You should be in Ravenclaw tower." Tom said icily and full of authority, but with a hint of concern in his voice.

'Player. Actor. You wouldn't want me to be safe.' Hermione thought angrily but kept her façade.

"I apologize for my behaviour, Mister Riddle. You see, Mister Krum accompagnied me here. He didn't want me to go alone since he thought that I would get lost again like I did this afternoon." Hermione told him in a polite voice she had already used so often today.

Riddle looked suspiciously between Draco and Hermione but thought better.

"Mister Krum, you can proceed to the Slytherin dorms, I will accompany Miss Karkarova to her dorms." Riddle said with an authority that not only resembled a Head Boy but more a Dark Lord.

Draco said nothing. He just furiously looked at Riddle.

"I can take her, it is no problem." he said stubbornly, evidently keeping the fear out of his voice.

"Mister Krum." Riddle laughed a dark, slightly conceited but evil laugh. "You will do as you are told. I am headboy, in case you haven't noticed. Don't disgrace the name of Slytherin house by disobeying me. Now. Go." he said dangerously.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own.

"See you tomorrow, Natalija." Draco said and turned on his heel, a mixture of fear and anger on his face.

"See you then, Maxim." Hermione called after him very quietly.

Inside, she was fuming. How dare Tom do that! Of course, it was sweet of him, wishing to take care of her, but on the other hand it disturbed her greatly. He still had too much power and influence, but she couldn't disagree with him. It would be too dangerous to start a fight with him or get on his wrong side.

Therefore, she looked at Tom and smiled. "Thank you again, Mister Riddle."

Tom also smiled at her, which didn't reach his eyes, Hermione noticed. "Always for you."

To Hermione's shock, she blushed and felt her heart beat faster. What was that now?

It was nothing out of the ordinary, Tom reprimanding students, Tom blackmailing students, Tom "helping" students. All of that was nothing new. But the sudden anger he felt – and he would hate to admit that it was jealousy – was new to him. Especially for a mere girl.

"So, Miss Karkarova. How do you like Hogwarts so far? Is it very different to Durmstrang?" Tom said in an attempt to make small-talk as they made their way up the staircase to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Yes, it is very different. Our grounds are larger on the one hand, but on the other hand, our castle is neither as beautiful or as huge. And the food is just plainly boring and really heavy. I prefer Hogwarts." Hermione told him. She was glad that she had memorized everything Victor Krum had told her when they were together. Oh and of course, thanks to her favourite novel Hogwarts, a history.

"Indeed? Wait until you go to classes. I expect, we will be seeing a lot of each other!"

"A lot?" Hermione squeaked.

"Well yes. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are almost EVERYWHERE paired up. Don't ask me why." Tom concluded with a slightly bored but still friendly voice. His acting skills were undeniably perfect, Hermione had to admit. No wonder the teachers and other students fell for him and his charms.

"There we are." Tom said when they stepped in front of the door with the eagle-shaped knocker.

"Thank you again." Hermione could finally breathe properly. Why didn't she breathe before? Because she was scared? Excited? Or another reason.

"Well it is my head boy duty, isn't it?" Tom almost cracked a smile, Hermione could see the corners of his mouth twisting upwards. "However, it was my pleasure, Miss Karkarova. Good night, sleep well."

"Good night, Mr. Riddle. See you tomorrow then. In potions." Hermione mirrored his expression.

"Yes. We'll see how far Durmstrang is behind." he joked, which was so _unlike _him. But with this new girl he felt totally at ease and if he HAD to do it.

"I might have to take remedial lessons. Hmm, know a good teacher?" Hermione was now flirting heavily with him. Ewww that wasn't her. But it was so _easy _with Tom. And it was _so much fun._ So why should she stop?

'Because he is dangerous. He is a charming player and uses all the people. He is a dark wizard. STOP it this instant!' her mind screamed.

Tom's eyebrows rose. "A good teacher? Hasn't it made the round yet that someone who looks remarkably like me is the top of every class?"

"No. Sorry." Hermione smirked.

"Everyone was probably just talking about my good looks. I don't blame them." Tom was now grinning broadly. The half joking, half flirting talk with Hermione was actually fun. And he liked it immensely. Since when did he do something that was not really useful but just fun?

"Yep. Sorry, if it is degrading to you." Hermione grinned and bit her lip.

"Yeah. Too bad. You will have to find out tomorrow then." Tom said with a knowing smirk.

"Probably. Or I will have to find that Hogwarts is far behind my already existing knowledge." Hermione challenged him.

Tom's eyes flew open in mock shock. "Then I couldn't teach you anymore! That would be just devastating for me… just pretend that you don't understand then." he grinned.

"Let's see. I might. Or might not. It's your chance to find out how good I really am. But all of that tomorrow." Hermione yawned.

"Very well. Good night, Miss Karkarova."

"Good night, Mister Riddle." Hermione turned and knocked on the door. "What is the key ingredient of the Polyjuice potion?" was the low musical voice that Tom still heard.

Natalija Karkarova. He couldn't stop thinking of her. When he had seen her with this new kid, his heart had almost burst. He wanted to rip that boy apart and tear limb from limb. He wanted to crucio him on the spot. Why? Tom was clueless. Little did he know that this feeling was called jealousy.

"Boomslang skin." Hermione said clearly and the door swung open.

Some Ravenclaws were still in the common room, sitting around the fire, reading or doing homework.

Hermione looked around for faces she knew but didn't find any to her dismay. Therefore she walked over to the bookshelves and browsed through them. Ten minutes later, she emerged with her favourite book. Hogwarts, a history 1943 edition.

She went into her bedroom and noticed that Sarah was already inside her bed, the curtains drawn and a silencing spell casting. She seemed to be asleep already. Wow, the Ravenclaws went to bed pretty early, Hermione noticed. Not that she minded that terribly.

Sighing, she cuddled herself into the blue sheets. To her dismay, the image of a handsome, tall dark young boy didn't go away. Hermione still remembered his smile and his beautiful, sexy voice. She sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be in her dreams tonight…

The next thing she knew that she was awoken by her alarm clock.

'Wow that had been peaceful!' she thought, she had never slept that well.

"Slept well, Natalija?" Sarah asked smiling politely.

"Yes, I did. Surprising though. I have never slept that well in Durmstrang." Hermione remarked.

"Of course. It is the blue of the Ravenclaw rooms that makes you relaxed and easier to go to sleep."

"Oh that's why." Hermione noticed. 'Gryffindor's were red.'

"Want to go down to breakfast after our make-up?" the girl asked and Hermione nodded. She took out her cosmetics from the year 2008 and Sarah looked at them curiously.

When the other girl was brushing her hair, Hermione quickly did a nonverbal spell and transfigured the writing on the cosmetics into Russian letters so that Sarah wouldn't notice that they were indeed in a year that she would only know in the far future. If at all.

After their shower, make-up and hair do' they went to breakfast together. On their way down the staircase they bumped into Richard Goldstein and Matthew Nott.

"Good morning ladies. Coming to breakfast as well?" Matthew asked gallantly.

"Yes indeed that's where we are heading." Hermione replied with a small blush and smile.

"Care if we go there with you?" Richard asked with the same polite voice as Matthew.

"Not at all. It would be lovely." Sarah answered with a similar voice.

Matthew Nott took Hermione's arm and Richard Goldstein took Sarah's who giggled. Darius didn't seem to be around that often.

So the quartet headed towards the Great Hall where about half of the students were already seated, eating breakfast.

They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and Hermione took care to face the Slytherin table to see where Draco and Harry had gone. To her surprise they weren't there yet. Not even Ginny seemed to be awake as only a few people were at the Gryffindor table.

"In case you were wondering Natalija, the Gryffindors like to sleep in late." Matthew told her, noticing her glances.

"Definitely. And the Slytherins as well. Or rather most of the Slytherins." Sarah told her, giving her a small wink.

Hermione's eyes flew open for a small part of a second when she noticed who she meant. Tom Riddle was sitting alone at the end of the table, reading the Daily Prophet, and the others were too scared to sit near him. But there weren't any 6th or 7th years around.

"Soooo potions first thing this morning. What is it like?" Hermione asked in general to steer away from the topic of Tom.

"It's great. Our teacher is fun, but he doesn't know a thing which is a pity actually. We are paired up with the Slytherins and it is down in the dungeons." Richard told her in a quiet voice. He obviously didn't like the dungeons very much.

Hermione nodded and they finished breakfast, without sparing the Slytherin table another chance.

"Where have you been? Not having breakfast?" Hermione asked furiously when she was standing in front of a sleepy-looking Draco and Harry in front of the potions door. The door was closed.

"Why are we waiting in front of the door? Why is it closed?" she couldn't help add.

"Because Slughorn will let us in when everyone is here." Draco answered. "And to your other questions, NO we had a party last night." and with that he looked at Harry uneasily who also didn't look Hermione in the face.

"A party? Why that? Who organized it?" Hermione asked testily.

"Yes, a party. because we are new and Orion Black organized it. We kind of had to prove that we are Slytherin material. And after we had shown them that we INDEED were real Slytherins we had firewhiskey, butterbeer and pasties." Harry told her, a bit of a smirk gracing his lips.

Which was sooooo unlike Harry.

"Perfect. Partying while I sleep!" Hermione grumbled.

"Excuse me? You were in BED sleeping?" Draco's voice was full of laughter.

Hermione turned around sharply. "YES."

"Too bad." Harry grinned. Hermione shook her head. The hat had been right. Harry was not a real Gryffindor. Slytherin suited him much much better.

"Did you at least find something out about HIM?" Hermione asked quietly though still furiously.

"Yes. He wasn't there."

"WHAT?"

"He was in the Head dorm. But Abraxas and Orion did say something interesting." Draco added his voice barely above a whisper.

"Aaaaaand?" God, did being in Slytherin mean being slow on the uptake or what?

"That we seemed to be real Slytherins and that we could be allowed into this special pure-bloods-group, called the "followers"."

"Malfoy, it seems crystal clear to me what kind of group this is." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but we could find out a lot about the early Death Eaters if we actually join them." Harry suggested.

"Probably. Being a spy is the riskiest thing but very useful." Hermione amended.

"We could at least try to get in." Draco said.

"But isn't it very dangerous?" Hermione couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.

"It is. But we are strong. We can take care of ourselves." Harry said. This sentence wasn't new to Hermione.

Professor Slughorn chose precisely that moment to appear and opened the door.

"Come in come on in." he boomed and looked wide awake and the class assembled in the back of the class.

"Why isn't anyone sitting down?" Hermione asked Richard who was conveniently next to her.

"Slughorn will divide us into groups or pairs and then we will sit at the table with our partners or people from our group and then brew the potion together. But he always likes to pair us with Slytherins." Richard answered, his brow furrowed.

"Good morning 7th years Slytherins and Ravenclaws, my two favourite houses." Slughorn boomed. Tom rolled his eyes so that the teacher didn't notice. Hermione, however, almost jumped when she saw that Tom was right behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Karkarova." Tom whispered and smirked down at her. Hermione returned his smirk and smiled back only nodding as a greeting.

"I will again pair you into groups of TWO people and afterwards you will find what kind of potion we are going to brew today." Slughorn grinned.

"Malfoy – Clearwater!" Draco was about to head to the first table, but Hermione held him back just in time. "Your name is KRUM." she hissed when Abraxas (who looked so much like Draco that she let out a small inaudible gasp) made his way to the beautiful dark-haired girl.

Draco blushed but didn't say anything. "Poliakoff – Goldstein." Harry and Richard nodded at each other and sat down at another table. Riddle was paired up with a boy called Edward Patil from Ravenclaw. Matthew was put together with a hard-faced Slytherin boy called Orion Black. After a while "Krum – Karkarova."

_Draco's POV__:_

Draco was soooo happy that he was paired up with Hermione as he had really grown fond of her. He didn't see her as the stupid frizzy-haired mudblood any longer. He saw her as the beautiful young lady with long blonde hair and beautiful eyes, an intelligence that could rival Rowena Ravenclaws. And her smile was even prettier… Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and were about to sit down when a velvet voice spoke up.

"Sorry professor, may I speak?" Draco thought he didn't believe his ears. Tom again?

"Sure sure, Tom." the professor bustled.

"I was wondering why you put the two new students together, sir. I am of the opinion that it would be more prudent to mix them with the Hogwarts students. They are both new and wouldn't know what to do." his voice was perfectly controlled in a mixture between friendliness and authority. 'Come on, asshole. You broke us apart yesterday as well and now you try to do it again. What's in it for you? You're not jealous, are you? But well, I do not care, you will NEVER get her. Hermione doesn't like Dark Lords like yourself.' Draco thought grimly.

"You are totally right, Tom. You will work with Miss Karkarova then and Mr. Krum can be with Mr. Patil." Slughorn said. Draco's tan face paled considerably and he looked furiously at the Head Boy when he sat down next to the Ravenclaw.

Smiling slightly, but obviously confused, Hermione sat down next to Tom. Draco pitied Hermione immensely. She was probably dead-scared. Oh how he wished how he could be there for her now.

Hermione looked at Tom calculatingly when she sat down next to him.

_Tom's POV:_

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and were about to sit down. Tom couldn't bear it. That Krum boy was so infuriating. The way he was smiling at Karkarova and the way she smiled back. As if they were in love. But he couldn't let that happen.

"Sorry professor, may I speak?"

"Sure sure, Tom." the professor bustled. Inwardly Tom smirked in victory. That old fool would do anything for him.

"I was wondering why you put the two new students together, sir. I am of the opinion that it would be more prudent to mix them with the Hogwarts students. They are both new and wouldn't know what to do." his voice was perfectly controlled in a mixture between friendliness and authority.

"You are totally right, Tom. You will work with Miss Karkarova then and Mr. Krum can be with Mr. Patil." Slughorn said. Draco's tan face paled considerably and he looked furiously at the Head Boy when he sat down next to the Ravenclaw. 'Serves you right, Krum. Why are you constantly clinging to that girl. Hmm, maybe you are really fond of her… what a pity. You can never have her, I will make sure of that.' Tom thought grimly.

Smiling slightly, but obviously confused, Hermione sat down next to Tom. His breath got caught in his throat when he looked at the beautiful girl who was walking gracefully towards him.

Hermione looked at Tom calculatingly when she sat down next to him. A look that he didn't like. Why was he actually so concerned about her? He shouldn't be…. It was not in his nature to be interested in a girl. And not to be jealous.

_Hermione's POV:_

Hermione was more than glad to be with someone she knew. Even if it was Malfoy. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and were about to sit down when a velvet voice spoke up.

"Sorry professor, may I speak?" 'What now?' Hermione thought exasperated.

"Sure sure, Tom." the professor bustled. 'Didn't that teacher have ANY backbone?' Hermione couldn't believe it.

"I was wondering why you put the two new students together, sir. I am of the opinion that it would be more prudent to mix them with the Hogwarts students. They are both new and wouldn't know what to do." his voice was perfectly controlled in a mixture between friendliness and authority.

"You are totally right, Tom. You will work with Miss Karkarova then and Mr. Krum can be with Mr. Patil." Slughorn said. Draco's tan face paled considerably and he looked furiously at the Head Boy when he sat down next to the Ravenclaw. 'Why does Tom always try to keep Draco and me apart? It's not as if we are together or in love. Me and Draco… Ewwww.' Hermione thought enraged.

Smiling slightly, but obviously confused, Hermione sat down next to Tom. Why was he doing that? It seemed as if he wanted to make her furious. Or did he really care about the students?

No, definitely not. There had to be some kind of ulterior motive.

Hermione looked at Tom calculatingly when she sat down next to him.

_Back to normal view:_

Tom and Hermione didn't talk while the other students were paired.

"Today we will brew Amortentia. Who can tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked and hermione's and Tom's hands shot up simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own.

"Miss Karkarova? I will give our new blood a try."

"The most powerful love-potion in the world. If taken excessively it can cause an obsession that cannot be reversed easily." Hermione recited at top speed, Harry and Draco looking bored.

"Very well, Miss Karkarova. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Slughorn bounced happily on the balls of his feet.

Hermione and Tom looked at each other a long time. Wow, an intelligent girl that could rival his own. That he was impressed was an understatement.

He raised an eyebrow. "Very well Miss Karkarova." he whispered, his face remaining impassive.

Hermione's lips quirked but she didn't answer. However, her lips were raised in a half-smile.

"Now, instructions are on the blackboard." Slughorn said and Hermione got up. "I'll get the ingredients, ok Mr. Riddle?"

"Very well. I'll warm up the cauldron then." Tom told her his voice lacking of any emotion.

Her hands trembling, Hermione went to the storage cupboard and got the needed ingredients. She noticed that Tom seemed very apt at potions. To her relief, he was a nice young man to work with. Intelligent, quiet, diligent … and… charming.

They were the first ones to finish. "Perfect." Slughorn cried when he saw their potion. Hermione filled the flask and labelled it.

Harry and Draco, however, looked furiously at the pair. Draco had soot on his nose and Harry's face was sweating.

"An Outstanding again. Thanks Natalija." Tom grinned and shook her hand. To her dismay, Hermione blushed.

"Thank YOU." Hermione blushed even deeper. A trait, Voldemort was quick to notice.

'That's so sweet when she's blushing. I wonder why, though.' Tom thought and eyed the pretty witch curiously.

"It was a pleasure working with you." Tom kissed her hand.

Hermione replied, her hand shaking: "The pleasure is all mine."

THTHTH

"Abraxas is soooo sweet!" Sarah readjusted her blue and bronze tie when they were outside the potions classroom waiting for the Ravenclaw boys to emerge and go to the next class with them. Hermione was quick to notice that they wouldn't like to see it if they went to the next class with the Slytherin boys.

Which was transfiguration by the way. Their first lesson with Dumbledore himself.

Pretty out of breath, Richard, Matthew, Hermione and Sarah arrived at the transfiguration classroom, Draco, Harry, Abraxas and Orion behind them, panting as well. Hermione was quick to notice that Draco was shooting glances at Abraxas. 'Don't be _that_ obvious, Malfoy.' she thought furiously.

"Good morning, Slytherins and Ravenclaws." Dumbledore greeted them as well.

This time, Hermione noticed, they could choose their seats and she was quick to sit down between Richard and Sarah who was sitting next to Darius, her boyfriend.

"Today we are going to learn how to transfigure stones into coins." and the whole class looked excitedly at Dumbledore, except Hermione, Draco and Harry. Hermione furrowed her brow. Wait. Wasn't that forbidden to transfigure stones into coins? Harry and Draco looked at Hermione, shocked. They gave her a pointed glance that she wouldn't do what they expected her to do. Well, she wasn't placed into Ravenclaw for nothing.

But obviously this transfiguration was allowed in the forties. In that case, she couldn't say anything. It was probably only forbidden by law years later. But Hermione remembered what she had read in Hogwarts, a history about Durmstrang or rather about the Eastern European countries. They had introduced this law in 1938.

"Professor?" she raised a trembling hand and Harry and Draco rolled their eyes simultaneously from what she could see, Harry pale in the face and staring intently at her

"Yes, Miss Karkarova?"

"I was wondering, in Durmstrang we learnt that it is forbidden by law to transfigure stones into coins and so I am surprised that it is allowed here." Hermione said in a brave voice.

"That is quite correct, Miss Karkarova. The Bulgarian Minister, Ivan Vavilov, introduced that law. Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked and his eyes were twinkling. She could have sworn that he had given her a small wink.

"Yes, that's correct, sir." Hermione stated with a neutral voice. Didn't he have more to say on that subject?

"And with that you are going to practice that transfiguration on your stone in front of you." Dumbledore announced. Hermione was stunned. Was that all?

She needed to talk to Harry and Draco. As soon as possible. But Dumbledore was watching her and she was keen on practicing that spell. After all, it was something new, something that she hadn't been allowed to try out before as it was banned.

Sighing happily, she excitedly took out her wand and circled the stone with it while saying loudly and clearly: "Enumero!" and a fat golden coin was in front of her desk, gleaming in the daylight.

"Wow!" Richard said next to her, clearly impressed.

Smiling smugly, Hermione examined the coin and looked around the classroom. Only Riddle and she had mastered the spell.

Their eyes met for mere 4 seconds and then Hermione turned away looking at Harry and Draco who had difficulties mastering the spell. To her horror, she realized that Riddle was still watching her intently, a strange look on his handsome face, something between incredulity, admiration and… something else that Hermione couldn't place. But something else was bothering her.

She quickly scribbled a note to Harry and Draco. To her dismay, Riddle spotted Harry catching it in his outstretched fingers and he glared briefly at him.

_In England it has been forbidden since 1967. I wonder why. Do you think that this will change now that I have told everyone?_

**Don't worry, Hermione. Nothing will happen. Besides, the future is supposed to be changed. That's the reason we are here.**

_But we shouldn't change everything. We should only change HIM._

**Right. But we have already changed a lot BECAUSE we are here.**

_It will not be easy to change Riddle. I mean how shall I do-_

"What are you writing, Miss Karkarova?" Dumbledore asked in front of her. Hermione jumped in shock. She had just written one of the important key phrases.

"Hand that in, please." he looked sternly at her.

With a silent groan Hermione handed him the letter exchange. Draco and Harry looked shocked. They obviously hadn't expected Dumbledore to react like that.

"You will not receive detention and you will not lose any points as you and Mr. Riddle were the first who perfectly transfigured your stones. However, I would like to have a word with you and Mr. Poliakoff and Mr. Krum after class." Dumbledore said. To Hermione's confusion, he still wore the same twinkle. What was that about?

Tom looked at the three newcomers with interest. They were hiding something. But what? He would find out soon enough. He was Lord Voldemort, after all.

Class seemed to drag on as Hermione had already mastered the spell several times and she didn't have anything else to do. Out of sheer boredom, she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair and her eyes fell on Riddle, who wore the same bored expression. A fat golden coin was also in front of him and he eyed it disdainfully. Their eyes met – again – and Hermione flushed red. Why oh why was she watching him and he had to look at her at the same time? He probably got the wrong expression.

FINALLY the bell rang and Hermione slowly packed up her things. "See you at lunch." Sarah told her and Richard and Darius waved good-bye.

Hermione, Harry and Draco went up to Dumbledore when everyone had left the hall. Dumbledore murmured some silencing spells so that they couldn't be overheard.

"Miss Granger, I believe it was quite foolish of you to write notes with important information as that. Please refrain from doing in the future. Imagine what people would do if they found out." Dumbledore told them and Hermione shuddered at the thought of what people would really say or do.

"However, I am impressed. You mastered the spell perfectly although it was banned in the future. You are a remarkable witch." Dumbledore praised her.

Even Draco and Harry looked at her encouragingly. To her horror, she flushed scarlet.

"But something in that letter surprises me. You don't know how to do your task."

"Not really, no." Hermione groaned honestly.

"He doesn't have any friends for example. He doesn't love. He doesn't care. Offer that to him."

"Why me?"

"Not you alone. ALL of you. And you Mr. Malfoy, please stop staring at your grandfather. He might get the wrong expression. And you Harry, don't act too hostile against your Slytherin classmates. You are one as well. And Slytherin is a house like any other." Dumbledore said.

"Okay sir." Harry and Draco nodded politely.

"Have a good lunch. Let's talk about that in one month again. The things will most definitely be different then." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "I doubt it." she said quietly but Dumbledore heard her.

"The unexpected will happen. Trust me."

THTHTH

After Defence against the Dark Arts that the Slytherins had with the Gryffindors - the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had a free period – it was time for charms.

When the Slytherins entered, they all looked disgruntled and worn out. Everyone except one. The always-perfect Tom Riddle strode into the classroom as if he owned it, face expressionless or rather concerned, perfectly pressed robes, perfect hairstyle.

Hermione quizzically raised an eyebrow at Harry and Draco whose usually sleek hair was rumpled and hanging in all directions. Harry was even sporting a small cut right above his cheek.

What was going on?

"What's the matter?" she heard Darius ask his girlfriend. As a reply Sarah just shrugged. She was as clueless as the other Ravenclaws.

To Hermione's displeasure, Harry and Draco didn't look at her. She wanted answers. NOW!

But she didn't have time to dwell on that. The charms teacher of the 40s was standing in the doorway in all his beauty. "That's Monsieur Patrique Du Reau." she heard Sarah sigh dreamily next to her. A Muggle? Hermione was now really surprised.

Hermione noticed that all the girls smiled dizzily up at the teacher. Just like Lockhart, the teacher was very good-looking and he knew so. Hermione just hoped that he wasn't as dim-witted as her former favourite Defence teacher. Hermione grinned inwardly. DEFINITELY just like Lockhart as all the boys were shooting glares at the teacher.

Even Riddle.

Even Riddle?

It seemed as if Tom was completely against the charms teacher. He kept glaring at him and … _her_? Yes, Tom Riddle was glaring at Hermione as well.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Professor Du Reau had a soft velvet voice that almost sent Hermione into another dimension. Still smiling brightly at the teacher, she was entranced by his beauty.

"Good afternoon, Professor Du Reau." the class chorused.

Then Hermione noticed that something was odd. The skin of Du Reau was too white. His hair was softly flowing in the wind – although there was none and his body too perfectly built. His smile was too dazzling and his eyes were… too dark.

"Richard." she whispered. "Is Professor Du Reau really a Muggle? He doesn't seem like one…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own.

"You are a typical Ravenclaw, Natlija. It took me fifteen minutes to find out. But you probably guessed it: He is a vampire." Richard grinned at her.

"Wow. I didn't know that they allowed vampires to teach." Hermione sniffed and to her horror she sounded just like Fleur. Now _that _explained the Muggle Name.

"He is harmless, trust me." Richard gave her an encouraging smile which she returned only half-heartedly. She looked to her right at Harry and Draco who were still clueless and glaring at the good-looking teacher. He seemed no more than 30, but on the other hand vampires didn't age anyway.

"Today we are going to start a little project which will take over a week. Next Monday, you will have to present your results." the velvet voice said that pulled Hermione out of her horrifying thoughts in an instant.

"That sounds like fun." Sarah smiled and sat up straighter.

"Of course she is all for it when Professor _Du Reau _suggests it." Darius couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"We are going to practice in groups of twos. A girl and a boy. You will receive a miniature flat and the girls will have to keep it clean, tidy and proper and the boys will have to do all the repairing and painting spells and what else must be done!" the professor announced. Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor.

The girls had to do the household spells?

She looked around but the girls weren't disturbed and acted as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Harry and Draco were both watching her with a look of pity and their ruffled faces full of laughter. Her face went beetred. YES, they were in the forties. Of course the women here had to know all sorts of household spells.

She was doomed. Hermione Jean Granger was obviously in the wrong time period and was glad when she could leave the forties again. However, she still had to survive this project.

"The pair with the best flat will be awarded a good mark and a small present from me." the professor smiled.

Hermione didn't listen. Instead, she counted in her head. She knew 8 household spells. Which was – regarding her book – more than she should know anyway. On the other hand, she only knew them theoretically. Well except _scourgify _which she used every day as she hated nothing more than a dirty shower. 'Thank you Mrs. Weasley.' she thought gratefully.

"I will now put you into pairs and then I will hand out the small flats." the teacher announced.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Nott." Abraxas swaggered over to a timid-looking Ravenclaw girl who was obviously the sister of Matthew Nott. Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes when Draco had been about to get up as well. In the last second, Harry pulled him down onto his seat again.

Typical.

"Mr. Poliakoff and Miss Clearwater." Harry and Sarah smiled at each other as they sat down at the next table. Hermione dearly hoped that she was paired up with someone nice. What if she was paired up with a stinking Slytherin boy?

"Mr. Nott and Miss MacNair." Matthew, the grandfather of Theodore Nott one of the death eaters surprisingly enough flinched when a hard-faced Slytherin girl glared at him and gestured for him to walk over towards him. Not a lot of self-confidence that one. Hermione was genuinely surprised how he had been allowed into the ranks of Death Eaters.

After Draco was paired up with Lucinda Black – to which he replied with a flirtatious smirk – Hermione was getting bored. When was her name going to be called?

In that second she regretted her thought as she heard the loud clear velvet voice of the vampire.

"Mr. Riddle and Miss Karkarova."

Hermione had to suppress a scream. She and _Riddle_? _Again?_

Riddle looked shortly at the beautiful witch. Together again? Well, fate sometimes meant well for him.

"Mr. Riddle." Hermione greeted, trying to keep her voice even and her face fearless when she sat down next to him, after he had pulled out the vacant chair for her which she found extremely sweet again.

"Miss Karkarova. And so we meet again." Tom Riddle was wearing this half-smile which reminded Hermione of the time in front of the Ravenclaw doors when he had been flirting with her.

"Let's just hope that we can keep our flat tidy and clean. Sometimes this is harder than brewing Amortentia." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not that excited on doing household spells?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously mocking her.

"NO!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"That's a pity, because you are a girl and have to do that. Or would you rather do the repairing-spells?" Tom smirked.

Repairing spells? She didn't know any. Mrs. Weasley had only taught her scourgify. At least she knew that one. Well, she would learn soon enough.

"No, Mr. Riddle, that's your responsibility, as long as I keep everything tidy and clean." Hermione said half-seriously, half-mock-sweetly.

"That's wonderful to hear. You'd make a good housewife." Tom's voice was now full of laughter.

"I think I would make much much more than just a housewife." Hermione's face was red and she was furious.

"Clearly." Tom said quietly and Hermione detected the hint of dangerousness in his voice.

When the teacher was finished, he handed each pair a brown box. "What are we supposed to do with that?" Hermione was confused.

"Are you a witch or aren't you?" Tom hissed. He pulled out his wand "Engorgio."

A miniature flat – empty for now - that was as big as their desk was now between them. "Wow! I'm impressed." she couldn't keep the wonder out of her voice.

Smugly, Tom saw that the other couples _followed _their lead. Well of course. Everyone would just _follow _him. Hermione noticed his face, but didn't say anything. If she was honest, she hadn't expected anything else. Tom Riddle was of course happy that he was the first to perform that charm. And that everyone was copying and following him afterwards. She had to change that.

"Very well, Mr. Riddle. 10 points to Slytherin." the charms-beauty said. All of the Slytherins cheered. "You will all practice your spells on that flat and next week, you will present me your flats. Off you go. The most beautiful flat will win."

Hermione packed up her things and looked uncertainly at Tom.

"Okay, so how shall we proceed?" Hermione stammered when she looked into the insanely handsome face of Tom.

"We should meet up tonight and start sorting out the spells and discuss how we shall proceed with the decoration and furniture of our flat." Tom suggested in a voice that Hermione couldn't quite place. It sounded excited, but also a bit… insecure?

"That sounds wonderful. What about right after dinner?" Hermione proposed.

"Perfect. In the library." Tom said. "Reducio." and the flat was a small brown box again. Tom pocketed it and smirked at Hermione.

"See you later then. You know that I want to WIN, _Natalija!_"

What was that about? Now on a first-name basis?

Dazed, Hermione stepped out of the charms-classroom. He had made it sound like a date. Well, it was just to study. She, Hermione Granger, would never go on a date with Riddle.

Once outside, she was greeted by a smirking Draco and a sad-looking Harry.

"Everything alright? Why are you both looking as if you had stepped into a tornado?" Hermione asked, her lips twitching.

"We had defence against the dark arts." Harry said, looking onto the floor.

"AND?"

"And we had to duel." Draco said, the smirk gone from his face.

"Well that wasn't a problem then." Hermione said. After all, they had fought several times in or rather before the real war. Furthermore, Harry was a perfect dueller.

"Actually it was. We had to duel in pairs and the winner of one pair had to duel against the winner of the next pair. Well, and after some time, it was only Riddle, Harry and I left." Draco said, not trying to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"Very well! And you probably both won against him, am I right?"

"No, actually we lost. By a wide margin." Harry said dejectedly.

"You both lost against Riddle? But you fought in the war. And Harry, you were the leader of the D.A.?! What happened?" Hermione was angry.

"Riddle is dangerous. He casts non-verbal spells as soon as he sends out a stunner or another hex. Did you see him when he walked into the charms-classroom after he had defeated _everyone _in class? Smugly. As if he owned Hogwarts. And as the winner." Draco said bitterly and Hermione even heard a tiny touch of jealousy.

"Be careful around him, Hermione. Those curses he sent towards US were definitely not harmless, because he realized that we were stronger than the other students. When he was duelling against Lucinda Black – who is really good by the way – he just used some minor curses like Expelliarmus. But with us, he was different. He somehow knows that we are hiding something. And as far as I know Riddle, he will try to get some information out of you. I know that you and Riddle are going to meet up this evening for homework. Please pay attention." Harry pleaded.

"Don't worry." Hermione nodded. Riddle sounded more and more intimidating. Hermione wasn't sure, if she could really change him.

Sighing, the three time-travellers made their way down to the Great Hall. "Ginny was in that class as well, right?"

"Yes. But she lost right after McGonnagal had sent a stunner towards her!"

Hermione let out a loud laugh.

"And what might I ask does Miss Karkarova find so hilarious?" Draco offered Hermione his arm which she took, smirking.

"Ginny was in the D.A. as well. She was perfect. Not only stunners but I should have known that she would have used the Bat Bogey Hex. A pity that she didn't."

"Actually Mc Gonnagal played foul. She sent the stunner at Ginny too early when she wasn't prepared."

"Mc Gonnagal? I've always thought that she was fair."

"She is still a teenager. Our age." Harry reminded her.

"Oh right." the three had reached the Great Hall now.

"I think we should meet up and talk tonight. Make a plan." Harry suggested.

"If three people are enough, Potter, then go for it. Our lovely Miss Karkarova has a study date." Draco sneered.

"Shut up, idiot." Hermione glowered at him.

"No worries, no worries." Draco held up his hands in defeat. "Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Hermione waved to them and walked over towards the Ravenclaw table. When she sat down, Richard sent her a pitying glance.

"What?"

"Poor you, working with Riddle."

"What's so bad about that?" Hermione was curious now. Almost everyone seemed to worship Riddle.

"He is dangerous. Please be careful." Richard said, giving her almost puppy-dog-eyes.

"I will." Hermione said, looking directly at her friend. After all, Richard was dead right.

After a quick dinner, Hermione said good-bye and went to the Ravenclaw dorm. She didn't know what made her do it. She didn't even have a plausible reason, but she had to freshen up. She redid her make-up, brushed her sleek blonde hair and even sprayed on some perfume. Was she now completely out of her mind? She was meeting only _Voldemort for a study session. _But he was not Voldemort. Yet. Not, if she could help it.

Five minutes too late, she arrived in the library.

"You're late. I don't like tardiness." Tom said coldly, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Let me apologize." Hermione said sincerely. She didn't like tardiness either after all.

Surprised, Riddle looked up at her. He had expected her to explode furiously or to defend herself. His jaw almost dropped, however. She looked beautiful – as always. He couldn't help but notice that she had freshened up. He couldn't be angry at her long enough. Her angel-like appearance put all the other worries out of his mind.

"So, well then. Have a seat. Let's get started." Tom gestured to the chair opposite him and took out the little flat which he enlarged once again. "We first have to draw a plan on this sheet of paper Du Reau gave us, before we actually start decorating the real flat."

"We also need to talk about what kind of furniture we are going to use and we will decorate it." Hermione said when she sat down. To her relief, she noticed that her voice was fearless and she was even looking forward to an intelligent conversation with Riddle.

"That's right. Why don't you clean it thoroughly before we start making plans?" Tom couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

Hermione looked down into the flat. There were 3 rooms. One bedroom, one living-room and one bathroom. The kitchen was small and integrated into the living-room.

"Scourgify." she muttered through gritted teeth. At once the whole flat sparkled.

"For the fact that you hate household spells, you are not that bad." Tom smirked, clearly impressed.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled strained. She would have preferred different compliments, not on how good a housewife she was.

They both worked for at least an hour, both of them drawing out a plan what kind of furniture they would like to use and how to decorate the room. At least on paper, it looked like a cosy flat to Hermione and Tom. She was surprised that he preferred white walls. She thought that he would choose black, green and silver for sure.

"What are those?" Voldemort asked, his face wearing half a sneer.

"Cushions." Hermione replied simply. "You can't expect me to sleep on that bed without any cushions."

"Well now. But why are you placing them onto our sofa as well?"

"As a nice decoration."

"What colour?"

"Hmm, difficult. I would say something soft, like a soft pink."

"No, too girly. What about a soft light-blue?"

"Sounds perfect." Hermione smiled and labelled the plan with the correct colour.

Tired, but happy they both finished. "We can make the furniture tomorrow!" Tom said, when he examined the perfect white walls that he had created.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione said dumbstruck as she had already made plans with Draco, Harry and Ginny.

"Do you want this project to work or not? Do you want to be the best?" Tom Riddle looked dangerously at her.

"Yes." Hermione said. Not because she was scared, but it was true. She always wanted to be the best, the most intelligent and the winner.

Tom and she were very similar she suddenly noticed to her shock. They both shared the same beliefs and wishes.

"So then it is tomorrow again. After dinner in the library." Tom said nonchalantly.

"Sounds fine." Hermione shrugged. She wanted the project to succeed almost as much as Tom wanted to win.

They both packed their things and walked together ouf of the library. 'I wonder when his death-eater meetings are usually held. Although it is not MY job to find out, but rather Harry's and Draco's.' Hermione thought. Actually she was beginning to feel more and more comfortable in his presence. 'Very well, Hermione Jane Granger. Try to swarm up to him.' she thought satisfied. She needed to get in his good books, although she was appalled by the very idea.

At that moment, she noticed that Tom walked in the same direction. The Head Dorm was on the other side, though.

"Uhm, Tom, where are you going?" she asked confused.

"What does it look like?" he asked coldly.

"The head dorm is the other way, isn't it?" Hermione stated.

"I'm accompanying you to your common room." Tom said and his voice was softer.

"Thank you." Hermione said also softly and smiled up at him which – to her surprise – he returned. It seemed for a second as if they were enjoying a private, intimate moment.

"Certainly. It is not safe to wander the corridors at that time of the night. At least, I'm headboy and can protect you from whatever danger awaits you." Tom smirked smugly.

Of course. Right. The worst danger is probably you.

But Hermione thought better. She smiled again and they walked further on.

In front of the Ravenclaw door, Tom kissed her on the hand and left a blushing Hermione to the question of the eagle door knocker.

Confused and tingling from the feeling on her hand, she answered the question about dragon blood correctly and entered the comfortable spacious common room.

"Sarah! What happened to your hand?" Hermione asked surprised. Her friend's left hand was bandaged.

"_That _you can ask _Poliakoff._" Sarah answered venomously.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to put a COSY fire into our flat – or rather a fire place WITH the fire already – and then he burned my hand." sarah said bitterly, holding up her bandaged hand.

Hermione bit back a smile. That sounded very much like Harry.

"I didn't mean to badmouth your friend, but he doesn't always have the brightest ideas." Sarah shook her head.

"I cannot deny that." Hermione smiled. "Did the matron bandage it?"

"Yes. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. I'm off to bed then."

But Hermione couldn't sleep for a long time. A face always kept crouching into her dreams. A handsome young man, with sharp features, pale skin and dark hair.

"Natalija! NATALIJA!" Hermione woke up by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Wake up. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes." Sarah was sitting on her bed, already completely dressed.

"Already?"

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No. Bad dreams." Hermione groaned and got up to start her speedy shower. 15 minutes later she was styled and therefore walked into breakfast slightly late.

"Had a long night with Riddle? Did your study date go well?" Matthew asked smirking.

Ugh. "No, I was in the dorms at 9:30." Hermione snapped, her eyes flashing towards one of the first future death eaters angrily. "Besides, it was not a study date. It sounded like a project to me. By the way the same project that you and Miss Black have to complete." she smiled mock sweetly at him.

"Ow Miss Karkarova that hurt." Matthew smirked.

"I sometimes wonder why you weren't sorted into Slytherin." Richard grinned as well.

"Because I'm just too intelligent. Want to abandon me?" he grinned devilishly.

"Sure. Get out of my house!" Richard almost yelled, though a broad grin on her face. Hermione smiled as well and poured herself some coffee.

"_Your _house, Richard?" Matthew worked hard to keep a straight face and Hermione let out a giggle.

"What's our first lesson?" she asked Sarah, who was staring at her time table. Hermione was already so used that she had lessons with the Slytherins, it was quite a surprise for her when Sarah announced: "Defence against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs."

"Defence." Hermione murmured. She clearly remembered Draco and Harry. She was more than glad that Voldemort was not in that class with her.

"It's easy. Professor Merrythought takes it extra slowly because of the Hufflepuffs." Richard smirked.

All the Ravenclaws in the vicinity laughed loudly at that and even Hermione joined in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own.

"Abraxas is a right foul git. I know where you got the arrogance from, Malfoy." Harry glared furiously at Malfoy. They four time-travellers had met up in the kitchens. They were alone, except for the house elves and deciding to have lunch there in order to talk without any interruptions.

"Why?" Hermione enquired and Ginny, who was holding Harry's hand laughed loudly.

"He called him an ugly geek. Just that the glasses were missing." and with that Malfoy and Ginny both laughed again. Hermione didn't join in.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Just because Harry messed up his grade by the wrong wand movement. I don't blame him though. It DID look pretty stupid." Ginny grinned.

Hermione just shrugged when Ginny and Draco laughed again.

"It's so unfair. Our Defence classes suck." Hermione growled.

"You should be glad!" Draco scowled at his bruise and brushed his blonde hair impatiently out of his face.

"No! We didn't do anything important! Arania exumai. Come on. That spell was taught in our third year by Lupin. Why aren't we going to duel?"

"Because the Hufflepuffs are probably too scared." Ginny shrugged.

"Great. Just great. I wanted to duel." Hermione huffed and dug into her soup.

"_Today we are going to learn how to fight spiders." Professor Merrythought explained and Hermione sat up straighter. She remembered that spell clearly since Ron had always been afraid of spiders and she had to "save" him from them constantly._

"_Engorgio." the professor pointed to a black hairy spider which increased in size and the Hufflepuff girl next to Hermione shuddered._

"_Who would like to try first?"_

_Hermione saw that no one raised their hand and therefore she cautiously put up her hand._

"_Very well, Miss Karkarova. You know the incanctation?"_

_Hermione nodded when he sat the spider onto her desk and the other girl moved away a few feet._

_She coughed and pointed her want at the spider. "Arania exumai!" Hermione cried out and the spider keeled over backwards, blacked out._

"_Perfect! Your first try. 10 points to Ravenclaw."_

After a hot shower, Hermione arrived in the library, this time earlier than planned and saw that Riddle was there. Again.

"You are early." she grinned.

He just shrugged.

"You never leave?"

"Seems like it." Riddle smirked at her and raised an eyebrow flirtatiously when Hermione sat down next to him.

"At least we are both on time today." Hermione observed dryly.

"So tell me, how was your Defence class today? You didn't seem too thrilled about it in Potions." Tom watched her closely. Clearly, she and her friends knew how to duel. She was probably disappointed that she was stuck with the dim-witted Hufflepuffs. Maybe he could suggest a duel and therefore see how much power she had. That would be useful. Yes, he, Lord Voldemort would find out.

"Absolute rubbish. We learned arania exumai! Can you imagine? In Durmstrang it was taught in our third year." Hermione fumed.

"Durmstrang does have a reputation for Dark spells though. Your two friends are living proof of that. Especially Poliakoff. Far more dangerous than he looks." Tom noted, probably referring to the duel.

"Very well. And I'm stuck with the Hufflepuffs!" Hermione glowered at Tom all fear forgotten. "I envy you. I want to duel as well."

Tom looked at her surprised. That girl was remarkable. Any other girl would have been happy to be in a Defence class with not too much action. But Natalija was different. Kind of tough but also fragile.

"You can duel with me if you like." he had chosen his words carefully. After all, he wanted to try out, how dangerous and skillfull that girl really was. If she was a danger to him and his plans and should be 'removed' or if she could be an asset. He was still unsure of what to think of her. All he knew that he thought about her before he went to sleep and when he got up again. Mind you, he even dreamed of her.

Hermione looked at him shocked. Her eyes wide. He wanted to duel against her?

Voldemort had not expected that reaction. "Not up for a duel?" he challenged further.

Hermione closed her mouth in a second wanting to decline politely but at that moment, a snide voice appeared.

"Riddle! We've been looking at you for ages! Why are you in the library sitting here with the new girl? We have a meeting at 8 o clock p m." Abraxas Malfoy was in the library, his pale face even paler.

"Malfoy, I am not sitting here with a mere _girl _we are doing the project. I will be with you in a minute. Don't stress around, Malfoy. Go back to the meeting and tell them I will be there at –" but Tom's cold, commanding voice was interrupted by another voice. A powerful voice with almost as much authority.

"Ah, Tom." Dumbledore said softly. "I've been looking for you. I would like to have a word for you. Would you join me in my office?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Of course, professor." Tom said politely and got up. In reality he was really angry. First of all, he had FORGOTTEN the meeting because of HER! How could he? Secondly, now that old codger needed him as well. "You, Malfoy, cancel that meeting for me!" he said icily in a commanding voice that would anybody make shudder.

Abraxas nodded obediently.

Tom took his jacket. "Oh yeah, and accompany Miss Karkarova to the Ravenclaw portrait!"

Abraxas gave her a once-over and smirked. Oh how Hermione hated that smirk. He looked _just _like Draco. But how SWEET of Riddle to think about her well-being.

"But I don't know where the Ravenclaw common room is." Abraxas called out frantically, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Do not disobey me." Voldemort hissed dangerously and Hermione tried not to look at him. She had never heard him use that evil voice and it scared her again, although she did not let it show. "Miss Karkarova can show you. Just go there with her, Malfoy!"

"As you wish." Abraxas murmured. Tom swept after Dumbledore, his long cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione and Abraxas made their way out of the library, the silence uncomfortable between them. "Well, I don't think that we have been properly introduced." Abraxas drawled in a Malfoy-like fashion, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Abraxas Malfoy, Slytherin house, pureblood, seeker of the quidditch team." he drawled. Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Almost. "I'm Natalija Karkarova, Ravenclaw house, pureblood and anti-quidditch-fan." Hermione half-smirked.

To her surprise and pleasure, Abraxas let out a laugh.

"Quick-witted you are. That I cannot deny. A real Ravenclaw." he mused.

"Well probably." she grinned.

"Look, I'm not really tired. Want to go for a drink in the kitchens?" Abraxas suggested.

Oh. My. God. A date. Draco's grandfather asked me on a date.

"Yes sure! But didn't you have to cancel whatever… Tom planned?" Hermione played clueless.

"Yes, but we have other means of communications." Abraxas drawled. He took out a coin and rubbed it.

The same kind of coin they had used in the D.A. The predecessor of the dark mark.

"It will grow hot in a few seconds and then they know that they don't have to wait." Abraxas told her.

"The Protean-charm?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly, but Abraxas shrugged. "I have no idea. Tom gave us the coins."

Of course.

"What kind of meeting is that actually?" this was her lucky day today, wasn't it? First spiders and now a date with a future death eater. Oh and not to forget a cancelled study session with the Dark Lord himself. Hermione had to struggle not to let out a long sigh.

"A secret meeting. You as a Ravenclaw should not know about it." Abraxas touched her nose for a second and smiled flirtatiously at her.

What was that about?

"Let's go." he muttered self-consciously when Hermione stared at him.

Abraxas and Hermione arrived a little while later in the kitchens after Abraxas had tickled the pear. This trick must have been passed on for centuries, Hermione assumed stiffly.

The house elves were wide-awake preparing tomorrow's breakfast. Hermione shuddered at the thought of unpaid work, no sick leave and no holidays.

"Come and sit down, Miss Karkarova. What would you like to drink?" all gentlemanly-like Abraxas had steered her to a table, had pulled out a chair and had asked her for a drink. Blushing (Hermione was by no way used to that behaviour as in 2009 the boys had deteriorated dramatically) Hermione asked him for a pumpkin juice.

"I would ask you to try out something else. It's a very popular drink among witches in Britain. You might not know it in Durmstrang. Can I bring you a 'White Rose'?" Hermione looked cluelessly at him. She had no idea what that drink was.

Abraxas who had noticed her face explained: "It is white wine mixed with mineral water. You will like it." he amended with a smirk.

Two minutes later, a house elf appeared with two glasses. One glass for Hermione and the butterbeer for Abraxas. The two blondes clinked glasses and drank and to Hermione's surprise she liked it.

"It's very nice! It's a shame we don't drink that in Eastern Europe." Hermione smiled.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do!" Abraxas winked at her and started telling her a long-winded story about the time when he and his parents had visited Italy.

"And then you don't believe it, we came across another Wizarding family and-" but Abraxas was interrupted by a loud gasp and he and Hermione looked at the three people in shock. Hermione blushed scarlet. This was just plain embarrassing. Draco, Harry and Ginny looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes. Oh. My. God. They probably thought that she was on a date with DRACO'S grandfather! With HIM of all people!

"What are YOU doing here?" Draco sneered at his grandfather and his voice was full of loathing and _jealousy_.

"Well what does it look like?" Abraxas sneered back in the same way as Draco had. That sneer must have been passed on from grandfather Abraxas to father Lucius and to son Draco. Hermione had to suppress a snigger as both boys started fighting in the Malfoy-like-fashion. No one could deny that they were related. She just hoped that Abraxas didn't notice how much Draco resembled him.

"As if you were on a date with Natalija." Draco growled.

"So what? It's not your business. You are not her fiancé, not her boyfriend, not her guardian. So I would just say piss off, Krum." Abraxas voice was _exactly _like Draco's. Hermione sincerely hoped that they would stop bickering.

"Thank god I'm not!!! But I'm her friend and don't want her to be wasted on someone like you!" Draco spat back.

"This is not called waste, but rather a good taste." Abraxas replied smirking.

"Stop now boys. We were just having a drink, talking a bit." Hermione held up both of her hands for them to calm down.

"But why with HIM? He's a Slytherin!" Ginny asked, a frown etched on her pretty face.

"In case you haven't noticed, your two FRIENDS and your BOYFRIEND is also a Slytherin." Hermione pointed at Harry.

"Exactly! And who says that Slytherins are such bad people? Actually the other houses are just jealous that we are better than everyone else!" Abraxas smirked and to Hermione's surprise, both Harry and Draco nodded eagerly.

"I thought you had arranged a study _date _with Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. Thought not a study _date _but rather a homework session, as you would know POLIAKOFF. What about you and Sarah?" Hermione smirked at Harry who blushed.

"So what happened on your homework session with Riddle?" Ginny crossed her arms.

But it was Abraxas who answered. "They were in the library and were about to start when Dumbledore needed to speak to Mr. Riddle. He therefore asked me to accompagnie Miss Karkarova to her common room. And I did. Although we made a detour to the kitchens as we were both thirsty."

"By the way, 5 points from Gryffindor, it's past curfew." Abraxas smirked at Ginny.

"You can't dock points, Malfoy, you are not Head Boy or a teacher." Ginny smirked back.

"Too bad, but I have good connections to said Head Boy you seem to like so much. Unlike the rest of the female population." Abraxas stretched his back.

"At least, _I _have good taste… And why, Malfoy, don't you dock points off Slytherin? You are out of bed as well." Ginny growled.

Abraxas, Draco and Harry laughed mockingly. Hermione thought they had a point. After all, no one would willingly dock points from their own house.

"Are you completely mental, Miss Krum? Now I understand why your brother was sorted into Slytherin and you weren't." Abraxas grinned broadly.

Ginny scowled and Harry shot an apologetic look at her. Actually, Draco and Ginny were nothing alike. Why Dumbledore chose for THEM to be brother and sister was as much a mystery as it was to everyone else involved.

"You Slytherins think you are the best and every house is below you! You disgust me!" Ginny spat, looking at Harry as well, although her anger was mainly directed at Abraxas.

'She and Harry probably had a row!' Hermione thought, smirking inwardly.

"I can say the same about the Gryffindors. They run around as if they owned the place and they are the teacher's pets, although in reality they are air-headed idiots and goody types. You are just sickly nice. How appalling. Don't even have a backbone" Abraxas shook his head.

"You have just described the Hufflepuffs, idiot. I hate you Slytherins. We don't run around as if we owned the place. It's YOUR lovely headboy who thinks he is the kind of Hogwarts AND who is clearly all of the teachers' favourite." Ginny yelled, now her face a tomato-red.

"Calm down, Katya." Hermione said quietly.

But Ginny didn't listen. "YOUR headboy is foul, evil loathsome and dangerous and not to mention manipulative and cold."

"Stop it now." Harry and Draco said in unison, both clearly annoyed.

"No, I will not! Tom Riddle is one of the typical Slytherins. And Malfoy is becoming more and more like him."

"So what? Maybe I'm proud?" Abraxas smirked.

Ginny just stared at him and was obviously lost for words.

"By the way, Poliakoff and Krum – talking about our lovely headboy - there is one of those _meetings _tomorrow night. At 9 o clock p.m. Riddle would like you to come as well. After all it is a privilege to be invited." Abraxas' tone was now all business-like.

Ginny huffed but Draco and harry paid her no attention.

"Thank you. In the room we talked about, right?" Harry said evenly, but couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. Hermione was proud. They had finally managed to be officially part of the meetings and the death eaters and provide her and Dumbledore with information.

Abraxas nodded. "Yes, and don't be late. Riddle does not tolerate tardiness!" his voice had a dangerous but also fearful edge.

"And now, you three can take a seat at this table over there. Miss Karkarova and I have business to discuss." Abraxas smirked. The smirk was mainly directed at Draco who sneered and pulled Harry and Ginny over towards the table on the other side of the room.

"Come on, Anatol, we don't want to disturb the two lovebirds." Draco said venomously and sat down at the table far away.

Abraxas talked about various family events, travels, parties and the connections to important purebloods. Hermione listened with rapt attention as every piece of information was useful. She was a pureblood as well - at least as far as the students and teachers from the 40s knew.

Half an hour later the three time-travellers were still sitting and plotting at the table in the kitchens and Hermione had now a thorough self-portrait of Abraxas' perfect life and she doubted that even his grandson Draco knew so much about him.

"Let's get to bed, I'm tired." Hermione said and stifled a yawn.

"Very well." Abraxas helped her up and earned a death glare from Draco which Hermione returned with a grin.

"See you tomorrow. Anatol. Maxim. Katya." she called over to the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor. Harry and Ginny waved and Draco just glared.

"Jealous prick." Abraxas commented about his own grandson after they had stepped out of the kitchens.

"You think so?" Hermione asked doubtfully. After all, Draco had bullied her endlessly.

"Oh come on, Miss Karkarova, he couldn't keep his eyes off you…" Abraxas gave her a half-smile.

Hermione blushed and said nothing. Those Malfoys were all the same…

They reached the Ravenclaw door two minutes later and Hermione turned around. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for the drink and for your company."

"No, thank YOU, Miss Karkarova. It was a pleasure." he took her hand and kissed it briefly.

"Good night."

"Sleep well."

"What are 3 significant features that distinguishes a werewolf from a normal wolf?" the eagle asked.

Hermione could hear Abraxas laugh loudly. "I would be lost in Ravenclaw."

Hermione sniggered a bit. She was actually quite glad to be in Ravenclaw. This was the house that suited HER best.

She went to bed and noticed that Sarah was already sleeping. Again. The Ravenclaws were obviously not so fond of socialising. She remembered how she, Harry and Ron had stayed up late in the Gryffindor common room, playing games or just talking. She really missed that. But when she looked at her watch, she figured it was time to go to bed anyway. '11 o clock. Hermione, you are becoming a good girl.'

THTHTH

After her herbology class with the Gryffindors, Hermione excused herself from Ginny and headed to the Ravenclaw dorm to take a shower. She only had minutes left but she had sweated in the hot greenhouse and had potions next.

A small part of her mind wondered, if she would be paired up with Riddle again. And the same small part made her excited and happy. And this small part made her head to the dorm and shower.

Predictably, Hermione arrived 5 minutes after class had started and the only seat was left next to Riddle. Out of breath, Hermione mumbled apologies and sat down next to the Head Boy, her face red.

"Miss Karkarova." Riddle acknowledged. Back to their last-name-basis again in that case.

"Mister Riddle." Hermione answered and caught her breath when she sat down next to him.

"Are we in a hurry?" Riddle asked, as he lit the fire.

"I had to take a shower after Herbology." Hermione said as she began chopping the carrots into tiny pieces.

Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"That's why you smell so lovely, I was wondering." Riddle answered, wearing the ghost of a smirk.

Hermione was stunned. Was Riddle flirting with her again? And did she like it? Hmmm, she wouldn't want to answer that question.

"Thank you." Hermione answered and tried to keep her voice even. "It's a new shower gel from Russia."

It was in fact a really _new _shower gel. From 2007. From Russia with love. Or from Bulgaria with love. A gift from Victor Krum.

"It suits you perfectly." Tom Riddle answered, and blushed slightly – to his dismay.

Hermione couldn't fight the blush rising in her cheeks which resulted in a huff from the table behind them. Draco and Sarah were working together.

"Very intelligent, Natalija. You don't seem to need to pay attention or work, do you?" Draco sneered.

"What do you mean, Maxim?" Hermione tried again to keep her anger under control.

She was just getting nearer to Riddle and Draco had to destroy everything.

"_Flirting _instead of working." Draco stated the obvious and Sarah giggled.

Hermione bristled and turned around. "Before you critizise other people, Krum, look at yourself for a second and think of _what _you are doing just right now!" Hermione smirked and turned back to Riddle who smirked at her approvingly.

"By the way, Miss Karkarova, let me apologize for yesterday evening." Tom said in the same stiff polite voice he always used for the professors or people he needed to impress.

"Don't worry, Mr. Riddle. All is forgiven." Hermione smiled at the handsome youth next to her.

"We can continue this evening after dinner!" Tom said and it sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

Hermione just nodded and they continued their potion in silence, occasionally being interrupted by giggles behind them.

"Miss Karkarova, can I talk to you for a second?" Professor Slughorn asked after the lesson.

"Sure." Hermione smiled and walked over to the desk, not noticing Tom rolling his eyes.

"I have to admit that you show brilliance in potions almost rivalling my best student's abilities. Furthermore, I have heard great things from the other teachers. I am collecting the most promising and best students and we have a little get-together once a week. It is called the Slug club and only the crème de la crème is invited. The next meeting will be taking place this Sunday. Would you care to join us, Miss Karkarova? It would be a pleasure." Slughorn explained the expected.

"Thank you, sir, I would be delighted to attend." Hermione bravely smiled and the fact that she was a member of the slug club a SECOND time, made her feel slightly mollified.

She walked out of the door after being given the time and place of the next slug club meeting. To her utter surprise, Tom was waiting for her outside.

"Mister Riddle." Hermione said surprised.

"Miss Karkarova, might I ask, what Professor Slughorn needed you for?" Tom's voice was still dangerously polite.

"Yes, he invited me to the so-called Slug Club." Hermione smiled.

Tom smirked at her. Of course, a brilliant student like Natalija was invited.

"That's a good accomplishment. I am a member of the slug club myself." Tom informed her unnecessarily.

"Congratulations then. What are those meetings like?"

"You just sit and eat and drink and Slughorn rambles on about famous wizards and witches. It's boring most of the time. Oh and you should wear something formal." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Very well then. So nothing to worry about." Hermione grinned.

"Not really, though I have to admit I am surprised. You will be the only girl." Tom smirked at her again.

Hermione frowned. She didn't necessarily want to be the only girl. It was uncomfortable enough for her to be there with Tom.

Hermione and Tom walked on towards the Great Hall, passing some 5th year Huffelpuffs who were gushing over a sign.

"Hogsmeade weekend! Next weekend already! And he hasn't asked me yet." a girl with blonde hair said frantically.

"Don't worry. The sign was just put up 10 minutes ago." the Asian-looking girl rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Hi Tom." she said suddenly, smiling brightly, out of breath. "Hi Tom!" the other two girls chorused and smiled seductively as well, batting their eyelashes.

Hermione suddenly had a crazy urge to hex those girls with a crucio right here and there. Crazy, really.

"Hello Martha, Ann, Christina." Tom replied politely, nodding at the three Hufflepuffs.

They all giggled and blushed madly. Hermione's hand twitched towards her wand, but Tom's voice brought her out of the reverie.

"Hogsmeade. Ever been there? It's our town and there is a Hogsmeade weekend once in a while where we can go out, buy things and explore the town." Tom informed her.

Hermione looked at him interestedly though she was still more clueless even when they arrived at the Great Hall. Was he about to ask her or was that just simple information?

To her dismay and disappointment, he said nothing of the sorts but departed to the Slytherin table after wishing her a good meal.

Still slightly nervous, Hermione walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a grinning Sarah.

"Sooooooo, Natalija, Riddle accompagnied you to lunch AGAIN. He never has that much interest in one girl." Sarah exclaimed excitedly when Hermione piled various salads onto her plate.

"He wanted to know if Slughorn invited me to the Slug Club as well." Hermione shook her head.

"Of course. AND spend time with you. We are not stupid, Natalija, we can see that he has a thing for you. And don't you deny it. Tom Riddle is interested in you." Richard smiled slightly.

"I still don't think so."

"Just wait and see. He will ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him." Sarah grinned.

"I don't think so." Matthew said.

"Why not?" Hermione surprised herself by that question. Everyone encouraged her and told her that Riddle was interested in her, but Matthew shared HER opinion. Really strange. She really couldn't care less, if Riddle wanted to go there with her. Or could she?

"Look at her…." Sarah said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"He has never gone with a date to Hogsmeade. He usually goes there alone or with his usual group. So, don't get up your hopes, Natalija." Matthew informed her.

Hermione looked sadly at him. She couldn't be disappointed now. She hadn't honestly expected Tom to ask her. And she hadn't wanted it.

After a large lunch, Hermione and some of the other Ravenclaws walked out the same time as some of the Slytherins did.

"Natalija wait up!" a very familiar voice called.

Hermione turned around to face Draco and Harry lolling uncomfortably behind. "What can I do for you, Maxim?" she asked.

_Hermione's POV:_

"I wanted to ask you, Natalija, if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me at the Hogmeade weekend?" Draco asked, taking one of Hermione's hands into his.

Hermione looked at him, completely surprised and shocked. Draco would never ask her on a date. What was he playing at now?

To her dismay, half of the hall was listening in.

She didn't want to go there with Draco. Honestly. She would even go there with Abraxas. But _ Draco?_ She wasn't too sure. And maybe a small part of her was still hoping that a certain someone would take her.

"Maxim, thank you for that offer. Let me think about it." she hissed.

Most of the girls uhhhed and ahhhed. Hermione was really fed up now. "Maxim. Can we go outside and talk about that, please?" she tried to keep her voice friendly.

_Tom's POV:_

Why kept his mind wandering over to the new girl? 'Ask her ask her…' a tiny voice said in his head which he successfully ignored. Of course, he WANTED to spend the day with her in Hogsmeade, but he had never been interested in a girl before. Tom had always gone there with his followers or alone to do some business there. He had never taken a girl to Hogsmeade. Why should he? He could go there alone or with his followers. There was no reason to take a girl. As the future dark lord, he had other plans. This year would not be different.

Self-confidently, he strode out of the Great Hall and found a large number of students watching two students bicker.

Smirking, he pushed past some second-year-Gryffindors to observe the scene better. He almost let out a gasp when he saw who it was.

"Maxim. Can we go outside and talk about that, please?" the beautiful new Russian girl asked her friend, who to Tom's dismay was strikingly handsome as well.

Tom felt jealousy rise in his chest and tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat. Why did he feel that way right now? She was nothing more than a mere girl from Durmstrang, except maybe strikingly beautiful, really intelligent, nice and helpful, friendly and witty, easy to be around and talk to, but still containing an air of mysteriousness around her.

She flung her long blonde hair that almost reached her waist backwards impatiently when the said boy didn't answer right away.

"Okay, let's talk about that outside, Natalija. We don't want witnesses." he sneered the last part.

'So much like Abraxas, this new boy. Although they don't look alike, there are extreme similarities. I guess, I need to keep a watch on that new follower of mine. Why does he want to go there with HER anyway? I will just plan a meeting for that day so that he cannot go with her.' Tom smirked grimly when he thought about that plan.

_Draco's POV:_

'Come on, Hermione. You know I just want to go there with you, because TOM seems to be prepared to ask you. And I would never ever allow you to go to Hogsmeade with him. Imagine all the possible things he could do to you? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, Hermione. Besides, my grandfather is interested in asking you as well and NO WAY you will go on a date with my GRANDFATHER. Better go there with ME.' Draco thought, gazing at Hermione fondly.

When she flicked back her beautiful shining hair, the lump in his throat rose and he only let out a raspy breath.

"Okay, let's talk about that outside, Natalija."

He was a Malfoy. 'Get a grip, Draco!' he thought and sneered the last part, of course, in his trademark voice: "We don't want witnesses."

How he had hoped that she would say yes. Maybe she still would.

_Back to normal POV:_

Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed that they were being followed by a young handsome tall man with black perfectly combed hair, parted on the side, a pale face and stormy grey eyes.

"I know exactly WHY you want to go to Hogsmeade with me! Because you want to stop a certain someone to go with me." Hermione stormed as soon as they were outside.

"Well, you could be right. He is not good for you." Draco said quietly, and by he is not good for you, he meant Tom. Tom, however, thought different.

'Abraxas is really not good for Natalija. Krum is right on that one for once. But I doubt that she is good for him.' Tom thought, looking at the two blondes.

"It is not YOUR authority to decide that, it's still mine. Besides, it would help our project!" Hermione hissed venomously.

Project? This was getting interesting. A good idea that he had followed them outside.

"And how so?" Draco's voice was still sharp.

"Information. Important insider information!" Hermione said conspirationally.

Tom looked excited at them. That was it. They needed information. Too bad that he, Tom, was looking for information as well. Though information on that 4 supposed transfers. How often did Hogwarts really accept transfers? He had read in Hogwarts, a history, only 2 cases of transfers had ever happened.

The 4 Durmstrangs were really odd and he vowed to find out what they were hiding. This was the perfect opportunity.

He would therefore ask Abraxas to go with her and find out about some information. But when he was at the doors, he shook his head. He had a bad feeling in his stomach when he thought about Natalija and Abraxas together in town, holding hands and giggling. He refused flat out that this was jealousy.

Instead, he transfigured one of his quills into a red rose and attached a note.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hogwarts. The Great Hall. Dinner time. The Ravenclaw Table. Hermione looked at the owls swooping by, already getting used that they received mail twice a day and not once.

A dark , perfectly groomed owl landed directly next to her, holding out his leg. A red rose was tied to it and a letter.

'Oooooohhhhh.' Sarah said, peeking over Hermione's shoulder, annoying her to no end.

_Dear Miss Karkarova,_

_I hope to find you well. Please accept the rose and let me ask you, if you care to join me on the day of Hogsmeade? It would be a pleasure._

_Tom Riddle_

"That is sooo sweet!" Sarah cooed and Matthew gasped. "he has never before asked a girl." he gushed and turned to Richard. "Can you believe it?"

"Write back write back! You _have _to say yes." Sarah exclaimed.

Hermione smirked. Of course, she would say yes. Mainly, because she needed information badly. And nothing was better than to spend the whole day with him. Although she would be dead-scared, she would also make the best and most informative of it.

Smirking, Hermione wrote back:

_Dear Mister Riddle,_

_thank you for the invitation and the rose. As I have not yet replied to my offer earlier this day, let me accept your suggestion to join you on the day of Hogsmeade. I will be delighted._

_Natalija Karkarova_

She sent away the owl which flew directly to the Slytherin-table. Hermione wanted to bury herself when most of the students watched her curiously. They would soon find out anyway…

„This is just so great!" Sarah squealed when they both exited the Great Hall after dinner and the constant squealing bothered Hermione endlessly.

"Yes yes sure. You are going with Darius, right?" Hermione made an attempt to steer the conversation from this dangerous topic of Tom.

"Of course. Want to come with us? Well.. no… on second thoughts, Tom would just like to go somewhere secluded with you." Sarah grinned.

"Come on…" Hermione shook her head. "You know that I'm not that kind of girl."

"Natalija, can I talk to you for a second?" Matthew Nott asked politely.

What would he want from her?

Hermione nodded and waved good-bye to Sarah who was looking down.

"You are the first girl that Riddle has ever asked on a date. It seems strange as he had never shown interest in any girl. Well, you must be special. Just be careful. Please. I am not allowed to say more." Matthew pleaded with his eyes that were so much warmer than Theodore's.

"Why do you keep warning me? I really appreciate it and all, but why?"

"Because I know Riddle better than most of the Ravenclaws."

"You mean, you are part of that little _group_ that mostly consists of Slytherins?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Matthew looked down. "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. Abraxas told me a little bit about your group. I know for a fact that you use a coin to inform each other about happenings." Hermione told him. She was threading in dangerous waters but it was worth it. Maybe HE could keep her updated.

"Really? _Abraxas_? Hmm, you seem pretty well-informed. Doesn't it bother you?"

"To be honest, I don't really know what this group is doing and what they are plotting, I just know that these students who are following Riddle like dogs meet up regularly. Most of them are Slytherins. I'm surprised you are part of them as well."

"Riddle only takes the most gifted, the one he thinks are an asset to his group. He asked me last year." Matthew looked at something far away.

"Are you proud?" Hermione's voice was now only above a whisper.

He nodded. "I used to be. Now I know that I should never have agreed. I would be happier without this group. It's evil. But I'm not allowed to speak."

"He will not find out." Hermione assured him.

"I don't know. He is learning legilimens." Matthew looked really worn out.

"Then you should learn to be an occlumens." Hermione smiled.

"Excuse me?" Matthews head perked up.

"You should learn occlumency. Then he won't be able to get into your thoughts."

"It sounds really brilliant… but WHO knows this special art?"

"I do."

Matthew's mouth hung open.

"YOU know?"

"I learnt it in Durmstrang." Hermione told him. 'Forgive me Dumbledore, it is a white lie. I will never forget that you taught me. You were the best teacher.' Hermione thought, keeping her fingers crossed.

"You did? Natalija, can you teach me?" Matthew looked hopefully at the beautiful "foreign" girl.

"Hmm, let me think. I _could._" Hermione said slowly.

"Natalija, you are the best, thank you so-" but he was cut short by her smirk.

"Under one condition!" Hermione smirked. She had learned this tactic from Draco that ensured to get him what he needed.

"And that would be?" Matthews shoulders sagged.

"You will tell me all about those meetings. What they are about and what Riddle is doing. And try to become good friends with Riddle, find out what he thinks of me." Hermione finished with a satisified smirk.

"Don't you think it's too dangerous?"

"Not if you learn occlumency with me. You are a bright student. You should master it after one week."

"Okay then. It's a deal." Matthew's face had a healthier colour now. "But tell me, why do you want to know all those things?"

"I'm NOT interested in Riddle as a man, let me assure you. But I need to get information. And you are a spy. Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies." she grinned.

"Okay then. When do you want to practice?"

"Tomorrow in our free period?" Hermione asked and thought miserably: 'While the Gryffindors and Slytherins are _duelling_.'

"Perfect. See you then. And thank you." Matthew smiled.

"Thank YOU."

THTHTH

To Hermione's dismay, the library was empty except for Tom Riddle.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Natalija. Thank you for accepting my invitation." Tom said, keeping his cool façade which bothered Hermione greatly.

"My pleasure." Hermione sat down across from him and gave him a small smile. She should really get into his good books and maybe flirt a little. Of course it helped that she had "dressed up" a bit for their study session.

She smiled flirtatiously through her lashes that were thick with mascara at Tom when she pulled out a book.

"What's that?" Tom was putting some unshapely blocks of wood, stone and metal onto the table.

"I can ask you the same. And to answer your questions, it's a book with various furniture."

"Nice… And those things need to be shaped into the furniture we want. MY job." Tom gave her a half-smile.

"Ahhh…" Hermione sincerely hoped that he wouldn't make too much dust and dirt when shaping those things.

"Don't worry, I will be careful. Trust me!" Tom said, noticing her face.

"I do."

THTHTH

The week went by faster than anyone expected and too soon it was Saturday – Hogsmeade day.

Hermione and Sarah were frantically getting ready for the day, doing their hair, make-up and dressing in pretty clothes. Sarah lent Hermione s nice skirt, blouse and some jewellery as she had "too many pieces" and Hermione was thankful for that.

Dressed up, styled and more self-confident than usual the two girls walked down to breakfast.

"Where are you meeting Tom?"

"At the staircase after breakfast." Hermione said suddenly unsure. What if all of that was a joke? What if he wasn't going to show up?

"You are the first girl he has ever taken." Sarah said with unnecessary awe in her voice.

"Yes, very well." Hermione's voice went from warm to ice-cold. She had seen Riddle. _Dressed up. _It was real. He was taking her on a _date. _The dark lord was taking her on a date, MUCH to Harry's, Ginny's and especially Draco's displeasure.

"I don't want you to get hurt and now you just walk into his arms – the arms of death – willingly." Draco had said.

"I'm just doing my job. My mission. Get to know him better. Maybe become his friend." Hermione had said indignantly.

"Or his lover." Draco had muttered quietly and Hermione had slapped him.

Quickly Hermione and Sarah went towards the Ravenclaw table but Hermione was too queasy to eat a lot. Her half-eaten bowl of cereals stood in front of her when Matthew and a young girl from Gryffindor sat down across from her.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked a bit rudely.

"That's my date for today. Mary Prewett from Gryffindor, these are my friends, Richard, Sarah, Natalija and Charles."

The all said their hellos. Hermione noticed that Mary probably also felt too queasy to eat a lot.

"Okay, guys and girls, I'm off them." Hermione said getting up shakily.

"Have fun." Sarah winked at her.

"YEAH… and you know, Natalija." Matthew said, his face hopeful.

Hermione nodded at him and waved good-bye.

He was already waiting for her. Tall, dark, handsome – and perfect. His dark hair was perfectly combed, he was wearing greyish trousers, a black tight shirt with silver writing, a necklace, a silver belt and a beautiful smile – to Hermione's disbelief.

"Good morning, Natalija, you look beautiful." he said earnestly and kissed her hand. When he had seen her this morning, he had felt a lump rise to his throat. That gorgeous girl was really his date? Well, he didn't date, but was that beautiful lady really going to Hogsmeade with him?

Her hair was open and flowing down her back in soft shiny waves, her face was made up, but not too much, she was wearing beautiful clothes and jewellery and she looked – excited.

"Good morning, Tom, the same can be said about you." she smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you. Shall we go then and catch a carriage?" Tom asked, offering her his arm which she took softly. Tom shuddered at the touch. He had often lent his arm to girls but never had the touch of anyone been so intoxicating but soft at the same time. Tom felt goosebumps rise on his arms which he dearly hoped that Hermione had not noticed.

She was glaring – to his relief – into another direction – that was directed towards the two new Slytherins and the good-for-nothing Gryffindor.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossly.

"Going to Hogsmeade?" the boy that was remarkably like Abraxas sneered.

"Well and why are you leaving at the same time as me?" Hermione sneered back in a Slytherin-like fashion that made Tom smirk.

"Actually not. We are waiting for someone…" Harry said.

"Ah. And for who?"

"Abraxas and Zabini."

"Oh made friends with the Slytherins. Very well you _two._ Which means, you don't need to hang onto me." Hermione said icily.

"Yes, that's very well. Let's go, Natalija." Tom said his voice full of authority after he had nodded at the two boys.

Hermione and Tom went into the first empty carriage and Draco and Harry stared after her.

"And why again did Tom order Abraxas and Zabini to hang out with us today?" Harry asked.

"Because they need to show us some meeting places and things as we are new." Draco said unhappily. He had wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione so badly.

"To keep you out of the way for sure." Ginny said, shaking her head. "I'm off then. Minerva and John are waiting for me."

Draco turned around sharply. "Who is John?"

Ginny blushed to her roots. "My grandfather."

"John Weasley? Your grandfather?"

"He is a right foul git – playing pranks on unsuspecting-"

"Good-bye Malfoy."

THTHTH

"This is Hogsmeade. Small, but really nice." Tom said with the air of a tour guide.

Hermione looked around interestly. The 40s-Hogwarts differed greatly from the one in their time.

"Where do you want to go first?" Tom asked in a soft voice that she didn't know he had.

"Is there a clothes-shop?" She needed clothes from the 40s desperately.

"Yes, just over there." Tom steered her to a shop where a lot of young girls were frantically looking for various items.

"Seems perfect." Hermione smiled.

"Take your time. I'll sit down right here." Tom sat down on a comfy sofa and Hermione began looking for various things she needed.

When she had about 10 pieces, Tom urged her to try them on and present each item.

Hermione looked down her body self-consciously. Admittedly, she had lost some weight since they had arrived in the 40s.

"Don't be so shy. It's not as if you are presenting underwear."

"Clearly, okay Tom, I'll do some catwalk for you." Hermione grinned cheekily which he returned.

She pulled on a turquoise summer dress and matching high heels. Gracefully she walked out of the dressing room to pose in front of Tom which she absolutely hated doing. Posing in front of Voldemort, come on…

Tom marvelled her grace when she walked outside and stopped in front of him. A really beautiful angel. And he suddenly felt a need. The need to protect her and be there for her.

"Beautiful." Tom said honestly, eyeing looking into her eyes longingly.

Hermione smiled slightly and suddenly another voice interrupted Hermione's and Tom's staring.

"Excuse me." an elderly man said. He was wearing normal 40s clothes and everything on him just looked plain and normal.

"I am photographer from Witch's Weekly and we are looking for new models for this store. Photo-shoots but also for catwalk. You would be perfect for that. Would you care to join?" he asked smiling pleasantly.

Hermione's eyes were round as galleons. Really, he wanted her? As a model? He considered her beautiful?

She briefly looked at Riddle who shrugged but gave her an encouraging nod.

"Why not?" Hermione smiled back at the photographer.

"Have you ever modelled before?"

Think, Hermione, think.

"Yes, I am from Durmstrang and I had several small photo shoots there. Nothing important."

"Oh I can see that you are from Eastern Europe. Perfect. I assume you are a student in Hogwarts?"

"That's right."

"Can you come down here next Saturday? We could have a test-shoot?"

Hermione looked at Tom helplessly. "I don't think…"

"I am headboy, sir, I could arrange for her to come down here next Saturday!" Tom said imperiously. Hermione gaped at him. What was happening? She was on a date with the Dark Lord? She was being asked by a photographer to model? She was buying 40s-clothes? And Tom HELPED her?

Everything was just completely crazy.

The man clapped into his hands and reminded Hermione strangely of Slughorn. "Perfect. See you next weekend here then. I will arrange a hair- and make-up pro and we will do some outdoor shoots and go to my studio which is not far from here. Your name is?"

"Natalija Karkarova!" Hermione said, trying to keep her head.

"Perfect. Saturday, 2 pm. I'm off, Vera." he said to the shop assistant who obviously knew him and was off in a second.

Hermione and Tom stared at each other for a long time.

"Thank you for supporting me." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm really proud of you. You ARE beautiful, Natalija. Of course, I support that. But I want to see the other dresses." Tom smirked flirtatiously.

Hermione grinned and walked gracefully back to the dressing room to show him the other items. She suddenly had a feeling that this day was going to be much much better than she thought.

THTHTH

Hermione was happy. She had bought 2 dresses, 2 skirts, 2 tops / shirts another pair of high heels, some jewellery and well some lingerie. But of course, Tom didn't know that.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked him.

"To the sweet's shop." Tom answered shortly and steered her to the Sweets shop she knew from her time and they stepped inside where Hermione's heart had stopped beating for just a second.

He looked exactly like Ron. But it couldn't be…

The boy looked at Riddle with loathing and just raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Some people respect me, others fear me." was the cryptic answer to Hermione's questioning face.

"What about those who do neither?"

What a foolish question to ask.

"They are eliminated some way or another." Tom said quietly, a dangerous edge to his words.

"Very well." Hermione tried not to show her fear and picked out strawberry creams.

Tom went up to the counter carrying various sweets and Hermione stood behind him timidly.

"These please, yes, and – " he turned around and took Hermione's sweets out of her hands "those strawberry creams please." he said politely.

"Oh, you don't have to." Hermione felt herself go red.

"I know I don't have to." Tom grinned and handed her the paid sweets.

"Well thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Where would you like to go now? I heard that the post office is always worth a look."

"As my lady wishes." Tom offered her his arm and Hermione didn't even hesitate a second. This date was getting better and better.

After the post office, they went to a book-shop, then passed by shortly at a quidditch shop as neither were really that interested and then over to the Three Broomsticks.

"You will find half the Hogwarts population there."

"We can go somewhere else, if you don't like that." Hermione said.

"Yes, let's do that. Just wait here for 10 minutes, please. I'll be back soon." Tom said.

"Well, I'll be in that make-up store then."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Tom kissed her hand and departed, leaving Hermione wondering and picking out some make-ups.

Ten minutes later…

"Okay." Tom grinned. He took her hand (not her arm) and walked with her up the hill, she and Ron had once walked up together when they visited the Shrieking Shack.

He conjured a blanket when they sat down on the meadow and took out a bag.

"What's in there?" Hermione asked curiously.

Tom smiled smugly and pulled out two butterbeers, two mineral waters and two pumpkin pasties

"Oh Tom, this is so sweet." Hermione smiled happily at the handsome young man in front of her.

"A thank you would also suffice." Tom said in his velvet voice.

"Thank you." Hermione grinned when he opened her a butterbeer.

"How do you like our day so far?" Tom asked her, the insecurity not really showing in his voice.

"Honestly? It was the best day since I arrived here."

"Really?" Tom asked, not being able to keep the happiness and relief out of his voice.

"Yes, really." Hermione laid down on the blanket and looked up at the sunny sky.

"Come down here."

"What are you doing?" Tom raised a confused eyebrow.

"Clouds gazing." Hermione grinned.

"Really? Is that so? See anything interesting?"

"No, that's why I need you. Come and lie down." Hermione repeated.

That's nice to hear, although she probably didn't mean it like that. 'I need you.' Tom marvelled at how that phrase had sounded to him. Perfect.

Tom shook his head. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I would be happy." Hermione answered in a small voice. A voice that Tom liked so much.

Smiling slightly, he lay down next to her, his head next to hers. His face was now only millimetres from hers. "Okay. But just because it's you."

Hermione could see every pore of his skin, every light that was in his eyes. Tom looked at her, taking in all her beauty, her long eyelashes, big round eyes, rosy _kissable _lips… and… he averted his gaze. Before he did something stupid. Something he would regret. He gazed up at the clouds.

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding. She was disappointed. Why though? Had she really thought that he would kiss her? Why would she have wanted him to? He is Lord Voldemort, Hermione, get a grip! she told herself repeatedly.

No, not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own.

"Excuse me? WHEN?" Harry asked scathingly, deeply disturbed by the thought.

"You heard right, Poliakoff." Abraxas Malfoy snapped. "The Dark Lord orders us to meet up at this place once a week _at midnight_."

"Why midnight?"

"We don't want to be overheard." Zabini explained in a deep soothing voice.

"Very well, and how do we open the stone wall again?"

"_You are my master!_" Abraxas hissed. "Remember that and you will get in."

"Very well. Now, are we allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, not keeping the anger out of his voice. They were still in the Hogwarts ground, the secret meeting place of the Death Eaters was near the dungeons. Draco was desperate to get out as soon as possible.

"We also have to show you the bar in Hogsmeade where we always meet up on Hogsmeade days. I don't know why he chose not to hold a meeting today." Zabini shrugged.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Of course not, because he wanted to spend the day with Hermione.

"We'll show you the bar in Hogsmeade, then you can explore the town on your own. Remember to be back by 7 for dinner." Abraxas turned around and walked to the carriages, not looking if Draco, Harry and Zabini were following. Which they were, though somewhat unenthusiastically.

After a relatively short carriage ride, during which Abraxas had told them a story about the time when he and his parents had visited Paris – the story which Draco had had to endure every year in the future – they walked out into the sunny streets of Hogsmeade.

"This is Hogsmeade." Abraxas told them unnecessarily.

"And where is this pub you are always meeting?" Harry asked.

"It's right over there. The Hogs Head. And it is the pub WE are always meeting. Remember, you are part of our group now, Maxim, Anatol." Zabini explained, with a slight smile on his handsome face.

"You are dismissed now. Remember to be back at 7." Abraxas told them with a slight nod of the head.

"Okay. Until later then." Draco and Harry nodded back and departed, keeping their eyes peeled for Hermione.

"Where do you reckon she is?" Draco asked and sounded to Harry just like Ron who he missed terribly.

"I honestly don't know. Do you think something bad happened?" Harry asked, for a moment forgetting that he was walking down the streets leisurely with his former enemy.

"I hope not." Draco answered unsurely.

"Where did they go?"

"I have no idea. Just into Hogsmeade. Where would a dark lord want to go?" Draco asked Harry who just smirked.

"Besides the Hog's Head? Well we know for sure that he is not there. Definitely not the three Broomsticks. I guess something far more sinister. But there isn't anything like that in Hogsmeade."

"The shrieking shack?" Draco asked, not noticing how close this actual suggestion of Hermione's and Tom's place was.

"No, it wasn't built until Professor Lupins year."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. It was built as a hut to where he could go when he transformed into a werewolf. So, wanna go to Honeydukes? We will find Hermione later…"

"Sure." Draco drawled and they walked into the shop, where they bumped into…

THTHTH

"GINNY!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco trod on his foot.

"Oh, Katya." Harry corrected himself. To his pleasure, only Ginny and McGonnagal were there and so no one really noticed his slip-up, since McGonnagal was in the back, examining the new ice-mice.

"Hi, Maxim, Anatol…" Ginny smiled. "Are you having a good time?"

"Well yes, definitely. We had to hang out with Abraxas and Zabini for the first half of the day – which was just wonderful." Draco snapped, still in a bad mood.

"That's too bad." Ginny smiled slightly.

"Yeah. But at least, we are for ourselves now." Harry answered dully.

"Would you care to join us? We are going for a drink at the 3 broomsticks?" Ginny asked but McGonnagal came from behind.

"Why would we go with them, Katya? They are from Slytherin." McGonnagal said with clear hate in her voice.

"But they were my friends in Durmstrang… why should I not meet up with them? So they are Slytherins? He is still my brother – " she pointed at Draco. "And this one is still my boyfriend."

"But they are Slytherins and we are Gryffindors. katya, we should not associate with them!" McGonnagal said furiously, some strands of her hair coming out of her tight ponytail.

Draco smirked at his former professor. "Riiiight. Anatol, I agree with her. We really shouldn't associate with them, these Gryffindors are beneath us anyway. A shame that my sister was sorted there."

McGonnagal crossed her arms and glared at Draco.

"No one asked your opinion you stuck up, conceited Slytherin-pure-blood." she spat.

"And glad about that, thank you very much." Draco's smirk had just grown wider.

"Please, Minerva. We don't want to fight. Why don't you just want to get to know them? They are usually really nice." Ginny pleaded.

"And let other people see that I associate with conceited, evil, stuck-up, Slytherin-assholes? I prefer not to." McGonnagal sniffed.

Draco's smirk grew wider. "You forgot handsome."

Ginny couldn't suppress a giggle at that.

McGonnagal turned to her. "You think it is okay that your brother insults us like that? You included, Katya. You are in Gryffindor as well!"

"Minerva, he is always like that. He doesn't mean it."

"If you prefer your brother's company over mine, I might as well leave." McGonnagal threw a furious glare at the two boys and walked out of the store in a huff.

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you, Weaselette!" Draco smirked.

"Yeah, me neither. Besides, she was getting on my nerves. She is almost as bad as in the future as a teacher." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She was not a bad teacher." Harry exclaimed, though half-heartedly.

"No, not bad, but getting on my nerves. I think I will take these…. Let's go to the three broomsticks. I want to see what it looks like in the 40s." Ginny looked at the two boys.

"Yeah, sure, let's do that. Hey, Ginny, have you seen Hermione or Tom anywhere?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

"No, why?" Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"Because, we haven't seen them yet. And they are here on a _date._" Harry sniffed.

"Hmm, maybe they are in the three broomsticks." Ginny smiled. "Or in Madam Puddifoots." she added laughing.

Draco threw her a furious glare. "No, she wouldn't do that, Hermione wouldn't." he said more to himself than to anyone else.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Malfoy." Ginny said as she paid for her purchases. "She went there with Victor Krum in her fourth year."

"WHAT?" this time it was Harry's turn to be surprised.

"Well _yes. _Harry, you are as blind as my brother. Honestly. Guys." Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, let's go then. We need to find them." Draco urged them out of the shop. The sooner they found them the better.

THTHTH

"It's getting a bit cold." Hermione said after a while. It had been completely peaceful with Tom on the meadow of the small mountain, overlooking the village. They had talked, drank, eaten and just gazed at the clouds.

But now the sun had gone behind some clothes and it was chilly.

Tom didn't say anything. He peeled out of his jacket and handed it to Hermione. "Take it, Natalija. I'm not cold."

With a smile, Hermione took his jacket and thanked him. He had really changed. She knew both sides of Tom Riddle. The aggressive, dangerous side and the sweet, caring side. He had been absolutely wonderful on this day. She looked at his handsome face and marvelled at how handsome he looked. His jaw was slightly tensed, his hair was a bit ruffled from lying down but his eyes held a certain softness that Hermione hadn't seen before.

The truth was Tom Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He had shown her another side today. More or less unwillingly. It just came naturally. He had just felt completely at ease with this new girl. She was nice, caring, intelligent, sporty (he had noticed how they had walked up the hill) and not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. The whole Slytherin common room talked about her. Tom always felt that he would want to rip that person apart. Jealousy. He had to admit that he had grown fond of that girl. And no one would take something that HE wanted away from him – he would make sure of that.

Tom looked sideways at Hermione who was admiring the view. He had to smile inwardly. His jacket was too big for her, but she looked happy. Happy to be there with him? With HIM of all people? It would just be too good to be true.

He shook his head. But he still couldn't figure that girl out. There was a certain mystery. She was hiding something. And he still wanted to find out. But maybe for a different reason? Could it be that he was seriously becoming just curious for her life and well-being?

"Natalija?" he asked softly.

Hermione turned around to this voice she liked so much.

"Yes?" she answered equally softly.

"Do you want me to come with you on Saturday? I'm school prefect after all." he felt like adding.

"That would be wonderful." Hermione smiled in thanks.

"You're welcome." Tom and Hermione stared at each other for longer than was necessary.

"By the way, we should go. We should be back by 7." Hermione said, getting up.

Tom furrowed his brow. "At 7? How do you know that? I haven't told you."

Hermione was quickly to cover up that lie. "Of course, you _haven't_. I heard Abraxas telling Maxim and Anatol about it."

Tom bought it, to Hermione's pleasure.

"Oh ok. Tell me, Natalija! What is there between you and Maxim?" Tom regretted the question at once. Why did he sound so interested? It was not _him _to be interested in girls, let alone show it.

"Oh. There is nothing between Maxim and me. We were pretty… _close _friends at Durmstrang." Hermione almost choked on the lie. He and Draco friends? Ha! As if! He was just acting like a jealous prick. For what reason, Hermione had no clue. She would have to ask Harry about it.

"There is not nothing! I'm not stupid. I can see how he always looks at you! He practically drools. And he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you. Natalija, he has _a thing _for you." Tom said in a more dangerous voice that sent chills down Hermione's back.

"If you think so. I haven't noticed it yet though. I'll keep a lookout." Hermione didn't have the nerve to speak against his words. She had become really 'brave-less" after she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She had been braver in Gryffindor. Much braver.

It was getting darker and even colder.

"Let's go back." Tom said, helping Hermione up with his hand. She marvelled again at this gesture. She honestly preferred the men in the 40s. Ron would never have helped her up.

With a flick of his wand, the blanket and everything vanished and he offered her his arm once again.

Quietly, but happily, they departed.

THTHTH

The 3 time-travellers arrived just in time for dinner and noticed – to their immense relief – that Hermione was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She seemed to be tired, but unhurt and even… happy.

She was eating with a slight grin, talking to Sarah, Matthew, Richard and Darius.

Draco frowned. Something was not right. Something was _definitely _not going the right way. Hermione was either losing her head, she was bewitched, or… something else that Draco didn't want to think about. They were here on a mission, to _befriend _Tom Riddle (which Draco found hard enough as it is) and not to _try and get him into bed_. He looked at Harry who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he too watched Hermione with a slight frown on his scar-free face.

"Hey Potter, do you think we should talk to her?" he whispered quietly.

"Don't call me Potter." Harry hissed and jerked his head in the direction of Riddle who was watching them interestedly.

"Ugh. _Poliakoff. _How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't know legilimency. YET." Draco snarled.

"So what? You never know who _else _is listening in."

THTHTH

"So how was your date with Tom?" Sarah asked, grinning widely.

"It was very nice. We first went shopping for clothes and guess what, this guy asked me for a photoshooting for Witch's Weekly!" Hermione told her all about that and Sarah listened with wide eyes, gaping like a fish.

"That's so great! And Tom witnessed all of that?"

"Yes, he did. He even encouraged me to do it. And he will go there with me on Saturday."

"I'm not sure if that is so great!" Matthew said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Hermione and Sarah asked at the same time.

"He just wants to control you, Natalija. He might have been impressed that you were asked by a model scout, but he is also a control freak. And I repeat: be careful, Riddle is dangerous." Matthew replied, looking at Hermione conspirationally.

"Okay. I'll be careful." Hermione sighed and Sarah put an arm around her. "We just don't want you to get hurt, Natalija. We mean no harm."

"I know. And I thank you for that." Hermione smiled at her Ravenclaw-friends.

Richard smiled at her encouragingly. "By the way, the Ravenclaw quidditch team is practising tonight. Wanna watch?"

Hermione smirked. "Which means, watch _you??? _You play in that case?"

"Yes, I'm keeper. And Charles is seeker." he pointed at various people, explaining their positions and what they do, which bored Hermione endlessly.

She just remembered that Edward Davies was the Ravenclaw captain. Like grandfather like grandson, Hermione mused. She had never really talked to Roger much, except when he and Fleur were going steady for some time. They had often hung out as a quartet – Fleur and Roger and Krum and Hermione.

"And the beaters have to-" but Richards explanation was stopped by a smirking face, plopping down into the seat next to Hermione.

"Don't bother explaining her quidditch rules. she will never understand." Draco smirked.

Hermione went red and Richard and Matthew laughed loudly.

"What do you want, Krum?" she hissed, her eyes slits.

"As you what you are doing tonight!" Draco answered, his voice still full of laughter.

"I'm going to watch quidditch."

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to watch the Ravenclaw quidditch team train tonight." Hermione repeated clearly.

This time it was Draco's turn to laugh. "_You??? _Watching quidditch? Come on, Natalija. You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"You are not interested in quidditch. You'd rather hang out with me." Draco smirked in all his arrogance.

Hermione drew herself up. "I. Think. Not. _Maxim, _I'm going to watch them train tonight, whether you like it or not." she huffed.

"Whatever!" Draco said loudly and got up from the bench, giving Hermione a furious glare.

"Someone is jealous." a grinning Sarah commented when Draco had left.

"No no no." Hermione shook her head again. "Maxim and I are just friends." she said for the umpteenth time.

"You can kid somebody else. Besides, I wasn't talking about Maxim."

Hermione's eyes were round as galleons and she made the mistake to turn her head and look at the Slytherin table. Tom was still watching her, with an unreadable expression. When he saw that she was looking at him, he disinterestedly turned his head away from her and engaged in a polite conversation with a dark-haired boy.

She groaned but didn't answer. What was Tom thinking?

'Now why is this idiot _again_ bothering her? Can't he see that she doesn't want to hang out with him? I guess, I will have to teach him a lesson! I wonder, what Natalija is doing tonight. I might ask her to work on our project although it is Saturday.' Tom thought, but as soon as this brilliant thought occurred, his eyes travelled over to the Ravenclaw table, where Maxim was smirking arrogantly at Richard – or whatever this guy's name was.

His smirk was as nerve-wracking as Malfoy's. They _had _to be related somehow, especially since Krum claimed to be pureblood, which was most probably true anyway.

Tom heard Krum utter a single word. A word that made him somehow feel happy. "Whatever." the arrogant newcomer spat and walked swiftly back to the Slytherin-table, his face a perfect mask. 'You are learning fast, Krum.' Tom thought.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Zabini asked.

He groaned but didn't answer. What was Natalija thinking?

'Why is he watching me the whole time? Is he really interested or is he just trying to get information out of me? Is it really almost _my sole _responsibility to change him? Can I do it? Should I keep up this strategy of charming him?' Hermione thought.

She watched Draco walk back to the Slytherin table and remembered a book that Lavender had talked about. A _book_. But of course about how to get the boy you wanted. It explained that you shouldn't be too obvious. That you should keep changing track. One time, you act as if you liked him a lot, charm him and be very sweet and caring and the other time, you are cold and keep away from him, maybe even flirt with another guy.

Hermione was sure to use this tactic. She had a beautiful day with Tom. Tonight she would keep her distance from him and instead watch the sexy Ravenclaw quidditch players practice.

She turned towards Richard. "Yeah. I'll be there tonight."

THTHTH


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione and Sarah were sitting in the stands, the Ravenclaw scarves wrapped around their faces. It was so cold that they could hardly move their mouth to talk. "Natalija I needed to talk to you badly." Sarah said, and her face was full of sorrows.

"Go on." Hermione smiled at her friend. She was usually always there when her friends needed her.

"Okay…" Sarah began hesitantly. "You know that I was going steady with Darius, right?"

"Yes. Darius Flint. Ravenclaw." Hermione said, showing her friend that she knew who she was talking about.

"Well, and it's not like that anymore. _We _don't want to be _together _anymore. Or that's what I decided today." Sarah said only above a whisper.

Hermione's mouth fell open.

Sarah continued without taking breath. "I broke up with him. As sad as I feel, and as much as I _like _him, it's not enough. Because there is someone else I like much much more."

Sarah looked at Hermione sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Hermione whispered, "You want Richard."

Sarah smiled slightly through her tears. "How do you know?"

"You are rarely around Darius. You spend most of the time with Richard. And the way you look at him. It's _obvious._"

"What do you think about that? Should I go out with him?"

"What does Darius think about that?"

This time, Sarah let out a hearty giggle. "It's not him who can decide. We are not together anymore. So, what do you think?"

Hermione let out a sigh. Well _what _did she think? She had other things to think about. "I think that Richard is interested in you as well!"

"But how do I know?" Sarah wailed.

"Hmm, I definitely wouldn't ask him. But I can tell the way he looks at you." Hermione rubbed her temple.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked with puppy-dog-eyes and Hermione knew what was coming.

"Can you ask him?"

"Sarah!"

"Please, Natalija." she pleaded in a small voice.

"_Fine._ But what do you want me to ask him?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"If he likes me or if he likes someone else. And also if he already has a date for the ball. Can you do that? Maybe tomorrow after lunch?" the dark-haired girl looked at Hermione hopefully, her eyes sparkling.

"I guess so…" Hermione replied rather unenthusiastically.

Then it hit her.

"_WAIT. _What ball are you talking about?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Well, haven't you seen the notice yet?" Sarah asked and some colour came back into her face.

"No, I haven't." Hermione was on edge.

"There will be a ball in two weeks time. The Halloween-ball. And I thought that maybe Richard and I and you and Riddle could go there." Sarah finished and looked at the floor.

"You and Richard – okay. Me and Riddle? No way! He would never go with me." Hermione exclaimed loudly, her hands in the air.

"He would."

"He wouldn't. Besides, Matthew told me that Riddle had never been interested in taking any girl anywhere. So he definitely wouldn't want to go to the ball." Hermione said.

"But there is always the opportunity for a first. And Riddle had never taken anyone to Hogsmeade before. He took _YOU._ He might also ask you to the ball." Sarah smiled mischievously and Hermione huffed.

"Very well. I will ask Richard for you." Hermione promised.

"Thank you so much, Natalija you are the best." Sarah squealed happily and hugged Hermione around the middle.

"No problem."

"If you don't want to wait until Riddle asks you why don't you go with Matthew?"

"With Matthew? Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes were wide. Why should she go with him? She barely knew him.

"You would be a cute couple – that's what I think. That's what Richard thinks as well by the way. I can ask him if you'd like to."

"No thanks. I'll wait." Hermione shook her head. Not that she didn't like Matthew. But her heart hoped for someone else to ask her. That someone was the handsome young man she had spent the day with.

"Well, you will be asked by Maxim anyway. I bet that he is the first." Sarah mused, her eyes sparkling.

Hermione threw her a glare. "Oh, he will. Trust me."

Both girls started giggling. There was too much truth to deny that.

Sarah took Hermione's sleeve. "Look, they stopped training. Let's go back to the dorms. It's getting very cold."

"Good idea." Hermione said and both girls made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, talking excitedly and making plans.

THTHTH

The day after tomorrow they had to hand in their flats. Hermione was on edge and more or less rudely shoved away her friend Matthew when he asked her about the occlumency training.

She had to avoid everyone when she was in this foul mood and Draco approaching her, didn't help.

"Hey Hermione." he greeted when they stepped out of the potions classroom together. They were amongst the last ones and so she didn't mind using their real names.

"Hey Draco." Hermione looked around cautiously. No one was listening in. Not even Harry was nearby.

"What's up?" Hermione asked him. She was, however, not prepared for this question. Not really.

"Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Draco asked her, his face on the floor.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. _No, _she didn't want to go there with him. She wanted to go there with someone else. But how could she do it without hurting his feelings?

"Sorry Draco. Thanks for asking me though."

"Are you already going with someone?" Draco's face fell.

"Uhm… actually not, no."

"You are probably waiting for the Dark Lord to ask you. Right?"

Hermione didn't answer. There was too much truth to deny that.

Draco sneered. "But then I can tell you one thing, Hermione. You can wait all your life. He will NOT ask you!" Draco finished smugly.

Hermione's eyes flew open in shock.

"Excuse me. What do you mean by that?" she couldn't suppress the disappointment in her voice.

"He has to go with the Head Girl whether he wants to or not. It's tradition!" Draco smirked at her.

"Okay. It's fine. I didn't count on him anyway." Hermione's voice was thick now. '_Don't cry, Hermione.'_ she chided herself.

"But since you turned me down so nicely, Karkarova, I guess, I will find someone else." Draco snarled and turned on his heel. Hermione wanted to call him back, but her voice didn't let her. Instead, tears welled up in her eyes. She ran to the girl's bathroom and cried and cried.

Suddenly she noticed her fatal mistake. She was in _Moaning Myrtle's _bathroom! And wasn't it the year, where the snake had been set loose? What if she was Moaning Myrtle instead? Moaning Hermione? She shivered.

Hermione let out a small scream and ran out of the bathroom, shivering from fear.

She made it just in time for Transfiguration with the Slytherins and plopped into the seat between Matthew and Sarah.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked, noticing Hermione's puffy eyes.

"Nothing."

"Come on, I can tell that you cried." Matthew said softly.

"Well, yes. I had a fight with one of my friends from Durmstrang." Hermione confessed the half-truth.

"Probably the blonde-haired guy." Matthew pointed to Draco who was sitting next to Zabini's grandfather. "What's his name again?" Matthew asked.

"Maxim." Sarah said from her left and scowled.

"Oh right."

"Yes, it's him. After potions we had a little… let's say different opinion." Hermione scowled in the general Slytherins direction.

"He asked you to the ball." Sarah claimed.

"Yes, he did. I turned him down though…. But don't get any assumptions. We didn't fight about _that._" Hermione shook her head.

At exactly that moment, Dumbledore chose to appear. Hermione almost cried out in relief.

Today they were supposed to transfigure books into pillows. Hermione smirked. How often had she used that spell when she had fell asleep over a book in the library… On her first try, Hermione's Hogwarts, a history was transfigured into a white, comfy cushion with various stitchings and frills.

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Very well, Miss Karkarova. 10 points to Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaws cheered and Hermione's gaze fell onto Tom – unwillingly. He was watching her and had the cool mask on again. No emotion showing, of course.

Smirking, he nonverbally cast a spell at his copy of the book and in front of him was the perfect green and silver cushion with the Slytherin-snake stiched to it.

Dumbledore awarded the Slytherins 10 points as well.

Hermione was deeply disappointed. A small part of her brain had _wanted _Tom to ask her, but the other, reasonable part had told her that it wasn't a good idea anyway. But now that there wasn't even the chance that he asked her, she was even sadder. Now she couldn't even go with Draco as she had turned him down earlier. Who would ask her?

After class, Hermione caught up with Draco who sneered at her. "I'm sorry, Maxim. I'm really sorry, please accept my apologies." Hermione said sincerely, looking at Draco with pleading eyes. His face looked as if it had been carved out of glass.

He nodded slowly and briefly put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He looked deeply into her eyes and then turned around.

"Uhm, Maxim…" Hermione asked tentatively since some Ravenclaws and Slytherins were nearby, probably hearing every word they said.

"You had your chance, Karkarova. You didn't use it, though. I think it's too late. _No one _uses _ME _as a last resort, remember that." Draco hissed quietly.

"You are not a last resort for me."

"I think you made it perfectly clear in the dungeons 2 hours before." Draco spat.

"Please look at my point of view. You always used to bully me, you used to call me names – and now because we are _here in this school _you seem to have changed. And are super nice to me. Or is it maybe because of my _new looks?_" Hermione exclaimed acidly.

Draco's face purpled. "No, it doesn't have to do with looks nor with this place and _time, _but some people bully others because they like them."

"Well, I think you overdid yours. How can I trust you and go to the ball with you when I had to endure your taunts 6 years?" Hermione snarled.

"I'm sorry." a simple apology, Hermione never thought to hear from Draco.

She nodded. "You're forgiven."

Both turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Hermione had wanted to ask him to the ball again, but now when she thought about the time when Draco had taunted her, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Tom Riddle. He stood there. Tall, handsome and dark.

"Hi." Hermione muttered embarrassed.

He had seen the little heated discussion of Krum and Karkarova. He hated it when Krum did something that hurt Natalija, although he wouldn't admit it in the open.

"Natalija, we will meet up tonight in the library after dinner." he said in a commanding stoic voice.

"Okay. See you then." Hermione gave him a half-smile which he, unsurprisingly, didn't return. Instead, he stalked off in the opposite direction.

Earlier that day:

"_I trust that you two Heads know your responsibility." Dippet drawled._

"_I'm sorry, Headmaster, with due respect, we are quite clueless." Tom pointed at the girl and himself._

"_You two heads have to open the ball. Which means that you will go to the ball TOGETHER. And as the heads you will make the announcements and open the ball. You will go there TOGETHER." Dippett, announced, smirkikng slightly._

_Tom frowned and straightened up. He looked at the Gryffindor head girl – a mud blood or half-blood. Minerva McGonnagal looked at the Head Boy and blushed. Tom suspected that she would run to all her little friends and giggle that she would go with Tom Riddle. FINE. The old fool had just FORCED them to go together. Normally, Tom would have gone alone, but not with a girl and definitely not with the head girl. The giggling dim-wit was getting on his nerves._

"_With due respect, Headmaster, I am sure that Miss McGonnagal and I will be capable of doing all the organizing and announcements, but why should we even go to the ball together?" Tom let a frown play on his handsome face._

"_Because it looks good. It gives a good impression. And it is a long-standing tradition." Dippett smiled and Tom almost wanted to punch him into the face so badly._

_Great. Now he was stuck with that good-for-nothing-Gryffindor._

_When they were outside the Headmaster's office, McGonnagal wanted to something but Tom cut her off with his wave of hand._

"_Just stay away from me at the dance. We'll do our announcements and then we will go our separate ways." Tom snarled._

_Minerva's __ face fell considerably._

_Tom didn't look at her a second time and walked to his first class. He was looking forward to the evening where he would do the project with Natalija. Tom was looking forward to spending time with this girl… He shook his head and laughed silently. He was really getting delusional. He had to stop that._

THTHTH

Sarah, Matthew and Richard caught up with Hermione seconds later.

"Did he ask you?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"No, of course not. He has to go with the Head girl." Hermione replied as calmly as she could. Freakin' Head Girl. Who was she anyway? A Gryffindor, that was for sure. But why didn't she stay in the Head Dorms? Everyone was quite surprised that she preferred to stay in the Gryffindor quarters… Probably because she was scared of Tom…

"Oh, that's just so sad." Sarah pouted.

Hermione and sarah walked a few paces behind Matt and Rich and Sarah was talking non-stop about how Hermione and Tom would be a good couple, which unnerved Hermione endlessly. Besides, who would ask her? She would probably go to the dance alone.

She was about to stop Sarah's tirade, when the smirking face of Abraxas appeared in front of her.

"Miss Clearwater. Miss Karkarova." he nodded politely although his posture and voice were quite stiff.

"Mister Malfoy." Sarah answered in the same polite, slightly disinterested tone.

"May I speak to Miss Karkarova alone please?"

"Sure, you may."

'Stupid pure-blood-rules.' Hermione thought although she was admiring the beauty of it.

Abraxas steered Hermione into a corner on the left.

"Miss Karkarova, I was wondering, if you already have a date for the Halloween ball?" Abraxas asked, a slight red tinge on his usually pale cheeks.

"I don't have a date yet, Mister Malfoy." Hermione smiled. She knew what was coming.

"Then might I ask you, if you would care to go there with me?" Abraxas asked, half a smirk gracing his aristocratic features.

"Yes, I would be delighted to go there with you." Hermione still smiled. At least someone had asked her. And a good-looking, well-mannered pureblood no less. Bonus point: he would piss Draco off immensely.

Abraxas gave now a full smile and kissed Hermione's hand. "Thank you, Miss Karkarova, it will be a pleasure." he smiled.

In a daze, Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She knew how Harry and Ginny and ESPECIALLY Draco would react, especially when they would find out about her date with Abraxas. Why had she agreed with him? Because she was so sad about Draco? About Tom? Because she could somehow get information out of Abraxas by going to the ball with him? She glanced over at Abraxas who was proudly announcing something to his friends. Hermione's cheeks flamed up. Probably boasting.

As if on cue, all the faces around Abraxas looked at her. Hermione sat down next to Matthew so that she didn't have to face the Slytherins.

"So, going with our favourite Slytherin-bully?" Richard asked with a grin across from her. Hermione groaned. "Maxim asked me first. I turned him down though…"

"For the blonde-haired git?" Matthew asked with a wrinkled nose.

"No, because we got in a fight." Hermione piled potatoes onto her plate.

"At least Abraxas knows how to treat women." Sarah eyed the Slytherin-table with an upturned nose.

"Oh does he?" Hermione was surprised. Actually, on second thought, of course he treated women nicely. They were in the 40s and the pureblood rules still applied to him. Furthermore, he thought that Hermione was a pureblood.

"Well don't you see? Didn't you see how he treated you when he asked you out? Not a lot of young men know that rule." Sarah looked pointedly at her male Ravenclaw-friends.

Hermione smiled. "So you think it was a good choice then?"

"Yes." Sarah purred, winking conspirationally at Hermione.

THTHTH

"Guess what, Zabini? You can hand me 3 galleons." Malfoy smirked in his boasting voice that Tom loathed so much and Tom rolled his eyes. This git was getting on his nerves. He was of course, useful as a follower, but he didn't want to endure this voice and this face every single day. Next to him, Orion Black cut his chicken cautiously, obviously listening in on their conversation.

Tom's right-hand neighbour, Olive Hornby, laughed loudly at a comment Maxim had made and Tom prayed for her to shut up. He wanted to hear the other part of the conversation. "She said yes?" Zabini asked, clearly in awe. Malfoy smirked and stuck out his open hand. "I'm the winner."

The Black-brothers looked at Abraxas with admiration. Tom hated that look. Didn't they have their own guts? Besides, _he _was their leader, not _Malfoy._ He was about to eat his salad, when he heard Cygnus Black exclaim: "Natalija and Abraxas. Sounds like a very nice combination."

Tom suddenly felt like a heavy stone had dropped into his stomach. His lungs constricted and he pushed his plate away. He didn't feel hungry anymore, instead a certain emptiness evaded him and swallowed him whole. Tom felt as if icy water had just doused him completely.

Abraxas had asked Natalija? And she had said yes? Did she know that he had to go with the Head Girl? Or would she have gone with Abraxas anyway?

He glared at the pompous blonde prat furiously. Abraxas would have to endure something at his next meeting – he would make sure of that. Tom got up gracefully and directed another death glare at Abraxas who didn't seem to notice. It was when Tom's gaze fell onto the Malfoy-clone. Maxim was glaring with even more hatred at Abraxas than Tom. How was that possible? maxim didn't want to go with her _that _badly? Or was there something else between Malfoy and Krum? Something was there, Tom was almost 100% sure of that. He would find out of course. He wasn't learning legilimency for nothing.

"He is going out with Hermione?" Draco turned to Harry, his face white.

"Seems like it!" Harry shrugged.

"Hermione is going out with my _grandfather_." Draco said venomously.

"She has her reasons…" Harry said, though totally unconvinced himself.

"Well… obviously, because he is handsome." Draco spat and Harry let out a single laugh.

"Just because he looks like you…" Harry grinned still.

"Very funny, Scarface. I don't want my classmate to go out with my GRANDFATHER of all people." Draco huffed.

"I would say you are just jealous." Harry observed dryly.

"Jealous? I?" Draco said incredulously. It was loud enough that Tom heard. 'Yes you are, Krum.' Tom thought mockingly. He, however, didn't think that he was jealous. Tom, the future Dark Lord, couldn't be jealous of someone. And especially not of a girl! There were more important things. But for some reason, he couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head…

THTHTH

"And then we just have to add the carpets and you can do a thorough scourgify." Tom said satisfied when he looked at their almost-finished miniature flat.

"Although it will not be easy to scourgify the whole flat thoroughly." Hermione said with a wrinkled nose.

"Why?" Tom's voice had gained some of the icyness back.

"Because there are a lot of things in the way, like carpets, the bed, tables, chairs, furniture. I will have to be very careful…. Don't worry, Tom, I'll manage." Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Tom's exasperated expression.

"I hope so for you." Tom said when he lowered the carpets into the flat by wingardium leviosa.

"Very well." Hermione commented, nodding. She had to admit, Tom looked very graceful and professional when he was doing magic.

"Your turn." he smirked when he was finished.

Hermione concentrated hard and cautiously muttered the spell. "Scourgify!"

She opened her eyes after she had heard Tom make a sound. A _delighted _sound.

"Perfect." he said and Hermione had to agree with him. Their flat looked perfect. A mixture between light and dark, day and night, good and bad, Hermione and Tom. And well yes, it was _clean_.

"I have to admit, Natalija, you would make a good housewife." Tom smirked. Hermione punched him jokingly on his arm.

A little while later, Tom and Hermione packed their bags and exited the now empty library.

"So," Tom began conversationally, "I heard you are going to the Halloween Ball with Abraxas." No one – not even Hermione – could not think that this was a casual question.

"Yes, he asked me and I said yes." Hermione replied simply. Her heart beat faster and she wanted to know what he wanted to say or why he explained this topic.

"You wanted to go with HIM?" Tom didn't know if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Well yes, or otherwise I wouldn't have said yes."

"Was he your first choice?" Tom felt as if he was falling and leaving his stomach behind.

"No."

Tom turned around. "No?" That was a surprise. A pleasant surprise.

"No."

"And with whom would you rather have gone?" Tom asked quietly. They had reached the Ravenclaw dorm right now and Hermione was about to reach out for the eagle knocker.

"Well, I don't exactly _have_ to tell you, do I?" Hermione gave him a half-serious, half-mocking smile.

"No, but you could. Besides, I'm headboy."

"That explains everything and justifies all of your questions…." Hermione shook her head and turned around to knock.

"What is the difference between inferis and ghosts?" asked the low musical voice and Hermione opened her mouth to answer when she heard a cough from Riddle.

"What, Tom? I'm going with Abraxas, whether you like it or not. You are going with the head girl, anyway." Hermione looked him straight into his stormy eyes.

Tom looked at her surprised. How did she know?

"How do you know that I _have _to go with the _head girl, _of all people?" Tom asked, his face paler than usual.

"I just know." Hermione shook her head.

Tom walked slowly forwards to her and lifted her chin up so that she was looking up at him directly and that her face was just millimetres from his. He looked at her face and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can believe that I would have asked someone else, if I had the choice… and that someone is _not _the Head Girl."

Hermione almost fainted. Did he really just say that?

"I sincerely hope that you can spare me once dance, even though you are there with _Malfoy._" Tom said softly, now increasing the distance between Hermione and himself.

"Of course." Hermione said quietly and looked at him intensely.

Tom's expression didn't change. "Thank you."

"Thank _you _for taking me to the Ravenclaw tower." And Hermione really MEANT it.

"It was my pleasure. See you tomorrow in charms. I guess we can present our work without any problems."

And with that he left her in front of the Ravenclaw knocker.

THTHTH

"What?" Ginny enquired sharply. She had never seen McGonnagal so happy and excited.

"Well, I have to go with _him_." Minerva grinned broadly. Ginny, remembering the endless conversations she and Minerva had about Tom knew immediately who she was referring to.

"Great for you." Ginny mumbled. She was not really sure how great Riddle really was and how he and McGonnagal would really be together.

"We have to open the ball and do all the speeches together." Minerva beamed.

"Great. But maybe he is just going with you, because he is forced to?" Ginny asked cautiously, knowing Riddle's preferences exactly.

"So what? Then during the dance I will show him that I am really the right match for him. Head boy and Head girl. Perfect pairing." McGonnagal smiled dreamily.

"He is a Slytherin, Minerva. You told me many times that you didn't like Slytherins." Ginny shook her head. "My brother included."

"It's because _they _are typical Slytherins. Tom doesn't act the way."

"Well – so how come you don't sleep in the same dorm with him?" Ginny enquired, not keeping the venom out of her voice.

McGonnagal gaped like a fish, but didn't answer.

"If you allow me: I'd say you are scared." Ginny finished in a satisfied voice.

McGonnagal swallowed. "Maybe a little bit. But we will get to know each other soon anyway."

"Great for you. And _if _you don't mind – _I'm _going to bed." Ginny snapped and ran up the stairs into their dorm.

Melanie Brown and Daphne Prewett looked at Minerva McGonnagal giggling. "You should be really happy. Tom is a right hot dish."

THTHTH

Hermione awoke the morning later than planned. "Shoot." she muttered. Well in that case, she would rather miss breakfast than miss out on her beauty routine. She quickly did her hair and make-up, but was still running late.

Muttering words she didn't know she was capable of, she arrived in charms slightly late.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Karkarova." the beautiful professor said in his velvet voice and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"I'm really – sorry." she panted and took a seat next to Tom, who had their flat already open on the table.

"I'm delighted you arrived in time for our presentation." Tom sneered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just ten minutes late." Hermione snapped back.

"Well, it will be our turn after that pair." Tom pointed at Draco and Lucinda Black who were presenting their flat, which wasn't even half as perfect as Tom's and Hermione's.

With a smirk, Hermione leaned back in her chair and Tom gave her a quizzical stare.

"Well, just look at theirs and look at ours." Hermione whispered lazily from her seat.

Tom just raised an eyebrow and smirked back. Natalija seemed more and more Slytherin-like to him. A shame that the sorting hat decided she had more brains than cunningness.

"Very well, Mr. Krum and Miss Black. Now, it's Mr. Riddle and Miss Karkarova. If you please." the beautiful voice from another planet said.

"Professor." Tom began and launched into a perfectly practiced role of how (mainly) he and Hermione had perfected the flat. Hermione listened raptly, in case he made a mistake, but it seemed as if this person – again – was flawless.

To her delight, she saw the professor giving them both an Outstanding.

Tom and her only looked at each other and grinned.

After all the couples had presented their flats, the professor said in his typical tone that made all the girls swoon: "I think now it is time for me to award the couple with the best flat my little price. And the winner are…. Mr. Riddle and Miss Karkarova."

The class burst into polite, but disappointed applause. Of course, everyone had hoped that they would win the prize, but still, they remained tactful. Hermione saw Abraxas giving her a small wink which she didn't return.

The professor smiled (a bit scarily in Hermione's opinion) and handed them both a key.

A key?

What for?

Was that the prize?

eHer


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione looked questioningly between the two most handsome faces in the class. Tom Riddle tried not to look as clueless as Hermione felt, but the professor smiled at the two of them and showed his perfect white teeth that made the daughter of a dentist almost drool.

"These two keys open this little box only when used together. You will find your prize in there. However, beware, you can only use this when the two of you are exactly on the same wavelength and share the same thoughts." the professor explained.

Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. She and Tom Riddle? Something in common? That damn lock would never open! Riddle obviously thought the same, because he furrowed his brows and looked at the little silver box sceptically.

"Isn't there any other way to open the box? What does it actually contain?" Riddle asked icily.

Hermione noticed that he wasn't as polite to the professor as he was to the others. Probably jealous. However, Hermione didn't blame him. This box was no prize since they had to use the keys when they were completely in sync. … But when were Tom and Hermione ever in sync?

"I can't say for sure. Professor Dumbledore gave me that box and asked me to hand this prize to the best pair. He also told me that it contains something that you can have but not use." the professor said mysteriously.

But for Hermione it all clicked into place. The best pair – which was obviously Tom Riddle and Hermione – Dumbledore must have known before that it was them. No guesses there. And he would hand them something useful for their mission. That was clear as well. But what was that? And why exactly?

Hermiones head spinned. Everything just a complete Riddle.

THTHTH

Hermione was standing in front of the floor-length mirror that every dorm in the Ravenclaw tower offered. She marvelled at her own appearance. She wore a long white gown with gold trimmings and golden laces, white gloves, white high heels. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, some strands of her long golden locks cascading down her back, the hairstyle was complete with white little lacy decorations for her hair that Sarah had _insisted _on using as well. And now Hermione was glad. It looked perfect. Sarah had also helped her with the make-up. Hermione wore the normal foundation and makeup sorts, complete with blush, golden eye-shadow, black eyeliner and khajal, black mascara and pale pink lips.

Abraxas was _so _gonna drool…

Sarah wore a dress from the same designer – just in light sky blue. It suited her perfectly. She was going to the ball with Richard. Hermione smiled as she remembered her "task" to ask Richard.

Flashback:

"_Natalija. What shall I do? Can't you ask him what he thinks of me, please?" the girl was getting on Hermione's nerves._

"_Okay. I will ask him." Hermione saw that Richard had gotten up and was about to walk out of the Great Hall. In an instant she got up as well._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" Sarah asked, her face pale and her hands sweaty as she pulled Hermione down again._

"_Why? You wanted me to talk to Richard." Hermione defended herself._

"_But don't make it obvious. If he doesn't like me, tell him that I don't like him as well, ok?" Sarah asked._

"_Okay." Hermione shook her head, smiling and followed Richard out of the Great Hall. _

"_Rich. Wait up!" Hermione panted. They had reached the staircase that led them to the Ravenclaw dorms._

"_Yes?" Richard turned around smiling. "Want to do potions homework with me or what? Because that's where I'm heading right now." _

"_Thanks for the offer, but Matthew and I have a little … get-together afterwards." Hermione said, remembering the occlumeny lessons that were going very well for both of them. It was, after all, a practice for Hermione as well and Matthew was a fast learner. Although they had only had 3 lessons so far – Hermione usually used the free period when the Slytherins and Gryffindors had defence. Obviously Ravenclaw._

"_A little get-together?" Richard raised his eyebrows and smirked._

"_Well yes, I am teaching him something." Hermione stuttered, her face bright red._

"_And since you don't want to tell me, WHAT you are teaching, I can only guess, right?" Richard smirked._

"_Well, nothing of the sort you are thinking." Hermione replied a bit crossly._

"_So what did you want? Running after me like a young dog?" Richard was still smirking. Maybe he was related to a Malfoy after all._

"_So, Rich, have you already asked someone to the ball?" Hermione asked matter-of-factly._

_Richard looked at her stunned, with wide eyes. "Were you just asking me to the ball? I thought you were going with Malfoy!"_

_Hermione raised her hands up. "No no no. I'm STILL going with Malfoy. There is just… SOMEONE who might like to go with you."_

"_Oh. And who's that? And no, I don't have a date yet. But it looks as if you are trying to HELP me." Richard grinned._

"_Well maybe. What would you say of going to the ball with Sarah?" _

"_With SARAH? You mean OUR Sarah?" his eyes were now wide as saucers. _

"_Yes, Richard. Would you care to ask her?" Hermione asked, crossing her fingers._

"_I would definitely. Gosh, that's so unexpected! I don't believe it… I don't even know what to say… she is really a great person… But I thought she was going with Darius." Richard finished, slightly red in the face._

"_They are not together anymore. Just go on ask her." Hermione urged him, glad that this conversation was going this way and that he was interested in Sarah as well._

"_And you really think she is going to say yes?" Richard asked doubtfully._

"_YES, Richard. Ask her." Hermione grinned and Richard smiled as well. "I will."_

End of Flashback

They met the guys downstairs in the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione wore a relatively floral light perfume that matched her dress, but most of the witches had used something heavily, oriental and Hermione almost had the urge to gag. Too much. Too heavy. She was happy when they were outside. Sarah and Richard were going together, but Hermione and Matthew had to wait for their dates downstairs in front of the Great Hall.

Matthew was – to Hermione's knowledge – going with a girl from Gryffindor and Hermione had to find Malfoy. Or rather, Malfoy had to find Hermione.

There were students from different houses and different coloured dresses and robes, walking around, searching frantically for their partners. Hermione tried hard not to trip in her high-heeled shoes that were killing her already.

"Well, we are going in. There are seating arrangements anyway." Richard and Sarah said good-bye to Hermione and Matthew who waved back.

"Seen Malfoy anywhere?"

"No. Seen Melanie Brown anywhere?"

"No, sorry. I don't even know who she is." Hermione shrugged but at the same time spotted Malfoy. Though not Abraxas Malfoy, but Draco. And on his arm was a pretty black-haired girl. Draco walked over to them with a smug smile on his face.

"Natalija. Nott." he nodded at them curtly. The girl next to him was smiling timidly at the two Ravenclaws. "I'm Matthew and this is Natalija." Matthew said and stuck out his hand for the girl to take.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eileen Prince."

Hermione did a double-take. Eileen Prince? Snape's _mother_? Draco was obviously not aware who he was courting.

"Hi Eileen. Can I talk to your date for a second? Won't be long." Hermione said with a sugary sweet smile.

"Sure sure, go on." Eileen smiled back nicely. So Un-Slytherin-like.

"Draco." Hermione said when they were out of earshot. "Do you know who that is?"

"Well, Eileen Prince?" Draco asked with a bored voice, looking at her if she was crazy.

"Correct. Which means, you are on a date with Snape's mother! Have fun, Draco." Hermione laughed loudly and left Draco dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping and his face having lost all the tan colour.

Hermione found him exactly 2 minutes later. Abraxas was ALMOST wearing the same robes that Draco was. Identical colour (black) and the same cut and obviously the same designer. The only thing that was a different colour were the trimmings – Abraxas wore golden and Draco white. Hermione sincerely hoped that no one noticed. Abraxas greeted her with much more courtesy and politeness than Draco had mere minutes before and Hermione was sure which version she preferred.

"Miss Karkarova." Abraxas called out as soon as he had spotted her.

"Mister Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning." he said, looking her up and down, a slight red tinge on his usually pale cheeks. Hermione blushed – to her dismay – and returned the compliment. "Which can be said about you as well."

"Thank you." Abraxas kissed her hand and handed her a golden rose. He transfigured the rose into a corsage and wound it around Hermione's arm. "Would you care to go into the Great Hall to find our places?" Abraxas asked, smiling _not _smirking at her which Hermione found really wonderful.

"Sure." Hermione took Abraxas offered arm and walked inside. Hermione tried not to look for the Head Couple. She would see them when they would make their speeches anyway. And it was not as if she was interested in either of them.

But Hermione had the feeling that she wouldn't like the head girl much. For whatever reason.

Abraxas and Hermione took a while to look for their places as they were greeting friends from Slytherin and Ravenclaw all along the way. Unfortunately, Ginny and Harry were nowhere to be seen. So when they finally found them, it was already 2 minutes to 8.

Usually 10 people were sitting at one table. 5 couples to be precise. Abraxas and Hermione were seated at a table with 5 Hufflepuffs, 1 Gryffindor AND Draco and his Eileen. Draco looked sullenly at Hermione and Abraxas and huffed, smirking evilly at his grandson. If only he knew…

Draco was sitting _opposite_ them. Next to Hermione was a very friendly boy from Hufflepuff, named Justin and next to Abraxas a nice Gryffindor girl that had introduced herself as Catherine. Just Catherine. No last name was needed.

Then it went deadly silent in the Great Hall.

Tom Riddle and the Head Girl got up from their seats and silence filled the hall as everybody looked intently at the two Heads. Hermione scrutinized the Head Girl closely and a smirk started forming on her lips. Please… She looked stiff, boring, had a mousy brown hair-colour, her figure was almost too skinny and her dress was a boring olive green colour. She just looked plain and boring. Hermione twirled a blonde strand of hair in her fingers lazily when she looked at Tom, a slight smile playing her lips.

Tom Riddle's eyes met hers for a second, when they grew wide and he looked at her again – more intently this time. Was this beautiful girl Natalija? And was she flirting with him? No no, you are almost Lord Voldemort, don't let yourself get distracted. With difficulty he averted his gaze and turned to his speech.

Hermione, more interested in observing the head girl, didn't need another speech with something like have fun, and we did all our best for you to have a good time, and so on and on and on. The Head Girl somehow seemed familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't quite place her.

She knew for a fact that she wouldn't like the Head Girl. At all. When it was the Head Girl's turn to speak, Hermione noticed that she absolutely hated her voice. It was too authorative and unfriendly.

When they were finished, the hall burst into applause and food appeared on the tables. Abraxas filled Hermione's plate and glass. "Thank you, Abraxas." Hermione smiled. "A pleasure." was his answer when he filled his glass with butterbeer.

"Tell me, please, who is the Head Girl?" Hermione pointed discreetly at the girl next to Tom.

Abraxas sneered. "Oh that _girl_? She is a Gryffindor and her name is Minerva McGonnagal!"

Hermione almost choked on her wine. McGonnagal? Her former transfiguration teacher? That was the girl who was besotted with Tom Riddle of all people? Hermione shook her head. In the future, Hermione had rather _liked _McGonnagal very much, but now she really doubted her taste. This Minerva would not be a competitor, for her, Hermione. But then Hermione's heart almost stopped in shock. Competitor? Why a competitor? It was not as if SHE wanted something from Riddle. Not her, Hermione.

But only a small part of her believed the lie. Almost.

Dinner went by very well, _except _that Abraxas was NON-stop telling her about various family occasions, balls, events, invitations and all his pure-blood-connections, how good a seeker he was and how popular and how every girl seemed to love him and how every guy admired him. Aaaarrrrggghhh, he was worse than Cormac McLaggen! Help! All Hermione could do was sit and nod. He didn't even let her say one word.

After dinner, and a nice conversation with the Hufflepuffs and icy stares from Draco, a slow waltz began. "Want to dance?" Abraxas held out his arm and Hermione took it as he gracefully led them onto the dance floor that was already almost full. Hermione noticed that Draco and Eileen were following them closely. She still hadn't seen Harry and Ginny though.

Abraxas and Hermione began the waltz and Hermione noticed immediately that Malfoy was a good dancer. Nearby, Draco and Eileen were almost as good at dancing as Abraxas. Although Hermione tired desperately not to step on Abraxas toes, it was going pretty well. Abraxas even praised her for her gracefulness – well, he was talking all the time again anyway, this time telling her about various holidays and five-star-luxury-hotels.

The crowd on the dancefloor was growing to Hermione's dismay, she know couldn't see anyone she knew. Tom and sodding Minerva, Draco and Eileen, Harry and Ginny and even her fellow Ravenclaws were _somewhere_.

Abraxas fanned himself. "It's hot, isn't it? I will get us drinks if you don't mind."

Hermione had to agree with him. After dancing a few dances, she desperately needed some drinks. Besides, it was a good opportunity to gain some quietness from Abraxas' neverending boasting.

Hermione sat down on the bench and waited for Abraxas to get the drinks when a boy with messy black hair sat down next to her. "Harry." Hermione looked at her friend calculatingly. His face was tired and worn out.

"Hermione. You look beautiful." Harry smiled.

"Harry. Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She is dancing with a Ravenclaw boy." Harry shrugged.

"Why are you not dancing with her?"

"Because I cannot dance…" Harry looked onto the floor.

"It's very easy. Just have fun and let the music flow through you. But it's your choice. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know. That's the point, Hermione. I can't find her anymore." Harry looked unhappily at his friend.

Oh. Hermione swallowed. "Oh. Harry. Do you need me to help you find-" but she was cut off by Harry himself. "Here comes your date. I don't want to bother you." and with that he left her without waiting for her reply.

"Natalija." Abraxas arrived, holding two butterbeers.

"You want ME to drink butterbeer?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. It was – to her knowledge – not good if a witch drank butterbeer. Witches usually drank wine or the white rose or something similar. Especially since ABRAXAS himself had pointed it out.

"No problem. You can try it out today – see if you like it." Abraxas smirked and handed her a bottle. After a quick clink of the glasses, Abraxas and Hermione drank their drinks. Or rather, Hermione drank and listened while Abraxas was telling her about a luxury-yacht (for wizards of course) his parents had bought.

Hermione had reached the point of sleepy disinterest, when a dark shadow stood above her. His face a perfect mask – handsome as usual though, his hair perfectly coiffed to the side, wearing a neatly pressed black robe with silver trimmings, and a perfume that made Hermione almost shiver, HE was there. Tom Riddle himself. The saviour. The knight in shining armour.

He nodded at Abraxas and Hermione. "Abraxas. Natalija."

Abraxas gave him a short, furious nod. He hadn't forgotten the torture that Tom had given him in the last meeting. Tom had needed someone to try his first crucio on and Abraxas had given him a _reason _to use it. Well, because he had asked Natalija out. _She _was actually the reason that Abraxas seriously reconsidered his loyalty to Tom.

But Natalija didn't need to know.

Abraxas and Tom now both smiled at Hermione.

"Abraxas, I know she is your date tonight." Tom motioned at the golden corset Hermione wore on her wrist, but might you let me borrow her for a dance?" Tom asked with politeness dripping from every syllable.

Abraxas face purpled. "Of course. But take care of her, Tom."

Tom thanked him and offered Hermione his arm, which she gladly took. As soon as he touched her, she felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine. Her arm tingled from the touch as she bravely let him steer her onto the dancefloor.

Abraxas was a good dancer? Hermione had to rearrange her thoughts. If she ever thought that Abraxas was good, Tom was no comparison. He steered her so forcefully that she knew the way, but still so subtle that she wasn't even sure he was steering. Tom was graceful, all gentlemanly, and obviously very skilled at dancing.

Hermione shuddered at how good he was and at his touch. Her left hand was on his right shoulder and his right hand was on her waist. It felt very warm and Hermione savoured the touch. His other hand held her right hand. It was neither sticky nor sweaty nor cold. It just felt perfect.

Tom Riddle was so happy to finally get away from the constant chatter of McGonnagal. He was in search for "his" angel. Well, the angel who had been sitting next to Abraxas during the meal.

When he had first seen her this night, he had almost forgotten his speech. He had _almost _lost his head. She was not only beautiful, she was everything he had ever imagined, dreamed of, wished. Everything he could ever hope for. Or rather, that girl was clearly _MORE _than everything. When Tom Riddle had looked at her tonight the first time, he had felt overwhelmed by her beauty. Then he was stunned. And then he felt the hot rage inside him again. He wanted to crucio Abraxas again and again.

Tom looked gently into her wide open, sparkling eyes. He searched her beautiful face for any trace that indicated how she felt. And he saw the answer when he looked into her eyes. Softly, timidly, and maybe also a bit scared she looked up at him, but he could _see _the happiness inside them.

Hermione never wanted this dance to end when he looked into her eyes. She could dance with him and stare into his eyes forever. His dark blue eyes mesmerized her and held a certain mystery that she could not and did not want to understand or solve.

To her utter disappointment, the song ended too soon.

Tom didn't want to let her go. Little did he know that Hermione felt the same.

Another slow, romantic song came up. Hermione and Tom stared into each other's face, both not sure if the other wanted this next dance as well.

Tom looked at her questioningly. "Abraxas can wait for another dance." Hermione smiled cheekily at Tom who returned her smirk. "As you wish, mylady."

Tom and Hermione were slowly dancing to this song when Draco and _Ginny _were dancing next to Hermione and Tom. Draco was shooting furious glares at Hermione and Ginny looked sadly and disappointed at her. Come on. What was she doing? Dancing. JUST dancing. With the Dark Lord. Well… yes, with the dark lord.

But he was Tom Riddle now – not yet the Dark Lord.

Hermione was really tired now and her feet hurt – she wasn't used to wearing high heels.

"It's hot." she commented when this song had ended.

"Well, Abraxas is waiting for you. Maybe he will go outside with you." Tom said scathingly, frostily.

Hermione looked sadly onto the floor and said nothing. Tom was confused. Did she _WANT _to go with HIM instead?

"I'll deal with some business. Just wait here." he ordered her.

Hermione was left dumbfounded when she saw that Tom made his way towards Abraxas who was huddled with a group of Slytherins. He said something to Abraxas that made Abraxas frown and sneer but then Abraxas turned around towards his friends and Tom made his way over to Hermione, his face an unreadable mask….

Okay…?

"Let's go outside, Natalija." Tom said and Hermione took his arm again. "He is busy and will not miss you for a while." Tom replied to her questioning look. It was obvious to Hermione. Tom had ordered his follower to stay put so that he, Tom, could spend some time with Hermione. It was sweet actually.

Hermione smiled at him thankfully. She was thereby able to get away from the constant boasting and chatter of Abraxas. "What about Minerva?"

Tom smiled still broader. "She won't bother us."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was wary now.

"She is in the kitchens, tending the house elves." Tom answered, smirking wickedly.

"Excuse me?" to say that Hermione was confused was an understatement.

"There was a let's say slight inconvenience and McGonnagal had to take care of that. It's HER responsibility after all."

Hermione looked sceptically at him, mocking him slightly, the corners of her lips twisting upwards. They had reached the entrance to the garden now and Hermione and Tom were glad of the cool breeze outside.

"Yes sure, but she's helping the Gryffindor Head of the House. And I as a Slytherin have no business there." Tom frowned.

"Oh. Ok. And who is the Head of Gryffindor House?" Hermione asked. Tom let out a single laugh. "You know him very well, I assume. D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E."

"Ahhhhhh." Hermione could have kicked herself. How could she be so stupid?

So everything was well. Minerva and Abraxas were inside, taking care of other things, she and Tom were outside all by themselves.

A rosebush nearby shook and a loud giggle escaped.

Well almost by themselves.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Tom asked furrowing his brows. "I, as headboy – " but Hermione interrupted him softly, by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let them be, just this once. It's a ball and … well, just let them this time." she smiled softly at him which melted Tom's heart.

"Hmm, you think so?" he took his wand and blasted the rose bush apart to Hermione's discomfort.

And it revealed two people that Hermione didn't want to see. Darius, Sarah's ex, and a girl that looked remarkably like Ginny.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Weasley and 10 points from Ravenclaw, Flint!" Tom snarled.

The girl and the boy looked unhappily at Tom but didn't dare complain.

'Weasley? Who was that? I have to mention that to Ron when I see him again. IF I see him again.' Hermione thought unhappily.

"Come!" Tom muttered to Hermione, taking her by her hand and pulling her deeper into the rose garden.

"Tom, who was that girl?"

"Oh, that's Muriel Weasley. She is a nuisance. All Weasley's are blood traitors and more children that they can afford. Unfortunately those kind of people exist as well." Tom groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione decided to keep her mouth shut – for a change. It was not wise to ruin Tom's mood.

Tom and Hermione didn't talk much as they neared the center of the garden where a water fountain was emitting different coloured water. Life fairies were flying around with little lanterns and Hermione suddenly felt completely peaceful and happy. Even in current company. Or should you rather say, BECAUSE?

Tom was not a guy who liked romance or anything that had to do with girls for that matter. But at this very moment, he wanted nothing more to hold this girl in his arms forever and ever. The music was far away though still enough that they could make out the songs.

A very slow, slightly Russian sounding melody began and Tom noticed his chance. Natalija would probably like that song.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her in a low voice.

Hermione nodded and he took again her waist and her hand, and Hermione put her other hand onto his shoulder, trembling slightly. She remembered that Victor Krum had also liked that song very much – though 50 years later the techno version.

"Do you like that song?" she asked Tom, her voice trembling slightly when she looked into his handsome face that was half-hidden in the shadows.

"Yes, I do." Tom smiled slightly. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms, her wonderful face and her perfect lips, waiting to be kissed. He was not interested in girl, right? 'I only look for power! Nothing else matters, not even the girl in my arms!' he thought harshly and even had half a second to consider whether to push her away or not.

To his surprise, he remained there, revolving slowly on the spot. Two fairies were fluttering above their hands, holding hands and looking deeply at each other.

Tom didn't think. He pushed Hermione's chin up and looked her deeply into her eyes. First, he saw confusion and maybe a bit fear, but then those emotions were replaced by happiness and nervousness.

'Well what can I lose?'

Tom's and Hermione's faces inched nearer and nearer and then their lips touched, though only lightly, as light as the wind and soft as a feather. It lasted not longer than two or three seconds.

Hermione and Tom drew slightly away, but then Tom gave in to his senses. He pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her. This time, the kiss was passionate and hot. Tom marvelled at the feeling of Hermione's lips. They were like heaven to him. He pulled her even closer and gently tried to enter her mouth.

Hermione willingly agreed and let his tongue explore her mouth. She was, in return, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Hermione knew that it was his first time – but he was again perfect – as he was perfect in _everything. _Hermione savoured the kiss. It was as if all her dreams had come true. Instinctively, she pressed herself nearer to Tom. She felt unnaturally safe and happy in his arms. Their bodies were heated and Hermione couldn't suppress a moan.

Tom was a good kisser, Hermione had to admit. If she wasn't together (well technically) with Ron, she knew that she would cross all boundaries. Now, she wasn't sure. But on the other hand, Ron wasn't even born yet. And all of her friends from her time were sasfely inside, not knowing what was going on.

Natalija was perfect. Her looks, her intelligence, her sweetness, and well – her kisses – were just hot. Not once in his lifetime had Tom ever thought that he would enjoy kissing a girl so much. Not once had he felt so much for somebody, and the need to protect her had never been stronger.

Both savoured the feeling, not wanting to let go.

But it was Hermione who broke away first – with a gasp – because of the lack of oxygen. Tom laughed quietly and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

Without a word, he took her hand and led her to a bench near another, more secluded rose bush. There was no need to talk. It was a comfortable silence as they both watched the stars in the dark night sky. It was one of the rare times when Hermione felt happy, complete, without any sorrows and just peaceful. She hoped that Tom would feel the same.

When she looked at him and he smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, she knew that he _definitely _felt the same. His face and eyes said everything.

They gazed into each others eyes with a mixture of different emotions. Tom, beginning to like kissing and making out in general, turned Hermione's face towards him and kissed her again. Softly, lovingly, sweetly, and then the kiss became more heated, passionate and he entered her mouth again.

This time it was Tom who broke away from the kiss. He smiled at her a real smile and stroked her hair. "You are beautiful, Natalija." he confessed in a voice that Hermione had rarely heard before. It was neither the polite voice he used in front of the teachers, nor the menacing voice for his enemies and followers, nor the neutral, professional voice he used in classes. Tom's voice was full of sincerity and pleased feelings.

"Thank you. The same can be said about you though Tom." Hermione meant it was well.

"I'm glad." Tom held her closer and Hermione felt herself cuddle towards him, longing for him and his touch.

"I guess, we should both go back to our dates." Hermione said with a mixture of sadness and urgency.

Tom laughed lightly. "I think Abraxas is already back in the Slytherin dorms, sleeping."

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly. "What do you mean? It's surely not that late…?"

"My dear Natalija, it is 2:00 in the morning." Tom smirked. Then Hermione noticed it too. It was very quiet. _Too _quiet. The students must have gone off to bed.

"Is nobody awake anymore?" Hermione tried to keep the fear out of her voice, in which she failed, however, horribly.

She was _alone _in the dark with Lord Voldemort. Come on, a little fear is allowed in that situation.

Hermione shuddered. It was also getting a bit cold.

"Are you cold?" Tom asked with more concern than necessary.

"Yes." Hermione answered truthfully.

Tom peeled out of his jacket and put it carefully around Hermione's shoulders. She looked up at him and her face said more than thousand words. It said more than thank you. More than words could describe how she valued this little gesture.

"I guess that not everyone is really wide awake. Let's get you back to the common room." Tom motioned her to stand up. "I'll walk with you. It's dangerous to walk the corridors at that time of the night."

Hermione nodded and they made their way back to the castle hand in hand. It sounded crazy, but she felt safe with him. With the future Dark Lord who was holding her hand and seemingly protecting her from danger.

When they arrived in front of the Ravenclaw common room, Tom gave her one last, passionate kiss. After they had said their good-byes, Hermione knocked onto the eagle knocker.

"What is the counter potion for amortentia?" the musical voice asked.

Hermione gaped like a fish and she felt her heart stop beating for a second. 'Excuse me? The counter potion for amortentia? Was there such thing?' She couldn't remember it at least. It couldn't be true. Now of all times, when she wished for her bed and it was in the middle of the night and NO ONE else outside?

She had never been denied entry into the Ravenclaw common room before and mastered every question without failing even once.

In her time, the counter potion for amortentia was probably banned, forbidden or whatever. It frustrated her to no end.

"Could I have another question please?" she asked timidly, not even trying to keep the menacing edge out of her voice.

"No. Either this question or wait until somebody _worthy _of Ravenclaw comes along." the musical voice almost sneered.

Hermione wanted to kick the door in frustration. She humpfed and turned around and did something she would never have done before.

It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, she began her mission.

"Tom" she called out and didn't mean to sound so desperate.

Tom, who was already some staircases below her, heard her only faintly. But he did.

He slowly strode upwards again to see her, standing in front of the Ravenclaw common room, glaring at the eagle.

"Yes?" he asked grinning, knowing the problem already. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He had charmed the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw to force the eagle to ask this question when NATALIJA would want to enter the tower. He _knew _that Natalija couldn't get in – and why? Because he was cunning and ambitious. And Natalija was his new project. Well, how good was he at charming even ghosts? It had worked unbelievably well. And Natalija was of course clueless. Did she really believe that there was an antidote to amortentia? It looked very much like it.

"Tom, can you help me get in? _Please_? I don't know the answer." Hermione said, her cheeks glowing red.

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I as a Slytherin am not to answer the question." Tom said politely.

"Oh. I didn't know that. So you cannot help me get in at all?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No. Gryffindors are allowed to answer the password, but Slytherins and Hufflepuff are entry denied even if they knew the correct answer." Tom explained calmly.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "So what do I do now? Nobody is awake anymore!" she said with an edge of hysteria to her voice.

Tom smirked. "You either stay here and get a good night sleep outside in the corridors – " Hermione huffed. She would more than likely get a cold and she would be extremely scared. All her Gryffindorishness had vanished since she had arrived in the 40s.

Tom smirked even broader: "Or you go with me. You can stay in the Heads Dorm."

Hermione had considered that as well. But under what circumstances. Now, she was just tired.

"I guess, I would prefer that." she said after a long pause.

"Very well then, come with me." Tom said and they both walked to the head dorm, not holding hands this time.

"Unity." Tom said clearly when they were in front of the Heads Portrait – a beautiful young woman and a young man holding hands and looking each other into the face. Hermione smirked at the irony.

When they entered the vast room, Hermione noticed that mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin colours were dominant. Of course, since both heads were from either house. Two plush couches (green) were grouped in front of a Wizarding TV, blue cushions and red carpets. The windows were wide and probably overlooking the lake and the forest. A beautiful view, as the Head dorm was in the same height as the Ravenclaw common room as far as Hermione could tell. It looked all in all very comfortable and cosy.

Tom muttered a spell and the fireplace that Hermione hadn't seen before suddenly was alight and a warm fire crackling in the background.

"Very _well_ thank you Tom." Hermione grinned.

"You can sleep in McGonnagal's room. She never sleeps here." Tom said with a strange expression and she followed him up to the chambers.

Suddenly Tom stopped. "Stupid Gryffindors." he muttered.

"Why? Wha-?" Hermione didn't understand.

"She warded her room, so no one can come up here." Tom glared at the closed door.

Hermione sighed. "It's okay. Don't bother." she made her way to the living-room to sleep on the plush sofa.

"Tom followed her outside and conjured some blankets and cushions. They were green, of course."

Happily, Hermione snuggled herself into the green warm blanket Tom had conjured out of nowhere.

But why was there another blanket? And two other cushions? And why did Tom just get under the under blanket on the _same _sofa just on the other side?

Tom grinned at her. "Don't worry, I won't sleep here with you. Let us just watch a bit TV."

Hermione thought it was a perfect idea. after all, she had never watched wizarding TV before.

"What about my dress?" Hermione asked him. She didn't want to sleep in it, nor did she want to be in just her underwear.

Tom laughed uncomfortably and summoned her a large t-shirt that she wore as a nightdress. It was a dark green and suited her. Her blonde hair contrasted beautifully to the colour.

Tom and Hermione both sat cuddled into the blankets on the same sofa, just on other ends and were watching a witches-sitcom. Hermione felt completely at ease and gazed side-ways at Tom. Right, at TOM. This person wasn't Lord Voldemort yet. And she would help him to not become the cold-hearted monster.

The next thing she knew was that she was woken up by bright sunshine that was shining through the windows. At first she didn't know where she was. Then slowly the whole night made sense and all the pieces fit… Hermione didn't want to scream at the sight that greeted her. The Dark Lord was sleeping peacefully _on the same _sofa, cuddled into a green blanket. He looked utterly peaceful and his dark hair was dishevelled which made him even more irresistible, Hermione thought.

She quickly did a non-verbal spell to do some temporary make-up. It made her look okay at least, though only for an hour. She would do the extended beauty routine later. But she did want to look presentable in front of the head boy.

They both must have fallen asleep in front of the TV which was turned off to her surprise. Tom was almost snoring and Hermione's gaze fell onto the large clock on the table next to the fireplace. She was shocked. How could it be 11:48? Had they slept this long? Hmm, to be honest, she had slept surprisingly well even though the Dark Lord had kipped on the same sofa.

Then she suddenly remembered. They had kissed. Several times. And she liked it. What would be now? Could they still talk? What about the future?

She couldn't dwell on her thoughts as Tom let out a loud yawn and squeezed his eyes open.

"Natalija." he muttered surprised and his voice was still rough and thick from sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Tom." Hermione smiled.

Tom didn't return her smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"Well, let's think… I couldn't get into Ravenclaw common room and you gallantly allowed me to rest here. Thank you by the way." Hermione tried to keep her composure.

Tom suddenly remembered. Of course.

"Oh. I didn't quite remember at first." he said this without any regret Hermione noticed.

"And we both slept on the same sofa." Hermione remarked, rolling her magnificent made-up eyes.

"Obviously." Tom remarked dryly.

"And-" Hermione felt her clothes. "What happened?" she asked a bit unsurely.

"Nothing."

Hermione still looked sceptically at him.

"I repeat: nothing."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Look, I might not have the best reputation as some fear me and are afraid, but I would never stomp onto that level as to violate a woman. Besides, I needed my sleep as well." he smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. Sexy

"Okay. I believe you. But why does the Head Girl not use this magnificent room?" Hermione asked.

"Minerva McGonnagal is a typical Gryffindor. A tiny bit of her admires me and a larger part of her is scared of a big, bad Slytherin." Tom smirked.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. Tom had a point. Minerva McGonnagal was someone that Hermione had put onto her list of "People who are not to be liked" and therefore she agreed wholeheartedly with him.

"She can be a real pain in the ass. Follows me around like there is no tomorrow, giggles and blushes all the time whenever I need to speak to her. But when she is alone in the room here with me – which happened I think twice – she was shy and didn't utter a single word and looked at me with big eyes, deeply scared." Tom continued his rant and Hermione had to smirk inwardly.

Too correct she was. The McGonnagal-younger-version wasn't even a little competition.

"By the way, it's already 12." tom said gazing at the clock in front of him.

"Yes, that's correct. We had a good long sleep." Hermione said.

"But I never sleep that long! There are more important things than sleep." Tom said alarmed, getting up from the couch and looking at Hermione pointedly.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

"Me too." Hermione reluctantly pulled herself up from the couch. "But I need something respectable to wear. If you have some female clothes, I'll be more than happy as the Ravenclaw common room is too far away."

"Hm, as it happens, I do not have any female clothes. What do I do with them? Well, as you don't have anything respectable to wear we can get breakfast in bed." Tom said clearly without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Hermione said nothing. Breakfast in bed with the dark lord? And how?

Tom looked at her and explained: "The heads dorm has a speaker system that leads into the kitchens as well and we can order breakfast in bed here. It's not as big as in the Great Hall. And therefore I thought we could also order lunch. It's worth a try."

Hermione was still too shocked to say something.

Tom rubbed the beautiful pink stone that was on the table as well. Hermione had first thought that the glittering shining stone was just a decoration.

"Kitchen." Tom said commandingly. Immediately they heard the voice of an elf and Hermione cringed.

"We would like to order lunch for two." Tom said.

"Okay, Lissy will be right back." the elf squeaked and Hermione still gawked at the stone and at Tom.

"You can close your mouth now." Tom smirked and settled himself comfortably onto the sofa. Their legs and feet touched again and Hermione felt her skin tingle at the contact.

2 minutes later, the elf arrived with two trays packed with salad, bread, spaghetti with tuna sauce, chocolate éclairs and water. Hermione thanked the elf sweetly.

Tom was shocked. Natalija was nice to houseelves. To houseelves of all creatures. As if they were one of them. An equal.

He shook his head in disagreement but didn't say anything which was so much unlike him and began digging in to his meal. He was starving and the beautiful girl in front of him was probably starving as well although she was eating gracefully and taking small bites.

He marvelled at her beauty even when she was eating.

She looked up at him and frowned. "I don't like it when you are watching me when I'm eating."

"But I like watching you when you eat." Tom stated honestly.

"But I don't. And then I cannot eat." Hermione shook her head. "Please stop."

Tom grinned. "Since you said please. But don't get used to it. I don't usually give in."

"I'm honored then." Hermione joined him in his game and both of them grinned.erHHHerm


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own.

„Oh by the way, Tom…" Hermione looked up from her salad „I've got this photo shoot tomorrow."

"Right."

"Can I still go?" Hermione asked him, wondering WHY she even cared for his ok. Probably, because he was headboy.

"Of course, I haven't changed my opinion." Tom drawled, sipping his water.

"Very well, let me thank you again." If Hermione wanted to befriend him – or rather HAD TO – then she would need to be polite.

'Or maybe I could ask her to go there with her. Take care of her. Spend time with her.' But Tom dismissed this thought. He had his death-eater meetings. And they wouldn't take it lightly if he – again – rather spent time with that girl. On second thought, there was no reason to, anyway.

Hermione cringed. 'I had actually hoped that he would take me there. For a reason, I can't explain, I like spending time with him.'

But she wouldn't dare ask him. It would sound as if she was desperate and that was the last thing Hermione Jean Granger wanted to look like.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"I guess I'll go then. The other students are still at lunch and I hope I can get into the Ravenclaw common room unnoticed." Hermione said, although she'd rather stay in the Heads Room, spending time with Lord Voldemort. What a ridiculous thought.

Tom nodded, his Slytherin-mask in his place. "I'll walk you there."

"Thank you." Hermione said as she slipped into her dress.

"You look beautiful in that dress." Tom commented, not meeting Hermione's eye.

She smiled in thanks and they headed out towards the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione was disappointed. They weren't holding hands, they weren't kissing or anything else. It was as if this evening had never happened and she felt really sad all of a sudden..

She would rather have it another way, although she would never tell Draco or Harry and the least of all Ginny, who had been seduced by Tom's memory in her first year.

Tom thought the same – although he didn't show it and therefore Hermione had no clue. 'Does she actually like me? What was that yesterday? Will we repeat it? Would she want to? What does she think?' Tom looked at her calculatingly.

"Natalija, I hope you can get in this time." Tom smirked.

"I hope so too. Thanks for saving me last night." Hermione said and glared at the eagle knocker again.

"I will wait and look if you are able to get in this time." Tom grinned.

"Name the three unforgivables!" The eagle said and Hermione smiled, naming all three of them.

The eagle door swung open and revealed part of the beautiful wide common room.

"Very nice." Tom drawled, catching a glimpse.

"Good-bye, Tom."

'Ask her, just ask her.'

"Natalija, when you get out of that dress and change into normal clothes we could go for a walk in the grounds, the weather is beautiful outside." Tom said to his dismay. No, he actually didn't want to say it. He forced a mask of indifference onto his face as he watched Hermione smile.

"Okay then. I'll be right back."

THTHTH

They were walking in the grounds near the lake, bathing in the afternoon sun, both enjoying the nice, relatively warm weather. There was no real need to talk, except the occasional comment.

"I hope I can get to the photo shoot alright tomorrow." Hermione muttered.

"Of course, you will. I guess, you'll have a lot of fun." Tom answered cryptically.

Suddenly Hermione remembered. Of course, he couldn't go there with her, because he had planned a meeting. Harry and Draco were also part of that group and had told her.

"What are _you _doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Tom stiffened, but put his mask in the place half a second later. "I will meet up with my … friends." Tom said, though hesitating a second before the word "friends".

"Oh really?" Hermione smirked at him. "And what will you be doing?"

"I don't think it is any of your business, Natalija." Tom spat, though didn't look at her.

Hermione was a bit taken aback at that but didn't show it. She just shrugged and looked straight ahead.

Hermione watched two young men playing quidditch and when they came nearer, she noticed that it were two Slytherin boys from her time.

Of course, luck was not with her and they both spotted her. The blonde and the black haired one slid down their brooms gracefully after they had landed directly in front of them.

"So, Miss Karkarova finally decides to show up." Draco sneered and to Hermione's dismay even Harry made a scene. Probably Ron's behaviour had induced his rough accusation.

"We don't see you after the dance, nor do you appear at breakfast, nor at lunch. We were so worried. We thought something had happened to you. And now we find you strolling around with V- Riddle." Harry stopped himself in time but Tom shot him a glare. Well, Tom had probably forbidden his followers to use ´his name in public, Hermione assumed.

Hermione shook her head solemnly. "Yesterday it got pretty late at the dance."

"Of course it did." Draco shot Tom a glare which the other returned with much more menace.

"And then I couldn't get inside the Ravenclaw common room." Hermione said, her face a bit red. Both Harry and Draco opened their mouth at the same time in surprise.

"Excuse me? How can you not know your password?" Harry half-laughed.

"Because there is no password. We have to answer a question correctly before the eagle lets us in." Hermione shook her head.

Draco and Harry both wore identical smirks that were mixed with utter surprise that Hermione wanted to wipe off their faces at once.

"Soooo, why didn't HE answer?" Harry didn't even bother to look at Tom.

"Because, I as a Slytherin, am not allowed to answer. Only the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors can get in by answering the eagle's question correctly." Tom gave them both evil smirks.

"So, I couldn't get in and I didn't want to sleep in the corridors and then Tom… suggested that I could…" Hermione stopped from embarrassment, blushing slightly.

Tom noticed that and found it very sweet, which he didn't show, but rather slipped on his mask of indifference.

"And therefore I offered Miss Karkarova to stay in the Head's Dorm for the night!" Tom drawled.

"WHAT?" Draco's face purpled.

"Relax, Krum, _nothing _happened." Hermione put her hand on his arm to calm him. Typical, he was so much like Ron.

"What do you mean, nothing happened? Of course, it did. You stayed overnight at HIS place." Harry was furious as well.

Tom was watching the scene mildly interested. They seemed to care a lot about this girl. Was it more than just caring for her? Was it obsession? Or did they have something against HIM? Did those two boys – who were on their first meeting with him tomorrow – already know that he was dangerous and powerful? Probably not, but he would show them.

"Besides, it's none of your business." Hermione spat at the Abraxas-double. Tom had to grin at her tone.

"I think it is." Abraxas number two answered in the same tone.

"No, it is not. You are neither a family member, nor a boyfriend."

"But a friend!" Draco protested.

"Yes, sure, and a really good friend." Hermione said through gritted teeth sarcastically.

"Let's just get down to business. Natalija stayed over at Riddle's and nothing happened. Is that really so bad?" Harry asked, always keeping a cool head. Hermione wanted to thank him on her knees.

"Exactly. Thank you so much." Hermione smiled thankfully at her best friend.

"Very _well _then. Come Poliakoff. Let's play quidditch. And _we _are not finished yet, Natalija." Draco sneered.

Hermione couldn't keep the sneer off her face when she said to Draco aka Krum: "Don't forget to break. You are playing against Poliakoff. Just try not to lose a leg."

"It's not as if _you _can play quidditch." Draco sneered back, unable to look longer into her face.

"Let's just go, Natalija." Tom said softly, in a slightly dangerous voice, ushering her forwards.

Hermione gave her two friends a last sad glance and walked away with Tom swiftly.

THTHTH

"She's lying." Draco stated flatly when Ginny, Harry and he were in the kitchens, sipping butterbeer.

"I don't know…" Harry said doubtfully, but Ginny just smirked.

"Tom can be very seductive and persuasive if he feels like it. What he wants – he gets. I remember Tom from my first year." Ginny said sadly and the two boys nodded in understanding. Ginny and Tom had already met through the diary and she had told them exactly what Tom was like.

"Do you think something happened then?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I think something happened. But on the other hand, I know Granger. She wouldn't do such thing." Draco answered, thoughtfully, scratching his head.

"Where is she, anyway?" Ginny asked them.

"Oh. She is on a photoshoot." This time it was Harry who answered.

"Excuse me?"

Draco and Ginny looked flabbergasted at the boy who lived. Harry sighed and started telling them about the Hogsmeade-incident.

"And now she is in Hogsmeade? A photoshoot? Alone or what?" Ginny was nonplussed.

"Yes."

"And you think that Tom Riddle would at least take her there." Draco growled.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. Tom has called the death eater meeting for today. Which reminds me, it's about to start in 15 minutes. We should get going. Don't want to be late on our first time!" Harry looked sheepishly at Draco who nodded slowly.

"Oh! Really? Harry, be careful!" Ginny said wide-eyed, a flicker of concern flying across her freckle-free face.

Harry looked at her with loving eyes. "I promise, Ginny, nothing will happen."

"But he can be really dangerous. Don't do anything stupid, please!"

"Of course not. I'll see you tonight at dinner." Harry kissed his girlfriend good-bye and Draco made choking noises in the background.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own.

"Perfect!"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the young lady whom she vaguely remembered as Vera, who had finished filling out Hermione's casting form, which asked for almost everything that Hermione had no clue of, like hips, waist and breast.

"I will take you to the hair- and make-up department, ok?" the lady said, flouncing off, taking Hermione into another room which was complete with a mirror and two ladies with various colours, brushes and other utensils that Hermione couldn't name.

"Melanie, this is Natalija Karkarova." Hermione smiled at the make-up lady who motioned for her to sit down on the stool.

"So, Chris asked you for this photoshoot? Said that he met you in this shop?" she asked, dusting powder onto Hermione's face.

"Is he the photographer? If so then yes, he did ask me. I was in this shop trying out some clothes." Hermione answered, a bit self-consciously. She hoped that the make-up-artists wouldn't notice.

"Yes, Chris prefers to ask girls he thinks are well for his campaign instead of booking models from the agency." Mary, the hair stylist commented. Hermione just nodded. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

They had both started working on Hermione now and she was glad that she didn't see what they were doing.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked them, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Have you ever modelled before Natalija?" Melanie asked, now working on Hermione's eyes.

"Yes. I'm from Durmstrang and I used to model a lot for magazines. Nothing big though." On with the lie, Hermione, she scolded herself.

"Ah ok. So here you will be doing some indoor-shoots with various clothing and some outdoor shoots. Chris is usually very creative." Mary grinned. She was straightening Hermione's hair magically right now.

"Sounds interesting. And where will the photos appear?"

"Witch's Weekly – I'm sure, you know the magazine, for the shop's magazine, and maybe for some flyers and posters." Mary shrugged.

"Impressive." Hermione couldn't keep the astonishment out of her voice.

"Finished then." Melanie finished by putting a gloss onto Hermione's lips.

When Hermione finally looked into the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. Her blonde long hair was straightened and shiny and fell like a golden sheet down to her waist. Her face was almost not recognizable under all the make-up. But it looked good. No, it looked perfect.

Hermione smiled at the two ladies. "Thank you." The door burst open at exactly that moment and the photographer bounced in, two young, pretty ladies behind him, as well as a young man. Models, obviously.

"Natalija! You look gorgeous." he kissed her hand.

"Thank you." she repeated.

"Now, too all my models, first we will be doing some indoor-shoots and since the weather is nice, we can go outside." the photographer explained.

The models all nodded and Hermione did the same. She was bursting from excitement but also from fear. Would she handle the job? Could she do it?

"Now, you are allowed to get changed into the correct dresses. Miss Ching and Miss Tan will help you with that." and he dismissed them with a hand. Two short, slim ladies from an Asian country, ushered the four of them forwards into the changing rooms.

"It's your first time, isn't it?" the dark-haired male drawled.

"No, she has modelled before, didn't you listen?" the blonde-haired female model answered instead of Hermioe.

"Julia, I can see a newcomer. And she obviously is one of them." the boy sneered.

"That's right. I am new." Hermione said simply. Why should she lie? Maybe they would even help her and give her some tips.

One right and the other one wrong.

"I knew it!" the male said triumphantly. "My name is Marc by the way." he grinned and held out his hand.

Hermione shook it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natalija."

Marc grinned even broader and held out a bottle of firewhiskey. "Trust me. Take some sips and everything will almost go by itself."

After drinking 3 healthy doses of whiskey, Hermione immediately felt better. She shouldn't start this actually… However, she was really shocked when she suddenly saw that the other models were pulling out bottles of alcohol and drinking as well. The blonde girl had taken a bottle of vodka and the other girl was sipping on a strange red liquid.

After Hermione had been pressed into a tight, but beautiful looking lilac summer dress – she remembered it being Lockhart's favourite colour for a reason unknown – the other models and she were ushered into the next room. The photostudio, by the looks of it. A white background and various lights and other items indicated that this would be the photo-studio.

"Julia, could you start please?" the photographer asked the first model who nodded obediently. Hermione had to pay attention. Julia seemed to be a professional the way she posed and looked. Furthermore, she photographer gave specific instructions on how to pose and Hermione was glad. After all, how did she know what kind of face and hat pose to make?

"Perfect Julia. Now another one with Natalija." Hermione got up and stood herself next to the blonde model. She felt a bit helpless and all the other faces were staring at her. She prayed to herself that she could do it.

"Natalija, you stand like that – that's right, put one hand in your hip – the same goes for you, Julia – perfect - and the other one you put onto Julia's shoulder. Both of you, DO NOT look into the camera. Natalija, look to the left – no, with your eyes only, look at the painting on the wall, and you Julia look to the right to the table with my bag on it." the photographer instructed.

Hermione, who had drunk a healthy amount of whiskey, was totally at ease, posing with this other girl. The photographer even praised them. "Now, just think of some poses that could be nice – just remember to always keep contact."

Hermione and Julia varied their poses – like obvious professional models and the photographer was happy.

"Now, it's your turn, alone, Natalija."

"Sure." Hermione grinned, totally at ease. "Very well!"

Hermione did some other poses and was soon- too soon released.

"Your turn, Marc."

Marc and Hermione shot each other a glance. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you have modelled before." he couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice.

Hermione smirked as well. "Thank you for the whiskey."

"You're welcome."

THTHTH

Draco and Harry were freezing in their black cloaks. Tom had ordered them to wait for everyone in the forbidden forest. It was a dark and cold secluded space that sent shivers down Draco's spine. When he looked upwards, he couldn't even see the sky. Why Voldemort hat chosen this place, was still an unsolved mystery to the time-travellers.

Ginny and Harry had debated about that earlier – without any plausible results.

"I'm freezing." Draco said beside him. They were both wearing black clothes with hoods so that their faces were only partly visible – also a request from the future you-know-who. "Black told me to be here at 2 o clock. Now it's already 15 minutes past. Do you think it was a joke?" Draco growled.

Harry was about to answer when the bushes rustled and ten or so Slytherins (or at least, Harry assumed) crept up to them silently, making a circle, without eye-contact.

Harry and Draco didn't dare to utter another word or look at each other. Both of them waited, their hearts beating frantically.

They waited in silence for about 2 or 3 minutes when another figure appeared, wearing a black cloak and also a hood. He was the most powerful, Harry and Draco could tell. 'That's Riddle now.' Harry thought shuddering inwardly.

He stood himself into the middle of the circle and began counting the figures. Draco shivered. It didn't help that it was dark and cold in the forest. Next to him, Harry slightly trembled and Draco was relieved that Harry was also nervous.

"Now, as everyone knows, we have two newcomers here. Like I requested." the voice that spoke was NOT the one of Tom Riddle. The one in the circle had maybe the looks of Tom Riddle, but the voice of Lord Voldemort!. With a white long finger he pointed at Draco and Harry who were shaking violently. After all, they had not expected the real Voldemort and the voice he had transfigured into Voldemort's voice didn't add much to their comfort.

"Poliakoff and Krum. You are not fully accepted yet. In order to be, you have to pass a test I hope you do not disappoint me." Tom said in a low dangerous hiss. The other people around shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. Okay." Harry said bravely. A typical Gryffindor. Draco would have rolled his eyes if the situation hadn't been this dangerous.

To Harry's and Draco's dismay, Tom was in front of them in a heartbeat, pulling off his hood. His still handsome face was now only inches from Harry's.

"Never ever speak out of turn, POLIAKOFF. And if you do, always address me, as MY LORD. Is that clear?" Tom's voice was now so dangerous that Harry and Draco felt their blood chill.

What had they gotten themselves into?

"Yes, I understand." Harry said, uncharacteristically shrinking under Tom's glare.

"What did you say? I think I should teach you some manners." Tom snarled.

With a swift movement of his wand, Voldemort cast a foreign spell and Harry fell down onto the ground, yelling, thrashing and clutching his arm as if it were on fire. His right arm, to be precise."

"Owwwww!" Harry screamed in agony and let his wand fall down onto the ground. It was not crucio but not far from it. The pain was "only" in his right arm, but it hurt so terribly that Harry almost fainted. 'Stop it stop it' he thought in his head.

"Accio wand!" Voldemort said lazily, catching Harry's wand in a smooth movement. Who was still screaming and thrashing on the ground. The others watched with their faces hidden behind their hoods but Draco could tell that everyone had already endured the curse. He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be next.

'That's what it feels like being a death eater. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' Harry was still clutching his arm, tears welling up in his eyes from agony and embarrassment.

Draco couldn't bear it. He hated Potter with all his guts, but he couldn't stand it, watching Potter being tortured by the future Dark Lord.

Harry felt his arm getting better slowly. "This is just a taster of what I'm capable of, if you don't obey." Tom said in a low voice, looking at Harry menacingly. Harry saw that his face was twisted, white and his eyes were already glinting ruby red.

"Yes, my lord." Harry said through gritted teeth, getting up slowly.

"You learn fast, Poliakoff." Tom said coldly and threw the wand at him which landed on the ground in front of Harry. Trust Voldemort to throw it so that Harry had to bend to pick it up again. And humiliate himself further.

"Do you agree, Krum?" Tom asked the most dubious follower.

"Yes, I do, my lord." Draco answered without hesitating, clearly wanting to impress Tom. Too eager for his liking. Tom shook his head. He would have to watch Krum more clearly. After all, he knew he was hiding something and was determined to find out. With a last sneer at Draco, Tom went to the middle of the circle again to announce the next steps. Draco gave Harry a short glance out of the corner of his eyes. He was still standing there, grimacing in pain and holding his right arm. Draco pitied him. Probably for the first time of his life.

"Very well. Now I will tell you about the test you have to make. Should you succeed, are you welcome in that group. Should you fail, we'll erase your memory and you will not be part of our secret society anymore." Tom said, again using Voldemort's voice.

The other members of the groups looked at each other uncomfortably. Tom's test methods never were the easiest. Draco and Harry assumed so as well as they looked at each other with wide scared eyes, prepared for the worst.

THTHTH

Two hours later, they had finished the indoor-shoot. Hermione was happy. She could finally drink some water – when Marc approached her again. 'What does he want now?' Hermione thought exasperated but she smiled nevertheless.

"Ah. Marc." she said refilling her water bottle, not bothering to keep her voice even.

"Would you care for some more?" he asked her holding out the firewhiskey, grinning. Hermione was repulsed.

"No thank you. I think I know how to pose now. I am now more or less used to the feeling what it's like to be on stage." Hermione smiled politely. She was of the opinion that she had mastered the shoot very well so far.

"I am not sure why exactly you refuse. We models always drink before and during a shoot." Marc said, shrugged, and downed another healthy dose of the drink.

"No thank you. I'm quite confident in what I'm doing now." Hermione was aghast. How could they drink so often? That wasn't like that in the model business in the future – or was it?

Before she could marvel on that thought, the hair and make-up ladies attacked her again.

"Time to redo your make-up." Melanie chirped, attacking her with a powder brush.

Sighing inwardly, Hermione let herself fall onto the chair in front of the mirror. What a strenuous day. Exciting though and definitely something new, but very wearing. She vaguely wondered what Harry and Draco were doing and if they were fine. She hoped that Tom wouldn't be too hard on their first meeting.

How very mistaken she was.

The hair stylist was now curling Hermione's hair magically. Soft shiny curls now fell voluminously down her back to her hips. 'I have to remember that spell.' Hermione thought impressed, but before this terrific thought occurred, another voice chimed in.

"Beautiful." Marc commented, sitting down on the other stool who having his make-up redone by Melanie now.

Hermione blushed scarlet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marc grinned and took another sip of his beloved drink.

Hermione could only shake her head.

A little while later, they were outside for the outdoor-shoots. They would be taking photographs on the lawn in front of them. The meadow was healthily green and some wildflowers were blossoming here and there. A peaceful scene! Far away from certain Slytherins, death eaters, school marks, fights, duels… and the most handsome and intriguing figure Hermione had ever known.

A perfect scene for a photo shoot. Apparently the photographer thought so as well.

All of the models (the male one included) were wearing completely white outfits now which contrasted perfectly with the green meadow.

"Natalija, you're first." Hermione readjusted her white hat and dress and walked to the meadow in front of the team, which was not too easy, given that she was wearing white high heels and the grass was too soft.

Hermione smiled and positioned herself on the meadow with the photographer giving her instructions. Hermione marvelled at how good she had become. She had started from ZERO to almost being professional. At least the photographer was delighted and praised her endlessly.

"Very well, Natalija, now look at something far away, your head a bit more to the right – PERFECT!" the photographer clicked away and Hermione changed positions every so often. Merlin, she must have been a natural.

"Nowwww, Marc as well. This is supposed to be a romantic scene." the photographer smirked.

Hermione suppressed a cough as the handsome Marc strutted towards her, white trousers and white open "blouse".

Marc joined a slightly shivering Hermione, grinning profusely. Now it was time to do the romance-scene.

Hermione and marc only half listened to the photographer's instructions. It all came naturally and Hermione was surprised by her ease.

"Now the kiss." the photographer drooled.

Hermione tried to keep her head. 'Don't freak, Hermione.' she kept repeating to herself.

Marc had now both of his hands on Hermione's hips and Hermione had one hand on his shoulder.

"Now look at each other as if you were in love." the photographer instructed and Hermione tried to use her best acting skills. She looked at Marc seductively who looked back at her with a similar expression. 'He is not a model for nothing.' Hermione thought as he gazed into his dark brown eyes.

The photographer clicked away and then had a new idea. "Now a kiss."

The other models opened their mouth but couldn't say anything as Marc had already pressed his lips onto Hermione's. Hermione closed her eyes – which she thought was the best thing she could do in that situation. After all, it had to look authentic.

"Very well." the photographer cried out in delight. "Now I would like to try something in between. The both of you, put your faces closer, exactly like that, and now Marc you look at her lips, as if you were about to kiss her and you Natalija look at his lips as if you were about to kiss him. Perfect, and open your mouths a bit, just a tiny little bit." the photographer chuckled in delight and clicked away.

Several minutes later, all four of them were on the meadow doing different positions and Hermione was glad that the embarrassing scene with marc was over. She wondered which scene would be next.

She didn't have to wonder for long.

The crew took another portkey to a waterfall. It was cold and Hermione had already started freezing as she stepped into a greenish-blue-silver blouse and the matching skirt and high-heels.

"You must be used to it – your weather is similar in Russia!" the brown haired female model whose name Hermione had forgotten sneered.

Hermione shot her a glare. "Well yes, that's why I am still healthy tomorrow and you will be in bed, suffering." she smiled her sweetest smile at her.

The other girl looked furious and Marc laughed loudly. She wasn't a Russian!

THTHTH

Tom walked around the circle, speaking in a high clear voice. "The aim of our group is to finish noble Salazar's work. We want to rid the world of Mudbloods, who are not worthy to live or walk on this planet. Furthermore, we are trying to achieve immortality. And we want Power. We want to be a group that is feared above all in the wizarding world."

Draco and Harry didn't dare look at each other. They watched Tom feeling scared stiff but also – to their disgust – fascinated by how much power he held.

"If you are part of the group, you have to take a vow that you will never betray me, never turn your back. I hate nothing more than being fooled or disloyalty. Should I find that out, you will be punished. I think, everyone in our group has already felt like what it's like to be punished. That was nothing today, Poliakoff. That happens when I'm in a good mood or merciful and this does not happen very often." Tom laughed a high cruel laugh.

The others laughed as well. Though Harry and Draco noticed that it was something they were forced to. And Tom's next statement proved them right.

"There is another rule. When I'm angry, you should be angry. When I am torturing somebody who is not part of our group, torture somebody else. When I laugh, YOU have to laugh as well. Is that clear?" he looked at Draco and Harry with a twisted face.

"Yes, my lord." Draco and Harry answered at the same time.

"Very well." Tom said and walked over to Abraxas.

"Malfoy, you go have to do the test with Krum."

"Yes, my lord." Abraxas pushed his hood away and walked over to his grandson, his face empty. Tom looked at the two for a second and was sure, there was something between them that he couldn't explain. Well, not yet anyway. Krum was looking at him with a sort of a puppy-dog face.

"And you Black, partner with Poliakoff." Orion Black who looked remarkably like Sirius minus the long hair walked swiftly towards Harry, not the trace of a smile on his hard face.

Harry's and Draco's mind were whirling. What were they about to do?

Tom resumed pacing in the circle, but still speaking in that high cold voice. "I want my followers to endure pain, to know what it's like being tortured, but still stand, fight for the principals our group stands for, scare the others and never ever feel sorry for every crime you commit. You are better than anyone else. You are part of the DEATH EATERS. Killing is not a crime. Sometimes it's inevitable. How to get information? By using legilimency and torture. And never ever disobey me. The consequences will be severe." Tom said menacingly, looking Draco straight in the eye, who swallowed.

"And I do not tolerate any weaknesses. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." Harry and Draco answered dully.

"Now, you will do your tests. Rookwood! Tell them the instructions." a slim boy with a handsome face took the paper Tom was holding out to him and unscrolled it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione felt thousands of eyes on her. They had their last minutes of the shoot in Hogsmeade directly. The passer-bys stared, whistled or called something out to her, which Hermione found very distracting. It seemed as if the other models were used to such kind of behaviour that they just looked simply bored.

"Focus now! Lean on that wall, a bit more casual than that – yes right and look at this shop over there." the photographer took his last pictures for the day, Hermione trying hard to concentrate, but the photographer seemed to like her effort.

"Perfect, Natalija. Now, your turn, Marc."

Ten minutes later, they were back in the photostudio. "I will put you into our book, Natalija. You have proved yourself useful. We might use you for future projects." he smiled at her and Hermione returned his smile. Success!

He told them that the pictures would be in Witch's Weekly approximately in three weeks with the promise that he would mail Hermione the magazine by owl. He handed Hermione 50 golden galleons as she hadn't opened an account yet. Her vault existed 50-some years later. Though Hermione wasn't placed into Ravenclaw for nothing. She had told him that she only had an account in Russia and therefore the man had handed her the money directly.

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled. She hadn't expected to earn THAT much as a beginner, but apparently everyone was satisfied so she shrugged and put it in her purse.

The two female models had already left the photostudio – apparently in a hurry – and Marc addressed Hermione.

"So how did you like the photo shoot?"

"_Really catchy _pick-up phrase." Hermione smirked the Slytherins-smirk she had adopted from Draco and Harry.

"Yes, isn't it?" Marc grinned and Hermione had to smile as well. At least he had some humour.

"Yes, I liked it a lot. Though I'm really tired now."

"What would you say to some dinner in the three broomsticks?" Marc pointed to the familiar café. 'Why not? It's not as if I'm together with someone. He is probably torturing one of his followers right now. I am still free to go there with Marc. Besides, I haven't eaten any lunch and now I'm starving.'

"Yes, that would be a lovely idea." she smiled. Marc grinned as well and held out his arm, which she gingerly took as they walked into the café together. For some reason, this gesture reminded her of Tom.

Why was she thinking about him so often anyway?

It was not as if he was thinking of her all the time. She shouldn't make that fatal mistake and even hope that. Hermione smiled at Marc as he helped her out of her cloak.

"Ravenclaw? A fine house, as I myself was there." he stated, looking at Hermione's raven crest.

"Thank you. Yes, it's very nice." Hermione sat down at the table where Marc pulled out the chair for her.

"No, it's the best! So what year are you in? Quite frankly, I have never seen you before." Marc scrutinized her closely which Hermione didn't like at all.

"Because I am a transfer from Durmstrang. It's my first year here and I am attending 7th year." Hermione informed him. "But yes, I prefer Hogwarts to Durmstrang."

"So tell me all about Durmstrang. My mother wanted to send me there at first but my father thought it was too far away and didn't like the idea. So I was stuck here." Marc shrugged.

Hermione recounted everything that Victor had told her at the time they had been together and quite frankly, it wasn't a lot. She was glad when the waitress arrived to take their orders. She was careful to steer the conversation to a safer topic when the waitress was gone.

"So, how did you get into the modelling business, Marc?" Well, that should keep him talking for a while.

THTHTH

"Malfoy and Krum you are first." Rookwood called out, his voice carefully controlled. "Your first task is to ENDURE pain, to WATCH other people be tortured and to CAST that charm yourself."

Draco looked at Rookwood unbelievable. That had to be a joke! But as nobody was laughing and Abraxas was watching him fearfully he assumed that this was real.

"Ready?" Abraxas called out in a quiet soft voice.

Draco nodded. Of course he was not ready for pain. But he didn't want to seem like a coward. Besides, he had endured that curse already and knew how it felt like, although that didn't make the situation more bearable.

"Crucio." Abraxas said, pointing the wand at his grandson. Draco felt his whole body ache and fell to the ground, twisting and writhing in agony. "Stop it stop it." he pleaded. He had been under the crucio some times from Bellatrix or his father and knew that pleading usually made them stop faster. Predictably, Abraxas released him from his spell seconds later.

"Now WATCH!" Voldemort roared. He pointed his wand at another figure. His hood was pushed back and a boy from the quidditch team who Draco liked was put under the crucio. Draco couldn't bear to watch the poor boy writhing on the floor.

He was about to scream "Stop it!" at Voldemort, when Voldemort released him.

"Now CAST!" Voldemort ordered. Draco was shaking from fear. He could not cast the spell on Abraxas, he was his grandfather after all. Besides, he had never cast that spell before and didn't know how to do it.

But he would have to try. He was doing it for a better cause.

He stood in front of Abraxas, who was looking fearfully at his grandson.

**POV Abraxas:**

'Why doesn't the feeling leave me that this boy is strange? He looks like me (a bit at least), he walks and TALKS like me, struts like me, is cocky like me, stuck up like me… and' Abraxas scrutinized his face closer.

Then he gasped. He could see it in his eyes. This boy had HIS eyes.

Before he could dwell on that thought, Krum was standing in front of him, his wand raised, his face stark white but no sound coming out.

Abraxas sighed inwardly. He must have looked like that the first time he had been forced to use the spell.

"Go on Krum, or are you a coward?" he heard Tom's taunting voice and the other students snickered.

Abraxas flinched. Tom had become more and more dangerous and unsympathetic. He felt sorry for himself all of a sudden when Krum released the spell. Krum's eyes bored into his, praying for forgiveness.

**POV Draco:**

'Forgive me grandfather! It is for the greater good. I'm just trying to save us all! Please remember that.' Draco thought.

He pointed the wand at his grandfather and looked deeply into his eyes while casting the curse, his hand trembling violently.

He felt his hand vibrate as soon as the word had left his mouth.

It was over after two seconds and Abraxas was even still standing.

Draco was glad that it hadn't lasted longer. 'You have to really mean the curse, Draco. Downright anger or determination won't help you there.' Aunt Bellatrix had once told him.

"Not able to cast it longer? You have to mean it, to really mean it, Krum." Tom said, his face inches from Draco's whose heart beat wildly.

"But for a beginner not too bad." Tom said emotionlessly. "Nott!"

Draco gasped when he saw the Ravenclaw emerge from the mass of black. Hermione's friend! He would have to warn her about that boy. She probably didn't have a clue that he was involved in Tom's group. The dark-brown haired boy, stepped up at Tom and Draco.

"Here is your coin. It means that you have been accepted into our group. This coin is heated up when it shows the time and place of the next meeting. You are sworn to total secrecy. Do you, Maxim, Krum swear that you will not reveal any secret of this group – secret or no secret?" Nott asked, a silver mist coming out from his wand.

"Yes, I swear." Draco said, not really meaning it.

The silver mist disappeared and Draco caught the coin in his right hand.

**Tom's**** POV:  
**

Poliakoff looked at Abraxas number two pityingly. Tom smirked. He would find something special for Poliakoff who ran around with this good-for-nothing Gryffindor. Tom would have to teach him some manners and who to hang with.

He watched Krum accept the coin from Nott and was about to retreat to his circle, when Tom's gaze fell onto his watch. His eyes widened in horror. Natalija! He had almost forgotten about her. Well, he had not promised her to pick her up, but he wanted to do that. He had planned to do that actually.

WAIT A SECOND.

He was cancelling HIS meeting for a mere GIRL?

But tom's heart felt painfully empty without her. The whole time he had been thinking about her. Was everything alright? Did the photo shoot go well? How did she do? Were there any male models? At this thought, he felt his heart speed up, his blood boil and his fists clench. What effect did that girl have on him? It was not normal! He should be meeting up with his followers more often and plot and read and decide! He should not think or even spend time with a GIRL.

He sighed inwardly. It wouldn't matter if he closed the meeting early just this once.

"Alright. Nott, give Poliakoff his coin and off you go. Do the secrecy vow with him as well."

**Normal POV:  
**

Harry looked at Draco wide-eyed. That couldn't be! He didn't have to go through the ordeal that Draco did?

Draco shot daggers at his former enemy. Why wasn't Potter forced to endure the same ritual? Once the golden boy - always the golden boy? In their time and now in this time as well? From the good side AND the bad side? It looked as if Harry Potter could do no wrong and Draco hated him for that.

Nott handed the surprised Harry the coin and made him swear to secrecy as well.

"You are free to go." Tom dismissed them with his hand.

"Thank you my lord." the followers answered and were gone with a swish of the cloak.

THTHTH

"Thank you Marc." Hermione smiled at the model who had invited her to toast and salad and of course butterbeer.

"You're welcome. Look, I would take you to Hogwarts, but I have to rush and pick up my father." Marc said, looking at his watch.

"No problem, Marc. I can find my way back on my own." Hermione said.

"I see." Marc's face had become a mask of fear when he looked over Hermione's shoulder and therefore Hermione turned her face – only to see – in all of his glory – HIM. The young man she had thought about the whole time. The young man who was haunting her dreams.

"Higgs." Tom said with a sneer on his handsome face.

"Riddle." Marc answered in the same stoic voice.

"I will take this lady back to the castle then." Tom said and took Hermione by her arm.

"Thank you, Marc. It was nice meeting you." Hermione's smile was wiped off her face.

"You too." and with that Marc stepped outside and disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

Tom and Hermione didn't speak at first – they were walking to the castle in silence. Neither of them wanted to break the silence but then Hermione remembered her mission.

"Thanks for picking me up!" Hermione said quietly. Tom shrugged. "I'm headboy after all and it's my duty."

"Of course it is." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"So, he was the male model? Not a good company for somebody like you. He seemed like a good-for-nothing, superficial idiot. No wonder, he is a model now." Tom sneered.

Hermione huffed. "So is that the same you think about me? That I'm superficial and good-for-nothing just because I was on this photo-shoot?"

"No. But if you hang around people like him then the chance is high." Tom didn't look at her. Her face was even more perfect that usual and that bothered him to no end.

Tom was furious. What was this idiot doing here? Marc had been some years older than Tom, but he had always looked down on that Ravenclaw-idiot. Besides, it was clear that he wanted something from Natalija. He was flirting like mad with her. Tom was sure that Natalija didn't want that. 'I'm not jealous.' Tom kept repeating to himself and the more he said it, the more he didn't believe himself anymore.

Yes, Tom Riddle was jealous. Not that Nataija knew of course. Not that she would ever find out.

Tom gave her a twisted smile. "But it's your decision. You might not even have to make it."

"Look Tom. It's not my responsibility to explain something to you, but I will, nevertheless. We just went for a bite as we were starving and we were only talking about school and modelling. That's it. Not more and not less." Hermione explained while rolling her eyes. Tom Riddle was jealous. She couldn't believe it. He was jealous because of HER. How sweet.

"That's completely beside the point." Tom glared at her jokingly. But he looked considerably happier afterwards and continued with a newfound spring in his step.

"So what did you do in the afternoon?" Hermione asked, trying to sound not too suspicious.

"I met up with my friends. Nothing more and nothing less." Tom replied.

Hermione nodded. She would have to wait for Harry and Draco to tell her about the meeting then. She was bursting from excitement anyway and they had arranged to meet in the kitchens instead of going to dinner.

"Thanks again, Tom, for picking me up." Hermione said gratefully when they arrived in front of the Ravenclaw common room.

Tom gazed at her, taking in all her beauty. "Yes, it was my pleasure. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Hermione gazed back at him, his high cheekbones, his stormy, passionate eyes, his perfect hair and his… kissable lips.

Tom inched nearer and Hermione stood there, as if she were waiting for him to come nearer. Tom brushed the left side of her face with his cold long fingers and looked deeply into her eyes. Hermione almost lost her breath when they locked eyes and trembled. Tom steadied her with his other hand, by pulling her by her hip towards him.

Hermione just remembered the kiss from Marc and knew how to proceed immediately. If she didn't react now, she would regret it.

Her eyes wondered to his lips and she traced the outline of his lips with her right finger while she snaked the other hand around his waist as well. Tom groaned quietly but Hermione heard it. Tom's eyes fell onto her lush lips as well and they inched closer.

Then it happened. Like fireworks. Like dancing in the rain. Like flying on a cloud. Like emerging from darkness into the light. Only to find themselves deeper in darkness. His lips were soft like a feather. Her lips were slightly wet and open.

Tom kissed her with more vigour now, wanting to taste every part of her and she granted him entry by parting her lips. Tom pulled her even closer and kissed her more passionately, hotter now.

To Hermione it felt like seconds, minutes, hours or years – she didn't know. Tom had also lost his sense of time as they just stood there and kissed and kissed and kissed. Hermione never wanted this to end.

They didn't even notice when the Ravenclaw door opened and two second-years emerged, giggling at the sight of Tom and Hermione. They also didn't notice the door open a second time.

Only when the person called out their names, they finally turned around, confused.

"Natalija!" Hermione looked at Matthew dumbstruck and embarrassed. "What are you doing in front of the Ravenclaw tower?"

"What does it look like to you, Nott?" Tom asked sneering.

"It looks to me as if you are disrespecting the rules, RIDDLE." Matthew Nott sneered as well. Hermione and Tom understood in a second that he meant HIS rules. The rules that Dark Lords didn't love and couldn't show love or weakness.

But Tom ignored him. "As I am headboy, I am well aware of the rules, Nott. And nothing states that whatever, wherever and with whom I am doing whatever – is forbidden. So go and deal with your own business." he spat.

"Very well, Riddle. It's your choice anyway. But don't let me interrupt you. I will see you tonight at 8, Natalija." Matthew said and stalked off.

"What are you doing at 8?" tom asked. Jealous again?

"Studying together. Nothing important." Hermione shrugged.

"So, where have we left off, before this idiot interrupted us?" Tom smirked and bent down, kissing her senseless.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: don't own.

THTHTH

Hermione arrived in the kitchens, her knees weak, a flush in her cheeks, eyes sparkling and her lips red and puffy.

Draco and Harry looked disgruntled at her. Hermione shot Ginny a look but Ginny looked equally unhappy.

"What happened?" Hermione enquired softly and sat down next to Draco. Harry's arm was red and swollen and Hermione expected the worst.

"We had our first meeting today, Mione." Harry said quietly, not meeting her eyes. "And well – as you can see I'm hurt."

"That's… really bad." Hermione said with wide eyes. "What about you, Draco?"

As much as she loathed him, she felt really sorry for him. "I had to ENDURE, WATCH and CAST the crucio." he said quietly.

Hermione looked aghast. "Now tell me all from the beginning, please!"

And with that the two boys launched into the horror tale of their afternoon.

"And we were sworn to secrecy." Draco shook his head as if he had to throw up.

"So why could you tell us all about it then?" Ginny asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"I think, it is because you didn't use your real names. A Poliakoff and a Krum should not tell. But a Harry Potter and a Draco Malfoy never made that vow, if I remember correctly." Hermione grinned.

"That's right! Hermione, you're a genius." Draco said, grinning widely and taking a bite of his chickensalad.

"Well of course." Hermione snickered. "Now let me tell you about the photoshoot."

Five minutes later, Hermione was finished with her story but something was still bothering her. "Well, why didn't Harry have to cast this charm?"

"More like, why he didn't have to endure it or to watch it AND cast it? If you remember correctly, I had to do all three." Draco spat.

"No, Draco. He had to watch it, when you and Abraxas and this other guy were being tortured and he had to endure pain when Voldemort cursed his arm. Harry's arm was bruised, red and swollen, so I think that he also had to endure quite some pain." Hermione concluded.

The three time-travellers looked at her as if she was crazy. "Yeah, that's right, that's totally right, Hermione." Ginny said with wide eyes.

"He looked at his watch and wanted to get it over with, said that he had an important appointment." Harry told them.

"Really?" Hermione furrowed her brows. All he did afterwards was pick her up, right? Or was there something else? Was there something Riddle was plotting that his followers didn't know of?

"But at least we are part of the group now!" Draco said smugly as he and Harry both held up their golden coins a bit too proudly.

Hermione looked at the two calculatingly. The tone they had used and the look on their faces said it all. They were proud to be part of the Death Eaters. And Hermione didn't like that look at all. When she exchanged a quick glance with Ginny, she knew that this Ginny also didn't approve of it.

THTHTH

"Why are we continuing our occlumency lesson in the Ravenclaw common room today?" Matthew asked.

"Because Tom was questioning me about it. And as you know, we shouldn't tell him. He shouldn't find out." Hermione explained and Matthew was immediately alarmed.

"Do you think he suspects something?"

"No. He asked me what you and I were doing and I said that we were having a study session." Hermione shrugged.

"He probably didn't like that at all, good old Riddle." Matthew grinned.

"No, he didn't." Hermione had to crack a smile as well. "Now let's start with our training. You try to break into my thoughts first and I use occlumency."

Hermione's walls were getting better and better. She was now almost unpenetrable. Almost. Dumbledore could probably still see right through her. Matthew was a different matter.

He was getting better and better, but they still needed a lot of training, also because Hermione had promised to combine their trainings with active legilimency as well.

"Very well, Natalija. Your walls are up. Perfect." Hermione smiled. "Legilimency." she whispered and Matthew was caught off guard but he reacted immediately and put his shields up. Hermione was looking for wholes but couldn't find any.

"Wow. So did you practice?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, I did. I did the exercises you told me to do…" Matthew shrugged. Hermione gave him an encouraging nod

"You're getting really good at legilimency AND occlumeny."

"Thanks a lot. That's because you are such a good teacher." Matthew smiled.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." Hermione announced, yawning for effect.

"Me too. See you tomorrow."

THTHTH

Dumbledore twirled his goatee absentmindedly. There was something to be done. A slight change of strategy or the future would be changed differently. It was 10:30 p.m. The Ravenlaws or rather most of them were already in bed and the Hufflepuffs as well. The only people wide awake were ALL OF THE Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins.

Dumbledore knew that it was the right time to ask Ginny for a favour.

He walked into the house through the portrait and saw that most of his house was still awake. Of course – he hadn't expected anything else.

"Miss Krum." he announced over the silent students "Could I have a word with you?"

Ginny looked up at him flabbergasted. She had just won a game of chess and now Dumbledore wanted to talk to her? It was probably something because of their mission. And therefore of great importance.

"Yes, professor." Ginny got up and followed Dumbledore out of the portrait.

"Let me apologize, Miss Krum or rather Miss Weasley. I don't usually wake up people at that hour of the night." Dumbledore smiled when they entered his study.

"It doesn't matter, I was awake anyway." Ginny shrugged, her heart beating in excitement.

"Miss Weasley. There is something I need to discuss with you about your mission." Dumbledore began and Ginny braced herself.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Ginny's mouth dropped in surprise. She hadn't expected that. But of course, Dumbledore hadn't changed that much in the future and Ginny smiled slightly. "Yes, thank you very much." She took one and Dumbledore continued with his story.

"So, your mission. Is it going well? You are aware that you only have 5 months left in this time?"

Bummer. She had started feeling quite well in that time and only just remembered that they had to leave this time in half a year again. "Yes, in our time, you stated that we will be here for 6 months." Ginny nodded, remembering Dumbledore's statement. "But I'm not sure about our mission. There is a kind of stop and I don't know how to proceed any further. We don't really know what we have to do."

"I could give you an update of what the future could look like now, IF you went back now. Though everything seems very blurry and unreal."

"An update?" Ginny was surprised. "And why are you only showing me and not the others?"

"Because, you Miss Weasley are the only Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are too involved with the Slytherins and Miss Granger and Mister Riddle are very close as well. It wouldn't do good to show them, because they shouldn't know and shouldn't show the Slytherins or Riddle what they had seen. They might also act strange around them. However, you should know though and try to tell them some keywords in a conversation without them knowing that I showed you." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes, I will." Ginny had no idea how she should tell the others without telling too much. Hermione was the genius, not she.

Dumbledore smiled and took out a strange looking silvery glass. "You will be allowed there for fifteen minutes only. But remember it's not real. And most importantly, be aware that some people might not be there. And some things have changed greatly. Find out as much as you can."

Ginny nodded. She was excited and breathless how this new future would look like. Hopefully there would not be a too big shock.

She felt a push behind her navel and found herself seconds later in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. If the spell had worked then she was probably in the future. Sighing, she looked around and saw some familiar and some not so familiar faces. She was about to sit down next to Harry when one of the Gryffindors she didn't know sneered at her.

"What are you doing here? You are a Hufflepuff!"

Ginny looked down and saw that she was wearing _yellow._ To her utter disgust, the badger was there instead of the lion. Her eyes swept the Gryffindor table and she saw Fred and George, Harry and _Cho_ sitting there as well, talking and laughing and to her horror, flirting with each other.

"Harry." Ginny said tentatively. She knew it was not real, but still, Ginny knew that everything would end badly if you angered Cho.

"Miss Weasley?" Harry asked in a voice that she had never heard before. It was distant and also a bit colder than usual. Cho was glaring at her while Harry tried to keep his composure.

"I was looking for Ron, do you know where he is?" Ginny kept her voice even, although it had reached breaking point.

"Ron? Who is Ron?" Harry looked completely lost.

Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise. What? Didn't he know his best friend anymore? Cho let out a string of shrill giggles and Ginny glared at her.

"Well, I was talking about my brother? Your best friend?" Ginny said weakly. Hopefully not a mistake to mention his name.

Fred and George grinned evilly at each other. "Has our favourite sister now completely lost her mind?" Fred asked and the girl next to him and Cho giggled loudly.

"Looks like it! George, why are you even conversing with a Hufflepuff?" Cho gasped.

They all laughed loudly and smirked at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Didn't she know anyone from that table?

Apparently not. Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott were at least there. Oh! Cedric Diggory was also there. Ginny blushed deeply to her dismay.

Cedric and Hannah waved her over and Ginny obeyed immediately.

"Hey, we've been looking for you." Cedric got up and gave her a swift kiss. If possible, Ginny went even redder. "I… I had a talk with Dumbledore." Ginny replied, feeling more stupid by the minute. That was _definitely not _the planned future. It was weird in a twisted way. Ginny felt the tension of the students around her.

She looked around. The Muggleborns were _all_ missing. Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas and Susan Bones – none of them were there. Why? Was it forbidden? Or just a coincidence.

"Okay. You know, I thought something happened to you. I was worried." Cedric smiled at her and Ginny blushed, sliding into the seat next to him. "No, nothing."

"He probably told her all about the anti-muggle-policy." Hannah Abbott sniffed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, the minister introduced that law 20 years ago – Muggleborns should live as and WITH Muggles – and so should squibs. Therefore no Muggleborns are allowed to come here, even if they _would _receive the letter and _could _do magic. Only purebloods and halfbloods are allowed in this school. Dumbledore, however, wants to change that policy and allow Muggleborns to study magic, if they have magical abilities." Hannah sighed dreamily. "Then my best friend from the neighbourhood could come as well."

"Susan Bones?" Cedric asked grinning.

"Yes. She _can _do magic. It's a pity that she is not allowed to come here!" Hannah pouted.

"So what is she doing instead?" Ginny wondered.

"Oh, she is attending a normal muggle school. It's a pity!" Hannah shook her head.

"The minister just wants magical people in the magical world." Cedric said. "Not that I agree." he added hastily when Hannah shot him a glare.

Ginny was aware that Cedric had his arm around her waist. Not that she minded terribly. She let her gaze sweep the rest of the Great Hall. Her eyes fell on the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy. check. Blaise Zabini. Check. Crabbe and Goyle. Check. Pansy. Check. Millicent Bulstrode seemed to be missing as well. Not that she minded terribly. Millicent Bulstrode was a Pureblood for sure. So why was she missing?

Ron, was also a pureblood. But he didn't exist. Millicent Bulstrode was no exception. Seamus Finnigan as well.

Ginny sighed and got up. "I'm going back to Dumbledore. I forgot my book there." Ginny told her boyfriend and Cedric nodded. "It's okay. Would you like me to go there with you?"

Ginny looked at him in shock. Of course, a typical Hufflepuff. "No, thanks. I'll see you guys later."

Ginny waved to her friends and was about to walk out the hall. To her dismay she had to pass the Slytherin table. What would await her there?

"Ginny." a voice called out. A shrill, simpering, fake-sounding voice. It was Pansy.

"Yes, Pansy?" Ginny asked, hiding her surprise that Pansy had even called her by her first name.

"Want to go out for a walk? It's nice weather outside and the two of us haven't done anything for a while." Pansy simpered.

If Ginny had been surprised, it was nothing compared to what she was now.

Struggling inwardly, she tried to regain her composure. "Yes, sure. Let me just get my cloak. See you later then."

Ginny noticed some differences. But some things were still the same. Harry still had his scar. But why were the Gryffindors so hostile towards the Hufflepuffs but the Slytherins so nice? It didn't make sense at all. Furthermore, all the Muggleborns didn't know of the Magical World. Who was this minister for magic?

Her wide shocked eyes fell on today's newspaper that was opened in front of Draco. "Can I have a look at it, please?" Ginny asked Draco. That just couldn't be true, could it?

"At the newspaper? Yes, take it, I'm finished." Draco announced and Pansy smiled a sweet smile at the boy whose arm was wrapped around her shoulders leisurely.

'Some things are still the same.' Ginny thought, looking at the besotted girl who seemed to be a close friend.

Ginny almost gagged when she looked at the picture. Oh no! They _had _to change THAT future! NOW!

On the front page was the minister, dressed perfectly in black robes, his hair perfectly gelled back, still immaculately ironed clothes and tie. His face was stoic and conceited, gazing arrogantly at the wizard opposite him.

The photograph had caught Ginny's attention, but the headline was even more captivating. "Minister for Magic, Tom Marvolo Riddle introduces new law. Every household is to purchase this magical alarm system, including the muggle-repelling charm. A search will be conducted. Every household that disobeys will be punished."

Ginny wanted to scream in horror! Riddle was _minister for magic?_ No, that should not have happened. They had to change their strategy now.

Before Ginny could dwell on that, she felt again a push behind her navel and the newspaper slid from her numb fingers into Draco's outstretched hand and she was standing in Dumbledore's office in the 40s again.

"Wow!" she gasped when she had regained her breath.

"Yes, it must have been quite some shock." Dumbledore said kindly. "As you probably know, I was there as well."

"I guessed that much… So, my brother is not even born? And I'm in Hufflepuff and getting along with the Slytherins?" Ginny was surprised. "But the most disturbing is that _Riddle _is Minister for Magic! Muggleborns aren't allowed inside the magical world."

"That's right. It shouldn't have happened. Some _other _things should have changed." Dumbledore said sombrely.

"I know. It looks as if it were a good future without any wars and deaths. But on the other side, it doesn't look that perfect either. Muggleborns are not allowed in and wizards everywhere have to follow Riddle's rules or they are punished." Ginny said sadly.

"Right. It's not a good future either. Your procedure has to be changed a little bit. Even the slightest change will have a vast effect on the future." Dumbledore said wisely.

"And what exactly? How shall we proceed? What should we make differently?" Ginny's mind was reeling.

Being clueless was a Gryffindor's second worst fear.

"Miss Granger is trying to befriend Riddle, or rather she is trying to be MORE than friends. Or at least this is my opinion and I think you have noticed as well or at least you are drawing conclusions. I don't know if this is the right way. Sure, it is _one _of many ways. The other way would be to make Mr. Riddle feel how much he _needs _her when she is not there." Dumbledore said.

"That sounds logical." Ginny nodded. "But what is my part now?"

"Miss Weasley, you know Mr. Riddle from your first year. The diary incident – from what you told me. Take Miss Granger away from him for a short time. Somehow. Like by spending more time with her."

Ginny laughed. "That sounds easy enough. But I doubt, Hermione will come with me willingly. She is already… I don't know how to say it.."

"Say it, Miss Weasley. We both know what Miss Granger is feeling anyway."

Ginny bowed her head. "Yes, I know. She is in love with Riddle."

"Why don't you two go abroad for a week?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny blinked a few times, not sure that she had heard correctly.

"Yes, that's a good solution. The two of you will go to Durmstrang. I will tell the headmaster, that I have two exchange students from Hogwarts just for a week for you to see what it's like in another wizarding school – and you can have your normal names from the future – and we tell the students HERE that you have to take some tests in Durmstrang but will come back a week later." Dumbledore finished.

"Sounds exciting." Ginny replied at the prospect of going to another school. Her mother had always warned her about Durmstrang and therefore she was already excited. "But what are we going to tell Hermione?"

"Miss Granger and you will be sent on a mission." Dumbledore said mysteriously. "Miss Granger will _pretend _to be devastated about her termination of her engagement. That will keep Riddle interested. And he will assume that she had a love life before him and will therefore make her more interesting."

Ginny nodded. "That is a very good idea, professor."

"And she will be devastated about another reason." Dumbledore grinned, the twinkle in his eye more prominent than ever.

Ginny stared.

"You will _pretend _to join Grindelwald's forces!" Dumbledore sang and waved her out of the office. "Good luck, Miss Weasley. We'll see each other next Tuesday together with Miss Granger."

THTHTH

Hermione awoke the next day, a smile gracing her lips as she thought about her kiss with Riddle. To her surprise and horror she still became weak knees when she even thought about it. Little did she know that Tom felt similar. He was in the Head dorm thinking about the kiss and the girl. He had never really cared for anyone or even felt _desire to kiss _somebody. The girl seemed to have a strange effect on him. Who was he kidding? He even dreamed about her at night. A special girl this was.

Sighing, Tom pulled on his Slytherin uniform. He was looking forward because he was seeing her again. Her smile, her lips, her beautiful laugh…

A knock sounded on the door and Tom gritted his teeth. "Yes, Abraxas?" He didn't even turn around and watched the git through the mirror.

"Actually, it's not Abraxas. It's Maxim." the Abraxas-copy said, a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

Tom stared at him furiously and finally turned around. "You look remarkably like Malfoy, Krum. What is it that you are hiding?" he asked dangerously.

Krum did – as predicted – a double-take. "I don't think so."

"Never even _dare _to contradict me. I'm always right." Tom replied stoically, gazing at his newest follower who flinched under his glare. "So why were you bothering me so early, Krum?"

"Professor Slughorn asked me to give you this." Draco held out a trembling hand, handing Tom the invitation to the first party of the year and Tom's eyes dulled for a second.

"You have an invitation as well?" he asked, disbelief etched into his sharp features.

"No, this is for Miss Karkarova." Draco said dismissively. "I am supposed to give her this."

"I can do that as well. I'm headboy." without further ado Tom had snapped Hermione's invitation out of Draco's hand. "She won't require your service anymore. I'll deliver it to her." his voice was dripping with politeness.

Draco looked at the headboy, barely containing his anger. "Riddle – if…"

"Behave yourself, Krum. You don't want to make a fool of yourself in front of the whole school. Besides, is it _nice _feeling the crucio? You can have a reminder next week, if you dare speak against me." and with that Tom had swept away, his black cloak billowing behind him. Draco sighed. He reminded him terribly of Professor Snape.

"I know what you are thinking, mate." Harry had appeared next to him. Draco looked at him calculatingly. "Let's go, I'm hungry." and with that the two boys walked out of the Slytherin common room, both lost in their own thoughts.

THTHTH

"Sorry Professor, I am engaged NOW?" Hermione asked after Dumbledore and Ginny had told her about the plan.

"Yes, you are, Miss Granger. To a lovely boy from Durmstrang. You can meet him before if you like!"

"WHAT? So, all of this is real or what?" Hermione was slowly, but only slowly losing her mind.

"In case someone will ask. The son of Aberforth is only too willing to act as a substitute." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "And that ring." she pointed at the silver ring on her left hand, "means that I am _still _engaged. Every activity with Riddle requires therefore caution. He won't be too happy that I have a fiancée and that I haven't told him."

Dumbledore and Ginny nodded simultaneously. "When will we go? And what test do we have to repeat?" Ginny asked the professor.

"You will be going in four days. You can travel through my fire and stay in Durmstrang for one week."

"So let me get this straight. We tell the Hogwarts students that we are going _back _to Durmstrang for one week because we have to take this stupid test. And we tell the Durmstrang students that we are in Durmstrang for one week, because we want to know what it's like to be in a different school?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Exactly, Miss Granger."

"Great. And what test do we have to take there?"

Dumbledore smiled at the two ladies. "It's an extra certificate you can only gain in Durmstrang. Does the name MDA mean anything to you?"

Hermione's eyes went as round as galleons. "No way! You are kidding. You want us to do _that_ certificate?"

"Yes." Dumbledore's face showed earnest and sincerity.

Ginny was clueless. Now there was something that Hermione and Dumbledore knew but she had no idea what that meant.

"And how do we practice? The students must have had years of training." Hermione said desperately.

"No, they actually don't. They start the training with you on the same day. Once a year, they are doing this training for one week and after this week they can take a test and receive an MDA-certificate. It might be good, if you obtain such a thing yourselves."

"So we take part in normal classes and in the extra training?" Hermione looked excited at the prospect of doing more schoolwork than necessary and Ginny almost rolled her eyes at her eagerness. Still the same Hermione she knew.

"Yes, Miss Granger, as ALL students do. You will start the extra training with the other students in four days. Good day to you." Dumbledore smiled and opened the door for the two time-travellers to pass through. In his opinion the meeting was closed.

Outside, Hermione turned to Ginny flabbergasted. "He can't be serious, Ginny!"

"Oh, but he is. Yesterday, he told me all about this plan of going to Durmstrang." Ginny assured her.

"Everything fine with me. But WHY does he want us to learn the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked, her voice with a slight hysterical edge.

Ginny stopped chewing her gum and looked at Hermione imploringly. "What?"

"That's the extra certificate he was talking about. We have to take extra classes for this Dark Arts certificate." Hermione said shrilly, turning around to face Ginny, her long blonde hair whipping her Gryffindor-friend in the face.

"We do?" Ginny's face was paler than usual.

"Yes. ..MDA stands for Master of Dark Arts. We'll probably only do the first one." Hermione looked at her friend thoughtfully.

"Hopefully." Ginny shuddered at the thought.

THTHTH

"You are going to Durmstrang? Back?" Sarah asked loudly so that some of the Slytherins also heard.

Hermione was distinctly aware that Tom had heard as well, because his head snapped up and a large frown had appeared on his handsome face.

"No, not back. We will be there for one week. Miss… Krum and I have signed up for that certificate last year and therefore we have to take this test." Hermione waved a hand dismissively.

Tom regained his composure and smirked. He knew what Natalija was talking about. This "test" was something dark. MDA – Master of Dark Arts. How unfortunate that Hogwarts didn't offer such a course as well. If he were minister for magic, he would have introduced that class as well.

He had read it in Hogwarts, a history at first. Durmstrang offered Dark Arts certificates. Once a year.

Though Tom had never expected Natalija to take _such_ an exam. And he never thought that Gryffindor chick to be "dark".

He looked at the beauty at the Ravenclaw table closely. She was not only a right sight, but she was also very intelligent AND now she was going for the MDA-exam. Hmmm, he would think about something. Maybe it was really time to introduce some girls to his group…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: don't own.

Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them. This is a bit of a Harry Potter / Twilight crossover. If you don't like Edward, don't read it, though it contains important information. (It's the _only_ Twilight/HP chapter)…

Have fun…

Tom was getting ready for Slughorns first party of the year. He was looking forward to it because a certain Ravenclaw was there – but he dismissed that thought immediately. He was about to become the Dark Lord and those weren't interested in girls.

True, she would make a good follower but that was about it.

No, he was not interested in her as a girl but as a follower. Soon, he would introduce her to his group.

Tom smirked grimly. And he was not looking forward to seeing her. Definitely not.

He sprayed on the perfume that Natalija liked and cursed himself for it. Too late.

Sighing he walked out of the common room.

THTHTH

'I wonder why he is not talking to me.' Hermione was wearing a formal dress, her hair piled up into a bun. She was sitting in the room of requirement with Draco, Harry and Ginny who were cuddling on a sofa.

"You look beautiful!" Harry said earnestly.

"Thank you." Hermione answered but was silenced by Draco's icy glare.

"Jealous Potter, that you are not invited into the Slug Club? You cannot _always _be the golden boy!"

Hermione was sure that he still hadn't forgiven Harry the incident in the forbidden forest. He was probably still angry that Harry hadn't gotten the same torture.

If Harry had been stressed out or angry, he would have cursed Malfoy just right here and there. But instead, he had a plan. "No, Malfoy. Although you have a point. It would be more prudent if Hermione went with one of us. If Riddle sees her alone, he will get even more demanding or lose interest. And we can afford neither." Harry said with a smug smile.

Draco didn't miss a heartbeat. "You are right, Harry. She should not go alone to that party."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was inwardly glad that her friends wanted to come with her.

"I think she should go with you, Malfoy. Everyone in this school knows that I am with Ginny and it would look suspicious. And you've been dying to go with her anyway. Not to mention the meetings with Slughorn are simply fascinating." Harry laughed. He was getting more and more Slytherin like, Hermione and Ginny noticed.

"Harry." Hermione pouted. "Isn't Tom going to be very angry when I'm there with Draco? You know, he doesn't like him very much… And I don't want him to get hurt." she added in a quieter voice, avoiding everyone's eyes who were staring at her open-mouthed.

"No, it will only spike up his interest. I think it is one of my best ideas." Harry smiled proudly.

"But who was the brain behind that action?" Ginny said lazily. "I suggested that AND Harry thinks it's brilliant, because it makes Tom see that you are not always running after him and being available for him all the time. It will make you more interesting and he will try to get to know you better. With that, we can complete our mission successfully."

Ginny looked at everyone who was gazing back at her dumbfounded.

"Perfect idea, Ginny. Now, I have to get dressed into something formal." Draco sighed.

Ginny rolled her eyes when a black set of smart dress robes appeared along with perfectly polished shoes. She waved her wand at Hermione when Draco had stepped behind the curtain that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you just do?"

Ginny handed Hermione a mirror silently. Hermione gasped. Her face was _different. _Sparkly eye-shadow, fake lashes and lots of rouge made her look… well… made-up.

"Ginny." Hermione reprimanded her jokingly when Draco had stepped from behind the curtain.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. We want to let Tom know what he misses." Ginny smirked.

"Draco, do you remember that hairstyle you had in your first two years? You know the slicked-back one?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"It would look good." Ginny took a bottle of gel from the air and gelled Draco's hair back with a wave of her wand.

"Beautiful." Hermione said quietly when she watched the scene. "But we have to go." she added in a stronger voice.

Draco looked at her surprised. Had she really just called him beautiful?

"Yes, yes go on." Harry urged them, a large smile on his face. "Ginny and I need some time alone anyway."

"Look, Hermione, we should go, we don't want to see that." Draco joked.

Hermione laughed and they stepped out of the room arm in arm.

"Who do you reckon will be there?" Draco asked in a perfect imitation of Ron whether willingly or unwillingly, Hermione didn't know or care at the moment.

"Abraxas is not there for sure. Well, Tom, Lestrange, Matthew Nott, … I don't know who else. Most of them Slytherin-boys. And a few Ravenclaws. Maybe one or two Gryffindors." Hermione shrugged. "We'll see." she added quietly when they neared the room where the party was held.

Draco opened the door for Hermione and the two time-travellers gasped. The room was draped in dark red and golden satin, a disco ball was in the middle, music was blasting through the loudspeakers, couples were dancing, and other groups of people were standing in the sidelines, sipping punch or butterbeer.

"Let's go around the room first and see who's there." Hermione said, subconsciously hoping for a black-haired young man to appear. Draco offered her his arm and together they walked around the students, saying hi a few times.

"Have you seen good old Sluggy anywhere?" Hermione looked around, though in vain. "No, I haven't. Hermione, want to dance? You know, we didn't have the chance to dance together at the school ball." Draco said, a bit red in the face.

"Well, I wonder why. Maybe because Mister high-n-mighty never asked me properly." Hermione countered, but taking his outstretched arm nevertheless. "Alright, Draco. One dance."

Draco smiled proudly and led her to the dance floor where a lot of couples were dancing slowly with each other. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Too close for her liking. Tentatively, she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him further away, but he was too strong. Sighing, Hermione gave up and instead searched the crowd for Tom.

The dance was over much too soon and Hermione still hadn't seen him. "Where do you think is HE?" Hermione asked Draco, who now had his arm wrapped around her waist possessively. "I don't know…. but watch out, Mione, someone else his here." Draco's smirk became a mask of politeness when Slughorn arrived directly next to them.

Slughorn himself greeted Hermione enthusiastically. "I'm glad you came, Miss Karkarova." he gestured her towards one of the prominent people, ignoring Draco completely.

"Miss Karkarova, this is Mister Brown, he is the Minister against the Maltreatment of Magical Creatures." Hermione shook hands with this elderly gentleman and forced a smile on her face.

"And this young gentleman is Edward Cullen. He is from the U.S.A. and as you probably guessed it, a vampire." Trust Slughorn to _always _bring a vampire to his parties.

The insanely handsome boy smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Natalija Karkarova." Hermione blushed deeply, her voice trembling slightly from the intimidating youth in front of her. Draco who was holding her hand, was getting nervous.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you and your boyfriend." Edward smiled slightly, shaking his magnificent head.

"Oh, no, you are not." Hermione wrenched her hand away from Draco's iron grip. "We are just friends. This is Mr. Krum. We went to Durmstrang together."

"Oh did you?" Edward shook Draco's hand who glared at him openly.

"Yes. This is our last year and Hogwarts is like our second home now." Hermione smiled brightly at the Greek god.

"I understand that as I find Hogwarts very welcoming as well. It's easier to mingle with the Magical Folks than with the Muggles. We don't have to hide here who we really are. It's a pity that we are banned from your world. Stupid regulations. With your potions we can even sometimes eat normal food. That's how we try to survive." Edward smiled at her just as brightly.

"Oh really? So you don't drink human blood?" Hermione was surprised.

"No, our family calls ourselves the vegetarians. A little private joke. We only go out into the woods and hunt. Animal blood is not as tasty as human blood, but it fulfils the requirements." Edward told her quietly, raising a sexy eyebrow, making Hermione's blood rush.

Draco meanwhile was nervously shifting from one foot to another foot, glaring at the beautiful competition in front of him.

"I understand! That's very noble of you. But I don't understand – our charms teacher is a vampire as well. So you can't all be banned?" Hermione couldn't fight the blush.

"Really?" Edward's perfect brows rose up, surprised. "What's his name?"

"Du Reau." Hermione answered when she looked into the blazing eyes of Edward.

"Oh right. He is only a 'half-vampire'. His mother is a normal human being and his father a vampire. I guess, that's why he is allowed to teach and live in the magical world since he is not a danger to humans. He probably eats normal food." Edward said, not fighting to keep the sadness out of his voice.

Momentarily Hermione was lost for words.

"We don't want to be monsters." Edward shook his beautiful head sadly and gazed at Hermione. "I need to take a vial of the potion with me that lets me eat and drink normal food for a while. You know, I just love boiled eggs." he told her.

Hermione grinned. "I would help you just right now, but I don't know where the potion is. I don't even know what kind of potion that is." she confessed in a voice that Draco had never heard before. It was a voice that almost made him grab her and kiss her.

"Horace knows. He will take vial for me after the party." Edward smiled, his eyes sparkling. "So that I can also take some home to my family."

Draco snorted something that sounded oddly like Hufflepuff, but Hermione ignored him pointedly.

"That's perfect." Hermione nodded at the good-looking vampire, at a loss for words.

"As a fact, Horace had given me a sip just before the party. I can ask you if you would like to join me for a butterbeer or a punch. Or what do the ladies drink here? White rose?" Edward smiled a crooked smile and Hermione almost forgot how to breathe.

Draco beside her was fuming, but she only had eyes for Edward. Hermione surprised Draco more from day to day. He never expected her to be the flirt surrounded by handsome men. He had only seen her as the plain bookworm. Never in his life had he thought of her as beautiful. With a little bit help from Dumbledore to _enhance _her beauty, Draco knew that this was his dream woman. Too bad that he had three competitors, two Slytherins and this annoying Hufflepuff-like vampire.

"Natalija, weren't we looking for other people? Weren't we looking for _Tom_?" he asked her pointedly.

"That can wait. We've got the whole night." Hermione gave a singsong laugh and followed Edward to the bar, leaving Draco staring angrily at the two.

Draco was furious. He was beside himself. Had Hermione just left him alone for a vampire?

He sat down at a table sullenly, watching Edward and Hermione laughing with each other.

Draco's head jerked up when he saw Tom enter the room. Tom was talking politely with Slughorn and the people he more or less forced upon him. A little while later, Tom spotted Abraxas number Two.

"Hey Tom." Draco murmured, making space for his Slytherin-comrade. It was the first time of his life that he was happy to see Tom.

"Krum. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't invited." Tom shook his head, looking around the hall, probably for Hermione. 'He will be very disappointed.' Draco thought grimly satisfied.

"I went here with my date." Draco smiled smugly when Tom's eyebrows rose almost past his hairline.

"With who?" Please don't tell me that you went with Natalija. How did you force yourself upon her? A potion? A spell?

"Natalija." Draco said predictably.

"And where _is _she?" Oh dear. Tom sounded so much like Lucius that Draco shuddered.

"She is at the bar talking with that _idiot._" Draco spat, pointing rudely at the vampire with his thumb.

Tom's eyes followed Draco's fingertips and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like the sight at all. The most beautiful male he had ever seen was talking with the most beautiful girl he had ever come across. Natalija and that vampire were obviously having the time of their life laughing together.

Tom snorted and faced Draco again.

"So?"

"So? She is talking with that idiot instead of me. We haven't uttered two words since HE arrived." Draco grumbled.

"Put a stop to this, Krum, you are not a baby anymore." Tom got up from his seat fluidly, although his insides were screaming with rage. That girl was certainly not his but he would make sure that she would be. He never wanted to have that feeling again. To lose somebody was hard enough. But to lose somebody important for a worthy competitor was too much.

THTHTH

"Edward, do you sometimes turn other people into vampires?"

"No, I have never, though my adoptive father, Carlisle, has done that a few times in order to save our lives." Edward said quietly and Hermione hung her head. "He didn't have to do that you know, but he always created our family since we didn't have a choice and he didn't want us dead. It happened in 1917. I was suffering from the Spanish flu." Edward said in such a low voice that Hermione shuddered.

"So, you've been a vampire for about quarter of a century?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. And believe me. I don't blame Carlisle, but I'd rather have died." Edward said unhappily, looking at Hermione in a strange way.

"I believe you, it must be hard, being a vampire. But tell me, who else is there in your family?" Hermione tried to steer the conversation to another, less painful topic.

"Carlisle, my adoptive father and Esme, my adoptive mum. Then there is Rosalie – she is like a sister to me. Slughorn invited her as well but she didn't come."

Hermione was quite glad about that actually. She was sure that the girl was a competition as well.

"What a pity." Wow, that did sound very convincing. "And do you have any special powers?"

"Yes. We are incredibly strong, we are faster than the wind and some of us– a limited number only - have special powers." Edward smiled mysteriously. "And I can read minds – that's what you wanted to know, right?"

Hermione shrieked. "What??? You can read my mind?"

"Yes. In fact, I can read _everyone's _mind here." Edward smiled and Hermione suddenly felt very weak and the room was spinning. "For example, this couple over there-" he pointed towards two younger Ravenclaws who were kissing in the corner "are worried. She thinks, she is pregnant, and how to tell him. Oh, and he is worrying about his mum." Edward smiled smugly. "And I sense some jealousy!" he pointed over to where Tom and Draco were sitting, gazing in her direction.

Edward went so close to her that Hermione thought he was going to bite into her throat. But she was wrong. "Don't worry, _Hermione, _I won't tell anyone that you are from the future and just here on a mission. By the way, who _is _this Tom Riddle?"

To say that Hermione looked shocked would be an understatement. She was completely and utterly horrified and almost staggered when Edward caught her in his strong iron arms. "Whoa there…"

"Don't worry, calm down, Hermione. I never break any promises. This is our little secret. Well, ours and that of the blonde boy – or should I say ferret - over there." he nodded towards Draco who was sitting at the table with Tom.

"Oh." Hermione saw Tom and Draco talking together and a large grin broke through her face.

"I guess, I should find out what Mr. Riddle is thinking about you? I mean, he shouldn't find out about your mission, am I right?" Edward was obviously reading her mind correctly.

"Yes, you are right, Edward. Could you do that? This would be great." Hermione was glowing.

She saw Edward's smug smile. "Okay." she sighed. "And what do I have to do for that?" Hermione wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. She knew how minds of _men _worked. They usually wanted something back in return if they did a favour.

"I'll explain later. But don't worry – I will not force something upon you, you don't like, okay? And don't be scared." he squeezed Hermione's hand gently for reassurance. Hermione noticed his icy grip and shuddered, though not from the cold but from pleasure.

"I'll introduce you." Hermione, smiling happily, took Edward's arm and led him to the two Slytherins. On her way halfway there, she tripped and Edward caught her with his iron arm. "Don't drink so much alcohol." he grinned.

Draco and Tom looked up interestedly, staring at the handsome vampire in a hostile way. Hermione put on a brave smile. "Mister Riddle, might I introduce you. This is Edward Cullen, a vampire and good friend of Professor Slughorn. He is from America. Edward, this is Tom Riddle, student and Headboy of Hogwarts."

Draco looked at Hermione appraisingly. He never thought that mudbloods had good manners. He was impressed to say the least.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Riddle." Edward said, reaching out his hand to shake Tom's. Tom narrowed his eyes for a split second but put on a polite mask again. "Nice to meet you, Mister Cullen. I trust I find you well in this environment?"

When Hermione was sure that Riddle and Cullen were safely talking, Hermione sat down next to Draco, who was sipping on a butterbeer, looking bored. "So ran off with pretty boy number three? Man, I've never thought you were _that _kind of girl!"

"Three? And THAT kind of girl?!" Hermione turned around so fast that her long hair whipped Draco in the face.

"First my grandfather, then Riddle and now Cullen. Good job, Hermione. I'm surprised you stuck with only two boys when we were in our time." Draco sneered.

"Great god, DRACO! Don't be such a jealous prick. I only went with Abraxas to the dance, Tom and I just get along and besides it's part of our _mission_ and Edward and I were _talking _a little bit. Besides, he can read minds and is now going to find out something from Tom's mind, like if our mission is going successfully or what he thinks about you and me. Occlumency won't help him there." Hermione smirked and Draco's mouth twitched upwards.

Hermione sighed and she felt a bit dizzy. 'Hermione, keep yourself together. You can't have had _that _much alcohol' Edward bent down towards her again. "Might I ask for this one dance?"

Hermione looked to Draco who nodded. He was her date after all. She gave Tom a quick, shy smile that left his heart beating faster. He went to the bar with another word, but wore a grimace that could be interpreted as a smile.

"So, Edward, what did you find out when you were talking with Tom?" Hermione put her arms on his shoulders and Edward had his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer in his iron-grip. Not that Hermione minded. Not at all.

Hermione was utterly curious to find out.

"First of all, he doesn't like me, Hermione. Funny, isn't it, as I tried to show my best side. He is jealous." Edward said and Hermione giggled. "Of course, he is."

"Then, he still has these death meetings going on and he is still going for power, domination, dark magic and muggle hunting. But it has decreased a lot since you arrived. For example, the last meeting was cut short, because he _wanted _to pick you up from Hogsmeade." Edward smiled when they were swaying to the music.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. "Because of ME?"

"Yes. Hermione, dear. He likes you. A lot. But he doesn't know what love is, what it feels like to care for somebody. Such strange desires and feelings started _recently _namely when you showed up. These new feelings scare him, that's why he hasn't talked to you for the past three days. He is avoiding you, because he is scared of these feelings."

'I figured that much. What a stupid fool.' Hermione thought surprised and angry at the same time.

"So what should I do?"

"Make him fight for you. Then show him how much you like him. Then play the ice queen again. Then treat him again. Play hard to get on one day and then try to be 'his' girl again on the next. This method will keep him interested." Edward said, grinning mysteriously. "Don't be scared of becoming his girlfriend. And try to fall for him. Not that you need to try very hard."

"Sorry?"

"You like him a lot. Hermione, this is YOUR responsibility. It's in your hands to change the future."

Oh well. Just on my hands. Bloody perfect.

Hermione let out a long breath. Edward closed his eyes in pleasure. "You smell absolutely delicious."

Hermione gasped and saw Edward's twinkling eyes in front of her face. "I have never kissed a human before." Edward said quietly.

"I don't think here is the time and place." Hermione hissed, suddenly feeling very hot in Edward's cold embrace.

"I won't hurt you." his breath was sweet and tickled in her ear.

"What if you bite me?" the question sounded desperate but Hermione had to suppress her silent laughter.

"I won't. I have enough self-control to stop myself." Hermione looked up to see that Edward was sincere and honest.

"What if Tom and Draco see us?"

"They won't. We will go outside. Besides, I have helped you a great deal with your mission, and so you could help me with mine. And I will make sure that they won't find out."

Edward took Hermione's hand and led her outside. "Climb onto my back!" he ordered. "What?" Hermione was sure she hadn't heard correctly. "Climb onto my back. I want you to have a beautiful sight."

Hermione obeyed and then Edward showed his powers. He climbed onto a large tree as agile as a cat and as fast as a firebolt. "Wow." Hermione was windswept and looked at the beauty who was holding her tightly. They had a great view overlooking the lake. The moon was shining directly above the lake and Hermione marvelled at the beauty of it. She still felt a bit weak and dizzy of the alcohol. Or because of something else?

Edward brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear and some seconds later their faces inched closer. The danger was inevitably in the air and Hermione was scared. Scared, that Edward would bite her. Scared, that she would fall off the tree. Scared, that Tom or Draco would see her.

But the larger part of her was excited and a second later their lips met. His were ice-cold and hers were incredibly warm. She was playing with the fire. Edward could lose control any second and then she would either be dead or another vampire and banned from this world. But this excitement and lack of control made it even more appealing for Hermione. Edward pulled her closer into his iron grip right onto his arctic body. Edward groaned when he entered the tongue into her mouth. For a moment, Hermione didn't respond, but then she melted into the kiss and into his arms.

"Edward." she couldn't suppress moaning his name. Edward smirked and continued kissing her. She just smelled delicious. Some minutes later, it was over. They were both breathless. Edward took Hermione down gently.

He still held her close when they were under the tree. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for showing me what it's like to be a human. I missed this feeling."

Hermione didn't respond. This time it was her who squeezed his hand gently. Edward smiled gratefully at her and they walked into the party room again.

Slughorn winked at them conspirationally and Hermione felt the urge to smack him. "Now we have to pretend that nothing happened." Hermione whispered into his ear and Edward nodded eagerly.

"It's impolite to steal somebody else's dates." a dark booming voice sounded.

Hermione and Edward turned around immediately. Tom was there in all his glory, staring angrily at the vampire. When he turned towards Hermione his expression softened. "I didn't have time to compliment you." he said with all the stiff politeness in the world. Hermione just stared. Tom tried again: "You look beautiful tonight. Krum can be happy to have you as a _date._"

Did Hermione detect any jealousy in his voice? Yes, she did, if she listened closely. She had to play the ice-queen today. So instead of melting and smiling, she put on her Slytherin mask of cold indifference and answered emotionlessly: "Thank you, Tom."

Tom was surprised for a second but shrugged the feeling away. "_Krum_ has been looking for you for ages." Tom announced, not keeping the acid out of his voice. He now really regretted that he hadn't asked her out to this party but instead had gone alone – as usual. Now that Abraxas-twin was hanging onto her – and him for that matter – whining about Natalija and that he couldn't find her. True, Tom was surprised as well. He hoped that nothing happened to her.

"Oh, has he?" Hermione suddenly felt a pang of guilt for leaving Draco alone for such a long time. "Where is he, Tom?"

"Over there at the bar."

Hermione saw a disgruntled Draco talking to a Ravenclaw girl. She squared her shoulders and marched up to them, leaving an amused Edward and a surprised Riddle in her wake.

"Maxim." she said sweetly, putting an arm around Draco. The Ravenclaw girl glared at her and Hermione just smiled back sweetly. "I've been looking for you for ages."

"So, have I, Natalija." To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement.

"I have found you." she turned her back so that she blocked out the Ravenclaw girl completely. "Who is she?" whether she wanted to imitate Pansy or not, she was not sure at the moment.

Draco's frown became more pronounced. So predictable that he didn't want to be reminded of Pansy in any way.

"That's Melissa Wood. Her brother is in Gryffindor." Draco rolled his eyes, obviously stating that he was not too fond of her brother.

Hermione turned to the plain-looking girl. "Thank you for taking care of my _date, _Melissa. I am back now, so you can attend to your other businesses."

She said it with so much venom that the girl shot Hermione a glare but left without another word. Draco burst out into fits of laughter. "I actually believed you."

"What?"

Draco was still laughing, now tears of laughter running down his pale cheeks. "You played your part very well. I really thought you were jealous."

"Maybe I was, Draco. Let me apologize for my behaviour. I'm not a good date tonight. Sorry! But the party is not over yet. It's still early. I will _only _hang with you from now on and I will never leave your side." Hermione grinned.

"God beware." Draco muttered but smirked at her and put his arm around her. "Want to drink something? A butterbeer perhaps?"

"That would be lovely, though I had enough alcohol. But another butterbeer would be perfect. It's a party after all. By the way, Draco, I have to tell you something really exciting."

"Right. Let me guess. It has to do something with Edward, mind-reading and Riddle. Am I correct?"

"You always are, Drakie-poo." Hermione smiled a sugary smile at Draco who glared and pulled her to the bar.

"Two butterbeers please." he was still glaring at the barmaid. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Your man is coming over." Hermione didn't know WHICH man Draco was talking about and so she turned her head only to see Edward strolling towards them. Hermione smiled as if she was seeing the sun for the first time – her whole face lightening up, which disturbed Draco endlessly.

"I just wanted to say good-bye and thank you for your help." Edward said in his velvet-voice and Hermione drooled. "No, Edward, thank YOU for everything."

"It was my pleasure." Edward kissed her hand in good-bye and was standing next to Slughorn half a second later. How he had managed to be that fast, was a complete mystery to Hermione. But then, Edward had told her, how fast vampires could be…

"Let's go and sit with some of our friends." Draco steered her to a table where most of the Slytherins were sitting – Tom was nowhere around. "Hey, everyone, might I introduce Natalija?"

Hermione shook hands with the future Death Eaters. Lestrange seemed really fond of her and Orion Black kept sending smirks to her. Talking merrily, drinking butterbeer with the future Death eaters and yes, a lot of laughing with them - Hermione now felt the effects of the alcohol even more. After a while, Hermione and Draco got more and more drunk, along with the Slytherins.

"Draco, I'm tired." Hermione could hardly open her mouth. "Yes, me too." Draco announced as they had now been at the party for four hours already.

"Where is everyone? You know like Slughorn and Tom?" Hermione slurred, looking around the room. "I don't know. I think Tom's already gone to bed." Lestrange smirked.

"I didn't think that Tom would be such a spoilsport." Hermione said without thinking. "He didn't even join us at our table."

The Slytherin boys just looked at each other uncomfortably. They knew why Tom didn't join them. He would never be with such unimportant followers like them. Tom usually went to parties for contacts and information, but definitely not for _fun_.

"Oh, did you _miss _him?" Orion smirked with the other Slytherins howling in laughter and looking at a disgruntled Hermione who glared angrily at the offender.

"Shut up, Black! I thought that since you sooo obviously were good friends, why didn't you invite him over to our table?" that struck a cord and the other boys were silenced. Draco, Lestrange and Black gazed briefly at each other with a slightly disturbed expression on their faces.

"Okay, so we had fun without him. Big deal?!" Zabini shrugged. "But maybe he wanted to sit with us?" Hermione spat.

"No no, he didn't. Believe me. Besides, I think someone missed him _terribly_." Lestrange smirked. Hermione looked at him furiously, wanting to smash the smirk out of his face.

She shot a death glare at him and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm hot. Want to go outside with me?" Draco asked and fanned himself with his hand. Hermione nodded: "Good idea, yes, I'll go with you."

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her outside. It was a relief to finally breathe in fresh air. Only, this made the effects of the alcohol much worse.

"Ughhhh…" Hermione said disgustedly. "I'm sick. I think, I'll have to throw up."

"No, no, you won't." Draco smiled. He went over to her and pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"You think so? Hold me, please, I'm feeling dizzy." Hermione held herself upwards on Draco, which he enjoyed greatly. He placed both of his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent.

"Hey…" Draco said in a gentle voice that Hermione had never heard before. "Don't fall asleep." He smiled – so uncharacteristically of him – and his whole face lit up considerably. Hermione wondered, if she was imagining things.

"Draco…" she said softly… fondly. He pulled her towards him, his face only millimetres from hers, looking at her with a strange expression, an expression, Hermione couldn't quite place in her state.

The two of them gazed into each others eyes, both too entranced, not noticing a pair of dark eyes, watching them intently…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: don't own.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I'm surprised that the Edward story went down pretty well. If you wish, I might add another chapter with some Edward-action.

Have fun…

That's what happened last time:

"_Hey…" Draco said in a gentle voice that Hermione had never heard before. "Don't fall asleep." He smiled – so uncharacteristically of him – and his whole face lit up considerably. Hermione wondered, if she was imagining things._

"_Draco…" she said softly… fondly. He pulled her towards him, his face only millimetres from hers, looking at her with a strange expression, an expression, Hermione couldn't quite place in her state. _

_The two of them gazed into each others eyes, both too entranced, not noticing a pair of dark eyes, watching them intently…_

On with the story:

_The dark eyes widened slightly when they saw what happened just in front of them.__ He didn't hear what the two students were saying or even their expressions on their faces – he was too far away for that, but he saw clearly what they were DOING._

And then, Hermione wasn't even sure – and neither was Draco – their lips met. The touch was soft and feathery, like air, so soft that they could have imagined the kiss. It didn't help that they were drunk. Their lips touched again, though only slightly, and then they broke apart.

Hermione leaned towards Draco, dizzy and weak. "I'm sooooo sick." she moaned, leaning into his arms. Draco muttered something in her hair – which smelled so good in his opinion – and Hermione didn't answer. She was busy holding herself together.

'I will never drink that much alcohol again!' Hermione thought seriously. To lose control over something like that was not only stupid, but also dangerous in current circumstances. She, Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw should actually know better.

_Two dark eyes were joined by another pair of dark eyes._

"Do you think, we should go inside?" Draco asked the girl he had just 'kissed' or whatever that had been. He shuddered to think about it. Hopefully, Hermione wouldn't remember tomorrow, though he doubted, that he would easily forget. He was just glad that Potter hadn't been invited to the party or else he would have probably made a scene.

"I don't know." Hermione sighed. "I think I need some water."

"I'll go get some." Draco said immediately, pulling her up on her chin and smiling at her.

Hermione – against all her principles – smiled at him as well. Draco gave her a brief kiss on her lips and caressed her cheek, sweetly, almost lovingly. Hermione sighed and leaned back. Never any more alcohol! What had she been thinking?

"_Don't come here to reprimand me. Nothing happened." the dark eyes looked defensively at the other pair which narrowed __dangerously._

"_Well what is that in front?" the venom in the voice was hard to miss._

"_Looks like…kissing to me. Or rather…, I don't know. Their faces were very near…" the voice faltered slightly._

_Tom straightened up. "It's your responsibility to find out if they are together, Zabini."_

Draco got up and walked inside the party room, leaving Hermione outside. He didn't like leaving her alone. What if the bloodthirsty vampire came back? Or worse, TOM?

He shuddered and stepped inside the party room which was still full. Draco frowned, his headache worsening. Was Tom still here or where was he? He was already getting nervous when he approached the barmaid again.

Hermione flattened out her dress, while she was waiting for Draco to bring her the water. She felt slightly better though still on the verge of throwing up. To her dismay, her recent memories were fuzzy and blurry. Some memories were even missing. Stupid alcohol.

'I hope we don't have to drink with the Russians in Durmstrang. Viktor Krum mentioned quite a few times when they drank vodka like water.' Hermione wrinkled her brow in confusion.

_Tom's eyes were burning red. He was really really angry at that lousy blonde-haired follower. __Jealousy, though previously unknown to Tom, was now evident in every pore. Tom was furiously throwing pebbles into the dark water of the lake._

_He looked back at the girl of his dreams again and gasped. She was ALONE. Finally. This was his chance. When he saw her face, he knew that she didn't feel well and immediately felt worry build inside him. Couldn't Krum take better care of his girl?_

"Natalija." he stated when he arrived next to her. Hermione looked up at him, trembling. She obviously had had more than enough alcohol.

"Tom." she couldn't suppress the smile and Tom was surprised. "I trust you are not feeling too well. Can I do anything for you?" Well that sounded corny. Tom smacked himself for the choice of words. Couldn't he have asked something else? Like maybe if he should curse Krum? But oh well, Natalija was a strong girl - she probably didn't need anything anyway.

"That would be great. I need a glass of water." when Hermione looked into his deep eyes, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by his gesture and care.

'Oh, that's why the blonde git had gone back into the room – probably to fetch her a glass of water.' Tom shook his head. Was this guy a wizard or not?

He smirked and conjured a glass of water. "Here drink this, you'll feel better." Tom said stoically.

"Thank you." Hermione said weakly, downing the water in one go. She looked up questioningly at Tom who filled the glass again. Hermione immediately felt better.

"Better?" Tom asked grinning mischievously.

"Yes, loads." Hermione answered sighing in relief.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He sat down beside her.

Tom looked at her closely. Her beautiful face was turned towards him and her cheeks were slightly rosy from dancing. He couldn't take his eyes from hers and this disturbed him slightly. But when the angel smiled, all confusion or worry was forgotten. Tom held her chin upwards and his fingers travelled towards her cheekbone, caressing her cheek softly.

"So, I heard you are going back to Durmstrang?" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, Miss Krum and me actually. We have to take a test." Hermione looked dizzily into the beautiful eyes that haunted her dreams. She marvelled at his perfect cheekbones and took in all of his handsomeness. Her face was burning when she still felt him caressing her cheek tentatively, almost lovingly.

"Do you know the MDA?" her voice almost cracked.

"Master of Dark Arts." Tom murmured. "I'm surprised that you and Miss Krum have signed up for the test. A Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. Why not the two Slytherins?"

'Oh. Hermione, make up a story.'

"The boys usually take this test one year before us girls." Hermione said clearly.

Tom looked astonished for half a second but then put his mask back into place. "So they've already got the certificate?"

"I believe so. Though I'm not sure that Poliakoff passed." Hermione wasn't guilty for bringing Draco into this. He had had a lot of training with the Dark Lord after all in his Death Eater times, but when it came to a part of the golden trio, she couldn't help but protect him.

"Looks like it. And Krum is fit?" the question sounded doubtfully and Hermione grinned at the sound of it.

"What are you grinning at?" Tom frowned.

Hermione giggled. "Krum is fit? A very dubious question to ask by a boy…" she laughed loudly and Tom shook his head, smirking a bit himself.

"Believe me, I know I have better taste than that."

Tom looked at the beautiful girl, surveying her closely. She also seemed to have some humour. She liked to laugh – another plus. But could she be useful for his death eater group as well?

He might really arrange a meeting for her to come as well.

Before he was about to ask her, a tall and disgruntled youth with light blonde hair was in front of them, holding a dripping glass of water. Disdainfully, he sneered at Tom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of _your_ date, since she obviously didn't feel so well. Krum, you seem to _often _forget your responsibilities. If I had been you, I would not have left her alone." Tom smirked at the obviously uncomfortable Draco.

But Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He regained his composure quickly and sneered: "I obviously _do _know my roles as a date. Natalija needed a glass of water and I brought it to her."

Tom let out a loud fake – and evil sounding - laugh at that and even Hermione had to suppress a smirk. "Are you a filthy Muggle, Krum? You are lucky I was there and _conjured_ her some water. Maybe you should read your Charms book year one."

Draco's face purpled and Tom seized his chance. He stepped as near to Draco as near it would go without touching. Draco immediately felt scared and intimidated and tried hard not to show his insecurity. Tom growled once and muttered: "Krum, you are hiding something. You are like a second Abraxas. And I don't like that. I will find out what you are hiding. And believe me – I will find out."

And with that Tom gave a last glance at Hermione – she couldn't detect _any _emotion in his eyes – and departed with the grace of a bat, his black cloak billowing behind him. It reminded Hermione and Draco scarily of Professor Snape.

Draco sat down next to Hermione. "You okay?" he asked almost tonelessly.

"Yes, I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Draco nodded, downing the glass of water himself. "I'll walk you there."

Hermione nodded and got up with his help.

At the front of the Ravenclaw tower, Draco shuffled his feet helplessly and Hermione found herself in quite an uncomfortable situation. How were they supposed to say good night? "I hope, you didn't mind me being your date." Draco smiled slightly, mischievously. Hermione shook her head. "Not at all, Draco. I thank you very much for coming with me. I appreciated your gallant gesture."

Silence. Then Hermione and Draco burst out in laughter at the same time. "Have the 40s rubbed on to you? Not even YOU used such sentences in our time!" Draco gasped. Even Hermione had tears in her eyes from laughing.

"Don't you like it when someone treats you like your stilted pureblood relatives?" Hermione's tone was biting and sarcastic though still joking.

"I just _love _it, Hermione. Good night." Draco gave her one last good-night kiss, though not on the cheek but on her mouth. Hermione just looked at him speechlessly. He had just kissed her on the mouth?

Hermione decided not to say anything. "Good night Draco."

THTHTH

Harry was doodling on a piece of parchment. Unfortunately, the professor had seated him next to the Dark Lord himself and he was constantly reminded of that circumstance by Riddle's arm shooting into the air to answer questions, narrowly missing his glasses now and then.

Hermione was in the back, next to Abraxas and Draco was sitting next to Darius from Ravenclaw. When he looked at them like that, he could have been sure that Draco or Abraxas were twins. He turned around to Hermione who had already packed her suitcase. He hoped that she wouldn't get hurt in the exam.

On the one hand he was worried – especially for his girlfriend – but on the other hand he envied them. They had the chance to go to another wizarding school, and he, Harry Potter wasn't allowed to sit the exam although he was a Slytherin. Or maybe that had been Dumbledore's point? Maybe, he thought that Slytherins would be too tempted`?

Harry's gaze fell onto the girls in the room – out of boredom he either marked them as pretty or ugly. The only girl where his gaze lingered longer than necessary was Hermione. Of course, he had only seen her as a good friend, nothing more, though he had always considered her as rather good-looking. He shook his head. But the time travel had changed her rather drastically. With the little help of Dumbledore, her hair was blonder, longer, and not frizzy anymore, her teeth white and even and her eyes had also changed. But that wasn't the only difference, Harry noticed. She seemed much more at ease, open, friendly, not only worrying about school and grades, and she seemed happy and glowing. Her smile was wide and reminded Harry of the sun.

But WHY she was so happy? He couldn't fathom why. Draco Malfoy wasn't of help. He always kept complaining how Hermione didn't want to spend more time with him. For some reason that reminded him painfully of Ron. Maybe Ginny would find something out when they were together at Durmstrang. Harry had a nagging suspicion, but he wouldn't confront Hermione before it wasn't absolutely clear.

Harry averted his gaze quickly when Tom Riddle poked him rather painfully in the ribs. "Tomorrow night, meeting in the black forest at 8. Spread the word, Poliakoff." Tom's icy voice, helped him out of his trance and Harry nodded. So typical. Hermione was gone by tomorrow night…

THTHTH

"Well, have fun, Natalija. And don't turn over to the Dark Side." Richard chuckled when he bade Hermione good-bye. Hermione laughed loudly: "I have been going to Durmstrang for five years. Nothing happened or are you under the impression that I am a Dark Witch under disguise?"

Sarah, Richard, Darius and Matthew laughed at that as well.

"One can never be too careful. Oh and please tell us what you learned! It would be interesting to know. You know, so just in case we can defend ourselves better, should Grindelwald also come here." Sarah said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at her, her eyes widening slightly in horror. Grindelwald. He was at large! And currently in Russia and Bulgaria! She decided to hide her sudden fear.

"Take care. See you next week." Sarah hugged her tightly and Hermione hurried out of the Ravenclaw common room, the suitcase in her hand.

"Natalija." a voice called out. Hermione turned around and saw a figure that resembled a greek god standing next to one of the paintings showing Rowena Ravenclaw. "Oh, hello Tom." Hermione replied panting her face slightly red.

"Come, let me take care of your suitcase." Tom took her suitcase easily and lifted it. "Where to?"

"Dumbledore's office. He is going to let us floo to Durmstrang." Tom nodded and led the way, leaving a very surprised Hermione trailing directly after him.

"Thank you, Tom." Hermione smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. I cannot see a lady trying to carry heavy things – I'm stronger and therefore I can help you." Tom said, not keeping the proud tone out of his voice.

"Natalija, I wish you good luck at the test. And _do _be careful. Come back safely." Tom gave her a slight smile when they had arrived at the office that belonged to Professor Dumbledore at that time.

"Thank you Tom. Have a nice week as well." Hermione replied sincerely.

Tom looked at her with an odd expression, he took her face in both of his hands, almost like he had done at the party. Hermione's breath caught, when she gazed back into his perfect face. She felt a lump rise to her throat.

Tom's face went closer to her, breathing in the scent he loved so much. The scent, he had smelled when they had made amortentia. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes, contently, when his face inched nearer towards her.

"Natalija!" a voice called out desperately. Hermione and Tom both whipped around, stepping quickly away from the other. But Ginny had already seen them.

"So, are you happy to see your fiancé again?" she smiled sugary sweetly at Hermione who wanted to punch her. She had just ruined a special moment between Tom and her. But then she remembered. Yes, the fiancé. It was part of the plan.

Hermione put on her best smile, wanting to curse Ginny right here and there. "Yes, I am. He is probably already waiting, we should get going!" she hissed at Ginny and stepped on her toes with extra force. Wasn't Hermione becoming one little Slytherin as well?

"Good bye Tom, and thank you for your help." Hermione looked at Tom, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Tom looked at Hermione astonished and also a bit hurt. She had a fiancé. Why didn't he know? He had almost kissed her, as a matter of fact, he _had _already kissed her. A fiancé? The jealousy in his chest was almost unbearable, like an angry animal, turning his insides into live snakes. That was _his _woman and not of some freaking idiot from Durmstrang. Or was she?

Tom's well practised mask, slipped into place. "Not to worry, Natalija. Have a safe trip. Miss Krum." he nodded at Ginny who nodded back.

And Tom departed. Ginny looked at Hermione, an unreadable expression when Hermione looked back, sadly. "Thanks Ginny for your oh-so-brilliant plan! It FAILED! He didn't even mind. He probably will never talk to me again!" Hermione whispered, deeply disappointed and Ginny clapped onto her back, knocking onto Dumbledore's office.

Soon they would be away from Tom and away from Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione were extremely excited.

THTHTH

"Is everything clear?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, we will go with our true names, in case someone checks up on us. That's alright. Though, we have Russian names – and the courses will obviously be taught in Russian, shouldn't we somehow know the language? And I guess, it's too late for a Russian crash program." Hermione half-scoffed.

"Miss Granger, I know very well that you are foreign to the Russian language. There is a spell you have to renew every day. The wording is "Enrolio."

"Try it." Dumbledore ordered.

Hermione coughed and pointed her wand at Ginny. "Enrolio." she said loudly and clearly.

"Ginny, say something!" she urged.

"Iswini, shto tij skasala? Ya nichevo nye panimayu…" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Dumbledore looked at each other completely surprised. "Well yes, it did work. So, we have to renew it every 24 hours?"

"That's correct. Now, if you proceed through my fireplace and take Miss Weasley with you. Take her by her arm – she will not understand my instructions."

Hermione nodded and took a completely nonplussed Ginny by her arm. She pointed her wand at herself and muttered "Enrolio."

"Davaij." Hermione muttered and she and Ginny vanished.

Dumbledore sighed, looking at the empty fireplace. He hoped that he had done the right thing. Grindelwald was probably still at large and to send them to Durmstrang during those times was a bit risky. But oh well, he smiled. The bravery of a Gryffindor and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw mixed together, would probably help them out of any tight spots.

THTHTH

They emerged coughing. Hermione and Ginny looked around the room – it was dark, slightly cold and had an air of danger. "Okay, let's find the headmaster. What's his name again?"

It was still strange for them to speak Russian, but still understand every word of it. "I don't remember… Oh yes, Valinov."

They opened the door of the room that led them into the many hallways of the castle and stepped out. Ginny and Hermione gasped in surprise and shock. The walls were all dark, cold and unwelcoming of the hallways. Ginny hoped that the rooms at least were cosy and warm.

Not a single student was around. "It's not that late, is it?" Hermione muttered. "It's just two hours later. It should be 6 o clock now."

Hermione nodded, but before she could say something, a tall, dark figure, wrapped in the typical Durmstrang uniform, appeared at the end of the hallway. Hermione and Ginny stopped in their tracks, momentarily lost for words.

The boy looked at them strangely, his blue cold eyes holding a certain arrogance.

Slowly, they strode forwards simultaneously until they were only half a metre apart. Hermione was the first to regain back her confidence. "Excuse me. We're new here and looking for the headmaster's room. Could you please help us?" The way, Hermione said it, the way, she held herself, with confidence, yet open friendliness seemed to thaw the young man up.

The boy nodded. "Certainly, ladies. My name is Andrej. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand and Hermione shook it. "I'm Natalija Karkarova and this is Katya Krum. Thank you for your help."

"Miss Karkarova is that? Could it be that you have a younger brother called Ivan?"

Oh. Hermione remembered that sentence very clearly – when Dumbledore had asked her to play along. "Yes, I do." she smiled at him, trying not to look too fake.

"You must be very proud that he will be in Durmstang next year. A year sooner than expected. ..Very well, ladies. I will show you to the headmaster's room then."

THTHTH

Tom was sitting in the Head Boy's dorm brooding. In fact, he was thinking about a new plan to overcome all the muggles at once, but a smiling face with long blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes kept disturbing his vision. The headboy leaned back in the comfortable sofa, sighing. He couldn't explain, why he always thought about her. She was the first thing that crept into his mind, when he woke up, and the last thing, before he went to bed. Furthermore, he _cared _for her. He kept worrying what would happen in Durmstrang – he didn't want her to be hurt.

Huffing, Tom crossed his arms. That couldn't be. He was an individual. A loner. Someone who doesn't need something as trivial as love. Something as unimportant as a girl.

What could that be? Feeling the need to protect her and to be there for her. Was he not the descendant of the famous Salazar Slytherin? Was he a stinking Hufflepuff? To suddenly go soft?

Tom sighed when he remembered the touch of her soft curls. She was gone for a week only, but he already felt strangely empty without her. It was hard for him to admit that he missed her. But there was no doubt about that.

But then he smirked. Who said that a Dark Lord could not have a Dark Lady beside him?

He glared at the white ceiling again.

Yes, he, Tom Riddle was in love…

THTHTH

Harry and Draco had been getting along very well since they had arrived in the past. When Ginny and Hermione were gone, they were sitting in the kitchens, talking about their mission.

"Why do you reckon did Dumbledore send the two girls and not us?" Draco glared at his roll. He had always wanted to see Durmstrang. His parents had even wanted to send him there.

"I have absolutely no idea. Besides, WE are in Slytherin and not them." Harry shook his head and stabbed his egg furiously with his fork.

"Do you think Hermione will fall for a Durmstrang? Like she did in our time?" Draco muttered almost too quietly for Harry to hear.

Harry stopped chewing and looked very surprised at his former enemy. The corner of his lips quirked upwards.

"WHAT? Are you telling me that you have a thing for our Hermione? For the girl you used to call mudblood?" he chuckled.

Draco shook his head mutely. "No, of course not!"

Harry started laughing loudly. "Who are you kidding?"

"Just SHUT UP Potter. It was a simple question." Draco said through gritted teeth, wanting to punch the golden boy right here and there into his face.

But then he stopped. Draco's arm fell limply to his side and his mouth dropped in surprise when he saw Harry's face. Well, yes, Dumbledore had transfigured it, but not that much and well, he had seen Harry for the past weeks. This was certainly something new.

"Er,… why are you staring at my face? I know I'm handsome and all of that, but sorry, I'm already taken. I'm really really sorry, Malfoy." Harry smirked. He had no idea, why Malfoy stared at Harry as if he had seen a ghost.

Draco didn't even change his facial expression a millimetre, he still stared at Harry in shock and surprise.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?" he asked annoyed and looked directly, questioningly at his former enemy.

Draco seemed to wake up at that. He shook his head and transfigured his cup into a mirror.

Harry was surprised at the spellwork of the Slytherin. He had never paid much attention to Draco's magic, but he didn't seem to be that bad.

Draco handed Harry the mirror with an excited expression. Harry was now anxious to see. What had happened? Well, he must still look like last time when Dumbledore had changed his appearance a bit. Draco must have gotten used to that by now?

He took the mirror from Draco's violently trembling hand. He gazed into the mirror and let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was different. He still had his messy black hair, his pale skin, his rosy lips… but wait…

He met Draco's concerned eyes, his own face mirroring Draco's worried expression.

And they understood immediately what was wrong.

Harry's scar was not there anymore…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own.

„Excuse me?" Hermione asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"You understood me perfectly well, Miss Karkarova." the headmaster said stoically, without even the hint of a smile on his face. "Please understand that you are put in that class with the other students. It's your first MDA after all."

"How many are there?" Ginny asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"Four. The fourth one is not offered in Durmstrang itself as it is too dangerous." the headmaster was of the opinion that this was enough.

"Now off you go to your beds. Mister Smyelov will see you to your dorms." the headmaster waved them off and the door opened to reveal a – in Ginny's opinion – breathtaking young man.

"You called me, headmaster?" he asked with a bow.

"Smyelov, take these new students to the girls dormitories please." the headmaster said, without taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"Yes, sir." the boy answered with the same stoic expression and motioned Hermione and Ginny to step through the door first. They glanced at each other and stepped outside into the dark, cold corridors. Hermione shivered involuntarily. Victor had shown her pictures and so Hermione knew a bit about the school, about its dark glamour and coldness vibrating from each pore.

"You will need to pick up uniforms." the boy informed them, eyeing the Hogwarts robes distastefully. Hermione shrugged his impolite staring off. "Where do we get them?"

"I will take you there. They are down in the washing room."

"Doesn't everyone have their own robes?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

The boy let out a humourless laugh. "Well, no. You see, everyone dresses the same and is not sorted into any house like in Hogwarts. There are just chambers for each year, girls and boys divided. Though, I guess, you will have to sleep in different dorms as the sixth year only offers one bed and the fifth year as well."

Hermione nodded, but Ginny looked confused. "What about the seventh year? WE are in seventh."

Hermione looked angrily at Ginny: "Haven't you _ever _read Hogwarts, a history? It describes that Durmstrang only has six years – they start school a year later though. At least, you could have done a bit of background reading, before Dumbledore sent us here. Then you would know what's going on."

Ginny flushed and looked onto the floor. They boy, however, looked at Hermione – looking her clearly into her face, a strange look of admiration, gratefulness and appraisal in his eyes. He smiled slightly when they entered the washroom.

"The dry clothes are here. When your robes are dirty, just put them over there. And take the clean, dry robes from this section." Hermione noticed that the information was directed towards her, only – he was ignoring Ginny completely.

She shrugged it off – again – smiled in thanks and picked up some robes. They were similar to the men's robes, complete with the typical Durmstrang caps (or as Hermione was of the opinion that they looked more like soldier or marine caps) and woolly, warm material. The only difference was the slightly different cut – and Hermione was grateful for that. She didn't want to look like wearing a bag.

"Perfect." Hermione smiled happily at the thought of warmer robes.

"These robes will keep you warm around here. It's always very cold here." the boy said, again only to Hermione. "I'm Anton Smyelov." he held out his hand and Hermione took it gently. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natalija Karkarova."

Ginny looked a bit lost, deciding against introducing herself as the boy didn't seem to be interested in her. She was a bit angry at Hermione for reprimanding her. Couldn't that have waited when they were alone?

She sulked behind Hermione and the boy who were talking animatedly. At least Anton was. He was telling her about Durmstrang, the rules, the teachers and the _grounds._ They passed various classrooms – and to Hermione's delight – the pretty small library.

Hermione remembered how Victor had often told her about their wonderful grounds. She, as a non-quidditch-player was not too excited about them.

"And we fly every day, we've got the best brooms here at Durmstrang and the best quidditch players have graduated here."

"Excuse me?" this had woken Hermione up. "We fly EVERY day?"

"Well, we students. You probably won't, as you are only here for the MDA. As a matter of fact, the whole fifth year is taking this exam. Which means, you will have the special MDA preparation classes with them. On Friday, you will take the exam." he told them and Hermione nodded. Dumbledore had already informed her about this procedure.

"When do the classes start?"

"Tomorrow morning, at 8."

"Oh, that's _early._" Hermione commented with a slight frown.

The boy laughed at her expression though stifled it in a polite manner. "Sorry. Well, it's normal here. Breakfast starts at 7:30 and lasts until 8. Classes are from 9 to 10:45 – then we have a break for 15 minutes, then from 11:00 to 12:45. From one to quarter to two there is usually a school meeting – every third day. When there isn't, you can go to the library or to the grounds. After that we have lunch from 2 pm to 2:30. And the afternoon classes start at 3. From 3 to 4:45 and from 5:00 to 6:45. At 7 we eat dinner."

Hermione looked a bit lost. "And what is there between 8 and 9 in the morning?" It seemed like a long period of time.

"Room clean-up. We have to clean our rooms and beds and make everything in perfect order. The cleanest room is awarded room-points."

Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly: "Sounds like fun."

Anton laughed again. "Yes, loads. Though at the end of the year, the two cleanest rooms from the boys and the girls are awarded presents. My brother here, had the chance to be in one of the cleanest rooms and they received the best, newest and fastest racing brooms." the boy said dreamily.

Hermione smiled at him. "Do all of you like flying and quidditch so much?"

"Yes. You must – or otherwise you cannot survive here." he smiled wickedly at her. "And I take it, you are not too interested?"

"No, not really." Hermione shook her head. "I've never been really good at flying – well, okay-ish, but not too god. And I don't like quidditch too much."

"I will teach you flying. I have another, very good broom. We will try out tomorrow."

Oh. Hermione blushed. "I'm not sure…"

"Don't be scared, Natalija. I will help you. And of course, I will make sure that nothing happens to you." Anton's voice was soothing, Hermione had to admit.

"I'll see. I cannot promise anything." she smiled reluctantly.

"Very well. I'll pick you up tomorrow after classes…. By the way, your MDA-courses will be held here." he pointed to a dark room on Hermione's left. "Oh ok. I hope, I remember the way." she stared at the number above the door.

"You will. If not, just ask. Oh, and the girls dormitories are to your right. Just look for the numbers six and five."

"Thank you for the tour, Anton." Hermione was grateful, although he was cold-shouldering Ginny.

Ginny couldn't stop herself. "Where do we eat breakfast?"

Anton barely looked at her when he answered: "In the same hall, where we usually eat dinner and lunch. Why don't you two go and change yourselves? I will show you to the dining hall. Dinner starts in 10 minutes anyway."

"Yes, we will." Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny after her though a door saying "GIRLS."

"Beautiful." Ginny muttered when she saw the room that was obviously designed for girls. It was brighter than the rest of the school and considerably warmer. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, rugs and plush sofas made the room comfortable and peaceful. "Not a lot of girls here when each year sleeps in the same room." Ginny couldn't help add.

"No, there aren't. Victor told me about that." Hermione answered, a smile on her face. The window that faced towards the grounds showed that it was beginning to snow outside and the wind was howling, making Hermione feel safe in the warm room.

"Okay. Well, I'll sleep in the sixth and you in the fifth year then." Hermione said and Ginny shrugged.

"See you back here in five minutes, okay?" Ginny asked, looking a bit anxiously around the empty room.

"Yes, sure. Get changed…. It's a pity that we are not in the same room." Hermione muttered.

"I agree." Ginny replied whole-heartedly. "Well, see you then."

Hermione opened the door with the number SIX and went inside. A small room, comprising three beds with curtains, three bedstands, three bedlamps and one wardrobe. ONE? They had to share it?

Hermione sighed and sat down on the empty unused bed. Durmstrang was different to Hogwarts in many ways. They had to wear the same clothes – they weren't allowed to get their OWN robes and they even had to share the same wardrobe. Was there anything that belonged to YOU, just to YOU?

The bathroom that was shared by the sixth, fourth and second years was luckily empty and Hermione changed into her Durmstrang uniforms in the stall. When she saw herself in the mirror – yes, there was a MIRROR in the room to Hermione's surprise she was pleased. The uniform fitted her well enough, although she looked more like a soldier and it was a murky greenish-brown colour.

She knew which robes she preferred. Though, she was happy with the robes here as she already felt considerably warmer.

Hermione put her suitcase under the bed and went outside into the room. She had not met any girls so far. Ginny was already waiting for her impatiently in the common room. "Hermione, you look like a female soldier." she grinned. "Whoa Ginny, have YOU already looked into the mirror?"

Ginny smirked and motioned Hermione to follow her outside to the boy who was still waiting for them. When he saw them, he nodded in approval. "You look like two Durmstrangs now."

"Well, that was the point." Hermione grinned.

Anton smiled and led them to the dining hall. It was about a quarter of the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, darker, and just like a normal rooms with small tables that sat about 6 to 8 students per table. A large buffet was at the other end of the room and some people were already sitting at the tables, talking animatedly. Hermione realised with dread, that at the end of the buffet, some bottles of vodka were positioned.

"If you are already sixteen you can have one glass of vodka after the meal. Or before, if you prefer." Anton said, looking at Hermione's wide-eyed expression. "Well, only one though. There is some ancient magic that allows only students over sixteen and only one glass." Anton smiled ruefully.

Hermione suddenly felt relief. Well, that didn't sound too bad.

"You can sit with us at our table – I'll introduce you." Anton smiled encouragingly at Hermione. Ginny felt left out again. She was beginning to like this boy less and less, though Hermione was glad for the escort.

He steered her towards a table where already 4 four boys were sitting. Three of them were blonde and had cold, piercing light blue eyes. The other one had brown hair and cold brown eyes. She would have considered them good-looking if they hadn't looked so cold and conceited.

Hermione put on her mask of indifference and Ginny followed her example. Anton motioned for them to come nearer.

"Guys, these are two students who are here for the MDA-education. Let me introduce Natalija Karkarova and Katya Krum." Anton introduced them.

Hermione tried a different tactic. She smiled slightly and stretched out her hand. The first boy nearest to her, smiled as well when she saw that she was smiling and introduced himself as well. "Nice to meet you, Natalija. I'm Vladimir." He shook her hand and Hermione and Ginny proceeded to the next boys in the same fashion.

To Hermione's surprise they didn't seem stuck-up and cold anymore but welcomed them with open arms. As soon as they saw that Hermione and Ginny were friendly and open, knew their language and smiled, they were integrated as if they had been long lost friends.

Hermione took a seat next to the boy called Ivan and Ginny sat down next to the brown-haired guy named Sasha. Anton took a seat as well and smiled.

"So, we are waiting for…?" Hermione asked the Ivan. "Oh, we are waiting until everyone is here – until the tables are filled and then for the headmaster to make his speech and then we can go to the buffet. The headmaster always decides which table goes first. It changes every meal.

Ginny looked longingly at the buffet and Hermione scowled at her. "I hope, we are chosen first." she said. Vladimir, Ivan and Sasha laughed, whereas Hermione and Anton looked forbidding. "It doesn't suit a lady to say something like that." Hermione nudged her into her left side.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mother_." Ginny snapped jokingly, smirking at Hermione. "By the way, who else is sitting here?" Ginny pointed at the vacant chair across from her.

"A second year girl. Mascha. She could be here any second… ahhhh…" Vladimir smiled at a beautiful younger-looking girl. "She is my sister, Mascha."

Mascha smiled shyly at them and blushed. Hermione stuck out her hand again. "Hello Mascha, I'm Natalija Karkarova and this is Katya Krum. We are here for the MDA."

"Oh really? Vlad, you are in that class as well." Mascha squealed.

"Yes, we'll be having classes together." Vladimir smiled.

"Yeah. All the fifth years are taking this exam." Mascha informed her.

"Oh. So who else from this table?" Hermione looked around.

"No one." Ivan answered for Mascha. "We are all in sixth year."

"So are we, actually. But we just came here for the exam." Ginny said.

"Which means, you are in class with the fifth-years. Have fun." Anton grinned at her. _Finally._

A loud echoing BANG sounded through the hall and the now completely full hall fell quiet at once. "Ladies and Gentleman, Tomorrow starts another week. Another exciting week – with a quidditch match AND the MDAs. Let's hope for another exciting and successful week. This time, the table over here starts."

Hermione was thankful that he hadn't introduced Ginny or her. She hated embarrassing moments. Their table was second to go up to the buffet.

Hermione decided to try most of the foreign dishes as she had visited many countries with her parents. Ginny was different. When Hermione saw that she had only piled bread onto her plate, she shot a death glare at her friend. "When in Rome do as the Romans do." Hermione told her and Ginny scowled as well.

Sighing, she also ladled some of the red soup, the beetroot dishes, the sourcream and other foreign looking things that neither Ginny nor Hermione could name.

Hermione had taken a bit of everything but was lost at the sight of the drinks. She shrugged and poured herself some of the brown liquid. Why there were gherkins as well was beyond to her. She noticed how Ivan took a glass of vodka and a gherkin and Hermione decided to copy him.

To her delight, the whole table waited for everyone to sit down so that they could start the meal together.

"Well, now, I guess. Sa nashe sdarovye." Vladimir called out and the others followed suit. They all held up their glass of vodka (except Mascha) and Ginny and Hermione copied them. "To our new students." Ivan added.

They all downed the alcohol at once and Hermione almost had to gag as it was so strong. When the boys ate their gherkin right after the drink, Hermione tried it out as well. Hmm, not so bad.

Hermione and Ginny both had to admit that Russian food was not at all bad if you got used to it. Hermione knew that she would really miss the Durmstrang food in Hogwarts. "So, you've put your things into your dorms?" Mascha asked, smiling at Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, it's all in perfect order. Ivan showed us there." Ginny replied, smiling at the girl as well.

"Very well. I'm going to bed now. I'm awfully tired." Vladimir called out.

"Me too. Katya are you coming?" Hermione asked Ginny when half of their table had already left.

"Oh yes, sure. But actually I'm not tired. Mind if we stayed up a bit and talked?"

"Not at all. But not here. I would prefer it in the common room."

Ginny heartily agreed as the halls were becoming really cold now and Ginny and Hermione longed for the cosy, warm common room.

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked when they finally settled themselves in front of the fire, after some tiring introductions to the other girls.

Hermione smirked at the other girl mischievously: "I think that since we've arrived in the 40s we've neither been bored, nor relaxed. In the 40s we've been on more adventures than even Harry, Ron and I have ever been. Nothing is what it seems. The world's future is in our hands, Ginny, remember that. And no, I will not get a relaxing sleep tonight."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Well, see you at breakfast?"

"See you. Meet me here in the common room."

THTHTH

But Hermione awoke refreshed and relaxed the next morning to her astonishment. When she looked at the clock, she noticed that it was nearly time for breakfast. Wow, she must have slept for 10 hours straight…

She put on her Durmstrang uniform and went downstairs to meet Ginny…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione took her seat next to a hard-faced blonde girl who nodded coldly to her as a greeting. Ginny looked apologetically at her, but didn't say anything. They had just had a rich breakfast and Hermione was bursting full.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the teacher who looked like Snape but with blue eyes. The height and probably similar weight, his black billowing robes, his dark hair and – well – his sexy voice reminded her of him and she paid close attention. This teacher had as well as Snape the gift to keep a class interested and quiet without much effort.

"Today, we are going to learn how to duel!" Professor Mikhail announced in a quiet, though dangerous voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew various hexes, curses and _defensive and offensive _spells. This wasn't anything new.

She exchanged a quiet glance with Ginny who looked back at her, thinking the same.

"Now partner with the person next to you. You all have learned Expelliarmus, Protego, Stupefy, Rictusempra and Reducto. Is that correct?" Mikhail asked the class and everyone nodded, Ginny and Hermione now raising their eyebrows in approval. It looked as if the Durmstrangs knew as much as them. Were it not for the DA, Ginny and Hermione would now be more or less clueless. "Now, I would ask you to perform these spells in front of me, just so that I know how good you are in that area and if it needs more practice! You are ONLY allowed to use those spells. … Danijel and Victor, you are first."

The two boys in the front row got up slowly, reluctantly and stood in front of the students, pointing their wands at each other.

"Now, you know the correct position – it is called the combat. Yes, that's right. Now, attention! One, two, three."

Danijel shot an Expelliarmus at Victor who dodged it expertly and threw in a Protego instead, which almost threw Danijel off course and almost knocked his wand out of his hand. Victor used this chance to fire a reducto at him though Daniejl ducked in time and the cupboard behind him burst into dust at that. Hermione noticed with a slight pang, that they were in fact quite apt in duelling, probably as good as the DA in their last stages and this disturbed Hermione slightly.

Could she and Ginny really compete with that? She honestly didn't think that the Durmstrangs were _that _advanced.

"Very well!" the professor clapped into his hands after the colourful display of "fireworks". Danijel was sporting a small cut above his right eye on his forehead and Victor's hair was a bit burned. "And now two ladies, yes, Natalija and Yana."

Hermione and the girl next to her got up and stood themselves in the middle of the room as before. Hermione started shivering a bit, and gripped her wandtightly, though her hand seemed to be sweaty and slippery.

"Now concentrate girls. One two three!"

"Stupefy!" a gleam of red light shot out of Yana's wand, but Hermione reacted quickly. "Protego." She cast a powerful shield, which warded the curse of completely. She knew she could do that and suddenly felt as if she were back on the battlefield. "Expelliarmus." Yana smirked and stepped away to her left.

"Reducto." Hermione jumped to the right, holding her wand tightly and cast: "Impedimenta." Yana caught her surprised breath in the last minute. "Rictusempra." she called, stumbling slightly. Hermione waved her spell off nonverbally. "Reducto." Hermione called instead, sending the red light straight to the girl's chest, who warded it off easily with another Protego.

Hermione was astonished. The people here in Durmstrang really seemed to be much more advanced and not afraid of anything. Not that she minded -. in fact it was a great challenge for the Ravenclaw and learning something new was always top on her list.

"Stupefy!" Hermione tried again but the girl dodged them expertly. It seemed as if she WAS back on the battlefield and the opponents weren't death eaters but very skilled Durmstrangs. Hermione regained back her confidence and assurance. "Expelliarmus." the wand flew out of the girl's hand and landed directly in Hermione's. But before Hermione could even smirk or triumph over her won wand, the girl reacted fast.

"Accio!" the wand flew back into Yana's hand and caught Hermione by surprise. Her eyes and the eyes of the audience widened. Clever move, Hermione had to admit disgruntled.

"Very well! Well done, both of you. Especially clever by getting your wand back, Yana. I therefore cannot estimate a winner. Both of you are on even footing. Next pair, Katya and Vladimir."

Hermione and the girl sat back down on their seats, both panting and sporting minor injuries.

"I underestimated you, Yana. _Very _clever move, when you accioed your wand back." Hermione complimented, smiling at the ice-cold witch next to her. Yana turned her head and fully looked at Hermione, obviously astonished by her compliment.

"Thank you, Natalija. But you aren't half-bad yourself! I had to pull all strings to keep you off my back!" she suddenly smiled. "Especially when you threw in the expelliarmus after the stupefy. I was caught off guard, I have to admit."

Hermione smiled back at the suddenly friendly and open girl and concentrated on the next pair. Ginny and Vlad stood themselves in the middle of the hall. Hermione shook her head. Ginny seemed to have an even harder partner, but she was somehow fighting her way out of it.

Ginny's face was getting redder and redder – from anger, embarrassment or strain, Hermione didn't know. Suddenly Ginny mumbled something and Hermione almost wanted to close her eyes in agony. They weren't allowed to do that.

The bat bogey hex hit Vladimir straight in his chest and all the girls – which weren't that many – screamed. "Katya! What did you think you were doing? You are not allowed to use that hex! ONLY the curses, I told you to. One more time, and you are disqualified from the MDA." the Snape-double snarled.

Ginny went even redder and mumbled an apology. "I'm really sorry, professor. It won't happen again. I didn't mean any damage."

"Very well." the professor seemed to debate with himself. "You are forgiven. But this behaviour is not tolerated anymore. The rules in Durmstrang are much stronger than in Hogwarts. Now take Vlad into the hospital wing." he said in a much kinder voice and even gave her a friendly smile.

Ginny nodded and took Vlad by the hand and they walked out of the classroom quickly.

Hermione and Yana shook their heads at the same time. Ginny was such a klutz!

THTHTH

Tom counted the number of his followers. No one black cloak was missing! Perfect! Poliakoff had fulfilled his task correctly. He had proven himself as a more loyal follower than Krum, although he seemed less Slytherin than his blonde-haired colleague.

"Good evening, death eaters!" Tom's cold clear voice must surely have been heard in Durmstrang as well. Harry's eardrums throbbed and he looked at the man he had learned to hate.

"Good evening, Tom!" the crowd murmured.

"I have some questions to the new members. Krum and Poliakoff!" Tom's icy voice broke Harry out of his hateful thoughts.

Poliakoff and Krum stepped up towards Tom, both cowering like scared little puppies in front of him.

"Krum, Natalija told me that you passed the MDA, is this true?" Tom imperiously asked the blonde boy.

The Abraxas double swallowed in fear and nodded slowly.

"Give me a proper answer when I ask you something! Or do you want to have a healthy dose of crucio right now?" Tom smirked evilly.

"Sorry, my lord. Yes, Natalija spoke the truth. I passed the first MDA." why Hermione had told that, Draco was not sure. But he was getting angry. Why did she do that?

"Very well. And you, Poliakoff – you failed?"

The death eaters around sniggered and Harry's face purpled. "I didn't pass the first MDA, my lord."

"And why is that?"

"My mother suffered from the spattergroit and I couldn't just leave her."

Tom's face inched closer towards him, looking him into the eyes dangerously. "I think you are lying. Poliakoff, I haven't shown you, what it's like, suffering from the cruciatus curse, just because I am being a merciful lord. This time, I might not be that gallant. Answer me! Why did you fail?"

"I don't know why. I forgot all the answers." Harry said in a small voice, looking shamefully onto the ground and putting up his occlumency walls.

Draco, Abraxas, Tom, Black and most of the others looked at Harry astonished.

"Really?" Abraxas called out, his face sneering.

"Malfoy!" Tom called out sharply and unfortunately Draco turned around towards Tom as well as Abraxas. This time, Tom had noticed – to Draco's bad luck.

"Why did you turn, Krum? I didn't call your name! Since when are you called Malfoy?" Tom spat. Draco reddened as well but chose to remain silent. Which was a mistake, obviously.

"Crucio." Tom yelled and Draco had to endure five seconds of pain before Tom released him again. His hair dishevelled, his face pale and lying as a disgruntled heap on the ground, he glanced up at Abraxas as if he were begging for help and Abraxas almost gasped.

Abraxas had known for a long time that there was something strange about that boy. He was not easily fooled. But this boy was hiding something – he had always wondered what his secret was. Now, he had an answer – though not to his question – and this answer just led him to more questions. This boy was now _very_ obviously related to him. But he didn't have any relatives in the East, or did he?

Tom sneered at Krum disdainfully. "If you ever decide not to answer me, you will feel the effects of the curse again! Now stand back!"

Draco hastened to obey and left Harry standing in front of the Dark Lord. Alone.

"Now all of my death eaters. This boy has failed. A _test_. A _mere _test. But that doesn't mean that he cannot be an expert in the Dark Arts. Durmstrang is famous for its Dark Arts courses. I am sure, Poliakoff has more knowledge than us – even though he didn't pass a stupid test – I think, he will be more than happy to assist us in teaching Dark curses. Is that right, Poliakoff?"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide open. First he was teaching the DA, and now he was doing the opposite? Teaching the opponents? Teaching DARK curses?

"Yes, my lord." Harry answered, clearly surprised. Draco had the MDA-certificate (according to Tom) and he, Harry, didn't have a clue, but then was inexplicably used as a _teacher._

Harry stepped back next to Draco when Tom had waved him back. "Another thing, death eaters. In the future, you will _kneel _in front of me as a sign of your loyalty." Tom leered, his eyes glinting evilly.

The death eaters didn't dare exchange glances. "As a greeting or always?" a boy, Draco and Harry had never heard speak in meetings asked timidly.

"Do not question me! And speak only when you are asked to, Avery. For you it is _always _kneeling then and for the others as a greeting only." Tom said dangerously, directly in front of the cowering boy.

"I therefore call this meeting to a close. Tomorrow same time and place! You are dismissed!"

THTHTH

"I'm really sorry." Ginny said to Vlad when they were outside. "Don't you know the countercurse?"

"Well – no – actually I have never heard of this spell before. It's brilliant though." Vlad grinned.

Ginny grinned apologetically and murmured the countercurse. "There you go. Hmm, Mikhail said that we should go to the hospital wing…" Ginny asked doubtfully.

"Or maybe, we could just nip off towards the grounds." Vlad grinned broadly and took her hand. "Let me show you. No one will mind that we are gone 15 minutes. Besides, everyone is just rehearsing and we were like the crème de la crème."

Ginny laughed loudly. "Yeah, let's go."

Meanwhile, Hermione was watching the other pairs duel. They did it with confidence, grace, determination and self-confidence. Hermione wondered what she looked like when she duelled when the last pair of names caught her attention. Her head snapped up in unpleasant surprise.

"Lena Takova and Antonin Dolohov."

A rather petite girl with long light brown hair and a tall, well-built boy, handsome really, made their way to the front. Hermione watched the future death eater closely. He looked nothing like the twisted man who had shot a dark curse at her in the Ministry. Nothing whatsoever.

Antonin and Lena held themselves with the grace of typical Durmstrangs. They waved their wands in almost synchronisation, causing a stream of colours to fly by, all of them being either expertly dodged or fired back. Antonin's blonde hair hung into his handsome face when the duel got faster and more strenuous. His eyes had a certain excited gleam that Hermione had never seen before. A gleam that was certainly not there when they had fought in the ministry.

Much too soon, this duel was finished as well and Hermione had to stop staring at the future death eater. When Antonin made his way back, his eyes met hers briefly, though intently. An unasked question was visible in his eyes, confusion, and something like interest.

"Very well, now you all know the basics of normal duels. I expected that much. Therefore we can proceed to the next stage. Vladimir, you are back? Katya, you helped him. Very well, take your seat."

Hermione turned her head to look at her friends. She then saw Antonin's eyes staring at her from the back and Hermione turned around to face the teacher again. Strange. He couldn't know something, could he?

"What are dark curses exactly?" the teacher stood, chalk poised, to write onto the blackboard.

Yana's hand shot up immediately. "Dark curses are 1. all the curses that can hurt another person when being used in an offensive way 2. the three unforgivables and 3. all the curses used with frog's liver."

"Correct, Yana." Mikhail smiled and wrote the three points down. Hermione was surprised – Frogs liver? She copied down the points and saw that Yana wasn't taking any notes.

"I have the old copy from my brother." Yana explained the unspoken question.

Hermione nodded and listened to the spells that the professor explained. A strange feeling told her that she was being watched from the back of the room.

THTHTH

Tom slammed his books onto the table. He was angry. Really angry. Why did Dumbledore – the old codger – send the two girls to Durmstrang to do such a dangerous test.? If anything happened to Natalija, he would make Dumbledore's life hell.

Not only did he miss her terribly, he also felt really concerned.

Tom sat down on his bed and smiled grimly. Okay, change of plans. Yes, he knew what he had to do. His death eater meetings were much more important! They would keep his mind off the girl. And they were his original plan anyways. No girl could destroy his plans. Not even Natalija.

And with that, he lay down on his bed, opening a book about the MDA-test.

THTHTH

"Incendio, Aguamenti, Furununculus, Tarantellagra, averte statum. Ginny, if I didn't know better, I would say that we learned most of them in Hogwarts in our time." Hermione looked at the Gryffindor, completely surprised.

They had a fifteen minutes break and Hermione and Ginny were walking in the grounds, enjoying the rare sun, although it was bitterly cold.

"Yes, I thought the same. Though, it's good. We don't have to learn these spells anymore. Well, except averte statum." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not _learn_, but _practise_." Hermione reprimanded her friend. "I don't think, I've used averte statum too often. Mind you, Malfoy used the spell on Harry in our second year at the duelling club. I wonder where he learned that from."

Ginny giggled and Hermione joined in. "By the way, Ginny, when you went to the hospital wing with Vlad, I saw someone very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Antonin Dolohov." Hermione said with relish and Ginny's eyes widened in recognition.

"The death eater who used this dark curse on you in the ministry?" her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. But he looks soooo unlike Dolohov! I was really surprised. He is over there, by the way." Hermione pointed discreetly towards three male people, who were laughing loudly. "The one with the blonde hair, who is facing the wall."

Ginny grinned. "Revenge?"

"No, not revenge. He hasn't done anything bad yet. I think it is our job to keep him away from Tom somehow." Hermione said.

"Goody-two-shoes." Ginny murmured. "By the way, don't look, naughty boy is coming over."

"Is he?" Hermione asked and suddenly felt very nervous. She wasn't too happy about the fact that the man who had injured her badly in the ministry was about to talk to her.

"So, Natalija, want to practise the new curses during lunch break?" Ginny asked innocently, trying to usher Hermione away somehow. But Hermione stood rooted to the spot.

"Good morning, ladies. I don't think, we have been introduced." a pleasant voice, that sent shivers down Hermione's spine, said smoothly.

"No, I don't think so. My name is Natalija Karkarova and this is Katya Krum." Hermione said just as smoothly. She had been around Slytherins for quite a long time and knew their tactics.

"Nice to meet you, ladies. I am Antonin Dolohov." Antonin took their hands and kissed them.

THTHTH

"Once golden boy, always golden boy." Draco sneered at Harry when they walked down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room.

"I didn't ask for this to happen." Harry said quietly.

"Great circumstances for you!" Draco shot back acidly. "I had to endure the crucio AGAIN this time. And you swarmed up to him like you always did to the teachers."

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but I think you are mistaking me for somebody else who looks remarkably like you… Look, I don't know any dark curses, in case you haven't noticed. I will endure the curse more times tomorrow than you have ever done in your life! And you know why? Because I don't know any spells!" Harry spat back.

Draco looked at him closely and his face softened slightly.

"There you go. I have to teach him tomorrow and I only know _one_." Harry was simply lost.

Draco furrowed his brows. "YOU know a dark curse? YOU? Which one?"

Harry smirked mischievously. "I think you should know best, if you remember the time in the ladies bathroom. Sectumsempra."

Draco paled. "You are going to teach him _that_?"

"It's the only one I know. Do you know anything else?"

"Well – yes. Two more. But I should teach them to him. I am sure, he will ask me as well."

"Good point! I guess, I should look up some curses by tomorrow evening. What about the unforgivables?"

Draco looked at Harry with his mouth open. "What? You can't teach him the unforgivables. Are you now completely out of your mind, Potter? And would you know any?"

Harry bent his head. "Yes, I know two of them. Thanks to your aunt Bellatrix…"

"WHAT?"

"Well, she told me how to cast the crucio. It was when Sirius had died, I so badly wanted to curse her but it only worked for a few seconds. She said that you have to really mean it, to really induce pain. Downright anger won't help you there. And well – Imperio. Moody had shown me." Harry looked at Draco closely, who was gaping at him like a fish.

"What? Auntie Bellatrix never showed you how to use proper Dark spells?" Harry smirked.

Draco shook his head and pulled Harry roughly towards the near mirror. Harry saw his own reflection. Though this time, WITH his scar as clear as ever.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione lazily doodled on a piece of parchment. She blocked out Professor Mikhail's voice when he was telling them about the unforgivables and constant vigilance. Where had Moody or Crouch junior learned about that? She vaguely wondered, if either of them had ever done the MDA.

She sleepily looked around the classroom and noticed that all students – with the exception of Ginny – were busily taking notes and following the professor's speech with rapt attention. Sighing inwardly, Hermione took out her quill and wrote down the most important keywords she knew by heart anyway.

THTHTH

"Not gonna tell you again." Draco growled, glaring at Harry from across the Slytherin table. "Please help me. _Draco. _This time, he wants to test _me_." Harry pleaded, eyeing his former enemy who was picking on his breakfast egg.

Draco crossed his arms. "You can handle that by yourself. I need those two spells in case he asks me as well."

"He is not going to ask you to perform any spells. That will be my duty tomorrow."

"Probably. But in case he asks me as well – I need to be prepared." Draco said.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Should I teach him the unforgivables then?"

"I think so. He will learn them anyway."

THTHTH

Dinnertime. Finally, after an exhausting day. Hermione and Ginny brushed off their robes in a swift movement. "I didn't know that you could cast Imperio, Hermione." Ginny said appraisingly. "Well, it does have its perks, being Harrys best friend AND part of the DA." Hermione laughed. "Yes, well, that could be." Ginny grinned as well.

"So what is for dinner tonight?" I'm starving." Ginny exclaimed. Hermione laughed. "You cannot deny that you are related to Ron."

"No, I can't. By the way, I'm wondering how he is doing." Ginny exclaimed thoughtfully.

"Same with me. Would be interesting to know." Hermione nodded. "Do you think that we are in the future as well? Coexisting?" Ginny asked.

"Good question. But I think not. We will just reappear again." Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"Hey there, pretty ladies." and what was unmistakable Anton's voice made Ginny's eardrums throb. Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't even look at the boy, but Hermione turned around smiling. "Hey Anton. Nice to see you." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued walking – fortunately Anton didn't see her disgusted face.

"How was your first day at Durmstrang?" Anton was using the same stiff polite voice that Tom (had) always used in front of teachers or important people.

"Nice. Though I'm exhausted now." Hermione admitted, letting a small smile grace her lips.

"Yes, I can imagine. Mikhail is tough, but you will learn a lot. Trust me." Anton grinned. They had arrived in the dining hall and the three made their way to their usual table. Vladimir was already there, greeting Ginny and Hermione with a huge smile.

"Hey there, ladies. Eveything alright? Long time, no see." Vladimir grinned at ginny sheepishly. "Yeah, really long, Vlad." Ginny smirked and sat down next to him.

"Hurry up!" Anton growled at the other students who were slowly walking inside and chatting lazily. "I'm starving." he sat down next to Hermione and groaned. Hermione laughed. "Yeah, me too. I can't wait."

"I hope, our table is again one of the first to eat." Vladimir jumped into their conversation. "You can revive me personally, if we're not." Anton smirked and Vladimir choked. "No, thanks, but I'll pass."

"Hem hem." the headmaster started his speech and Hermione drifted off thinking about her first whole day in Durmstrang. Well, she had to admit, it was exciting and interesting to say the least. Who would have known that travelling through time also meant travelling to another wizarding school?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her whole table stood up to rush to the buffet. Only Anton had remained seated, waiting for her.

"Thank you, Anton." Hermione sighed and got up, Anton following her lead. "You know, I'm surprised that Katya isn't twice as big as she is now, the way she is always the first at the buffet."

Hermione scowled, watching Ginny being the first at the buffet, her plate laden with spaghetti. She sighed. "Katya has her brother's appetite, I presume. It's in the family."

Anton let out a low laugh. "Obviously. Besides, Natalija, remember what I promised yesterday?" Of course, Hermione didn't forget. However, she was a bit disappointed that HE hadn't forgotten either. Flying lesson. Stupid stupid stupid.

Her scowl became even more pronounced when they reached the buffet. Hermione took a plate and looked Anton full in the face: "Yeah, I remember. Though, I would prefer not to go outside."

"Why not? The weather is okay and you have got a great flying teacher." Anton grinned.

"I'm not sure. I've already told you, I'm not too fond of flying. I'm afraid of heights." Hermione admitted, ladling some brownish stew onto her plate. "Very well very well. Another reason to take you flying." Anton smiled.

Hermione tried hard to stay calm. "YES. Very well." she sat down between Ivan and Masha and gave in. It wouldn't hurt to learn proper flying – she had to admit. But still, she was scared. And unprepared. Flying wasn't something you could just learn from a book.

Hermione looked unhappily at the handsome young man. "Very _well_ Anton!"

"Great. I know you will like it." Anton beamed.

"Excuse me." A stiff voice said from behind Hermione what was unmistakably a voice of a boy in their MDA-class. She turned around and saw – Antonin Dolohov – of all people.

"Antonin." Anton nodded and Vladimir smiled. Dolhov's face remained gaunt: "I heard, you were going to fly outside. Can Vitalij and I come as well?"

"I was going to take Natalija flying. She is a beginner. But you can come as well…"

"When are you going?"

"Right after dinner – if that is okay for you, Natalija." Anton grinned.

"Very well. Vitalij and I will join you at eight."

Hermione smiled an uneasy smile in Dolhov's direction. "Okay then, Antonin. See you later."

After dinner, Ginny walked away with Mascha and Hermione dragged herself to the broom cupboard with Anton rambling on excitedly. He showed her the Durmstrang brooms and Hermione had to admit that they were in far better shape than the brooms at Hogwarts.

Anton handed her a supposedly beginner's broom and he himself summoned his own broom.

"Ready?"

"Uhm…. no!" Hermione admitted shakingly.

"Okay then. Climb onto my broom, we will fly together for a few minutes."

Hermione nodded and climbed behind Anton onto his broom. "Now hold on, Natalija."

Anton took off and Hermione let out a scream. "Whoa. Hold on to me."

Hermione put her arms around his middle and felt a bit safer. She had to admit that actually Anton was a safe flyer. He flew slower than Harry but with more self-control and assurance. It didn't take long for Hermione to feel completely safe. She even let out a light laugh.

"You like it? See, I told you." Anton said smugly and landed gracefully. "But now it's time to try out your broom… oh look who's here!"

Hermione whipped her head around and saw Vitalij and Antonin approaching in beautiful, sporty robes.

"Good evening." Antonin Dolohov said in his deep voice. "Good evening." Hermione replied timidly.

"My name is Vitalij." the boy who was there with Dolohov stuck out his hand and Hermione shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natalija…"

"… who cannot fly." Anton grinned beside her. "I am teaching her how to fly. She has now been flying with me on the same broom and wants to try out her broom alone this time."

"'WANTS to' is a bit too strong expression, Anton." Hermione smirked and the three boys laughed at that.

"Come on, we are good teachers." Dolohov said and jumped as elegantly onto his broom as Anton had already shown Hermione before.

Sighing whole-heartedly, Hermione took her broom and positioned herself.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." it sounded like a question.

Three brooms soared up into the air and Hermione tentatively pushed a foot from the ground. It worked. She was slowly, though very slowly flying upwards towards the three boys. "Very well." Vitalij praised her. "Though it is much more fun if you go faster."

"Is it?" Hermione thought differently. But just to show them that she COULD do it – and actually was a Gryffindor at heart, she put on more speed. The wind whipped through her hair, the slight breeze made Hermione shiver a bit and she suddenly felt wonderful.

Smiling in earnest, she went even faster and higher.

"Look, I told you, you can do it." Anton said proudly. "Are you having fun, Natalija?"

"Loads! I didn't know that flying was that good!"

"Why don't we play a quidditch game? You are a fast learner, Natalija and are good enough to play in a friendly game. What do you say? Two on two?" Vitalij suggested.

Hermione agreed – more or less enthusiastically and Anton and Antonin were all for it. They pulled out their wands to decide who was going to play with who and to Hermione's dismay, hers and Antonin Dolohov's wands conntected.

"Okay, so it's Natalija and Dolohov against me and Vitalij." Anton announced.

Hermione smiled an uneasy smile at the boy who smiled back encouragingly at her. So different to the man who hurt her in the ministry. But then again, Tom was different as well. Tom. She hadn't thought about him the whole day – now his image came back as clearly as before. Truly, she missed him a lot – Hermione didn't want to admit it to herself as she was busy passing the quaffle towards Antonin. But she couldn't deny it.

She missed Harry and Draco and of course Ron as well, but it was a different feeling with Tom. Antonin scored a goal – they were now leading 80 to 50 and Hermione cheered. However, deep down, she was confused. What was Tom thinking about her? Did he even miss her?

THTHTH

"Quite impressive, Poliakoff, I have to admit." Tom and his followers were in the shadows in the forest, each of them – with the exception of Tom – sporting scars, cuts and bruises or hobbling on one foot.

Harry had taught them Sectumsempra, Imperio and Crucio. This was the end of his knowledge concerning Dark spells. He dearly hoped that Hermione and Ginny would show up soon to teach them some new spells.

He vaguely wondered, if Tom wanted to schedule the next meeting for tomorrow in order to learn some new dark spells, but to his utter surprise, Tom didn't say anything of these sorts.

"I say, we have enough for today. We will meet up next week. I will inform a servant to inform you through your coins. Good day."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, a ghost of a smirk forming on each of their face. "Got lucky, I suppose?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Or even worse, he is missing our hero." Draco shrugged.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just glad that he didn't schedule the meeting for this week. I hope, Hermione and Ginny can teach us new spells when they are back." Harry said and Draco nodded fervently.

"Do you think they are safe? Or having fun?" Draco's face was pale and sad.

"No. I don't think, they are having exactly fun, but they are safe. Don't worry." Harry tried to soothe Draco and himself by saying that.

Draco nodded half-heartedly. "Hey, want to stay a little while outside with me? I don't want to go inside yet."

"You know, it's past curfew?"

"Yes, I do. Come on, no one will catch us."

Meanwhile, Tom was sitting in his Head boy dorm, thinking. Just thinking. Mainly about Hermione, partly about his death eaters and especially about that new addition who looked remarkably like Abraxas Malfoy. There was something odd and he couldn't solve it for some reason. But everytime he got near a possible explanation, Tom's mind drifted towards the new girl. He couldn't get it out of his mind, as hard as he tried.

Why he didn't schedule another meeting for this week was a mystery to him – probably to his death eaters as well. Oh well, he desperately needed fresh air. Tom sighed and put on his scarf. A late night-time stroll would probably do him good and clear his mind.

THTHTH

Hermione and Antonin high-fived. "I never thought we would win." Hermione grinned. "Neither did I." Antonin Dolohov admitted. "It was fun though." Hermione and Dolohov flew to the ground satisfied. They had won their two-against-two, something Hermione swore she would tell her grandchildren. It was getting late and Hermione didn't like darkness too much.

It all happened very suddenly.

Someone screamed, Hermione looked around for the source of the scream and accidentally turned her broom straight downwards. Without further ado, the broom plummeted downwards and Hermione was paralysed with fear, forgetting how to brake in the fast fall.

Instead, she screamed her head off. She knew, this was the last thing before she died.

Seconds later, centimetres from the ground, a strong arm caught her and steadied her back on her broom, pulling it into a break. Hermione looked into the pale, yet handsome face of Antonin Dolohov. "You gave me quite a heart attack." he smirked.

"Thank you for saving me." Hermione squeaked. She was shaking from head to two but she couldn't believe it. Had the future twisted, mean face of Antonin Dolhov just _saved _her?

THTHTH

Tom was walking in the grounds, enjoying the darkness and the silent grounds. Most students were in their common rooms or already sleeping. Tom preffered the night to the day. It was much more pleasant outside.

A door squeaked and Tom jerked his head towards the source. Dumbledore was wearing his travelling cloak and dark boots.

"Oh. Good evening Tom." Dumbledore said politely. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." Tom said innocently, stiffly, pleasantly. His usual voice when talking to a teacher. He was surprised to see Dumbledore outside at this late hour.

"I trust, I find you well? It's very late, Tom. You should go back to your dormitory."

"I've just finished patrolling, I will be up there in a minute. Please tell me, professor, are you leaving?"

"I am going on a business trip. For a few days only. Of course, I will come back for next week's lessons, so don't worry, Tom." Dumbledore smiled and both of them instantly knew that it was rather a figure of speech, as Tom wasn't worrying about Dumbledore a bit.

"That's good to hear, professor."

Dumbledore bade Tom good night and made his way towards the gates.

Tom shook his head. What was that about? Why was he leaving in the middle of the night?

Harry and Draco were watching the incident behind a rose bush. Harry was unpleasantly reminded of the time when he and Ron had been hiding in the same bush, watching Roger and Fleur kissing and listening in on Hagrid's and Madame Maxim's conversation.

Harry straightened his tie and looked over at Draco. "What is Dumbledore doing?"

"I have no idea."

Harry shook his head, but then a sudden image came into his mind. "Grindelwald! He is going to duel Grindelwald!"

Grindelwald. Of course. Draco rubbed his head. "Are you sure that this is the time?"

"It's a bit later than intended, but it is because we are here. I hope, Dumbledore can succeed a second time."

"Potter." Draco rolled his eyes. "Grindelwald's and Dumbledore's fight is not going to change just because we are HERE."

"You're probably right. I hope so, at least." Harry smiled slightly.

"Let's go inside. I don't want to run into Tom."

THTHTH

Hermione and Ginny were sitting together at a table in front of the class. Hermione was listening attentively, copying down notes. She was completely and utterly surprised that love potions and love spells were considered dark magic.

"You cannot force a person to love you. This is dark magic, if you do. However, if you make yourself more likeable by using a weak potion or spell, then it is legitimate."

"I didn't know." Hermione muttered to Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised myself. I didn't know, Fred and George were selling dark artefacts." Ginny shrugged. "I might have to tell them in the future not to produce love potions. Besides, I don't want Ron to get poisoned again from stupid Romilda Vane."

"Agghh, Ginny, it wasn't her fault!"

"It was. She lead to Harry bringing him to Slughorn and thus getting poisioned."

Hermione shrugged her off.

"Oh by the way." Ginny grinned and her eyes started sparkling. Not a good sign. "How was your flying night yesterday with Anton?"

Hermione winced. "He taught me flying and we played quidditch two-against-two with Antonin Dolohov and Vitalij."

"No, you are kidding? YOU played quidditch?"

"Yep. And we even won." Hermione announced proudly.

"Weird! And nothing happened?"

"Well…" Hermione's face flushed scarlet.

"Awww, come on, tell me." Ginny urged.

"Well, after the game, Antonin and I were flying down, talking and then I heard someone scream. I looked for the person but then my broom got caught and I plummeted downwards real fast."

Ginny's face was a look of horror. "And how did you get out of that situation?"

"Well… Antonin Dolohov rescued me!" Hermione admitted shyly.

"Dolohov? The ass who hexed you at the ministry?" Ginny didn't know, if she should laugh or cry. "Why HE of all people?" she grumbled.

"I think it was a very nice move of him. I thank him greatly." Hermione told her honestly.

Ginny said nothing. She sat down deep in thought, eyes glazed over.

Hermione hmpppffed and listened to Mikhail explaining them about protective spells. She was again surprised to hear that those spells could be dangerous as well, if used to often and too strong as they can produce such a strong shield that nothing can ever go through again, not even positive spells.

Hermione remembered to tell Harry that bit, when Ginny suddenly poked her quite painfully.

"What?" Hermione snarled quietly, rubbing her left thigh.

"It's Dolohov. He's watching you."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: don't own.

„Hey!" a voice called out. Synchronically, Ginny and Hermione turned around, only to see the grinning face of the infamous Antonin Dolohov.

"Hey Antonin." Hermione greeted whereas Ginny chose to remain silent. "The time flies by, don't you think so? Tomorrow is our last day of classes and then we have the exam."

"Yes, definitely. And to think that you've just settled in. Don't you prefer Durmstrang to Hogwarts?" Antonin ignored Ginny deliberately which suited her just fine.

"I must admit, Durmstrang has its own beauty, though I still miss our castle." Hermione answered while following Antonin into the dining hall for dinner. She was starving. Today had been a particularly strenuous day with various hexes, potions and duels. Not to mention dark plants and a certain animal. Hermione was sporting lovely green dots, reminding her of polka dots, on her left arm, Ginny's left hand was burned and Antonin wore nothing but a smug expression.

"I must say that your potion was quite incredible." Antonin praised her. "Thank you. Though, I'm not used to Danijels hex – look at my arm!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up her arm unnecessarily.

"Not that bad, Natalija. It will be gone by tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Hermione mumbled, about to sit down at their usual table where Ginny, Vladimir and Mascha were already sitting.

Antonin took her arm and suddenly looked flustered. "Natalija, would you care to accompany me to the quidditch match tonight?"

Hermione noticed that his face was bright red. 'Well why not? Although he sounded as if he was asking her on a date, it seemed pretty normal to go to a quidditch match.' Therefore Hermione accepted.

"Yes, of course, I can go with you." she answered, wearing a half-smile and Antonin breathed out in relief. "That's great. I will pick you up in front of the girls dorms at 8."

Hermione bade him good-bye and took a seat at her half-filled table. Ginny shot her a confused glance. "What?" Hermione asked, clearly aggravated.

"Why did you accept to go on a date with _Dolohov_?" Ginny spat out the name.

"We are not going on a date, we are going to watch Quidditch together." Hermione explained, though suddenly felt uneasy.

What? Why?`

Ginny looked at her pityingly. "It is different in Durmstrang. They are not allowed to go out on dates into the village, therefore they celebrate quidditch differently. It's like Hogsmeade with us where we take someone on a date. Here, a quidditch match means much much more than in Hogwarts." Ginny explained.

Hermione opened her mouth like a fish.

Vladimir jumped in. "It will be like a big party. Quidditch match, of course. There will be food and drinks and music and lights – just like a huge party."

Hermione felt definitely sick now. She had just accepted to go on a date with Dolohov.

"I didn't know." she murmured quietly. Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "What shall I do now?"

Ginny shrugged. "There is nothing you can do NOW. It's too late, Nat."

Hermione scowled. "Aww come on, Natalija. Dolohov is a nice bloke." Vladimir cut in and Hermione almost wanted to punch him into his face and yell the truth at him. "You had fun playing quidditch together – as I was informed. Therefore, you will also get along perfectly tonight. Besides, I'm taking Katya."

Hermione sighed deeply and vaguely noticed that the other boys had already sat down. She decided to just play along with her fate and have as much fun as possible. Besides, she was on a mission and it might have been her job to keep Dolohov away from Tom as well. Sliding down more comfortably in her seat, Hermione rearranged her face into an unreadable mask and Ginny winked at her.

THTHTH

Hermione and Ginny were not wearing their uniforms tonight, but rather breathtaking dresses. Hermione was glad that Ginny had urged her to pack one – one might never know, Ginny had mysteriously winked at Hermione. Now she was happy. Ginny was a real flirt – Hermione only just noticed – but she hoped that she wouldn't go as far as she feared.

"You're together with Harry!" Hermione said when they stepped out into the common room where a lot of girls were assembled, wearing dresses and fussing over each other.

"I know, I'm not daft, Natalija. Besides, it's just a date, probably even less serious than Dolohov and you."

"You know perfectly well that I didn't _know_ what this was about!"

"Tom won't be happy!" Ginny teased and Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"He won't know!"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Hermione, what do you think about HIM?"

"About whom?"

"Vladimir?"

"Hmpf. I think that Harry is… "

"Stop. Here they come."

"Natalija." Dolohov cried out happily and kissed Hermione's hand. "You look absolutely stunning." he said sincerely.

"Thank you. But so do you, Antonin." Hermione admitted whole-heartedly while Ginny and Vladimir were exchanging similar pleasantries.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." and with that the two 'couples' made their way down the halls to the quidditch pitch.

THTHTH

"It's not as if you can ever win over me! I've got the elder wand. It's the real one."

"I think differently. It's not always the _wand _that decides who is better, it is the person behind it, Gellert. You should know that better."

"Ah, but here is the mistake, Dumbledore. This wand is invincible. No matter who is behind it or how great the opponent is – he can _never _win!" Grindelwald cried out in rage.

It was enough for Dumbledore. True, he had been sorted into Gryffindor, but he had Slytherin-qualities and they usually showed when he was angry. _Very _angry.

"YOU-KILLED-MY-SISTER!" he yelled and pointed his wand at Grindelwald.

Grindelwald sneered at Dumbledore. "Of course, I did!" he snarled sarcastically. "Why should I kill such a pathetic little creature? An excuse for a witch? Think, Albus."

Dumbledore held his wand tighter and glared at his former best friend. "YOU killed her! I wouldn't… I couldn't… I could NEVER kill my sister! It was YOU."

Dumbledore knew that he just had mere seconds to react. He knew it was a coward solution, but it was now or never.

He did the spell nonverbally – of his own creation and Grindelwald was bound by thin ropes. "Accio wand!" Dumbledore said calmly and the wand soared into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"If I remember, there is a cell waiting for you in Numengard. You are finished with killing innocent people, your time is over. Besides, the elder wand is legendary. I believe it will work perfectly for me as I have defeated its previous owner."

Grindelwald said nothing but glared at him with deepest loathing.

"Aha, here the aurors come. It's time for me to say good-bye."

And Dumbledore was gone, smiling in victory.

And the same time, Harry Potter woke up in the Slytherin dormitory, having an interesting dream about Dumbledore and Grindelwald fighting. He smiled in remembrance. Dumbledore finally defeated Grindelwald! Luckily, they didn't change the outcome of that fight. Or did they?

THTHTH

"Oh come on!" Antonin was now standing up in agony, Vladimir following his lead, desperately balling his fists. They were cheering for the Dark Tigers who were playing against the Durmstrang Dragons – two quidditch teams, made of entirely boys from the 5th and 6th classes.

Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other, clutching their drinks. Since their 'dates' were cheering for the Dark Tigers, they were more or less forced to cheer for them as well. However, it wasn't looking to good, they were losing 200 to 320. Although, nothing was lost yet.

"What a game!" Dolohov breathed and sat down next to Hermione when another goal was shot by 'his' team. "I just hope that Nicolai is going to catch the snitch _this _time!"

"Oh, don't worry, he will." Hermione smiled and handed him his butterbeer.

"I hope he does. The other seeker is usually faster." Vladimir said, two seats down.

Vladimir and Dolohov pulled similar desperate faces at the same time, when the other team scored another ten points.

Hermione laughed, taking an ice-cream from the basket the 3rd-year witch was passing around. Truly, quidditch at Durmstrang couldn't be compared to quidditch at Hogwarts. While she was admiring the heating spells cast around the stadium so that even she wasn't freezing in her dress, or the differently coloured lights, or the party music, and not to forget the drinks and food, Vladimir's and Ginny's hands were inching nearer and nearer.

That snapped Hermione out of her reverie.

"Katya!" she said reprimandingly.

Ginny, already drinking her third firewhiskey, laughed mischievously. "Harry would never know!"

Hermione leaned closer towards her with an angry expression. "So what? But he is a great boyfriend!"

"How do YOU know, Hermione? Besides, you aren't being faithful to the dark lord either!"

"Faithful, Ginny? I'm NOT together with that man, haven't you noticed?"

Ginny chose to remain silent and just glared at Hermione. "Natalija, they are having a break." Dolohov explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked, distracted.

"Oh, because, they have been playing for an hour and need rest for 15 minutes. Want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, sure." Hermione said without thinking and Dolohov helped her out of her seat.

"We'll be back in 15 minutes." Dolhov told Vladimir and he and Hermione departed together.

Vladimir laughed in his seat, mirroring Ginny's grinning expression. "Awww, how sweet!"

THTHTH

"Professor." Tom said in his silky voice, "There is a student from Durmstrang missing."

Draco shot him a glare. So what if Hermione was missing? He was together with Tom in the group and obviously didn't like the constellation.

"That doesn't matter. It's just a small project and Miss Karkarova won't miss anything." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

Both Tom and Draco looked at the teacher with distaste, the former, because he was angry that Hermione couldn't work with him and the latter, because he was paired up with the future dark lord.

Tom sank back down in his chair and continued daydreaming about a special girl. He remembered her long, shining, gold-blonde hair, her beautiful, big eyes, her glowing skin when she was happy, her mouth and teeth when she was smiling… Tom sighed. He dearly hoped that she was alright.

Oh, and she would be meeting her ex-fiancée. No, he didn't want Natalija to go back to him – whoever that was.

"Tell me, Krum, what's the ex-fiancée of Natalija like?" Tom couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering him for days now.

Draco looked positively shocked. Hermione had a fiancée? Was that part of Dumbledore's plan or was that just a trick question from Voldemort?

Before Draco could answer, Harry saved the seriousness of the situation. "Alexey?" Harry sneered in a Slytherin-like fashion and Tom's and Draco's head whipped in his direction.

"If that is his name, then yes, Poliakoff." Tom said, dripping with fake politeness.

Harry smirked again a Malfoy-smirk and whispered so that Dumbledore couldn't hear. "He is _evil_. He treats Natalija as if he owns her and orders her around mercilessly. Alexey is not afraid of violence and believe me, torturing or violating Natalija is part of his everyday-hobbies. Trust me; she is not happy with him. She has been confiding in me for weeks now that she is scared of him and wants to break off the engagement. Natalija showed me bruises as big as my whole hand and cuts that were undoubtedly from him. She cannot go on like this – she is going to break, if she stays with him any longer."

Harry looked up to see Tom's reaction and was surprised – for a second – as afterwards Tom's mask of indifference slid into place.

"That's awful." he said with something, that neither Harry nor Draco could place.

"Yes. She needs someone better. She cannot have another one who is like Alexey." Harry finished.

Voldemort looked at him with a pained expression. "I agree with you, Poliakoff." was all Tom said.

Draco looked at the pair of them, closing his mouth. Harry's acting skills were undeniably beautiful. He didn't know, Potter had it in him. When Tom looked away, he winked at Harry who smiled back. Jackpot. That would get Tom thinking.

Well, it was not true of course – Harry and Draco didn't even know who this fiancée was, but it was worth a try. And a very good one at that. It surely got Tom thinking.

Indeed. Tom was sitting in transfiguration class, only listening half-heartedly. He was thinking about Natalija and her awful fiancée. Tom was hoping that she would really break off their engagement as he was obviously not good for her. Strangely enough, Tom felt an inexplicable need to protect her from Alexey, or rather from all evil, to be there for her, to care for her. He remembered how fragile, graceful and sweet she looked. He sighed. 'Natalija needs a better man… who protects her and is there for her, not someone who beats her or uses her. Someone like… me.'

Tom was shocked and dismissed his thoughts immediately. What a stupid suggestion. He growled at his sub conscience. He was about to become a dark lord who didn't need any women, or love or something close to that. And Natalija was not an exception. Tom looked sad. He felt strangely empty without her…

But he regained his composure quickly. "Krum." he barked into Draco's ear, who immediately jumped in fright. "I need to speak with you and Abraxas today. _BEFORE _lunch. It's urgent."

Draco answered: "Yes, Tom." as he wasn't allowed to use the 'other' name in public. "Very well." was Tom's clipped reply. He needed to do some serious thinking…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own.

Thank you for your reviews. Unfortunately, I couldn't reply to any of them – FF error… Sorry again…

"What did you want to speak about, my lord?" Abraxas asked quietly, peering at the now empty classroom. He and Draco were more or less cowering in front of Tom. How pathetic. He shook his head. Why was Dumbledore in such a good mood today? Did have something to do with yesterday, the way he left?

"It's your task to find out, if Natalija is still together with her fiancée, Krum. And YOU look up your family tree, Malfoy, if you have any relatives in the East." Tom snapped.

Draco felt all the colour drain from his face. So Voldemort noticed. _Lovely_.

Both Draco and Abraxas knew why Tom wanted to know that, but both of them played clueless. Tom noticed how Draco's face masked his shock and he smirked inwardly in triumph. 'I will find out, Krum.' Tom thought mockingly.

"And don't make it too obvious with YOUR task, Krum!" Tom warned.

"Yes, of course." Abraxas and Krum bowed and left the room after Tom. Abraxas still couldn't help glancing at Draco. There was something about him. Abraxas couldn't quite place the finger on it, but it seemed as if they _were _related. And it seemed as if Draco was his brother or son.

He let out a single humourless laugh. A Malfoy-like laugh.

"What's the matter, Abraxas?" Draco Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

A typical Malfoy-gesture, mind you.

"Nothing, Krum. I was just laughing about the task, Tom gave us. Don't you think it's ridiculous? First, he wants to be the big dark lord, inducing fear in his followers and enemies, wants to take over the world and has other plans, such as ridding the world of mudblood filth or carry on the work of Salazar Slytherin. He didn't want anything to do with something as unimportant as girls. And now, since Natalija is here – NOTHING!" Abraxas fumed, kicking into the wall in frustration.

Draco was at a loss of words. "Uhm… It doesn't necessarily mean that a girl _stops_ Tom from his plans." he conceded.

"Not necessarily. But this girl does." Abraxas stomped into the Great Hall and all Draco could do was to follow him.

Harry was still thinking over the fact that Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald. Something was odd about this story, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wanted to discuss this development with Draco, but Draco took a seat next to him, looking disgruntled.

"He wants me to find out if Natalija is still together with her fiancée." Draco growled, ladling spaghetti onto his plate.

"That's perfect. That was my plan, actually." Harry grinned.

Draco huffed and turned around, facing Harry fully. "And WHY didn't you let me in on your brilliant plan, Potter? In case, you haven't noticed, I am on your side!"

THTHTH

The news that Grindelwald had been defeated by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, spread fast – especially in Durmstrang. The MDA-class was spending their morning break on the grounds, talking excitedly.

Hermione was very pleased about the outcome of the events and even a tired Ginny cracked a smile – at least until Dolohov turned up.

"Antonin!" Hermione grinned, moving over to make him some space.

"Natalija, how are you?"

"Very well, especially concerning the news." Hermione smiled. "What about you?"

"So happy. Yesterday, I was on the best date for years and now the evil wizard who killed my brother is gone!" he practically beamed. Ginny's head snapped up and Hermione also looked confused. Dolohov was on the good side? What happened that Dolohov will turn to the bad side in the alternate future?

Hermione was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice how Dolohov had slipped his hand into hers. Her head snapped up and Dolohov grinned mischievously at her, Ginny had the same expression and her smile even widened when she saw Vladimir approach.

"Hey!" Vladimir grinned. "It was tough today about poisons, wasn't it?"

Ginny nodded her head fervently. "I didn't even know half of them existed!"

Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly: "Well, you mustn't have paid any attention in our potions class then!"

Antonin Dolohov and Vladimir laughed loudly and Ginny stuck out her tongue. The bell rang at that moment and signalled them to go back to class.

Antonin, who had taken his seat next to Hermione this morning, squeezed her hand reassuringly and didn't let go until they were inside the classroom. No one noticed how uncomfortable Hermione felt, not even Ginny who was heavily flirting with Vladimir.

Professor Mikhail afterwards made them brew a potion that could create fear, sorrows and sadness and therefore weaken the opponent. Even the smell of the potion made Hermione and Dolohov, who was partnering her, hugely depressive.

"This was just so that you know about this potion. The cheering charm can make the effects undone again, so use this potion widely." Professor Mikhail vanished the potions with a simple evanesco and Hermione was pleased about that. She thought she couldn't have stood the potions any longer. Even the sight of them made her feel scared.

She shook her head and smiled brilliantly at Dolohov who had his wand pointed at her. "Thank you for the cheering charm, Antonin." Hermione raised an eyebrow and did the spell on Dolohov as well.

"Thanks to you too." Dolohov and Hermione were walking to the dining hall for lunch since Ginny and Vladimir were nowhere to be seen. "Tonight we will have to learn a lot! Tomorrow is the exam." Dolohov practically growled.

"Yes." Hermione concluded. "Luckily, I've already started studying."

"Really? I should too." Dolohov laughed and his eyes laughed as well. Hermione was still in shock to see how this Dolohov did NOT resemble the Dolohov in the future.

He winked at her and departed to another table as Hermione walked over to her usual seat swiftly. Ginny and Vladimir took their seat precisely 5 seconds after Hermione had sat down. "Where were you?" Hermione asked them when Ivan and Anton sat down as well.

"Just behind you. Didn't you see us?" Vladimir asked with wide eyes.

"No, she didn't, she was flirting with Dolohov." Ginny grinned.

"Look at that, Krum," Hermione spat heatedly "We did NOT flirt! I am not interested in Dolohov."

"If I didn't know better, Karkarova, I would…"

"…shut your mouth." Hermione finished in a very final sort of way, leaving Ginny and Vladimir exchanging knowing glances.

Hermione sighed. Why was Ginny so stubborn? And why was she flirting with Vladimir when she had Harry?

THTHTH

Natalija would be back soon. More than half of the time was already over. Tom smiled at the thought of her and his heart skipped a beat. What would he do when she was back WITHOUT a fiancée? He truly didn't know. But he had plans, though he doubted them. Would they work?

He looked at a small black book that had been delivered to him by owl. It was about ridding the magical world of mudbloods and how to do so without drawing attention. Tom used to be very interested in that book and used to enjoy reading it in his spare time, but at this moment he didn't like the content at all. It slightly disturbed him.

Tom started when the headmaster appeared in the headboy dorm.

"Professor Dippet!" Tom had put on his fake mask again, concealing the book behind a non-verbal charm.

"There will be a ball next month and the prefects are organizing it. Apparently they need your help. Are you willing to support them?"

"Of course, headmaster." Tom said although he wouldn't like anything less. Organizing a ball? Come on. He had better things to do. Although… he didn't know that there _would _be a ball in the first place. This would be the perfect opportunity to ask Natalija out.

With a triumphant smile, he followed the headmaster out of the door.

Harry was fuming in his invisibility cloak. What was Tom playing at? And it seemed as if he really had a thing for Hermione. Or was that just Draco's vivid imagination and jealousness? Moreover, was this development dangerous for them?

TTHTH

Hermione and Ginny were absolutely exhausted. Today had been their last day of classes, tomorrow was the MDA-exam.

"I can't do it!" Ginny moaned when they were sitting in the library, studying.

"Yes, you can. Only half of that is new!" Hermione told her in a soothing voice.

Ginny laughed. "Maybe for YOU."

Vladimir shook his head. "It's all more complicated than it seems. Especially the practical exam will be hard."

Hermione shuddered. "Probably. I guess, we should try out the spells…"

"No, we shouldn't. I don't want to weaken myself." Ginny explained.

"Besides, the other students won't take it so lightly when they are being hexed with a dark curse." Dolohov grinned.

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Fine."

"By the way, when are you leaving? Surely not tomorrow?" Vladimir asked, putting his quill down.

"No, the day after tomorrow – we are going to wait for our results and the certificate. And as this will be handed over the next day, we are going to leave then." Hermione explained. The mischievous twinkle in Vladimir's eyes disturbed Hermione slightly.

"Why?"

"There will be a big party you know, after the MDA exam." Dolohov grinned.

"Perfect. You know what? We'll be there!" Ginny grinned as well.

"Very well. But now, if you don't mind, I'm STUDYING." and with that Hermione buried herself behind her notes and concentrated on Dark artefacts.

THTHTH

"I don't think that it's your opinion to decide, Abbott." Tom said with a slight malicious edge. "We should find a topic that does not only involve Hufflepuff."

"And you think that LOVE is solely a Hufflepuff-topic?" Jeremy Belby from Ravenclaw asked with a slight frown.

"Oh yes or do YOU find "love" a Ravenclaw trait?" Tom sneered disdainfully and Belby remained silent. Tom used the silence to contribute something of his own mind.

"I would suggest something darker."

Of course.

"It is winter after all and we need something to fit that description."

"Oh, I know something." Leanne giggled. She was a Gryffindor prefect and constantly drooling over someone or giggling with her girlfriends. It annoyed Tom to no end. Furthermore, her voice reminded him of someone scratching a blackboard.

"Yes, Prewett?" Tom growled, glaring at the girl.

"A vampire party, maybe? So we can all dress up as-"

"Thank you, Prewett, but no. Anyone has any better suggestions?"

"A snake-party!" Flint suggested smirking.

"No, Flint. It is NOT a Slytherin-dance." Tom said, though he smirked about the loyalty of his housemates.

"So what do YOU suggest, then, Riddle?" Abbott said darkly, unsuccessfully trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "You can't _really _use something dark. What would the transfer students think? Can you imagine our reputation?"

And suddenly a vivid image of Natalija flashed in Tom's mind. Her disappointed face at having to attend a dark party, although she WAS Durmstrang. Dark just didn't appeal to Natalija and didn't suit her. An angel on the dark side? No, that just wasn't possible. She was too good to be on the dark side.

He sighed inwardly. "A winter ball. A wintry landscape, fake snow, fake trees, etc, … decorations are your job, Gryffindors, Food and drink are for the Slytherins, invitations are the hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws do the final calculating as well as music preparations. Get to work. NOW!"

THTHTH

Hermione was concentrating hard. The students were sitting their theoretical MDA-paper and Hermione was – as usual – well prepared for the test. She was answering the questions with ease, and was sure she passed with flying colours. What her bothered, was the practical test in the afternoon. They had to brew a potion, handle a dark artefact correctly, and duel a classmate _twice_. She didn't know who she would have to duel, but wasn't looking forward to it nevertheless.

Yana next to her sighed and scratched out a sentence. This brought Hermione out of her reverie and she scribbled down the next answer, although she had already progressed furthest, she was in a hurry so that she could reread her answers three times.

Ginny and Vladimir were sitting next to each other, both mastering the test okayish. Dolohov and the girl next to him, Lena, were both sitting there with a deep frown.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang and Hermione was first to hand in her test, after having read through the test 3 times.

She was hungry and anxious about the practical exam. AND there was Dumbledore's task. Well, about her supposed fiancée.

Who could she take?

It was obvious, when Dolohov waited for her outside the classroom! Dolohov! Of course!

He was waiting for her with a big smile. "Natalija. How did your test go?"

"I think, I did okay. The questions were hard though. What about you?"

"Yeah, I did it as well. I'm already excited about this afternoon…"

"So am I. Though excited is not the right word. More like scared or anxious." Hermione shook her head worriedly. Ginny and Vladimir caught up with them on their way to the dining hall for lunch.

"I'm starving." Ginny exclaimed to nobody's surprise and Vladimir groaned. "I can't believe, they formulated the questions like that! I had to read through them THREE times to finally get the point of them."

Ginny nodded. "They were really stupid. But I think, I passed."

"Of course you did." Vladimir grinned. "So did I."

When they arrived at the dining hall, Hermione and Dolohov said their good-byes and sat at their respectable table. Ivan, Mascha and Anton sat down some minutes later.

"So, how did your test go?" Mascha asked.

"Well, I think okay. The practical is in the afternoon and THAT'S what scares me a bit." Hermione admitted.

"Yes, actually, the practical is always the hardest and the most dangerous. Take care." Ivan warned her and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. She _would_ take care. She never thought that Dumbledore would put them deliberately into life-threatening situations.

The afternoon of the practical exam finally came. The class was divided into groups of four, for brewing different potions. Hermione got to make the potion to induce sadness and fear. Eurgh. Ginny, who was in her group as well got luckier to make an easy potion – in Hermione's opinion at least – a potion to create confusion, dizziness and the loss of change of direction.

They all mastered their potions with ease and after that even the handling with a fire-ball gave Hermione full marks. Then it was time to duel.

They were partnered up with two different partners and Hermione's face fell considerably. She was supposed to duel against GINNY.

The other person was Danijel who she didn't know that well.

She had NEVER in her life duelled against her best girlfriend. Hermione looked behind and saw that Ginny was wearing a similar expression.

The third pair was called and Hermione noticed her name. Danijel looked at her and gave her a half-smile, positioning himself in front of her on the stage. The jury looked at the pair encouragingly. The sight of the mediwitch didn't make Hermione feel less anxious.

Danijel and Hermione bowed and positioned themselves in the combat position. "You have three minutes to duel. One, two, three." a grey-haired man in the jury called out and Danijel shot the first hex.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione gasped and Danijel shot a stupefy with ease which Hermione waved off in half a second.

"Reducto!" she shouted back, but Danijel jumped to the side, Hermione's spell breaking the cupboard behind her.

"Impedimenta." "Protego." Averte Statum." "Expelliarmus." "Furununculus." "Tarantellagra." Imperio." "Serpensortia." "Petrificus Totalus." All the spells, they had learned, waved through the air, various colours like fireworks.

In the end, no one got hurt, though Danijel's hair was smoking slightly and Hermione was sporting a small cut in her left shoulder.

"Very well. Both of you, full marks."

Daniejl and Hermione shook their hands, a relieved smile breaking out on both of their faces. Finally, the first duel was over. Hermione let herself heal by the mediwitch with a simple incantation – she had to remember that one – and it was Ginny's turn next against Dolohov.

Hermione watched and was surprised of Ginny's strength. From what she could see on her face, Ginny was using all hatred from the future Dolohov to duel. Hermione guessed that Ginny was picturing the older, mean Dolohov and therefore gaining anger and power.

Actually a good idea. But after three minutes, Ginny and Dolohov were both red in the face and panting. NOTHING had happened and they both got full marks as well.

"Very well, Katya." Hermione praised her.

"I can't believe, we have to duel against each other!" Ginny murmured disappointedly. "Yes, I know. It's a pity. I don't know, if I can even concentrate. I CAN'T shoot any dark curses towards you." Hermione muttered.

"But you have to! Just three minutes and it's over. We'll forget that it ever happened, okay?"

"Yes, okay. Come on, let's get a coffee." Hermione dragged Ginny to the back of the class, were some students were assembling in front of the coffee machine.

"I hope, we can survive this." Hermione still murmured gloomily.

"Come on, we were both taught at the D.A." Ginny grinned, putting some sugar into her coffee. "Yes which is the problem. So we don't really have a chance. I hope, no one gets injured too badly." Hermione sighed.

"Oh no, we won't. That's why there is a mediwitch."

"And no bat-bogey-hex, Ginny." Hermione warned. "But beware, I won't take care of you or pay attention. Ginny, you will be like a real opponent!"

"Deal, Hermione. I will picture you as Bellatrix Lestrange." Ginny smirked.

"_Thank you_, Ginny. You can be quite charming."

THTHTH

_This is the end of the chapter. I will update next week. Any suggestions, improvements or wishes – reviews please! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: don't own.

„I can't really explain, but I have a feeling that he is like my brother… or son… or something." Abraxas said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. How can he be your son?" Tom growled. "Try to find out more! It is essential information!"

"Yes, my lord!" Malfoy almost bowed but inwardly he was furious. He _would _know, if he, a _Malfoy_ were related to a Krum.

Tom stalked off into the Great Hall for breakfast. He kept thinking about Natalija and that unnerved him. He hoped that she was safe and that she would leave her terrible fiancée. On the upside, she would be back tomorrow and that thought made Tom incredibly happy.

When he entered the Great Hall, he noticed that the Slytherin table tensed. "Good morning." most of his death eaters called out in greeting. Tom only nodded and sat down between Harry and Avery. He had done that a lot lately – sitting next to Harry that is.

"Poliakoff, can you pass me the salt, please?" Tom asked pleasantly.

To Harry's dismay, Tom _seemed_ to get along with him, or even likehim – as a friend or follower – and therefore spent a lot of time with him. He usually sat next to him during mealtimes, spoke mostly to him at death eater meetings, looked for him when Harry was in the library and always seemed to be _near _him. Of course, Harry knew, that Tom was looking for something or rather trying to gather information, but he still wondered why Tom was so _nice _to him.

It also unnerved Harry, because he was afraid of Tom Riddle, though Harry would never admit that he was scared. He passed the salt, giving Tom a fake smile. "Here you are."

Tom took the salt and thanked him. "Tell me, Poliakoff, how long have you known your friend Maxim Krum?" It was time that he tried a new tactic.

Harry had to smirk inwardly. Draco and he had never been friends! Though in this time period, they had to act civil towards each other. One could think that they were at least acquaintances.

"We've known each other for 5 years. Maxim and I shared the same dorm in Durmstrang." Harry said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Don't you think that it's quite strange, the similarity between Malfoy and Krum?" Tom asked innocently, watching Harry's expression.

Harry, who had already found out about the tactics of the Slytherins, kept his face straight and even put up his occlumency walls.

"Yes, Tom, I have to admit that they don't differ much, though I doubt that Maxim has any relatives in England. He would have told me." Harry explained in an offhand voice, though Tom's statement bothered him immensely.

"I see. Maybe there are relatives that Krum doesn't know of." Tom said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Harry's and Tom's face fell onto the two boys who were sitting next to each other, wearing the same smirk. Harry almost wanted to get up and wipe the smirk off Draco's face. Why hadn't Dumbledore changed Draco as well?

"By the way, Poliakoff, there is another thing concerning Natalija." Tom said in a quieter voice.

Harry stopped eating his cereals so that he could understand Tom better. This was getting interesting.

"Natalija will be back tomorrow. I told Krum to find out about her relationship with her fiancée. _If _ they are still together, it's YOUR job to break them up, Poliakoff! I give you ten days." Tom said in a quiet, though dark voice, which made him even more menacing an Harry shuddered inwardly.

"Yes, Tom. I will make sure."

"Very well."

Alphard grinned, having watched the obvious exchange. He leaned towards his brother and whispered: "Two galleons that she is going to pick me over you."

"Wrong brother." Orion smirked back. "You are so going to lose."

"The game is on!"

THTHTH

"Expelliarmus." Hermione gasped when a red stupefy shot her way. To her dismay she was duelling Ginny – her best and only real girlfriend. It was hard for both of the former DA-students and they were shooting curses at each other with apparent ease though both of them were panting.

"Stupefy." Hermione shot back and Ginny jumped out of her way. "Averte statum." she said, her face red and screwed up in concentration or anger – Hermione didn't know. She supposed it was anger since Ginny was picturing her as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Protego." Hermione put up her shield. "Reducto!" "Furununculus!" Hermione shot two curses at once, surprising Ginny for half a second who waved off the reducto and jumped out of the way for the furununculus.

"Serpensortia!" Ginny smirked, but Hermione made the snake disappear nonverbally.

"Imperio!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Ginny who quickly jumped to the left.

"Tarantellagra." the spell hit Hermione straight and her feet started dancing uncontrollably. Oh no. She cast a nonverbal Impedimenta and shot a Finite incatatem at her feet and they stopped dancing in an instant.

The spell grazed Ginny on her right cheek and she quickly held up her hand.

Hermione used her chance to shoot a petrificus totalus at her, which Ginny dodged expertly.

"Relashio!" Ginny shot the spell at Hermione who jumped to the right – though a bit too late. The spell hit her left arm and made a deep cut which started bleeding at once.

The pain was strong though Hermione wanted to end this duel with full marks. She knew there had to be not even half a minute left.

"Serpensortia." Hermione panted, her vision getting dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Evanesco!" Ginny gasped as well. The cut in her cheek was deep as well and she also started getting weaker and weaker.

"Reducto!" "Stupefy!" "Averte statum!" "Tarantellagra!" "Expelliarmus!"

And finally the whistle signalled them to stop.

Hermione was now pale in her face and staggered towards the mediwitch. The witch healed the cut so that it wasn't bleeding anymore though the wound remained. However, she insisted on Hermione wearing the bandage for at least week.

Hermione grudgingly accepted though her spirits lifted immensely when the jury called out the marks. Full grades.

She gave Ginny a small smile and felt Dolohov hug her tightly.

THTHTH

"Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. I'm glad that you are back safely." Dumbledore smiled though eyed Ginny's cut and Hermione's bandage wearily.

Hermione smiled as well. "Thank you for sending us, professor. It was a wonderful experience and we learned a lot." Ginny suppressed a grin but thanked him as well.

"Miss Granger, if you could stay for just two minutes… Miss Weasley, you can go on."

Ginny bade goodbye and Hermione took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. She was tired, because they had partied the night before and she was exhausted from the exam. Hermione desperately hoped for two hours of sleep. At least.

"Two weeks ago, I entrusted Miss Weasley with important information concerning the future. I am sure she told you all about it."

Hermione went beetred. "Yes, she did."

"Very well. That's what I expected." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Though this time, something has already changed. You can peek into the future for 10 minutes. But remember, it is not real."

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at her and chanted a foreign spell. Hermione felt a pull behind her navel and was standing in the Gryffindor common room some seconds later. She sighed audibly. At least she was a Gryffindor in the future.

Not a lot of people were there, it seemed as if it were lunchtime. She therefore decided to go to the Great Hall to find out more about the future.

When she was about to step out of the portrait, a vaguely familiar voice called out: "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Cormac McLaggen jogging towards her. She was baffled. What did he want?

Cormac made his intentions very clear when he bent down and kissed her softly. "Ready to go to lunch?" he asked her, interlacing his fingers with hers.

'Play along, Hermione, play along!' Hermione thought horrified, but smiled into Cormac's face.

"Yes, let's go. I'm very hungry."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Hermione scanned the hall for people she knew. She spotted a scar-free Harry sitting at the Slytherin table and talking animatedly with Blaise Zabini. Draco seemed to be missing.

Strange. Hermione shook her head and watched other students. Cedric Diggory was still alive and sat down across from them. "Hi Cormac, hi Hermione." he smiled. Cedric, a Gryffindor. Well….

Ginny and Ron sat down as well, though only nodding at them. At least, Ron was alive in THIS future. Well, it didn't seem too bad. Hermione knew she had to look for Dumbledore since she had to find out more.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I forgot something."

Cormac waved her off. "I'll save you this seat." and Hermione sprinted out of the Great Hall. She was almost in the teachers' corridor, when someone pulled her into a dark corner.

"Not so fast, Granger." a familiar voice drawled and all colour left Hermione's face when she saw the Slytherin. "Harry…" she gasped, unable to say anything else. His face was pulled into a grotesque sneer and he glared at Hermione who had never seen him so cold.

He circled her like a prey and pulled out his wand. Hermione knew that he couldn't hurt her – it wasn't real, but she was still scared nevertheless.

"Who told you to call me by my first name? I don't recall that." Harry sneered. He stopped in front of her and put the tip of his wand at her throat.

"What do you want?" Hermione said through gritted teeth, fear evident in her voice.

"You know exactly what I want, _mudblood_." Harry pressed his wand deeper into her skin.

"No, I don't." Hermione answered truthfully.

Harry sneered broader and his face didn't resemble the Harry Potter she used to know at all. "The Dark Lord sent me to bring you to him."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. So there was still a Dark Lord? How had they not changed the future?

"Well, Abraxas needs you, Granger. He needs to practice new spells and he doesn't want to lose any magical blood." Harry spat.

To say that Hermione was surprised, would be an understatement. "Abraxas?" she croaked out.

"Abraxas Malfoy – aka the Dark Lord. Geez, how stupid are you mudbloods, really?" Harry let out a dark laugh.

Abraxas Malfoy – the new dark lord. Hermione didn't know how to breathe.

"You need to come with me. NOW!" Harry bellowed.

"Okay. Just one more question."

"You are not in a position to ask questions, Granger." Harry spat angrily.

"Where is Tom Riddle?" Hermione blurted out.

Harry looked at her confused. "Tom who?"

"Riddle."

"I don't know who that is. Don't bother me with your useless questions."

Hermione felt a pull behind her navel and seconds later she was standing in Dumbledore's office in the 40s, panting.

She fell onto the nearest chair, exhausted.

"I suppose that you don't like the outcome, Miss Granger."

"No, not at all. Our friend, Harry, is on the dark side. He captured me and called me…. mudblood." Hermione said quietly. "Tom Riddle does not exist, but ABRAXAS MALFOY is the new dark lord!"

"Yes, I know, Miss Granger. Maybe, it makes a difference that you are back again." and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

He bade Hermione good-bye and Hermione slowly walked away, carrying her suitcase in her uninjured hand.

"Hey!" two voices greeted her cheerfully.

Confused, Hermione whipped her head around. Two handsome boys with messy black hair, who reminded her of Sirius, were standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

"And you are…?" Hermione asked them, racking her brain if she had seen them before.

"I'm Orion Black and this is Alphard." Orion, clad in his Slytherin robes, smiled smugly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natalija Karkarova."

"We know." Alphard grinned. He was dressed as immaculately as his brother and Hermione suddenly remembered that they were a rich pureblood family.

"Tom told us that you went back to Durmstrang for a week to take the 'MDA-test. How did it go?" Orion asked conversationally. "By the way, give me your suitcase. It's too heavy for you."

Hermione blushed and thanked him sweetly. "Yeah, we took the test – and passed it. Though as you can see, I got hurt."

"Who did that to you?"

"We had to duel. And I had to duel against my friend, Gi… Katya and she hit me with a relashio."

The two boys didn't notice her slip-up but glanced at her sympathetically.

"Poor you." Orion said, though he sounded as sorry, as if he were asking for the time.

They accompagnied Hermione to the Ravenclaw tower, Orion carrying her suitcase with apparent ease.

"Thank you for your help, Orion, I don't know what I would have done without you." Hermione said gratefully.

Alphard and Orion exchanged a look that Hermione couldn't interpret.

"Well, I'll … uh… just go then…" Hermione said uneasily, half-turning towards the Raven knocker.

"See, Natalija, there will be a Hogsmeade trip next week. We can buy our dressrobes there for the upcoming winter ball." Orion explained, his face slightly red.

Hermione also felt the blush creep to her cheeks.

"And I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go there with me." Alphard asked politely, his handsome face glowing.

"Uhm…" Hermione was about to answer when they heard a male dark voice.

"No, she doesn't. She already has a date."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

That's what happened last time:

"_And I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go there with me." Alphard asked politely, his handsome face glowing._

"_Uhm…" Hermione was about to answer when they heard a male dark voice._

"_No, she doesn't. She already has a date."_

On with the story:

Hermione and the black brothers stood rooted to the spot and saw an arrogant, white blonde-haired Slytherin strutting towards them. Draco Malfoy sneered at his future relatives and looked at Hermione imploringly. Those two weren't serious! How convenient that Draco was _inexplicably _near the Ravenclaw common room.

"I asked her out _before _you came along – two weeks ago!" Draco sneered, mainly at Alphard.

"You couldn't. The sign was put up yesterday and Natalija has just arrived." Orion answered, wearing the Slytherin trademark smirk.

"Oh but I did. I asked her for the NEXT Hogsmeade weekend, not specifying a time." Draco spat.

"It this true, Natalija? You are going there with Krum?" Alphard asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

Hermione had watched Draco throughout the whole exchange. Under his sneering mask, he seemed concerned for her and probably did that with good reason. Probably. But she would play along.

"Yes, Alphard, he asked me out before you. I'm sorry." Hermione said, trying to sound sorry.

"Oh, that's too bad then." Alphard said and directed a glare at Draco. "I hope, we'll see each other around."

Orion and he shot Draco another last glare and departed with a wink at Hermione.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione rounded on Draco.

"Why did you do that?"

"Relax, Hermione. I just did that to save your ass."

"How?" Hermione was completely nonplussed.

"They made a bet on who would be first to get you into bed."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was beginning to be furious. Honestly. Men!

"Really?"

"Yes, I overheard them talking at the Slytherin table." Draco sounded sincere.

"Well, all I can say is thank you for saving me, then." Hermione said, sounding sincere as well. Or at least trying to.

"You're welcome, Hermione. And as a thank you, you have to go there with me."

Of course. Trust Draco to have selfish motives.

"Yes, Draco. As a thank you, I'll go with you. But, if you excuse me, I need a lie in. Desperately." Hermione yawned.

"Yeah, you look awful. Tell me, was the course strenuous or was it a party?" Draco couldn't keep the accusation out of his voice.

Hermione smirked as an answer. "Good bye, Draco."

"Yeah, see you at dinner."

THTHTH

Tom crossed out the previous sentence. He was sitting in the library, doing his potions homework, but couldn't really concentrate on the task. He wondered whether Natalija was already back and if everything was okay. Near him, two girls were whispering avidly about a Hufflepuff girl that didn't interest him at all. He was about to complain when Minerva McGonnagal stepped in. So typical of the head girl.

"Stop talking like that or I will deduct you points!" she said.

"Oooooh and who are you to say that? The head girl? I have to admit that the head girl has _other _duties and not to watch who speaks about who." Olive Hornby sneered.

"Yes, it is my responsibility. And if I come across your attitude one more time, it WILL be five points from Slytherin!" Trix Parkinson pulled out her tongue when Minerva had turned away and both girls started giggling again.

Tom groaned loudly. "Will you shut up now! The two of you!" he said in a menacing voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tom!" Olive and Trix obeyed immediately and fell silent.

"How do you do that?" Minerva asked quietly.

Tom slowly raised his face from his work. "And what, may I ask, are you talking about, head girl?" Tom's smile was mocking her deliberately, but she tried to keep a cool head.

"The way you use your power. The way, everyone does what you ask them to do." Minerva said boldly, not hiding her admiration.

"I wouldn't tell you, if I knew. And now, leave me alone!" he knew, Minerva would obey. It was just too easy.

Tom only vaguely noticed two boys sitting down at the table next to him.

"Are you glad, that Natalija broke up with Dolohov?" Harry asked Draco loudly, playing his act very well. Of course, he noticed that Tom had stopped breathing.

"Yes, they broke up! Finally! I couldn't stand him!" Draco exclaimed, cottoning on.

"Dolohov once told me that …" and he started whispering something into Draco's ear and Draco's eyes went wide.

Tom was baffled. So her fiancée was called DOLOHOV. Or rather, EX-fiancée. Tom's heart beat faster and almost felt as if he had to burst.

"You are kidding! Really?" the Malfoy-double exclaimed.

"Well yes… But now, let's get to work, Maxim. Professor Merrythought is a right git!" he heard Poliakoff's voice exclaim angrily. "I don't know what he expects us to do!"

Malfoy-double just shrugged. "He wants us to find out the differences between those two species. Though are there any?"

Tom couldn't help himself. "If you looked closely, Krum, you would find that there _are _certain differences."

Draco remained impassive and Tom turned to Harry. "Poliakoff, I would recommend the book 'Beasts of the north and where to find them.' It explains everything about our homework."

Harry just stared. Why was Voldemort so nice to him? "Thank you, Tom."

"By the way, is Natalija already back?" Tom played clueless and Harry almost fell for it. 'What? Didn't Tom just hear us TALK about her?' But then he reminded himself that Tom was an incredible actor and that he would never admit that he listened in on somebody's conversation.

"Yes, she arrived two hours ago." Draco explained, oblivious to Tom's act.

"Ah. Thank you." Tom bent down on his homework again, adding the finishing touches and got up fluently, leaving the two boys without a backwards glance.

"What is he up to?"

"I have no idea, Draco. We'll find out everything. Let's meet up in the room of requirement tonight."

THTHTH

Minerva and Tom were in front of the Headmasters office, presenting the almost finished winter ball.

"I have to admit that you both have done excellent work. I will award 10 points to Slytherin and to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, professor." Tom said in a sickly polite voice. "I was wondering about a significant problem."

"Yes, Tom, ask away dear."

"At the Halloween ball, Miss Mc Gonnagal and I had to go together as we were both heads. I have to admit, that the other students didn't take this development too well." Tom said, slightly bowing his head.

"What do you mean, Tom?" Dippett was surprised. He had always thought that this was an excellent suggestion.

"Actually, the others thought that we were stuck up and overconfident and only sticking to ourselves. Head boy with head girl going together… I'm really not sure if this is a good idea again. Why not mingle with the other students?" Tom looked up at the headmaster wide-eyed, using his acting skills to the fullest extent.

"Well, Tom, to be honest, I think this is an excellent idea!" Dippett clapped his hands together in happiness. "Though, I still expect you to hold the speech together with Miss Mc Gonnagal."

"Of course, headmaster. You can count on me!" Tom assured him in his best voice. How easily was the old man fooled?

Tom and Minerva exited the headmaster's office together. Minerva rounded on him. "Why did you just do that? Don't you LIKE going with me? Am I _that _ugly?" she asked tearfully.

"Mc Gonnagal, you are not ugly in that way. There is just someone, I would like to go with.

"Oh and who is that?"

"I'm not telling YOU, Minerva. Good-bye."

Tom hurried off into the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, hoping to be there, before two insanely blonde idiots.

THTHTH

Mc Gonnagal jumped on her bed, crying loudly – this woke Ginny up immediately.

"Oh, Katya, you are back?" Minerva asked, when Ginny stirred angrily away.

"Yes." Ginny snapped.

"You can't believe what happened to me, Katya. As you might know, there will be a winter ball in two weeks time. And the person, I was supposed to go with, even went to the headmaster to turn me down."

Ginny digested this.

"Sorry, what exactly do you mean, Minerva?"

"Look, Tom Riddle and I usually have to go together as headboy and headgirl. Though this time, he even went to the headmaster to tell him that he didn't want to go with ME but with somebody else." Minerva was furious AND disappointed.

"Oh!" Ginny was surprised and immediately knew what was happening.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a fair guess." Ginny growled.

"What can we do, Ginny?"

"Nothing. I fear, Minerva, we have to look for another date. I can help you, if you'd like."

THTHTH

Wait. All he had to do was wait. But he didn't have to wait too long.

A giggling girl, dragging out her boyfriend walked out of the portrait hole.

"Miss Clearwater, Mister Goldstein!" Tom greeted them stiffly.

"Mister Riddle!" Both of them chorused back, just as stiffly.

"Miss Clearwater, I was wondering, if you could go into the girls dorm and get Natalija out for me? I need to speak to her urgently."

"Of course, Mister Riddle. If you would just wait here for five minutes – she is still sleeping!"

"Thank you, Miss Clearwater."

Sarah went back into the common room, rushing up the stairs to their dorm.

"Natalija!" she called out. "Wake up! Somebody is waiting for you!"

Hermione stirred around. "Wha'? Who?"

"Tom Riddle!"

This woke Hermione up immediately.

"Tom Riddle? Where is he?"

"Outside the common room. He needs to talk to you urgently!"

"Thank you, Sarah, I'll be right there!"

Hermione quickly pulled on her uniform, brushed her sleek curls and redid some of her make-up. When she rushed down the stairs, she felt her heart beat faster. Why though?

Tom was standing outside the common room in all his glory. Of course, Hermione had remembered him to be handsome, though not THAT handsome. His black hair was combed to the side, a stray lock hanging into his eyes. His robes were pressed neatly and he looked as perfect as a greek god.

Immediately, Hermione was captured by his stormy eyes.

"Good afternoon, Natalija!" Tom greeted pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Tom." Hermione greeted back.

Tom looked at her with wide eyes. He definitely remembered her as the beautiful Ravenclaw, but when she stood in front of him directly, his thoughts hadn't done her justice. Her blonde long locks cascaded down her back as if a light wind were blowing, her brown eyes were wide open and beautiful accentuated with make-ups that Tom couldn't name. Her lush lips were just _waiting _to be kissed.

"I'm glad that you came back safely. How was your exam?"

"It went pretty well, though I have to admit it was hard."

"I can imagine. Does your arm still hurt?" Tom pointed to her bandage.

"No, it doesn't. Katya hit me when we had to duel against each other." Hermione shrugged and Tom's face darkened.

"You had to duel against each other?"

"Yes. Every day." Hermione laughed, but Tom looked forbidding.

"What would you say to a walk outside?" he asked, changing the topic altogether. "It's nice weather outside. You probably haven't seen the sun for a week now."

Hermione smiled gratefully. "That's a good idea. Let me just get my cloak."

THTHTH

Tom and Hermione were walking in the grounds despite the coldness and both of them having a lot of fun and laughing loudly. Hermione was surprised to see that Dark Lord that happy and carefree. What was really going on with him? She had never seen him this pleased and fun to be around with.

They arrived at the furthest end of the grounds where it was very quiet. The sounds of the other students were far far away. Tom subtly stopped Hermione in her tracks. "Natalija, you know that I've been preparing the winter ball – that's the ball which will be held in two weeks time." Tom fumbled with the cords of his dark green sweater.

Hermione's breathing quickened. He wasn't about to ask her, was he? She flushed a little and looked at Tom directly, noticing his discomfort.

"And I wanted to know, if maybe you wanted to go with me!" Tom said and even his pale cheeks were slightly pink.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, I would like to go with you. But aren't you going with the head girl?"

"No, this time, I don't have to go with her. Dippett informed us especially. He didn't think that the heads should go together as this would create a bad image." Tom said, sounding very relieved that Hermione had agreed to go with him.

Hermione smiled at him. "Ah, I understand. So tell me a little bit more about the ball! I'm curious, you know…"

She gazed at the handsome man standing next to her. His cheeks were pink from the cold or from the embarrassment, his hair was slightly wet as it had begun to snow and his smile was genuine. Hermione marvelled at the beauty of the future Dark Lord.

Little did she know that Tom had similar thoughts. Natalija was next to him, though smaller in size, her long blonde hair, flowing down her back with little snowflakes in it, her cheeks were rosy – probably from the cold – and her smile was just so beautiful that Tom wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Hey – why not?

Tom slowly inched towards Hermione. He noticed that her breathing became faster and louder. With a trembling hand, he brushed a curl behind her ear and Hermione's cheeks flushed even darker. Tom gazed at the beauty longingly and their faces moved closer instinctively. When they were close enough to feel the breath of the other, Tom couldn't stand it anymore.

With a small sigh, he crashed his lips onto Hermione's. He noticed that her lips were cold from the weather and soft at the same time. He marvelled at her kisses.

When she slung her arms over his neck, his left hand moved to the small of her back and his right hand to her hip, pulling her closer. Tom noticed that Hermione would want this too, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Pure Bliss. For probably several hours. It had begun to snow heavier. Neither of them noticed.

THTHTH

Hermione glared at Draco.

"That's what we are here for!"

"No, we're here to teach him love and friendship, NOT acting as his little sex doll!" Draco spat, standing up furiously.

"But Draco, this IS love!" Hermione said hysterically, standing up as well.

"No, it isn't. He is just using you." Draco yelled.

"Draco." Ginny cut in, keeping her voice steady. "Tom NEVER loved, not even sexually. We are making progress and by allowing Hermione teach him love – not excluding sexual love – we have a chance of winning."

Draco gaped at Ginny. "How do YOU know?"

"Tom Riddle's diary." Ginny said tiredly.

"Ah yes, I remember that one." Draco said and sat down, having cooled off a little.

"Just be careful, Hermione." Harry pleaded. "Tom is dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt. And don't fall in love with him, because we will be leaving in 4 months."

Hermione suddenly felt as if Harry had hit her. Right. They had to leave again. They weren't from this time. Her face fell a little when she remembered. "Yeah, I know." she said quietly.

Harry smiled a bit. "Besides, you have Ron waiting for you."

"I'm not sure what the future really is like." Draco said, rubbing his brows.

"I'm not sure either. But we made immense progress. Tom had never had a girlfriend." Hermione stated.

Draco suddenly turned around towards her that he almost cricked his neck. Rubbing it furiously, he glared at Hermione. "You are WHAT?"

THTHTH

Almost one week passed without any incidents. Hermione and Draco were not going to Hogsmeade together as the whole Slytherin house had to serve detention for a prank they had played on the Gryffindors. And since none of them had admitted who it was, the WHOLE house had to serve.

Draco and Harry had been furious. "How are we going to get our dress robes then?" Draco had scowled.

"If you had paid attention, you would know that we are allowed to go on Monday in the afternoon." Tom had sneered, passing by, holding Hermione in his arms possessively.

Therefore, Hermione had decided to go with her Ravenclaws – Sarah, Richard and Matthew were impatiently waiting for her in the Ravenclaw common room when Hermione came down, wearing a white fake-fur wintercoat, the Ravenclaw scarf and gloves.

The other three Ravenclaws just gaped at her. "What? It's cold in case you haven't noticed."

On their way to the gates, the group passed some 4th-year Slytherins who were shovelling snow – without magic of course. Richard and Matthew laughed loudly at them.

"Oh shut it, Rich." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "You're acting like a Slytherin yourself."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think it wasn't fair that Dumbledore now lets the WHOLE Slytherin house pay for that."

"Do and think what you like." Matthew grinned. "At least we know that you can finally come to us with Hogsmeade instead of your lover."

"He is not my lover, Matthew, Tom is my boyfriend." Hermione couldn't suppress a grin herself. So typical of CHARMING Tom. He was helping Slughorn correct some tests – the by far most interesting detention, whereas other students had to be outside and collect wood – like Harry, or sweep the floors – like Draco.

Chuckling heartily, the four Ravenclaws arrived in the snowy village of Hogsmeade. "It's quite peaceful without the Slytherins, isn't it?" Richard grinned at his girlfriend who shot him a warning look. "Do you want to stoop as low as the Gryffindors so that the Slytherins play a prank on us NEXT?"

"No no no… there aren't any Slytherins around who can hear us anyway. Ah look who is here today as well!" Matthew said and the two girls looked around to see…..

CLIFFFIEEEEEE…. I'll update next week. REVIEWS plse :)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

_Chuckling heartily, the four Ravenclaws arrived in the snowy village of Hogsmeade. "It's quite peaceful without the Slytherins, isn't it?" Richard grinned at his girlfriend who shot him a warning look. "Do you want to stoop as low as the Gryffindors so that the Slytherins play a prank on us NEXT?"_

"_No no no… there aren't any Slytherins around who can hear us anyway. Ah look who is here today as well!" Matthew said and the two girls looked around to see….._

On with the story

…a handsome young man with black hair. "Marc!" Sarah squealed happily, embracing the ex-Ravenclaw with a hearty chuckle. "I haven't seen you for ages. How is the modelling?"

Marc grinned and gave the thumbs up. And then Hermione remembered. Of course. They had modelled together and Hermione and Marc had gone to the café together. To Hermione's pleasure, he remembered her as well and smiled a wide smile.

"Natalija." he said more or less surprised. "Marc." Hermione grinned, hugging him as well.

"How is your modelling career?" he grinned at her.

"Not that brilliant. They haven't called me since." she pouted.

"Well, the magazines are out now. Go and buy some for yourself and your friends. If you want to continue in that business, buy three exemplars. Well- " Marc clapped the two Ravenclaw-boys on their back – boys style - and kissed the two girls on their cheek "- I have to go now – some business to attend to. Say hi to the Grey Lady from me."

Sarah and Hermione smiled and waved at him again.

"Higgs is nice – and a typical Ravenclaw." Matthew commented out of the blue.

"Yeah, he is. Let me get those magazines he was talking about." Hermione said and entered the magazine shop with her Ravenclaw classmates.

"Ohhh!" Sarah squealed delightedly, handing the magazine over to Hermione. "Those pictures are PERFECT. They don't really look like you, but on the other hand, they do." Sarah grinned.

Hermione snatched the magazine out of her friend's hand, gazing wide-eyed at the fashion pictures. They really didn't look much like her, but one could TELL that it was her and she looked fabulous. Hermione's face brightened when she noticed that she was on four pages.

After her purchase of three magazines, Hermione left the shop satisfied, with Sarah next to her and the two boys trailing behind her.

After their visits to the dressmaker, the sweetshop and the joke shop, Matthew announced that he was thirsty. "Let's go to the three broomsticks then." Richard suggested, pulling his girlfriend to the other side of the street.

"Sweet, aren't they?" Matthew grinned at Hermione who smirked as well. "Yeah, Sarah and Richard are perfect for each other!"

When they arrived, they noticed that the café was bursting full and to Hermione's and Matthew's dismay Sarah's face shone with happiness. "Richard suggested that we could go to Madame Puddifoot instead."

Hermione and Matthew shot a dark look at each other and followed the happy couple grudgingly. It was as bad as Hermione remembered. Shuddering, she hoped that she wouldn't be seen in that café by any Slytherin or even Tom himself. They would surely get the wrong idea. Hermione was still trying to keep a friendly façade and sat down at the table opposite Matthew, which was quite frankly a foot away from Sarah and Richard.

"When are we having our next occlumency lesson?" Matthew asked her, noticing that Richard and Sarah were very occupied with themselves and not paying any attention to anyone.

"I think you are getting quite good." Hermione replied. "Just one more lesson and you are fit."

"Perfect! When would you like to meet up?"

"Maybe tomorrow. When the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are in DADA." Hermione suggested.

"Great… " Matthew nodded.

Hermione looked at Matthew sickened when she suddenly noticed that white and pink confetti were falling from the ceiling. He mirrored her look and sighed deeply.

"Hey Rich – when are we leaving? It's getting late!" Matthew announced.

Richard agreed with him and they paid for the drinks and left with their bags of purchase, Matthew carrying Hermione's bag and Richard Sarah's.

"Did you have fun?" Richard asked Hermione and Matthew who nodded simultaneously. "Great."

Sarah smiled at them and looped her arm through Hermione's. "So are you looking forward to seeing Tom tonight?" she smirked suggestively at Hermione.

"Well, a bit." Hermione admitted. It was getting quite dark and they were desperate to get to the castle as quickly as possible. On their way to Hogwarts, however, they noticed two dark figures coming towards them.

THTHTH

"Professor, what is this book about?" Tom asked with his refined polite voice he always used in front of the teachers. He pointed to a black book with golden letters, spelling out the word Horcrux.

"Oh, Tom." the professor tried to hide his shock behind a mask of indifference. "The book is evil. It's the darkest magic one could ever imagine and it wouldn't be wise to tell you about that."

"And if I said that it would be for academic purposes?" Tom was eager to find out more.

"Please, Tom, let me assure you that this is dark magic you don't want to know. Besides, you can hurt yourself and the people around you." Slughorn almost begged.

Suddenly an image of Hermione flashed behind Tom's inner eye and he kept quiet. He didn't want her to get hurt. But he knew, he would find out more about that tomorrow. After all, he had a key to Slughorn's office.

When Tom left, Slughorn took the book, lit a fire and threw it in. Tom would never know about it and he, Slughorn, had destroyed the most dangerous book in the world.

Harry was still collecting wood, Draco now sweeping the seventh floor with a disgruntled Zabini, Ginny was busy and Hermione was wandering around with her Ravenclaws. Not ONE of them knew that they had already changed the future drastically.

THTHTH

"Katya." Hermione said surprised, the four students stopping in their tracks.

"Natalija." Ginny sneered in an un-Gryffindor-fashion. "May I talk to you for a sec?" she smiled sweetly at Sarah who looked questioningly at Hermione. Hermione just shrugged. "I'll be right back, Sarah."

Ginny let out a low growl and she and McGonnagal pulled Hermione into a dark corner. "I heard something that slightly disturbs me." Ginny was now glaring at Hermione. It was a look that Hermione had never seen before.

"Ah… and what exactly?" Hermione put on her cool Slytherin-mask, playing uninterested.

"I heard you are going to the ball with the head boy." this time it was McGonnagal who glared at Hermione.

"You probably heard correctly." Hermione answered, glaring back at McGonnagal.

"Actually, Miss perfect, you might know that it is MY job to go with him." Mc Gonnagal spat.

"Actually, Miss _not-so-perfect, _you might wonder why Tom asked ME and not you!" Hermione smirked in a very Slytherin-like fashion and stood up. "Now, if you would excuse me, my friends are waiting."

And she left with a swish of her cloak and went back to the castle with her friends. McGonnagal was fuming. "I will get back to her!"

Ginny placed a soothing hand on her friend's back. "Don't! You shouldn't stoop as low as the Slytherins and getting back at her is not an option! I'll think of something!" Arm in arm they went back to the castle together, McGonnagal seething and Ginny being lost in thoughts.

THTHTH

"So you had fun?" Hermione asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow at Tom.

"Yes, and I learned a lot, mind you."

"You didn't get the worst deal, Tom. You should be glad." Hermione grinned at him.

"And that as well." Tom admitted. They were sitting under a large tree in the Hogwarts ground. Tom had magically warmed the spot under the tree and Hermione was cuddling with him. He grinned at her and slung his arm protectively over her shoulders.

"It's not luck, mind you, but my perfect connections as head boy." he grinned.

Hermione laughed as well and savoured the feeling on her lips when he kissed her tenderly. She pulled him towards her and he kissed her deeper.

Several minutes later, they stopped, gasping for breath.

"By the way, do you know who played the prank?" Hermione asked Tom.

"Yes, I do. I'm headboy, after all."

Of course. Hermione knew that sentence too well. How often had he quoted that at the beginning of her school year in the forties? 20 times? 30 times?

"Aaaand? Who was it?"

"I'm not telling. We Slytherins stay together." Tom announced smugly.

Hermione glowered at him. "It's not like I'm going to tell anybody."

"Too bad that you have been sorted into Ravenclaw, Missy." Tom grinned and silenced her with a long kiss. Hermione decided that it didn't really matter – all she wanted to feel were his lips on hers.

"Oh by the way." Hermione announced when they were coming up for air again, "I ran into Marc. He told me that the photos have finally been printed." She pulled out one of the magazines and shoved it under his nose.

Not hiding his curiosity, Tom eagerly opened the magazine to reveal the breathtaking pictures of Hermione. "Wow!" he smiled, clearly impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you. Those photographs are wonderful." and he really meant it. Tom had never seen such a graceful, intelligent, beautiful and kind woman in his life. Natalija was the impersonation of pure bliss and when he looked at the pictures, his thoughts were proved correct. Natalija must be the dream of every man, and he, Tom, held her in his arms.

"Thank you Tom."

"Can I keep this copy?" his voice sounded slightly hopeful, Hermione noticed to her satisfaction.

She nodded, suddenly red in the face. "Yes, I bought this one especially for you. I have two more in my trunk."

"Well – thank you." Tom marvelled at the thought that this magazine was for him. Natalija thought about him! Even bought him this magazine. Almost bursting from happiness, he pocketed the magazine and grinned. "I will cut out the second picture and put it into my wallet."

To say that Hermione was surprised, would be an understatement. She had never pictured the Dark Lord as someone who would carry a picture of his girlfriend with him.

She smiled in thanks, unable to say more.

THTHTH

It was the day of the dance and although it was already 9 o clock the girls were still sleeping when a loud knock on the door woke Hermione and Sarah abruptly who had apparently been in a deep slumber.

"Wha'?" Sarah asked groggily, her vision blurry from sleep.

No answer.

"Yes?" Hermione tried a bit louder. She was angry that someone would wake them up this hour - wait! Hermione looked at her bedside table and gasped. "Sarah, wake up! We've already missed breakfast and our first class!"

Sarah groaned and made her way slowly to the bathroom. Hermione now opened the door by hand only to reveal….


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to them – I didn't have enough time. I will answer your next reviews though. By the way, I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Dislclaimer: don't own.

… nothing.

Hermione blinked again to get the sleep out of her eyes and stared straight ahead. Nothing. So why had she been awoken by a _knock_ then?

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Then she let out a scream.

"Harry!" she called out but then quickly put a hand over her mouth, looking at the bathroom door with a strange expression. She hoped that Sarah hadn't heard her.

"Don't worry, Mione. I've cast a silencio before; I kind of knew what was going happen!" Harry grinned apologetically.

"What happened? Why are you here in the girls dorm? And HOW? Ravenclaw password?" Hermione sat down on her bed and Harry took a seat next to her, grinning. She had too many questions and looked fearfully at her best friend. There was a reason he came bursting into the Ravenclaw dorms.

"I'll answer your questions, Mione. But you have to come under the cloak with me, Sarah will be out soon, I guess."

Hermione obeyed quickly and they continued their talk in whispers.

"I came here using my invisibility cloak of course. The eagle wouldn't let me answer, as I am a Slytherin. But I saw a first-year come back from class and I slipped in right after him. He didn't notice, fortunately. I had to come here as fast as possible, Mione." Harry said quietly and his face looked sombre.

"Why?" Hermione's face fell considerably.

"Dumbledore pulled me out of CLASS today!" Harry continued, not looking at Hermione. "He decided to show me some of the future and… well… we couldn't use this special spell."

"Sorry?" Hermione didn't know what Harry exactly wanted from her.

"It didn't work. Dumbledore just sat there, thinking. Then, Dumbledore had a brilliant plan. He thought that you might be the reason why it didn't work and therefore YOU have to COME with me."

"WHY?" to say that she was mystified would be a complete understatement.

"I don't know. DUMBLEDORE suggested." Harry said in a nonchalant voice.

Hermione groaned and pulled herself from the bed. "I'll be in front of the common room in five minutes. Let me just get dressed."

Harry nodded and walked down in his invisibility cloak and Hermione hurried up. She was wondering what this was all about. The spell to see the future had always gone perfectly – Ginny and she had seen various new futures. Why didn't it work with Harry then? She got dressed in her uniform, pulled a brush roughly through her hair and practically ran downstairs, not answering Sarah who was calling for her.

Harry and Hermione arrived out of breath in Dumbledore's office where the transfiguration teacher was offering them fudge flies. Hermione refused them politely and started questioning at once.

"Professor, WHY do I have to come with him and WHY didn't it work?" she was sitting at the edge of the chair, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"I am quite as mystified as you are, Miss Granger. Something happened, that changed the future and I can't tell what it is. However, I might be able to send YOU TWO there TOGETHER. This might work better." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "But this time, you will need to be there both for an hour, I'm afraid."

Hermione and Harry just looked at Dumbledore, not saying anything, although both of them had the same questions: WHY? And is it safe to travel together?

"Besides, I sent Harry with you as a protection so that the same that happened last time cannot happen again." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione nodded stoically and she and Harry arrived in the "future" a second later, after Dumbledore had chanted the foreign spell.

They looked around at their surroundings and Harry gasped. "Where are we?" Hermione asked quizzically, looking at the dark and silver surroundings of a pretty cosy room. "Slytherin common room." Harry hissed. They were, indeed, in the Slytherin common room. "A stinking Slytherin again!" Harry called out grumpily, his face half-hidden in the shadows. Hermione was surprised. She was in Slytherin as well? But weren't only pure or half-bloods allowed in here?

"Jones, Potter…" a scrawny looking boy greeted them. Hermione vaguely remembered him as Theodore Nott. "Jones?" Hermione asked quietly when the boy was out of sight.

Harry shrugged. "I know as much as you do. Come on, this time we HAVE to find Dumbledore! I can't believe you and Ginny never managed to find him."

Hermione huffed and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. She noticed that they weren't wearing Slytherin robes with the emblem of the snake, but normal black robes. Just when she wanted to point that out to Harry, they bumped into somebody rather unwelcome.

Severus Snape was towering over them, staring at them in his usual cold manner. Harry groaned inwardly. He hadn't expected to see HIM. Neither had Hermione, but she managed to keep a cool head.

"Sir," Harry said obediently. "We were looking for the headmaster."

Snape smiled slightly (smiled, not smirked) and asked: "Why were you looking for me then?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "For YOU?"

"Didn't you, Miss Jones, just claim that you were looking for me, the headmaster?" Snape asked, his lip curling, though not unpleasantly.

Hermione and Harry were nonplussed. Completely. Their shocked faces revealed the surprising, slightly terrifying information. Snape was headmaster in this future? And where was Dumbledore? There were so many questions running through their heads and it was again Hermione who kept talking.

"Well, yes, sir, I was wondering, if you could spare us a few minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly. Follow me then." Snape's long black cloak billowed behind him and made him look like an overgrown bat. This wasn't new to them. Hermione and Harry had no choice but to follow him into his study. On the way through the halls, they noticed that Hogwarts was much darker and gloomier than they remembered it. Most of the walls were covered in black or silver and green cloths and only a few lamps were lit. Strange letters from the Cyrillic alphabet lined the walls.

"Dumbledore!" Harry called out relieved, when he spotted the portrait of Dumbledore in the headmaster's office. Hermione almost wanted to slap him and she looked at the picture as well. Unfortunately, though, Dumbledore was fast asleep in the picture.

"How do you know him, Potter?" Snape asked surprised. He was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes, though not as hostile as Hermione and Harry remembered him.

"Uhm… he used to be a good friend of my father." Harry invented quickly. He avoided Snape's gaze and sat down on one of the hard chairs next to Hermione.

Snape shrugged and looked at them intently. "So?"

"Sir, I was wondering about my last name." Hermione said. She knew that it wasn't the real future and the real Snape would never know of that, and therefore she wanted to know as much as possible.

"Yes, Miss Jones. Your parents died when you were three years old and therefore Hestia Jones decided to take you in. No one knew who your parents were and Hestia keeps it a secret. Though I doubt they were bloodtraitors or otherwise you wouldn't have been accepted into this school." Snape sneered slightly.

Hermione nodded. Of course, her parents weren't bloodtraitors, but Muggles. And she never thought that she would be raised by a pureblood family.

"But, we've talked about that, before, Miss Jones. What else is there on your mind?"

"Yes, I wonder why there are mainly Slytherins around. Sir." Harry said fast and Hermione looked at him appraisingly. She had seen that phenomenon as well. Only Slytherins were in Hogwarts. Not a lot of their former classmates from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff seemed to be in THAT school in THAT future. What was going on?

"I wonder why you act so incompetent, Potter. You know that ONLY Slytherins are in that school. The minister only wants purebloods, intelligent people and successful cunning students in his school. Therefore only this prestigious house is open." Snape told them and Hermione understood immediately. Another Dark Lord. But who was it this time?

Harry understood as well. They had to find out more but not through Snape, who seemed to be done with them anyways. "Now hop along. Don't even think of wasting my time again, Potter." Snape said and started shuffling his papers.

"We have to find out more." Harry said urgently, staring at Hermione desperately, as soon as they were outside the headmaster's office. Hermione twirled her nose, thinking intently. They still had quite some time left which was an advantage. A shame, that Dumbledore had been asleep in the portrait.

"Ask some friends. Maybe grab some lunch. Or dinner at _this _future." Hermione suggested and Harry agreed with her and therefore they swiftly walked into the Great Hall through the gloomy, dark hallways. Though it didn't look like the Great Hall at all. Here, the walls were also draped with black or green and silver cloths and the atmosphere all in all was rather dark. Smaller tables which seated 4 or 5 people were scattered throughout the hall and some students were already sitting there.

Sighing heavily, they sat down at an unoccupied table. Hermione shuddered, which had nothing to do with the temperature although it was pretty cold. Just when Hermione was about to voice her feeling, a shrieking voice appeared next to Harry. The pug-face of Pansy Parkinson looked just like Hermione had remembered. "Harry!"

"Yes, Pansy?" Harry asked quietly, though a slightly disturbed look appeared on his face. Hermione tried hard to stifle a giggle.

"I missed you!" Pansy grinned, ignoring Hermione completely and sitting down next to Harry. Harry didn't know how to react so he just smiled warily at her. 'Harry, can't you act a bit better?' Hermione thought disapprovingly.

"What would you say to a make-out-session tonight?" Pansy smirked seductively and Harry looked at her utterly repulsed.

"Wha'?" Harry's frown deepened to Hermione's dismay. She had to remind herself that they weren't REALLY in the future.

"I'll see you." Pansy winked at him and departed with a loud wet kiss on his mouth.

Harry waited until she was gone and gingerly unfolded a napkin to wipe his mouth. 'Ugh disgusting.' he thought. "WHAT? I'm dating Parkinson?" he looked at Hermione incredulously who just smirked. Yeah, looked like it. Harry put on a whiney grimace. He saw a white-blonde head march over to him and dreaded that voice that he knew he would be hearing next.

"Potter!" Draco said genially, sitting down next to Hermione, giving her a pat on her thigh. "Have you already practiced for our duelling test tomorrow?" he began ladling spaghetti onto his plate.

"Yes, I have." Hermione told him. Draco grinned at her. "I didn't ask YOU. You have been _living _in the library for the past two weeks." Hermione flushed scarlet and Harry and Draco sniggered.

Hermione grinned inwardly as well. So that hadn't changed.

Harry knew it was his time to answer. "No, I still need to practice a few spells."

"Too bad." Draco went on without being asked to. "The minister HIMSELF will be observing the duelling test. He wants to recruit some more students for his army. It will be a shame if you aren't taken."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, terrified. Well, they knew a bit more now that Draco had informed them about the minister. But why was he _recruiting _people for his ARMY? That piece of news was very disturbing, especially to Hermione. "Don't worry, Hermione. You will be taken, I'm sure of that. So will I…" The blonde-haired Slytherin let out a huge yawn.

"Time for me to get my afternoon-siesta." he winked at Hermione. "Want to join me?"

Hermione looked at him, not even trying to keep the scandalized look out of her face. "No, I'm practicing for tomorrow's test." she snapped. Draco smirked. "Why did I know you would say that?" Draco gave Hermione a heated, slightly violent kiss on her mouth and left the two time-travellers alone, Hermione being apprehensive about what would follow.

They continued their meal and saw that the dark dining hall had filled a bit more. Harry noticed that Cho was also among the Slytherins, so were some other former Ravenclaws he remembered as Marc Corner and Terry Boot. It was apparent that no other Gryffindor was in their midst. Where were the Weasleys?

Two girls, neither Harry nor Hermione knew, sat down at their table, carrying an official looking paper. "Hey, Jones." one of the girls said in quite a friendly tone, "I'm supposed to hand these out. Headmaster's order." she frowned slightly and handed Hermione the paper.

Hermione thanked her and snatched it out of her hand. It indeed was official. The minister looked as perfect as ever, with his black robes pressed tightly. It was – an older looking – Tom Riddle. Again. Though his plans were similar, Hermione found out as she read the page, he wanted to create an army with Hogwarts students. Or rather, Slytherin's order. The former Hogwarts was now called Slytherin's order, consisting of pureblood-Slytherins only. He wanted to take over the magical world – or so it seemed.

Hermione sighed and hung her head. What were they doing wrong in their mission? How could they convince Tom that Muggleborns weren't all that bad?

Without a word she handed Harry the paper who read through it quickly. "Hermione." he said urgently. "We have to find my parents."

"YOUR parents? WHY?" Hermione asked, but suddenly felt a pull behind her navel and a second later she was standing in an unfamiliar, wealthy living-room. Harry wasn't with her for some reason and she started panicking. What had happened?

"Hermione, dear daughter, you are back from school." a friendly elderly lady called out, walking into the living-room carrying a toddler. "Here he is." she handed Hermione the baby and dumped it into her outstretched arms.

Who was that kid?

"Tom will be stopping by for dinner." the lady continued while a surprised Hermione was holding the sleeping baby in her arms. "He hasn't seen Marvolo for a week now. You know how busy he is with all the Slytherin's order work AND the ministry work. There are still over 100 letters sent out to MUGGLEBORNS every year to accept them into Godric's Castle. It's a shame. Minerva used to be a wonderful teacher." the lady shook her head sadly.

Hermione looked calculating at the lady and put together the pieces. Okay, so Hogwarts didn't exist. Slytherin's order and Godric's castle were two schools in Britain, the castle accepting Muggleborns and the order only purebloods. Tom Riddle was doing all to stop the letters from the castle reaching potential muggleborn students.

But something still seemed odd.

Hermione let out a small cough. "Oh, do you need a brandy?" the lady asked amiably.

"No thank you." Hermione answered politely. "I was wondering, what do you mean by that – Tom will be stopping by because he hasn't seen Marvolo for a week?" She had a sinking feeling what it could mean and her worst fears were confirmed when the lady – probably her step-mother – grinned widely.

"Well – your son. Don't you remember? You look very pale, sit down my daughter. It was the day of your life when Tom spotted you at the ministry two years ago. He told you that you look like someone he used to know very well and asked for your name. You told him it was Hermione and said, he didn't know you, but would LIKE to get to know you. Well, and there it went." the lady smiled wider and Hermione definitely felt sick now.

"So, it's his child?" she asked warily.

"Why Hermione, what's with all those questions? Of course it is! You are his mother and Tom is the father. What's the matter with you? Are you sure, you don't want a brandy?"

And with that Hermione felt a pull behind her navel again and was transported back into the 40s, screaming her head off. Harry and she arrived at the same time in Dumbledore's office, both looking at each other with wide eyes, Hermione still screaming.

Dumbledore forced a calming draught down her throat and she quit at once, looking solemnly at Dumbledore and Harry. "Where did you go all of a sudden, Hermione? I was so scared. You suddenly disappeared." Harry said slightly frantic.

"Oh, she did?" Dumbledore's voice sounded amused. "That's why I couldn't send just YOU there, Harry."

"Yeah, I went somewhere else in the future, because we needed _that _essential information." Hermione growled.

"What do you mean? Why?" Harry was confused.

Hermione told them both what had happened and what she had seen. Harry gaped at her and even Dumbledore seemed slightly alarmed.

"It looks as if you have to slightly change your strategy. Remember that you only have three months left now." Dumbledore warned them. "But now off you go. And enjoy the ball tonight." his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione and Harry made their way to the Ravenclaw dorm. "What happened in Slytherin's order afterwards?" Hermione asked Harry finally.

"Nothing exciting, really. Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode appeared, hand in hand and we talked a little bit." Harry shrugged. "But I was frantic. I was scared and wondering what had happened to you." He shook his head. "But these are quite some disturbing news, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree. Riddle is minister AGAIN! Ugh. Look, I think we should tell Draco and Ginny. In private of course. This is your job, Harry." Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry sighed. "I'm going back to class, coming with me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to get ready for the ball." Hermione smiled. She had a lot to do of course before the ball and Sarah was probably already waiting for her.

THTHTH

Tom was standing in front of the head boy mirror, gelling his hair to the side. He was wearing a perfect black tuxedo and a white shirt underneath. He had also decided to go with a white bow tie. Although Tom would never admit it, he was a bit anxious as he hadn't seen her in class today. Would Hermione really be there? Would they get along well?

He shook his head, mostly to clear his thoughts. He had never had these feelings and questions before. Tom put on the perfume he knew Hermione liked and departed stiffly to meet her in front of the entrance hall.

He only had to wait two minutes that were slow torture for him though. When he spotted her, his whole body seemed to float and he felt his heart beat faster. Also, a certain feeling in the pit of his stomach started bothering him immensely. _Butterflies._

"You look beautiful, Natalija." Tom said hoarsely, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, so do you." Hermione answered in a quiet voice, a pink tinge to her cheeks. She was the most beautiful being, Tom had ever seen. She was wearing a long light blue dress, white gloves, white high heels, silver earrings, silver necklace and glimmer on her shoulders and cleavage. Her hair was up in a complicated hairstyle and she wore sparkling make-ups that Tom, of course, couldn't name.

Hermione put her arm onto his outstretched and they walked to the Great Hall together, greeting and nodding at people they knew. Tom and Hermione had to sit at the table that overlooked the Great Hall. To Hermione's dismay, Minerva McGonnagal and her partner were also placed at that table.

Tom, who had noticed her look, patted her shoulder. "The headgirl and I have to start the ball by a speech, that's why she is sitting at our table."

Hermione smiled at him and Minerva and he stood up at the same time.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I hope all of those who reviewed, received my review replies. On with the next chapter. Sorry, I don't know how Hagrid really talks. I tried my best though…. ENJOY!

**Tom**** & Hermione**

After a dull speech by the headgirl, Hermione's head was about to fall onto the table, but she kept her eyes open, eagerly awaiting Tom's speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, have fun at the winter ball!" Tom called out to the cheering, applauding students.

"Was that all?" Hermione hissed at him quietly, when they were seated again and all the students had begun talking among each other and ordering food.

"Rice, Natalija?" Tom asked in a fake polite voice.

"Yes, please." Hermione grumbled. "Was that all you were going to say about the ball?"

"Well, as you might have noticed, Minerva had put a lot of thoughts into her speech. So there wasn't really anything more to add." Tom said, scowling in the direction of the headgirl.

Hermione smirked at him. "Not that you really wanted to."

Tom smirked back. "Not really, no. Chicken?"

Hermione nodded and Tom smiled. Smiled, not smirked. "By the way, I've got a surprise for you tonight." Hermione's eyebrows shot upwards. "Oh really? What IS that surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Tom smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione whined. The dark lord had a SURPRISE for her? No way! Why would HE of all people try to surprise her? But more important, what WAS that surprise? Something scary? She dearly hoped not.

"Nope. You will find out after the dance." Tom smirked and engaged himself in a conversation with the Ravenclaw-prefect, Jeremy Belby, who was Minerva's date.

**Harry & Ginny**

To Harry's dismay, he was seated next to Abraxas Malfoy, who was talking Harry's ear off. He kept going on about various family occasions and boasting about expensive holidays. Harry was glad when Ginny finally pulled him towards her.

"Thank you, Gin." Harry mumbled quietly. "No problem." his girlfriend grinned. She was looking gorgeous in a white dress and sparkling silver jewellery. "Harry, tell me, you went into the future with Hermione. What happened? Why were you so pale when you returned?"

Harry told her everything, leaving nothing out. "And suddenly Hermione disappeared. I had no idea what had happened and of course I was scared for her. When we finally arrived back in Dumbledore's office, Hermione was screaming her head off. After she had taken some calming draught, she told us that she was adopted by a pureblood family AND the mother of Tom Riddle's child."

"WHAT? She and Riddle were together?" Ginny asked with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I don't know, if they were together. Tom obviously recognized her in the ministry, asked her what her name was, she said Hermione – although Tom probably remembered her as Natalija, and well, they made a baby together." Harry said, his face extremely red.

Ginny laughed loudly. "Don't play innocent. Hey, want to dance? THIS time?"

**Draco & ****Eileen**

They were seated at a table with quite a lot of Ravenclaws – and Eileen was ignoring Draco, but talking to Tobias Snape. Draco had to keep reminding himself that it was supposed to happen – Tobias Snape and Eileen – otherwise Severus Snape would never be born – but on the other hand, it bothered him immensely that Eileen hadn't uttered one word to him throughout the meal.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maxim." Eileen suddenly said. 'Finally!' Draco thought, rolling his eyes.

"I haven't been a good date so far." she pouted. "No, you haven't." Draco agreed. "Want to dance?"

"I'd love to, but you have to let Tobias Snape have one dance as well, okay?"

"Okay." Draco said grudgingly. He had a feeling that this one dance would lead into many others, but he didn't show his discomfort. After all, Severus Snape HAD to be born.

While leading his date onto the dancefloor, Draco remembered the afternoon, when Harry and he had just exited the room of requirement. "Poliakoff! Krum! What are you doing here?" Tom had been in front of the room, glaring at the two Slytherins. "We were talking about something private." Harry had quickly invented. Tom had just raised an eyebrow and waited for them to depart. Unfortunately, Draco and Harry had never found out what Tom had been doing there. But he knew it was something important.

**Tom & Hermione & Harry & Ginny & Draco & Eileen** were now all on the dancefloor, dancing to classical music. Hermione marvelled again at the fact that Tom almost seemed to be a professional dancer. Draco and Eileen were waltzing nearby, Draco shooting death glares at the pair. Also, Harry and Ginny seemed to have a lot of fun, Ginny winking at Hermione a little bit too often. Was there something that Ginny knew and Hermione didn't?

'I have to make Riddle tell me somehow.' Hermione thought, gazing up at Riddle adoringly. But the same moment, the thrilling thought occurred, Abraxas Malfoy swaggered over to them, smirking cockily. He stopped in front of Hermione, ignoring Tom completely, stretching out his hand: "Miss Karkarova, could you spare one dance for me?"

Hermione blushed scarlet to her dismay. "Oh, yes, why not." Hermione mumbled, but Tom cut her off. "No, Malfoy, go and dance with your own date!" Tom said so powerfully that Hermione shuddered.

Draco Malfoy gawked at them and departed without another word, looking slightly scared. Hermione rounded on Tom. "What was that about?" "HE is not here with you. I am." Tom said through gritted teeth. "But it would just be ONE dance. So what's the big deal?" "I repeat, no one takes you away from me." Tom stroked her cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione at first wanted to fight against it but thought better. She gave into his hot kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders when she felt his hands touch her hips. Tom groaned into their kiss and pulled her even tighter towards him. When he entered her mouth with his tongue, Hermione couldn't suppress a groan herself.

"When do you want to see my surprise?" Tom asked hoarsely. He was still holding Hermione tightly although they had stopped kissing.

Hermione decided for a moment. Most pairs were still dancing, drinking, talking or laughing. No one would notice them slip away. She decided to inform Harry and Ginny about their departure. She quite frankly had no idea what the dark lord would plan.

"Katya, I just wanted to let you know that Tom and I are … well… _going _somewhere." Hermione hissed urgently at Ginny who looked surprised. "What do you mean, Nat?"

"Tom has a surprise for me." Hermione said, her face slightly red. Ginny and Harry looked at each other alarmed. "What kind of surprise?" Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I don't know yet. He wants to show me." Hermione answered quietly.

"Look, it is dangerous." Harry began, but Hermione shook her head. "He hasn't done anything to me so far. Besides, I'm his girlfriend. Why should he do something to me?"

Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione pityingly and Hermione became suddenly furious seeing that look. "Okay. Just wanted to let you know. Have a nice evening." she stormed off in search for Tom who was already waiting for her at the doors.

He gave her a quick peck on her lips and they departed hand in hand. Hermione was surprised. Where was he leading her? And WHY? And what would await her?

They had reached the room of requirement – Hermione had expected everything but not that. When Tom Riddle opened the door, she saw the _beautiful _room. It was not too dark and not too bright. Candles were illuminating the slightly dark room, a king sized bed was next to the white wall, a bottle of champagne and two glasses, music was quietly playing in the background… well, it just looked perfect.

Hermione's breath quickened and she looked at a slightly flustered Riddle. "Do you like it?" Tom Riddle mumbled barely audibly. Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do. Very much. Thank you, Tom." she answered. "Though, I'm surprised that YOU are that kind of person who would do THAT." she pointed at the carefully decorated room.

"You know, you being romantic." Hermione said, a slight pink touch on her cheeks.

"Neither did I to be frank. Champagne, Natalija?" Tom had slumped down onto the bed, putting up his feet and motioning for Hermione to do the same.

Slowly and carefully, Hermione sat down on the bed as well – far away from Tom. Tom filled two glasses and handed her one. "You know, I don't bite." he smirked. Hermione let out a small giggle and cuddled directly next to him, enjoying his arm leisurely on her shoulders while they were enjoying their champagne.

"Tom, why did you do that?" Hermione wanted to hear it. But to her disappointment, he said something else. Something that she did NOT necessarily want to hear.

"Because you went to the ball with me and I thought you might like it." he shrugged, though avoiding Hermione's gaze. Hermione considered this. For some reason, she thought that it was only the partial truth.

The music was softly playing in the background, the lights were casting a beautiful light onto the already beautiful girl in his arms and the alcohol also had an effect. At this moment, both Hermione and Tom were completely happy and completely in sync. Tom carefully took her glass and put it onto the table that had conveniently just appeared.

He smiled, kissed her again – more passionately this time and Hermione responded, just as heated, just as passionately. Tom groaned and positioned himself on top of her, stroking her face.

They were cuddling, kissing, stroking and breathing heavily for a long time. By this time, Hermione was completely naked and Tom was only wearing his boxers.

He looked at her and yet another smile crept upon his face. The girl who was so innocently laying here in bed under him, looking up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes, her hair now flying out of her knot, her pink cheeks and her curvy, yet slim body – Tom knew, he admired every single part of her. Could this be love? He wasn't sure.

But he was sure that he cared for her more than anything in the world. Tom knew he HAD to protect her. And wanted her to be safe. With trembling fingers, he stroked a long blonde strand of her behind her ear.

He didn't know that the stunning girl under him had similar thoughts. She admired his perfectly toned body, muscles, his black hair combed to the side, his deep blue eyes and his dazzling smile. WHEN he smiled. And he did that a lot lately. Just as she was about to push her lush lips onto his kissable lips he asked her something important.

"Are you ready?"

Both of them were embarrassed to the max, but both of them knew: It was time. They were ready to finally give in to their lust.

THTHTH

"WHERE is she?" Draco turned away from Lucinda Black to talk to his former enemy, Harry Potter.

"_Riddle _had a SURPRISE for her and she left with him. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" Harry asked, not keeping the disdain out of his voice.

"I remember him in the room of requirement today. Do you think it has anything to do with that?" Draco asked, his eyes wide in worry.

"Yes, this is it!" Ginny suddenly said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What do you mean?" her boyfriend asked.

"Well, isn't it OBVIOUS, Harry?" Ginny rolled her eyes jokingly.

"No, it isn't, Ginny. Care to explain yourself?"

"Nope. Just trust me. Leave her be this evening. You can interrogate her tomorrow." Ginny chirped and Draco and Harry looked angrily at her.

"Believe me. I know Tom. Better than you two."

There was too much truth to deny that. Grudgingly, the two boys admitted defeat and went back to dancing.

THTHTH

Hermione awoke early next morning, finding herself next to an insanely handsome, sleeping Tom Riddle. He had his arms around her and was snoring slightly. Hermione smiled at the thought of the day before. It had been perfect. With a happy sigh, she scooted closer to Tom, put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep again.

Tom awoke an hour later. He felt comfortably warm and happy. At first, he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered the beautiful night, he and Hermione had. He looked down at his girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was still astounded as he would never have thought himself to be caring, passionate or romantic. Tom closed his eyes again and held Hermione tighter. It didn't take long before he was in deep slumber again.

Two hours later, Hermione was woken up by a stirring Tom. He looked at her and smiled. "Did you sleep well, Tom?" Hermione asked with a huge yawn. "Yes, very. What about you?" to her dismay, he was using his stiff polite voice again. 'Drop the act!' Hermione thought furiously.

"Yes, I slept very well." Hermione grinned and a blush crept onto her face.

Tom laughed and kissed her passionately. He had really enjoyed last night, and Hermione had obviously enjoyed it too. So there would be no harm in asking.

"Do you want to repeat last night?" Tom asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. Hermione let him squirm for half a minute, then a smile broke over her face. "Suuure." she drawled in a Malfoy-like fashion.

Tom groaned with happiness and lust and kissed her passionately again.

THTHTH

"Where do you reckon Mione is?" Draco asked Harry sighing. They were sitting in the relatively empty Slytherin common room, quietly discussing tactics.

Harry looked at his former enemy and shrugged. "I don't you. Though I still don't like it. Voldemort had a SURPRISE for her! What could that be? And maybe it really has to do something with the room of requirement."

Draco's eyes suddenly went wide. "That's it, Harry!"

"What? You want to go to the Room of Requirement to see if they are there? Are you sure you want to make a fool of yourself, Malfoy? Besides, Voldemort doesn't take it lightly, if you spy on him." Harry concluded bitterly.

"I'm not put into Slytherin for nothing, Potter." Malfoy said proudly, a smug smile gracing his lips. "I've got the perfect plan. Besides, I was about to stop in Ravenclaw anyway."

Harry hesitated for a moment, but got up as well. "Okay, Malfoy. I'm going with you." he growled.

Silently, Draco and Harry made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. "Shouldn't we involve Ginny? She knows the Dark Lord best." Harry said quietly.

"Leave your girlfriend out of this, Potter! We are capable of looking for Hermione ourselves." Draco sneered. "So what do we do NOW?" The two Slytherins were standing dumbfounded in front of the Ravenclaw entrance, the eagle knocker, looking at the mockingly. At least it seemed like that to Draco and he almost aimed at hit at it.

"I guess we have to wait until somebody-" but Harry was stopped by two giggling girls who were walking out of the room. They eyed the two Slytherins curiously and broke into giggles again. Harry waited for them to subside, then he approached the black-haired girl warily. "Uh… excuse me please… do you know… Natalija Karkarova? She is a 7th year."

The two girls looked at each other perplexed. "Yes, I know her. What's the matter with her?"

"We were looking for her. It's rather important. Could you get her down here please?" Draco asked with as much charm as he could, smiling at the red-haired girl in front of him.

"Oh." she blushed. "I can have a look, but I don't think she's here. I haven't seen her all day!"

"WHAT?" Both Draco and Harry cried out in unison.

"Well, she didn't return last night." the black haired explained, earning a horrorstruck look from Harry and Draco. "Sorry." she added.

"But well what do you expect?" the red-haired chimed in, grinning wickedly, "If I had gone to the ball with TOM, I wouldn't have returned either." and with that the two burst in giggles again, leaving the two Slytherins dumbfounded.

"Sooooo, Potter, glad that I suggested to look for her?" Draco sneered, mainly to cover up his shock.

Harry nodded slowly. "I suppose, I am. What do you suggest now? Go to the room of requirement?"

"Yeah."

The boys were climbing the stairs and Harry was having doubts about confronting the Dark Lord and Hermione. What if they were wrong?

"And what shall we do when we cannot get in? We don't even know what it looks like. We can't really say, I want you to become what you became for Tom Riddle, can we? What if he used protective spells?" Harry voiced his doubts and his throat became constricted with fear and worry.

Draco shrugged it off. "We have to try at least." They had finally reached the seventh floor, and were in front of the wall which leads into the room of requirement, panting heavily.

"You go first." Harry said flippantly, eyeing draco with doubt.

Draco sighed and started walking three times. Nothing happened. "What did you think of?" "A torture room." Draco answered. Harry sighed and got up, trying out himself. "I want you to become what you became for Tom Riddle last night." he tried it several times in almost all the variations he could think of. No success whatsoever.

"Do you think Riddle is still with her?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yes, I think so. Unfortunately. If he did anything to her, I will personally KILL him." Harry spat.

At that moment, a big, crying boy came running along that corridor. He stopped quickly when he saw the two Slytherin boys and wiped his tears away. Harry and Draco immediately noticed that he was wearing Gryffindor robes.

"You okay?" Harry asked tightly. This boy seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it.

He choked and looked at them astonished. 'Well, Slytherins aren't usually friendly towards Gryffindor.' Harry remembered too late. Draco, however, played his role well, sneering in the background.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Yeh are a nice Slytherin." the boy grinned toothily.

Harry gave a sour smile back. "Yes, I'm Anatol Poliakoff and this is Maxim Krum."

"Nice ta meet yeh. I'm Rubeus Hagrid!"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Now without further ado: On with the next chapter. …. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: don't own.

Draco and Harry gasped at the round boy wide-eyed.

'Well, wasn't Hagrid expelled in his 3rd year?' Harry thought frantically scrutinizing the boy. "So, in which year are you?" Harry asked the boy, deliberately ignoring the sneering of Draco in the background.

"Am in ma four'" Hagrid answered proudly.

Harry suddenly felt very warm and rearranged his Slytherin tie with trembling fingers. "Good." he didn't know what else to say.

"Well – I'm off. Gotter see Prof Dumbledore." Hagrid explained and Harry nodded. "Off you go then."

As soon as Hagrid was out of earshot, Harry rounded on Draco. "I can't believe it! We've already changed the future. In the other past, Hagrid was expelled in his third year!"

Draco's eyes widened even more. "Seriously? And… Myrtle… does she exist?"

"Yes, Hermione told me all about her." Harry said, his face growing warm. "We did it. At least a small part of lives could be saved."

"Not yet though." Draco commented darkly. "We have to find Hermione by the way."

Harry nodded. "But we have tried every single variation of how Tom could have asked the room to be."

Draco suddenly noticed something. A door was revealed on the wall opposite and a figure stepped out of the door. A tall, intimidating young man with black dishevelled hair and crinkled Slytherin robes with two buttons undone looked at the pair with surprise and anger.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked furiously, slicking his hair back with his hand.

Harry and Draco stared at Tom as well at a loss for words. They had never seen the dark lord in such a state. His usually clean, immaculate perfect image was somehow different, Harry noticed with a smirk.

"Who are you screaming at, Tom?" came Hermione's sweet voice from inside. Draco cringed at the sound of her saying 'Tom'. Softly. Lovingly. At least she was alright. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I could ask you the same!" Harry countered, his Slytherin-mask in place. Draco still wondered how on earth POTTER could have been placed in Slytherin. He had never thought Harry to be a snake, but it seemed as if Harry really fit in there with him.

"I'm headboy." Tom chose to ignore Hermione – which was a fault. Only wearing a fluffy white towel, her hair sticking out in every direction, her cheeks red, her lips puffy, Hermione chose to emerge as well – and regretted it the next second.

"Natalija!" Draco cried out outraged. "What were you doing? And why are you only wearing a towel?" Draco sounded so much like Ron that Hermione almost burst out laughing. Harry obviously thought the same as he was suppressing a snicker as well.

'It seems obvious.' Harry thought, rolling his eyes mentally. 'Not even you are that stupid, Malfoy.'

Hermione didn't answer. Her face now so red she could rival Ron, she turned on her heel and marched back into the room without a backward glance. Tom smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

Tom stepped in front of Harry. "Now! What were you doing here?"

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore. We're off then." Harry mumbled. He took Draco's sleeve and pulled him away from the door which took quite a lot of strength as Draco was reluctant to leave.

**Draco and Harry**

"He was serious! What do you reckon did they do?" Draco asked when they were on a lower floor.

"Draco, it seems crystal clear to me. The question is WHY? The Hermione I used to know would never ever think of sleeping with someone THAT early. And especially not with the dark lord." Harry kicked a wall in frustration. "She didn't even sleep with Ron."

"Now, this is getting disgusting." Draco smirked.

"But why with him? And she seemed… unhurt… and well…. happy!" Harry commented darkly.

"She is not taking our task seriously. Instead of _befriending _the dark lord, she is _seducing _him." Draco snarled.

"Look, now it's high time! We HAVE to talk to Ginny!"

**Hermione and Tom**

"I don't know what were you thinking, walking out of the room like that!" Tom scolded her. They were lounging on the bed in the room of requirement, Hermione lying in Tom's arms.

"Well, you heard that noise as well and went out to investigate and-"

But Tom cut her off. "But I was wearing my normal clothes."

Hermione grinned. "That you did, yes. But look at your hair or the way you did your buttons."

A mirror appeared in Tom's hand a second later – this was one of the advantages of the room of requirements – and his look from smugness changed into horror. "You let me out looking like that?" he enquired sternly, a look of pure horror in his handsome face.

"Looks like I did, yeah!" Hermione grinned. "You want to know why? Because you stormed out so angrily that I couldn't even take a look at you. But you look so adorable with your hair all dishevelled." Hermoine grinned and pulled him into bed. She put her lush lips onto his and they kissed feverishly.

THTHTH

The next week passed without any incidents. Harry and Draco were still mad at Hermione and not speaking to her. Ginny understood Hermione completely and supported her. Hermione and Tom were still in love, holding hands, kissing, making out… they were happy together and completely in sync.

In sync.

Hermione remembered the key. She and Tom were walking in the grounds, holding hands and he was telling her about a new potion. Suddenly Hermione interrupted him. "Sorry to interrupt you, but you remember the key we won at charms?"

Tom hesitated a second. "Yes, that's right. Do you think we can open it now?"

Hermione and Tom looked at each other, thinking the same. Sighing in relief, Tom kissed her briefly and jogged away, Hermione trying to keep up with him. When they finally arrived in front of the heads dorm, Hermione stood back.

"Oh, you can come inside." Tom took her hand and lead a surprised Hermione inside. She had already been in the heads dorm in THAT period of time. She still went beetred when she remembered. Two minutes later, Tom came down with a box and a the little key.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Tom held the box and Hermione gingerly put the key into the lock. It fit! Both of them held their breaths, when Hermione turned the key. After half a turn, they key obviously reached a halt and Hermione couldn't turn it any further. What was happening? She tried to open the box but it wouldn't budge.

She growled out in frustration. They were in sync now! Why couldn't they open the box?

"That's rubbish!" Hermione glared at the box and removed the key. Tom tried to open the lid again, but nothing happened. Tom cried out in frustration as well. 'That means that one of us is hiding something.' Hermione thought worriedly. She thought she knew that Tom was still holding his death eater meetings and not telling her. But he didn't know that they were from the future. And of course she was hiding that from him! That meant, they could never really be in sync and never really find out what was in the box.

Hermione huffed and fell down on the couch. "I can't believe it! Why couldn't he have given us something else?"

Tom glared at the box again, but put his mask in place and shrunk the box again. "I have no idea. Either something is wrong… or… we are not completely in sync." he said, surveying Hermione closely. If she was hiding something, he would surely find out. He had read enough about legilimency to try it out. However when he dove into Hermione's mind, he hit walls. Hard walls.

How did she know occlumency? And why was she so good at it? And WHY was she using it? Did she have to hide something?

Hermione was prepared for the attack and put up her occlumency walls in an instant. She secretly scolded herself. Now with the key, she couldn't have given Voldemort a better hint that she was hiding something.

"I'll put the box away. Wait here for me!" Tom walked swiftly into his bedroom, without looking Hermione into her eyes. He scolded himself, cursing quietly. Here she was, his one and only sitting there in the room innocently and he wanted to plunge into her mind? He let out a barking laugh. He was behaving like a bloody Hufflepuff!

Without a backwards glance, he walked back to Hermione, gave her a brief, slightly hard kiss on her lips and held out his hand, helping her to get up. His posture was stiff and self-confident, his Slytherin mask back on his pale and handsome face, his mouth a slight sneer, his eyes holding the same cold darkness and his robes immaculate like his perfectly coiffed hair.

Yes, that was the Dark Lord Hermione knew. But she also knew a different side of him. A side that no one had seen yet. Ever. Smiling to herself she took his offered hand and got up with his help.

"Let's get to afternoon-potions." he said with the same polite voice that Hermione remembered in the beginning. She nodded. "We have potions with the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors today as well." Hermione remembered. "Slughorn wants us to brew something important." Tom smacked his forehead. "Puh great, a class with GRYFFINDORS. Oh joy!"

THTHTH

Unfortunately the walk from the head's room took longer than expected and therefore only two seats were available in potions and they were NOT next to each other. Slughorn had obviously NOT paired them up himself. Quickly, Tom took a seat next to Draco – which Hermione didn't like at all. Tom looked as if he were up to something. That left Hermione to sit next to a boy with red hair. A Weasley, obviously. Bingo. JACK WEASLEY was written in bold letters on his notebook.

She smiled at the boy who didn't return her smile, but glared at her shrewdly. Hermione shrugged the feeling of hostility off and concentrated on the lecture. They were supposed to be brewing a calming draught – the difficult version. Hermione had never done that before but she was sure, it was easy enough to manage and therefore she let her eyes wander around the class.

Draco and Tom were sitting next to each other, Draco as far away as possible from Tom who was sitting comfortably on his chair. Harry was sitting next to a boy from Gryffindor who Hermione didn't know. She noticed that he had the same black hair as Harry and Tom had. Ginny was at the other end of the class, talking quietly with McGonnagal. Hermione glared at them and sneered.

Her eyes fell onto the blonde next to her. Abraxas Malfoy and Eileen Prince were writing little notes and kept passing them between each other. Richard and Sarah were of course sitting next to each other, looking lovingly into each others eyes. Suddenly, Hermione felt very sick. Really sick. Trembling slightly, she raised her hand.

"Miss Karkarova?" Slughorn asked in his usual jovial voice.

"Professor, might I be excused for some minutes? I don't feel well!" Hermione said quietly.

"Sure, Miss Karkarova." Slughorn bustled. "Do you need anyone to go with you?"

"No thank you, I can manage." Hermione hastened to get outside as quickly as possible. She only made it in time to reach the girl's bathroom, only to throw up violently. Two minutes later, Hermione rinsed her mouth, feeling completely refreshed and perfectly healthy again. 'That really helped! I wonder what I ate that caused my upset stomach!' then she remembered the fish from yesterday. Typical for her.

She sighed and went back to the class that had already started. Unfortunately, Weasley had already started without her. "Have you already got the ingredients?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Yes, they are all here." Weasley snapped.

Hermione scanned them quickly. "The lacewing flies are missing!" she growled and went to the cupboard to retrieve them – and bumped into Ginny. "Your grandfather is a right git." Hermione bit out.

"No, he isn't. You've already met him in the future! He always liked you!" Ginny answered surprised.

"But he is not in THIS era. He treats me like a Slytherin!" Hermione spat.

"That's because you are Tom Riddle's girlfriend then."

"Very WELL." Hermione ground out through gritted teeth and departed at full speed with the lacewing flies, not even looking at Ginny.

"Here." Hermione unceremoniously dumped them onto their table. "What do I do with them?" Weasley asked, his face slightly red. "Well, Weasley," Hermione was getting annoyed "Can you read?"

"Yes, I can." Weasley snapped, glaring at Hermione again. "Well then, read for me the second line." Hermione said furiously. But before Weasley could even open his mouth, Hermione was standing in front of the cauldron, mastering the potion all by herself. She was still seething and it didn't get any better when Slughorn reached their table. Hermione was already pissed and Slughorns comment only made Hermione's temper rise.

"Perfect, Miss Karkarova." Slughorn beamed. "But tell me, why don't you let Mr. Weasley work on your potion as well? It is a group project, after all."

Hermione heard a few soft snickers and whispers throughout the classroom, but she didn't care. "Well you see Professor, I don't want him to mess up my potion." she smiled sweetly at Slughorn who just looked at her surprised. The whole class erupted into laughter, especially the Slytherins and Ravenclaws laughed loudly, whereas the Gryffindors – Ginny included – were obviously angry.

"Well then, Mr. Weasley, go and help Miss Karkarova clean up." Slughorn announced. Weasley looked ready to kill. "Don't you ever insult me again, you conceited pure-blood bitch." he growled.

Hermione turned around so fast, her neck almost cricked. "What did you just call me?" to her dismay, she noticed Abraxas listening in on their conversation with a smug look on his face.

"You heard me correctly, Karkarova. You are the little sex doll of the Slytherin prince and so proud about the whole thing! You want to tell me what is right and wrong? You who despises Muggles and associates with stinking prejudiced Slytherins?" Weasley's voice had become loud and it had a striking resemblance to Ron's when he was angry. Hermione was sure that now the whole class had heard and her blood was boiling.

"No one asked YOUR opinion, you filthy bloodtraitor!" Hermione smirked. She had remembered Draco's insult and decided to use it as an advantage. "Never ever call me prejudiced pureblood Slytherin princess again, okay, _Weaselbee_?" her voice was laced with so much venom that her friends didn't recognize her.

In the corner on the right, Draco was sniggering into his hand – he remembered her words only too well. Not even Tom could contain himself. He was shaking with silent laughter. Most of the Slytherins, however, were downright howling and cheering for Hermione. Even Harry gave her a wink. On the downside though, Hermione heard jeering and boos from the Gryffindors. Even Ginny practically ran towards her grandfather and spoke in a soothing voice.

"That's enough!" Slughorn decided to step in. "5 points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Both of you will receive detention."

Hermione glared at Weasley one more time and stomped away annoyed. How dare he! "Our Natalija! That was hilarious!" Draco said when Harry was standing beside him. "Absolutely. Though I shudder what she will do to Weasley. She looked ready to kill!"

THTHTH

Hermione was walking on the grounds still fuming. She remembered Jack Weasley as a kindhearted old gentleman, telling jokes, drinking brandy and laughing with everyone else. Never would she have believed him to hate her. Her breathing became more even.

Of course.

She was almost a Slytherin now. Her obviously two best male friends were Slytherins, her date to the ball as well and her boyfriend was the Slytherin prince himself. No wonder the Gryffindors didn't like her too much.

Sighing, she made her way back to the castle.

However, she was stopped by three very unwelcome people.

"How dare you land me in detention!" Weasley growled. Three boys were blocking Hermione's way, glaring menacingly at her. The other boy looked like another Weasley with flaming red hair and the third one could be a Potter by the looks of it.

"That's none of your business… and look, I DID dare." Hermione snapped, glaring at the trio.

"How could you do that?" the black-haired boy with glasses asked Hermione in a hard voice.

"How did I do that? Let's think. I said some disgusting swearwords to him. If you had cleaned your glasses, maybe you'd have noticed." Hermione smirked in her Slytherin fashion.

"As a matter of fact, I only noticed that you were insulting Jack without any reason." the black-haired boy took a step towards her.

"And how come your glasses were fogged up when he called me a conceited pureblood Slytherin bitch?" Hermione shot back, enraged.

The boy said nothing for a second but regained his composure. "Don't think, I can't see through you. You are just trying to swarm up to the headboy so that you can have more power." he sneered.

"Oh, because you know me so well. And even if I WERE, I repeat for you slow Gryffindors: it's none of your business!"

"How can you insult our house?" the other red-haired boy asked, his face as red as his Gryffindor trimmings.

"Because the people who represent it, are ludicrous representatives." Hermione sneered back.

To her satisfaction, the three students looked scandalized.

"I warn you, Karkarova. If you ever …" but Potter was interrupted by someone that Hermione didn't expect. They heard a deep, authoritative voice.

"Fighting, Weasley, Weasley, Potter?"

So it was Potter.

"No, uhm, we were just…" Potter began, but Tom interrupted him. "I noticed that you were insulting and even threatening a lady. Care to explain yourselves?"

The three looked at each other, clueless what to say.

"I don't know what's going on in your narrow… or rather…" Tom's lip curled at the sight of the Weasleys "not-existent minds. Five points from Gryffindor. EACH."

The boys were scared stiff and didn't even complain when Tom glared at them. He looked at Hermione and his expression softened. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

He put his arm protectively around her shoulders and lead her away from the grounds into the castle.

When the pair was gone, Jack and Potter looked at each other furiously, but determinedly. "That little Slytherin whore will suffer!"

THTHTH

Tom and Hermione were resting in the heads dorm, Tom reading a book and Hermione lying on his stomach, reading a book as well. "Oh, Natalija!" Tom put his book away so that he could express his feelings better. "I would be careful now. Potter should not be underestimated. From now on, I will walk you to class or I will ask someone to do it. You should always try to be with people, whether it's with your Ravenclaws or Slytherins. Don't even think of mingling with the Gryffindors!"

Hermione nodded. "Of course not."

"Perfect. I will walk you to detention tomorrow – and I'll pick you up as well. Dumbledore wants to see you in his office at 8 o clock sharp."

"Dumbledore? I thought I had to clean Slughorn's office?" Hermione was astonished. That proved to be a better detention that cleaning.

"Yes, the old fool requested you in particular." Tom shrugged. "Don't know what he planned."

"He is NOT an old fool!" Hermione said outraged.

"Whatever you think, Natalija. I'm going to bed." he kissed her softly. "Want to stay with me?"

"Sure!" Hermione smiled and kissed him back on his lush lips What a catch!

THTHTH

Hermione awoke the next morning pretty early. Her boyfriend was still sleeping heavily and Hermione admired his perfect face, he looked peaceful and even his cheeks were rosy. But she needed to go to the toilet badly and in order not to wake him up, she crept out of the bedroom silently and made her way to the bathroom.

Again, just in time. Hermione Jean Granger threw up for the second time. Her stomach churned and she vanished the puke with a simple evanesco. Hermione shook her head. What was happening? She shrugged and didn't dwell on that. After all, she felt perfectly alright right now. Hermione washed her face, rinsed her mouth and crept back into her boyfriend's arms with a happy sigh.

THTHTH

"Sorry for being late, Professor." Hermione was out of breath. Tom had accompagnied her to her detention with Dumbledore and now she was standing in his cluttered office.

"It doesn't matter. Mr. Malfoy hasn't arrived yet anyway." Dumbledore said in his usual calm manner.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "He will be here as well?"

Dumbledore nodded and his eyes twinkled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you will both have a look into the future."

"This is my detention?" Hermione couldn't believe her luck.

"Yes, although I must warn you, Miss Granger. I usually don't let people get away this easily. I still have to reprimand you. Insulting Mr. Weasley is not only childish but throws a bad light onto Ravenclaw." Dumbledore pointed out.

"You see, Professor, I do apologize for my behaviour, but I need to tell you how it happened: Mr. Weasley insulted me BEFORE and I just… well… retaliated." Hermione said quietly.

"I understand. Please refrain from doing so in the future. Ah, here is Mister Malfoy."

Draco was standing in the doorway, his hair tousled and looking grumpily at the pair. "Our dear headboy STOPPED me. He ENQUIRED what I was doing here." Draco spat out, directing it mainly at Hermione.

"Why? What is he doing outside?" Hermione wondered, completely nonplussed.

"Patrolling!" Draco spat. "As if! He kept trying to look into my mind, but I blocked him."

"Good that you did!" Hermione said with a hint of pride in her voice. "The consequences would be fatal if he found out."

"Now students." Dumbledore interrupted their talk subtly. "This is the second last time you are going to peek into the future. I have to admit that I'm not really happy with what is there, though it is certainly an improvement. I asked you two to go together, because… well, you'll see." Dumbledore smiled. "You will be in the future for an hour."

Before Hermione and Draco could do as much as nod, they felt a pull behind their navel and were seconds later standing in a clean white kitchen.

"Where are we, Draco?" Hermione asked worried.

"I can't believe it, Mione. We are in Malfoy Manor!"

THTHTH

A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews plz. I'll update this week, either Wednesday or Friday….


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I hope you received my answers. Wow, I managed to update today although I promised Friday… This chapter will mostly be about the future… Now without further ado: ENJOY!

"You are kidding!" Hermione looked around the white marble walls, clearly impressed. "I didn't know your manor was THIS beautiful!"

"Of course, you didn't, Granger. I've never really invited you to my home, have I?" Draco smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes. He was being his usual arrogant self. However, Hermione couldn't dwell on that thought any longer as a beautiful Narcissa stepped into the room. Unlike in the "other" future, Narcissa was looking healthy, happy and her eyes were alight with fire.

"Draco!" she hugged Draco tightly, who went slightly red in the face, probably from embarrassment. "And Miss Jones. Nice to see you." Narcissa gave Hermione a cold hand and Hermione shook it hesitantly. "Your mother is already here – and so is Marvolo." Narcissa informed them. Hermione knew immediately what was going on.

Hermione and Draco followed Narcissa into the dining room area where some Hogwarts students – or rather Slytherin's order students – were sitting with their parents and obviously waiting for someone. The table was lavishly decorated and the lights were dimmed. "Forgive me Mrs. Malfoy that I'm late." a deep booming voice, full of authority said from behind.

Hermione and Draco turned around in shock. They knew that voice. Tom Marvolo Riddle was standing in their midst, looking as intimidating as ever with black immaculate robes and his hair perfectly gelled to the side. He looked older and a bit worn out, Hermione noticed. To her dismay, he smirked at her – and gave her a brief kiss.

"Shall we begin with the initiation then?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "Uhm, initiation?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. "Well, the initiation that you will be part of the army." Narcissa said rather impatiently. "Army?" Draco repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, army. We are far behind with our Anti-Muggle-Policy. Only Slytherins order keeps up the standard. Godrics Castle is deteriorating by letting even MORE of those disgusting mudbloods join. It's an embarrassment to the wizarding world. Mc Gonnagal used to be an excellent witch – a shame that she is on the other side. My new plan comes now into action." Tom continued and all the others, even Harry, seemed to lean closer.

"My new plan involves my army – as well as my new soldiers – YOU. We are planning to storm Godric's castle, capture the mudbloods and bring them to me." Tom said with an evil glint in his eyes. To Hermione's horror, Pansy looked gleefully at Harry who seemed to be impassive. "And what do we do with the mudbloods, sir?" a boy Hermione had never seen before asked eagerly.

"Bring them to me. We'll lock them into the cell below our headquarters - Malfoy Manor and then you can all try the Avada kedavra spell. It's always the best: learning by doing." Tom smirked and most of the students grinned.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a quick glance. Hermione's face had lost all colour. He wasn't serious. He wanted to kill all the Muggleborns from Godric's castle? Or even more disgusting, he wanted others to do his dirty work? How did he call it – learn it by doing? And she, Hermione, would be part of the dark side, killing them? She shook her head, something was really really wrong.

A baby cried somewhere and Tom and Hermione looked up immediately. Hermione knew that it could only be Marvolo. It was a good excuse to get out of that room quickly. "Uhm, I'll go and look for him." Hermione announced with a heavy voice although she was on the verge of crying. She slipped into the other room after Narcissa and looked at Marvolo somewhat lovingly. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hermione said to Narcissa.

Where had that come from?

"Yes, he is. He has HIS face, but YOUR eyes." Narcissa smiled. "I guess, you have to feed him."

Hermione nodded. "I'll be with you in a second."

Before she could even look for milk or anything else, Hermione felt again a pull behind her navel and she was suddenly standing beside Draco and about a hundred soldiers in their uniforms. Draco and Hermione looked at each other shocked. "Where are we?" Draco hissed.

"I don't know but I have a fair guess. We are probably trying to storm Godric's castle." Hermione answered sadly. Draco's jaw seemed to quiver but he didn't answer her. Silently the army crept up the hill where a beautiful grey castle stood. The castle was lined with a golden fence and a gate with black letters spelling out: "Welcome to Godric's Castle!"

One of the soldiers cackled in a familiar way and Hermione turned around with wide shocked eyes. "No!" she gasped softly, but Bellatrix hadn't heard her. To Hermione's amazement, she was still the Bellatrix she knew, except she was much prettier and less intimidating. Her black hair wasn't wild but tamed into a short business look. Furthermore, the dark circles under her eyes were missing as well and her skin looked healthily tanned.

"Get out of my way, Jones!" Bellatrix said carelessly and pushed past Hermione to the front. "I don't believe it! Welcome to Godric's Castle! As if anyone wants to go to THIS school HERE!" Bellatrix scoffed. Most of the other soldiers agreed loudly with her, cheering and laughing. "Now! We try to somehow get into the castle by breaking down the fence. Try to use all of the spells you know. It will be hard work!"

For once in her life, Hermione had to agree with Bellatrix. They had already been trying to open the walls for at least fifteen minutes and Hermione was getting impatient. They only were allowed to be in this future for an hour. But she was devastated – was THIS their current future? 'But now is not the time to cry, Hermione, keep focused on the task.' Hermione chided herself.

A tall and broad soldier next to Draco shot a fire spell at the wall, but it was extinguished by ancient defensive magic from the wall and Hermione raised an eyebrow, impressed. Minerva had probably "Aguamenti!" a voice that sounded like Narcissa could be heard a little further away. She was obviously trying to flood the castle, though that didn't work either.

"Relashio!" Hermione cried out, but nothing whatsoever happened. "Incarceros." Draco shouted, but again the wall remained standing. "I can't believe it! How many protective spells have they used? Bombarda!" Bellatrix cried out in outrage after she had shot an orange spell that was rebounded by the wall.

"Reveal your secret!" Hermione pointed her wand at the wall and a light blue arrow pointed to a small handle at the gates.

"You are a genius, Hermione!" Bellatrix said astounded, grasping the handle. All of the soldiers looked excitedly at each other, some of them giving Hermione an appraising nod. "Now! We will all try to creep silently into the castle. Cast silencio on your feet." Everyone obeyed and when Hermione hesitated, Draco shot the spell at her feet. "Thanks Malfoy!" Hermione scoffed.

"By the way, Bella NEVER praises someone. She must really like you." Draco smirked and Hermione almost slapped him. "Thanks, Malfoy." she said through gritted teeth and followed the army inside the gates. Although it was in the middle of the night, Hermione and Draco could still see that the grounds were beautiful – wide with green grass and lots of flowers.

"I wonder where they play quidditch!" Draco said in an offhand voice, but just as Hermione was trying to show him the quidditch pitch at the end of the field, Bellatrix spoke up again. "Now, we divide into groups and every group storms the castle from a different angle. Avery, you take this lot, Greengrass you take your people, Sirius, you take yours…" completely nonplussed, Hermione watched Sirius with wide eyes.

Sirius was part of the dark crowd? How?

But then her Ravenclaw-intelligence kicked in. The Blacks would never have let Sirius attend Godric's castle, of course they would have sent him to Hogwarts aka Slytherin's order. Therefore he mingled with Slytherins and of course was a Slytherin himself. At that moment, Sirius stepped out into the light, cast by Bellatrix's wand; he also seemed much more well-groomed. His hair was cut short into a trendy style, he wore expensive clothes and his face seemed less gaunt or stressed.

Hermione swallowed. She hated it here! Especially with those people! On the one hand she wanted to get out of this future NOW, but on the other hand, they had to find out as much as possible. She would storm the castle with WHICH leader exactly?

A minute later it was announced that Draco and she got the 'privilege' of storming the castle with Rabastan Lestrange – Bellatrix's brother in law. Hermione looked around for the other soldiers in their group and didn't recognize anyone. Harry was probably in another group. She felt Draco sliding his freezing hand in hers – giving her a nod – and it made her feel _safer_.

Not that Hermione could dwell on that thought any longer as they were now silently creeping behind Rabastan towards the nearest door that led towards the greenhouses, Hermione and Draco still holding hands. To Hermione's surprise, the door was unlocked and they crept inside without further ado. "Be careful! It's a venomous tentacula. Don't go near it!" Hermione whispered and Draco thanked her with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

After they had made their way through the greenhouse, Rabastan opened the door to the castle with a simple Alohomora and Hermione questioned the intelligence of McGonnagal. Why didn't they lock the doors of the castle? Inside the castle it was warmer than expected –the teachers probably used a heating charm – and they quietly followed their leader.

From what they could see, they were in the corridor where most of the classrooms were located and Rabastan ushered his 10 or so people inside the – by the looks of it – potions classroom. "Now we stick together. We will try to locate the students' dorms and stun or petrify EVERYONE. Then we will capture the muggleborns by the body-bind-charm and…"

"But how do we know that someone is a Muggleborn?" a scrawny-looking boy that Hermione vaguely remembered, but couldn't place spoke up, looking dismissive at Rabastan. "With THIS device! Tom Riddle invented it himself! You touch a Mudblood with this thing on their hand and it glows red. If it glows green, it's a pureblood and if it's blue, then it's a halfblood." Rabastan held up a little silver triangular device, grinning smugly.

Oh. My. God. Hermione couldn't believe it. She started shivering violently and inside her head she was panicking. They had to get out of here as fast as possible! What if they discovered that SHE, Hermione, was actually a mudblood? 'Please leave me out of it!' Hermione thought.

Luckily, Rabastan didn't even think of testing it on his soldiers. He shoved everyone a tester into their hands and without another word they continued up the stairs. Hermione wondered why they didn't bump into another group of soldiers. Where were the others? Draco was probably thinking the same, as he kept throwing anxious glances at the walls.

"How much longer do you reckon, we'll be here? I don't want to be part of the fight!" Hermione said quietly. Draco shrugged. "Probably another 10 to 15 minutes. Scared, Jones?" Hermione glared at him, but nodded.

Suddenly the group stopped and Rabastan leeringly stared at a door, labelled BOYS, 6th years. "Now we go in and PETRIFY or STUN EVERYONE. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and followed Rabastan inside, who had quietly opened the door with a nonverbal alohomora. Wow! What a room! The room that was probably the common room of the 6th year boys was wide and blue and bronze. Even a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. It looked suspiciously like a Ravenclaw copy. Also the large windows were a giveaway.

Hermione and Draco crept forwards behind Rabastan himself when they entered the first bedroom. Rabastan leaned over a handsome boy. "What a pity!" he said disdainfully and stunned him nonverbally. The others followed suit immediately. Hermione and Draco ran over towards the other beds in the room and the other soldiers went up the stairs to the other rooms.

"Stupefy!" "Petrificus totalus!" Red and white light was seen everywhere in the bedroom of 5 boys. They couldn't even wake up fast enough to know what was going on.

"Now, your device!" Rabastan urged. Hermione went up to the first boy that Rabastan had petrified. She recognized his handsome face immediately. It was Cedric. Hermione hated herself at that very moment. Swallowing, she pressed the triangular device on his hand – and it glowed green. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Hermione proceeded on to the next person. Her heart sank. It was Terry Boot. But wasn't Terry part of Slytherin's order the last time they checked in the future?

Before she could dwell on that, Draco pressed his device onto Terry's Hand. "Blue. What do we do with a halfblood?"

"Nothing. Only sort out the mudbloods." Rabastan commanded. Hermione nodded and walked over to the next bed. Flaming red hair and his pale face full of freckles was none other than – Ron. Hermione's heart suddenly stopped beating. No, that couldn't be. Her face had lost all colour and she was about to vomit. But at least he was safe. She pressed the triangular device onto his hand and it glowed green of course. "A bloodtraitor!" Rabastan said disdainfully.

Hermione bit back a remark as she didn't want to get in trouble. But it seemed as if this fact didn't change. The Weasleys were still bloodtraitors. Draco had noticed that too and he shot a faint smirk in Hermione's direction.

On the next bed was another boy, Hermione recognized immediately. His mouth was still slightly open from snoring and his eyes were tightly closed. Oliver Wood. Hermione smiled as she remembered her first secret crush. In her second year she had met him when the Gryffindor team was cornered by the Slytherins and Hermione and Ron had gotten up to help. Since then, Oliver couldn't get out of her head.

Draco glared at his former quidditch opponent and his frown deepened when the device glowed green again.

Hermione was surprised that all of these boys were in the 6th form. In the "other" future, they had been in different classes, Ron and Terry in her year, Oliver and Cedric slightly older. Now they were all the same age. When Draco pulled away the curtain of the fifth bed, her breathing stopped for a second. Wait! This boy was in their year as well?

He looked older and had quite a peaceful look on his face, his large camera lying on the beside table next to him. Colin Creevey – a muggle. Rabastan himself pressed the device onto Colin's hand and it glowed red. "Ha! A mudblood! Bind him up, Draco!" Rabastan cheered.

Draco obeyed and bound him into thin ropes. "I'll hate you for that, Malfoy!" Hermione growled into Draco's ear so that Rabastan couldn't hear. Draco shrugged. "It's our job and YOU ARE part of it, in case you haven't noticed, Hermione."

"Now, we'll meet the others in the common room." Rabastan, Hermione and Draco walked downstairs with a bound and stunned Colin in their midst. They didn't have to wait long for the others. They returned with a large beefy boy that Hermione didn't know, a tousled Justin Finch-Fletchley and a girl that had obviously been sleeping over at her boyfriend's – Susan Bones by the looks of it.

"Very well!" Rabastan growled. "Now we leave as fast and quiet as possible."

The others nodded mutedly. Hermione was still in shock, staring at her former muggle friends' faces with a sense of loss and pity.

Their walk to the potion's classroom was uneventful. But then a horde of screaming students, followed by their army was running down the corridors, clearly frightened. Even the purebloods were amongst them. "Seems as if Sirius' group couldn't keep their voice down." Rabastan shook his head.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as the students drew nearer and nearer. Not from fear but from recognition. Ginny was amongst them.

THTHTH

Hermione and Draco landed on their hard chairs in Dumbledore's office. Hermione was still shaking, and Draco tried to hide his emotions as usual. "Professor." Hermione gasped. "It was awful!"

Dumbledore gave Hermione a calming draught and even Draco downed one with a frown and Hermione started telling Dumbledore what they had seen. "That's indeed awful." Dumbledore said sadly. "It seems as if your strategy isn't working. Or maybe… you just have to change one little detail."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, completely lost now.

"Hmmm, I cannot see what this little thing could be." Hermione mused, deep in thought.

"You still have some time – though it is running fast. Any future is better than that one though. Or the one you came from. Try to make things differently. Good night!" Dumbledore waved them out of the office unceremoniously.

THTHTH

"Natalija!" Hermione almost bumped into her boyfriend who was patrolling the corridors near the charms classroom. "Tom!" Hermione said happily, melting into his arms, kissing him longingly. It felt so good to be near him again. "How was your detention?"

"Just lovely." Hermione avoided his gaze. "Why was Krum with you?" Tom glared over Hermione's shoulder at the blonde-haired Slytherin.

"Because he had a detention as well." Hermione invented quickly. "And we had to do some teamwork." 'You're getting better at it, Hermione.' Hermione thought grinning. She had never been a great actress though she seemed to be improving in the 40s.

Tom's expression cleared at one. "Ah, I understand. Krum, you may go to the Slytherin dorms now." Tom smirked. Draco nodded – he was exhausted anyway. He bade the couple good night, and made his way to the dungeons, scowling slightly. He still hated Tom – and the fact that he stole Hermione away from him. Draco so much wanted to spend some time in the kitchen with her, talking about the future.

As soon as Hermione and Tom reached the head dorms, Tom summoned some butterbeers, white rose-bottles and firewhiskey. Hermione raised an eyebrow, plopping down onto his comfortable bed. "Well?" she enquired. "We're going to have a little party! Just you and me!" Tom said, his face slightly red.

He must be kidding her. Since when did the dark lord _party _or _have fun_? Hermione smiled – that must be a sign for the change of the future. "I'd love to!" Tom smiled as well and plopped himself down next to her, bending over her and kissing her deeply. He groaned into her kisses. Even though she was only gone for an hour and a half, he had missed her and her kisses terribly. "Would you care for a white rose?"

Hermione remembered the drink Abraxas had given her on their "date". She had come to love it. "Yes, please." Hermione looked at the bottle longingly. But Tom smirked and conjured a real white rose with his wand. "This is for the best and most important lady in my life!"

A/N: Thx for reading and reviewing. I'll either update this or at the beginning of next week.HeHermarH


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and forgive me some spelling or grammar mistakes as I am not a native English speaker. However, hope you enjoy reading it! :)

"Urrrrgggghhhh…" Hermione awoke with a bad headache and an upset stomach. "I feel sick and my head feels terrible." Hermione answered groggily when Tom looked at her questioningly.

"Okay, I'll try something." Tom murmured. To Hermione's dismay, he looked perfectly alright, happy and healthy, grinning at her with tousled hair and rosy cheeks. 'Just perfect!' Hermione thought bitterly when she suddenly felt her headache subside completely.

"What happened?" was Tom _that _good at nonverbal magic?

"Abraxas has already used this charm several times and it always seemed to work perfectly. I suppose you are alright?"

"I'm more than alright. Thanks, Tom. Though I still feel a little bit sick." Hermione groaned.

"You should go to the nurse, then. Meet you in class?" Tom asked, kissing her sweetly.

"Yeah. See you later."

THTHTH

Horrorstruck, Hermione noticed that Potter – Harry Potter's grandfather – was also in the hospital at that time. 'Perfect! Just who I need!' Hermione thought, glaring at the Gryffindor. "Skele-gro is the only thing that will help, Potter!" the nurse shook her head. "I will have to keep your arm bandaged."

Potter looked completely appalled at that thought. "No, Madame, I don't need to –"

"Nonsense! I insist! You have to wear that bandage today and tomorrow for a total of 24 hours. Tomorrow we will have a look at it and might be able to remove it." the nurse took Potter's arm and placed a white roll of bandage on the bedside table next to him. "Oh, Miss Karkarova. I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

"Uhm, I think I have an upset stomach. The fish I ate two days ago was probably off and now I feel sick, have to throw up from time to time or experience those strange cramps in my stomach." Hermione explained red in her face and determinedly avoiding Potter's gaze. Of all people that could have been in the hospital wing at that time, it MUST be Potter.

"I've got the right thing for you. It helps to improve the intestinal flora." the nurse smiled and handed Hermione a white liquid that tasted actually quite nice. "Thank you, Madame." Hermione smiled and felt better immediately. "I'll go down to breakfast now."

"Don't overestimate yourself. Just eat porridge." the nurse called over her shoulder, already bandaging Potter's arm who kept smirking at her. "Yes, I will - thank you." Hermione replied and walked swiftly out of the hospital wing.

A little late she sat down at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. "Natalija! How nice of you to show up!" Sarah smirked, throwing exaggerated glances over towards the Slytherin table. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Actually, I was in the hospital wing this morning. I didn't feel too well."

Sarah and Richard watched Hermione ladle porridge onto her plate. "What happened?" "Nothing really. I just felt sick. However, I got some really helpful medicine." "Yeah, the nurse here is just perfect!" Richard smiled. Sarah groaned. "Oh no! I've forgotten my arithmancy homework!"

"Don't worry. Homework is not due until Friday." Hermione reassured her and Sarah let out a relieved breath. "You know all this schoolwork is getting on my nerves. How much do the teachers think we can take? Maybe they think we don't need freetime!"

Hermione, Matthew and Richard laughed loudly. "Nat, you will come to our quidditch match today, right? We are playing against the snakes!" Hermione knew it was pointless to come up with an excuse. Her friends would drag her to the field anyway.

"Sure. Sarah, will you come with me?" Hermione replied, taking a spoonful of dull-tasting porridge.

"Definitely. We just have to get our Ravenclaw scarves." Sarah smiled happily at the prospect of sitting in the cold and cheering for their house.

"Perfect!" Richard grinned.

THTHTH

As predicted, the Ravenclaws cheered loudly when the Ravenclaw team flew to the quidditch pitch into the middle, accompanied by cheers from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and catcalls from the Slytherins.

The Slytherin team flew into the centre with a standing ovation from the students in green and some jeers from the Ravenclaws. Hermione smirked. 'Harry probably doesn't feel _too _well cheering for his former enemies. But actually he fulfils his task pretty well – no, he acts and probably feels like a real Slytherin now.' She remembered when Harry had confessed that the hat had actually wanted to sort him into Slytherin. Now she knew why. Harry could be the _perfect _Slytherin. Probably not as mean as Malfoy or Voldemort – but still cunning and manipulative.

The headgirl was commentating. Hermione absolutely _hated _her voice and tried to somehow block it out – unsuccessfully though. It became obvious pretty soon, that McGonnagal didn't like the Slytherins at all. The fact, that Tom Riddle had refused to go to the ball with her, was shown in her commentary clearly.

"Now Montague in possession, everyone knows that he just _bought _his way into the team… yes, Goldstein catches the ball – what a wonderful chaser…" on and on it went. Hermione almost wanted to hit her.

She scanned the Slytherin seats, but to her dismay didn't spot Tom anywhere. Harry and Draco were also nowhere to be seen, but they could easily be lost in the mass of green. The game wore on and on and not even McGonnagal's voice seemed to tire.

Hermione gasped when Minvera's voice brought her out of her reverie. "And it looks as if Higgs has seen the snitch!"

Sarah and Hermione stood up in excitement, watching the Slytherin seeker fly after the snitch, but in the next second, Richard was directly next to him.

THTHTH

Meanwhile in the forbidden forest…

"Crucio!" Tom's voice snarled, pointing his wand at the writhing figure on the ground. "I told you not to question me, Avery."

Avery got up when the curse was lifted and he stood on wobbly feet, bowing his head. "Sorry, my lord."

"Get out of my sight!" Tom spat and Avery hurried to his spot in the circle. "Now to Avery's question: I used the quidditch game as the perfect chance. True, two quidditch players couldn't attend – what a pity – but they will have a _private _lesson with me. The whole school – teachers included - are on the quidditch pitch and we are free to practice the last of dark spells."

The students looked at each other shortly. Part of them was excited, part of them scared. Harry and Draco knew _exactly _what Tom was going to teach them and therefore were scared. What if Voldemort used the curse on them? And they thought that he had changed. True, his meetings were now less often, but still with the same determination and danger.

Sure enough, Tom's face stretched into a grotesque smirk. "Avada Kedavra. The most powerful spell and the most damaging." his voice was now only a whisper, but everyone heard him. "It's also a spell you can use when someone _pleads._ Sometimes it's the last option."

Harry and Draco silently agreed with him – it sounded logical enough – but hated themselves for that. A shudder went through the circle when Tom continued in a mere whisper: "If you use that spell, you have power. Everyone is afraid of you. You can use that to your advantage and get everyone to do what you want them to do. Avada Kedavra!"

The spell was shouted out loud and the spider keeled backwards, hit by the familiar green light.

THTHTH

"Slytherin wins!" McGonnagal called through her megaphone, not really enthusiastically but pretty pissed. She didn't want the Slytherins to win.

Hermione and Sarah went over to the Ravenclaw team who looked crestfallen, their heads bowed. "Aww, Rich…" Sarah went over to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "At least we are second!"

"Second, Sarah? We wanted to win! We practiced day and night. You know why Higgs caught the snitch? Because I had to sneeze!" Richard spat.

Sarah hid a smile. "Aww, at least you know that you COULD have caught the snitch, if you hadn't sneezed."

Richard grumpily followed his team into the changing rooms, ignoring Sarah and Hermione completely. "What a jerk." Hermione muttered. "Quidditch isn't everything."

"For Richard it is." Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Let's go to lunch!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm starving." and Sarah nodded. "By the way, where is your boyfriend Tom? I didn't seem him."

"Same with me. I have no idea." Hermione answered. She had a vague hunch, but wouldn't tell Sarah of course. He either held one of his infamous meetings or she really hadn't spotted him.

When Sarah and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall it was already half full. To Hermione's surprise, Tom, Draco and Harry – as well as the other death eaters – were already seated at the Slytherin table. Had she really missed them?

THTHTH

Tom was sitting at the Slytherin table, very tired. He didn't like this meeting at all. True, he wanted to show them dark spells and especially avada kedavra, but he didn't feel the usual intended pleasure, but rather a sick feeling in his stomach. For some reason, it didn't feel _right_.

He had to admit that he didn't like those meetings anymore. True, they were his heart and soul before, but then Natalija turned up, and suddenly something much more important mattered in his life. This person! First, Tom thought that he could manage both, the meetings and Natalija – without letting her know of course. But now, he absolutely loathed the meetings. They were pointless to the point of dangerous. What if something happened to HER?

Tom watched the girl of his dreams walk gracefully inside the Great Hall, the Ravenclaw scarf tied around her waist, her cheeks red from the cold and a dazzling smile on her face. He sighed heavily. No, he couldn't let anything happen to her. He had to stop those meetings NOW. They would put her into danger.

"Oh, Poliakoff," Abraxas Malfoy leaned over towards Harry who slightly moved over to the right – next to the other Malfoy. "Tonight Party in the common room! Slytherin won!"

Harry and Draco grinned. "Yeah… we'll be there." Draco answered his grandfather. "Tom, will you be there as well?" Harry noticed that Tom was staring at a certain someone at the Ravenclaw tables, not noticing his fellow Slytherins. "Tom!" Harry waved a hand in front of his face and Tom woke up.

"What?" he growled at Harry, glaring daggers at him. "Slytherin won! There will be a party tonight in the Slytherin common room and well – why don't you join us?" Harry asked. He knew it would be fruitless – Tom didn't attend students parties. He thought they were a waste of time. But Harry wanted to make sure, that Tom felt at least included. After the display this morning, he didn't want to be on Tom's wrong side.

"No, I don't think I will!" Tom said through gritted teeth – as expected. "Oh, what a pity." Harry answered unconcerned, ladling stew onto his dish.

THTHTH

"You didn't want to go to the party?" Hermione asked Tom with wide eyes. They were cuddling in front of the wizard's TV in the head boy dorm. "No, I detest student's parties. They are boring and useless." Tom kissed Hermione softly and nibbled on her lower lip.

Although Hermione had to agree with him, she quirked an eyebrow. "Usually most of the young people like parties. Slytherin won! You should be downstairs celebrating with them." she reprimanded him with a slight smile.

"You want to throw me out of MY room?" Tom grinned devilishly at her. "You know what that means?"

Hermione shook her head, preparing for the worst.

"This!" Tom bent over her and started tickling her. "Nooooo noooo stoooop!" Hermione shrieked in between fits of laughter. "Please stooooop, I'll stooooop." she giggled. Tom stopped. "Just because you said please." he smirked.

"You know, I really don't mind. If you want to go downstairs and celebrate with them – it doesn't matter. I'll just go to my dorm – and sleep. We don't have anything to celebrate anyway." Hermione shrugged. "Besides, I think it is a good possibility – and not USELESS. You can catch up with your friends, have a few drinks, laugh and just HAVE FUN. Try it, Tom." Hermione encouraged him.

Although her mind screamed for Tom to stay there with her, cuddle with her and spend the night with her, her logical mind thought differently. If Tom needed to be changed, he had to act like a normal youth – and that included attending parties.

Tom actually seemed to consider that thought. "You seriously don't mind?" he asked doubtfully. Hermione shook her head, she DID mind – but by letting him go, he would be changed again – hopefully into the better.

"Then I'll go!" Tom said with the ghost of a smile. "Perfect!" Hermione grinned. "See you tomorrow then."

"Oh and Tom, you know you have a girlfriend." Hermione smirked at him, twirling a strand of long blonde hair in her fingers. Tom stopped in his tracks and smiled at Hermione, embracing her tightly. "The Best!"

THTHTH

When Hermione entered the Ravenclaw, her breath caught for a moment. The whole common room was decorated in blue and bronze, music was playing and what seemed like the whole Ravenclaw house was up and partying, drinking, laughing, talking, dancing – Hermione was surprised. Richard and Matthew ran towards her, thrusting a butterbeer in her hand.

"Hey, Natalija, you came." Richard grinned. "We thought you'd want to spend the night with your boyfriend."

Hermione smiled a mock saccharine smile at him. "No, I decided to join you in celebrating second place."

"How nice of you." Sarah grinned. She was wearing a club outfit and her hair was put up. "Uhm, Sarah, why are you wearing that?" Hermione questioned.

"Look, we made second place in the winter semester and therefore we want to celebrate. 6th and 7th years will be going out to a club!" she squealed. "You need to get ready, Natalija, we will be leaving in 20 minutes."

"Wait! What? Who allowed us to go to a _club_?" Hermione asked, now completely nonplussed. "Our head of house!" Matthew shrugged. "We asked him right after the game. Sarah, help her get ready, we are leaving soon!"

"What? But… we lost!" Hermione fumbled with her hands in the air. She was tired and honestly didn't feel like going to a _club_. "We are SECOND of the whole school!" Richard informed her grinning.

"But it sounds like a total Slytherin-thing to do!" Hermione shrieked. "Yeah it does, doesn't it? It's time for us Ravenclaws to be bad once in a while." Sarah snickered. Hermione looked at the happy girl and decided to have fun as well. Wasn't that what she had told Tom?

"Very _well_." Hermione snapped. "I'll go get ready. But tell me, how will we get there and how will we come back and especially WHEN?"

"Puh, a lot of questions… don't know if I can handle all of them in my state… okay, we will get there through the fire in prof. Du Reau's office – he told us we could use it as long as we don't soil the carpet. That's the same way we can go back. And when? That's your choice. You can go whenever you want to." Richard grinned.

"Fine. Sarah, I'll go get ready. And YES, you can help me." Hermione answered, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Great!" Sarah squealed and she practically dragged Hermione to their dorm where Hermione had to play make-up-doll. Sarah applied various make-ups on Hermione's face so fast that Hermione couldn't register what exactly she was doing. Sarah used her wand to straighten Hermione's hair magically. Without further ado, she threw a cluboutfit onto Hermione's bed. "Get dressed. I'll meet you in the common room in three minutes."

Hermione threw on her outfit as fast as possible. Of course, it didn't resemble an outfit from her time, but she still liked it. But when she looked into the mirror, she gasped. Her _straight _hair was shining, long and looked absolutely stunning. Her face was made up perfectly – Sarah's work – and Hermione knew that she was going to have fun.

When she entered the common room, the 6th and 7th year boys gaped at her. "Wow!" Matthew grinned. "Sarah is an expert!" "Yeah, she is…" Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Matthew dragged Hermione on her hand and Richard his girlfriend and soon all the 6th and 7th year Ravenclaws were standing in front of the portrait that lead to Du Reau's office.

THTHTH

"What? The Ravenclaws are _celebrating_? And in a CLUB?" Draco asked with a sneer. "WHY? They didn't win."

"Yeah, we know. I think we should ask Slughorn to let us go as well. Besides, the W&W-magnet is great." Alphard Black said grumpily.

"Our dear headboy should do that. He has to talk to our head of house. Slughorn would do _anything _for Tom." Draco spat. "But he is not here!"

Draco was about to continue ranting about the headboy, when a cold voice stopped him. "Enough Krum! I'm here, in case you haven't noticed." Tom glared at the blonde-haired Slytherin but after a moment directed his gaze to Harry, who was talking to Eileen Prince at the buffet.

"Poliakoff!" he snarled. "Round up all the 6th and 7th years – we are going to a club!"

"What?" Harry asked, completely nonplussed.

"You heard me correctly – didn't you all want to celebrate? We are leaving in 10 minutes through Slughorn's office."

"Yes, sure!" Harry grinned and did what he was told.

Draco surveyed Tom closely. He was probably just jealous and didn't want Hermione to go to a club _alone_. Tom's face looked at least sour enough and his clothes said it all. He wanted to go out and party – probably for the first time of his life. And just because Hermione was there. Not that he didn't trust her, but because he wanted to celebrate WITH her.

THTHTH

Hermione didn't know that she would enjoy the 40s discos so much. True, the music was a bit strange at the beginning, but after a while she got used to it and sung and danced to swing and charlestone, drank and laughed with her friends. For only the second time since she arrived in the 40s, she was completely careless and happy.

After quite a lot of dancing, Hermione and Sarah, both with red cheeks, sat down on plush sofas, sipping their drinks, Richard and Matthew following them with glasses of butterbeer.

"Oh no!" Matthew said in an exaggerated tone, pointing discreetly behind the girls. "The Slytherins are here!"….

A/N: Yes, I'll update soon – probably this week…


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all of your reviews… This story will be probably around another 5-10 chapters… ****I'll see….**

**Have fun reading it!**

**:)**

Disclaimer: don't own.

Hermione and Sarah turned around simultaneously. "Oh!" they both said in unison, pulling identical frowns. "Hey twins…" Matthew joked, putting his arm around them, although Slytherins beat us, we KNOW how to party. "I doubt the Slytherins don't." Sarah said sourly, glaring at Montague and Eileen who were dancing wildly to Charlestone-music.

Hermione suddenly noticed how much she had actually missed Tom. 'I'm only away for three hours and I miss him already? Hermione, get a grip. You didn't even miss Ron or Krum like that.' She got up in a swift movement. "I'll look for my friends and Tom. See you later." Hermione smiled. She departed and looked around the club. Where were they? She spotted Harry and Draco a second later. They were sitting at the bar, drinking firewhiskey.

"Hi!" Harry said smiling. To Hermione's surprise, Draco didn't say anything, he just stared ahead with a grim expression. "Hi!" Hermione answered. "You were allowed to go as well? I thought Tom didn't like parties!"

"He even asked Slughorn to let us go! Can you imagine? He must be here somewhere…" Harry said, looking fruitlessly around the hall. "Anyway, I have to go home, I feel pretty sick." Hermione said, feeling suddenly sick again.

"Yeah you look very pale." Draco chimed in and Harry nodded. "It would be better. I've been here for more than an hour." Hermione explained. They had arrived before the Slytherins.

"Oh look, here is Tom!" Harry said more cheerfully than Hermione had ever heard him say the name Tom. She turned around to see the headboy in all his glory, his perfectly combed hair, his perfect robes and his extremely handsome face. Her face suddenly heated up.

"Natalija!" Tom said smiling, giving her a very wet and loud kiss. Neither Tom nor Hermione noticed that Harry and Draco gave each other a dark, meaningful look. She breathed in his cologne contently and cuddled into his arms.

"Are you okay, Natalija?" Tom asked when he broke away from her. "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, I don't feel too well, a little sick. Maybe I should go home and lie down. We've been here for more than an hour already anyway." Hermione reasoned.

"I'll take you to the fireplace then." Tom said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her to the fireplace. She only waved at Draco and Harry on her way out. "It's a pity you couldn't have stayed longer. "Tom said and Hermione noticed that he really meant it. He sounded sincere and a bit disappointed. "Yes, it is. See you tomorrow, Tom." Hermione kissed him deeply and stepped into the fireplace.

The halls were deserted and cold when Hermione arrived. She didn't feel like walking up the Ravenclaw tower and make herself a cup of tea. She needed something stronger to calm her stomach. Hopefully the nurse was still awake.

She looked at the watch near the dining hall. 10:30. Shouldn't be a problem. Quickly she crossed the hall and walked up the stairs to the 7th floor. When she arrived out of breath, she saw two Hufflepuffs lying on the beds.

The nurse saw her immediately as she was feeding one of the Hufflepuffs a potion and facing the doorway. "Natalija, long time no see." she joked. "Yes, I wondered if I could have something for…" "My stomach." the nurse answered and Hermione nodded.

The nurse suddenly smiled brightly at Hermione who just stared at her dumbfounded. "Tell me, Miss Karkarova, when was your last period?" Hermione opened her mouth in shock and then went a brilliant shade of red, mortified to the max. The young Hufflepuff boy sniggered loudly in the corner and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Well, I think about six weeks." Hermione said and suddenly it was clear to her. "No." she said quietly. "That's what I think at least. What other symptoms do you have – maybe feeling sleepy a lot? cravings for certain foods? Miss Karkarova are you alright?"

Hermione had gone very pale, noticing all of these symptoms and confirming them with a slight nod. She couldn't be pregnant now! "Here take this test. You have to put this piece of paper in your mouth for one minute and then it will tell you the outcome."

Hermione nodded in thanks and put the bitter tasting piece of paper into her mouth. The whole minute was slow torture for her. She had vowed not to be pregnant before 27, but well… nature had its ways sometimes.

"You can put it out now." the nurse said as curiously as Hermione felt and they looked at the paper with wide eyes. "It's red." Hermione said in a stiff voice. "Noooo!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face and she was howling and crying, collapsing down on the floor.

"You have to calm down!" the nurse said in alarm. "Now! Otherwise it's not good for the baby."

At the word baby, Hermione looked up at her weakly and gathered herself off the floor. Tears were still streaming silently down her face and she blew her nose. "What do I do now?" she asked after several minutes of crying. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks red, but she felt calmer, better now… well even slightly _happy_.

"You first have to decide what you are going to –" the nurse started but Hermione interrupted her harshly. "I will of course keep it!" she said in a huff, sitting up straighter. The nurse smiled in understanding.

"I will check if everything is okay, if you don't mind. You will get some pregnancy vitamins and minerals." the nurse explained, her face alight with happiness. A pregnancy at Hogwarts probably had never occurred before.

"Yes, that's fine with me." Hermione said trembling slightly. "Very well. I will just to a short check-up and tomorrow we'll do the long one – it takes a bit longer you know." the nurse said. Hermione nodded again, she felt as if she were in a kind of trance when the wand of the nurse glowed red. "It seems in perfect order – the fast check-up that is." the nurse smiled. Even Hermione couldn't suppress a grin. "I'm delighted to hear."

The nurse handed her a packet of vitamins. "Once a day, preferably at breakfast and if there are any problems, don't hesitate and come to me." she said smiling. "Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you so much for… everything." Hermione said. Her eyes were dry now and she felt drained, but peaceful, thankful and happy. She was going to become a mother.

Now the hard part was telling everybody. She didn't have to worry about her parents, obviously. What about Tom though? What about her studies? She counted in her head quickly. Yes, she would be able to take the final NEWTs. Then another three faces appeared in her mind: Draco, Harry and Ginny. How would they take it? Hermione shuddered to think about it.

She would first get a good night's sleep – although she doubted she could sleep very well now that she knew she was pregnant – and walked down the staircases.

"Oh no!" she moaned softly when she saw some Slytherins arrive in Slughorn's office. Of course, she had to pass it right now. Abraxas, Avery, Alphard, Draco and Harry arrived, laughing loudly and obviously a bit drunk. Hermione used this as her chance to sneak by, but it was Draco that called out to her.

"Hey – where are you going?" he yelled loudly. "Be quiet, you wake up the whole castle!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. She turned around and all the boys looked at her with a frown. "Wha' – what happened… to you?" Malfoy asked, noticing her puffy eyes, pale skin, red cheeks and sparkling eyes.

All the five boys looked at her imploringly, each of them questions in their eyes. "I'm fine." Hermione answered as it actually was the truth. "I just need to get to bed." Abraxas nodded in understanding – he was tired as well. "Good night, then, Natalija." he smirked and departed with Avery and Alphard.

Draco and Harry, however, knew Hermione better than that. "Spit it out, Hermione." Harry said as soon as the Slytherins were out of earshot. "I can't tell you." Hermione said, shaking her head. "You have to!" Draco said almost furiously.

"I'm sorry… I can't." she shook her head vehemently. "Did something happen to you? Are you okay? Does it concern our mission? Talk to us, Hermione!" Harry said imploringly. "No, you would be mad at me… or at someone else." Hermione said, her cheeks red from embarrassment. Draco sneered. "You didn't listen to us. What did he do to you?"

"Well-" Hermione couldn't find the right words. "We won't be mad at you. Please tell us!" Harry said in a soothing voice. Hermione sighed. She would have to tell them sooner or later anyways. She stood in front of them, feeling like a little girl, telling her father something awful she had done and was about to be reprimanded. She dearly hoped that they wouldn't behave like dads.

"Please promise that you won't yell at me!" she said sombrely. "Okay." Harry said and Draco just nodded, unconvinced. "I'm pregnant!" Hermione blurted out.

Harry and Draco just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. "You are WHAT?" Draco screamed after half a minute? "Pregnant." Hermione repeated. "And it's his fault as much as mine." she added since Draco looked ready to kill. "Don't you have any responsibility? Don't you know how to use protection?" Harry asked and Hermione's cheeks flamed red. Yes, they were totally behaving like dads.

"To answer all of your questions: no, we didn't. Are you happy?" Hermione stormed. At least the worst was out now.

"How can you! We are in a different time-period! We have to go back! HOW will you come back when you are expecting a baby?" Harry asked furiously. "I don't know. And yes, I know, Harry. But what can I do?" Hermione asked and felt like a little girl all over again.

"Perfect, Granger! Really!" Draco spat. "You are telling me that you are _expecting _from the Dark Lord?"

Hermione looked onto the floor somewhat shamefully. "I can't believe it!" Draco ranted on and on until Harry finally put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it. She IS pregnant. We have to deal with it." Harry said dejectedly. Draco stopped his ranting and glared at Hermione.

"It's your fault, if we can't go back!" he said finally but then his features softened.

"Sorry, Granger." Draco stuck out his hand and Hermione took it grudgingly.

"Get a good night's sleep. You'll need it when you tell Voldemort tomorrow." Harry half-smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Yes. Though I doubt I can sleep _well_." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Draco bade her good night and walked away in the opposite direction. "Oh and Harry?" Hermione called back so that Harry and Draco stopped in their tracks immediately. "He is not yet Voldemort!"

THTHTH

Hermione restlessly turned and tossed in her bed. The news of her pregnancy were _quite_ some NEWS. How would Tom react? She had to confide in Ginny first though. Her head buzzing with questions, worries, sorrows and thoughts about the future, she finally fell asleep past midnight.

She fell into a fitful sleep, only to be awoken at 6:20 by Sarah washing her hair. She turned on her other side but found that she couldn't sleep anymore anyway so she gave up. Disgruntled by the lack of sleep, she took a shower and put on make-up for the day. She felt sick again and the urge to throw up was overwhelming but luckily she didn't need to.

Sarah smiled at her when Hermione returned to the dorm fully dressed and ready and Hermione smiled back. "I'm starving. Let's go to breakfast!" Hermione suggested and Sarah nodded eagerly.

They were pretty early so therefore the boys were nowhere to be seen. It HAD been a long night after all. "Why did you wake up so early?" Hermione questioned. "I needed to wash my hair. You know it usually gets extremely frizzy when I use tons of hairspray the night before and therefore I always have to wash it the next day." Sarah explained. "Why didn't you sleep longer?" she asked Hermione.

"Well, because you woke me up. But don't worry, I can nip to the library after breakfast then. I haven't been in there fore ages, anyway." Hermione smiled. She had to read a book about pregnancy. Desperately.

Sarah nodded and shrugged. "Okay." and they went into the half-full Great Hall. Most of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were missing. Hermione happily grabbed everything she could reach. She was extremely hungry.

When the boys turned up, Hermione had already finished. "I'll nip off to the library then." she told her Ravenclaw – friends. "Yeah, have fun, Nat." Matthew called over his shoulder, strangely cheerfully.

Hermione walked swiftly out of the hall, noticing that Harry had already arrived, although Draco and Tom were still missing.

To Hermione's luck, the library was still empty. She walked inside in quite a haste until she reached the medical section. "Pregnant – what now? A guide for young witches." was written in bold white letters on a yellow background. Smiling babies were seen on the cover as well. "Perfect!" Hermione muttered quietly.

She went to a table in the background, where hopefully nobody could spot her that easily and sat down and started reading it, until she noticed a dark shadow lean over. "Aaaahhhh!" Hermione jumped half a metre in shock, noticing that it was none other than Tom. Her heart was beating rapidly when she saw her boyfriend smirk at her.

"My my my, Natalija, what happened? Why are you so jumpy? Hiding something?" Tom smirked and gave Hermione a long kiss.

"No, it's just…" Hermione half-bent over her book, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see it. "Just tired." she answered lamely.

Tom smirked at her his typical Slytherin smirk and Hermione almost wanted to wipe it off his face at that moment. "Whatever you say. By the way, what are you reading?"

Hermione flushed scarlet. "Oh… uhm… nothing important." she stammered.

"Really? Why are you hiding it then?" Tom smirked even wider. Hermione cursed under her breath. The only words Tom understood sounded like 'Slytherins' or 'evil'.

"Show me, Natalija." Tom said in a supposedly soothing voice. To Hermione it sounded mainly deeply curious.

"No, Tom." Hermione said flatly. She decided that truth was the best option. "It's something private."

Tom seemed to consider that for a moment. "So you have secrets from me?" he asked, raising one eyebrow, glaring at her. "Well – yes. Tom, you will find out soon enough anyway. Let me deal with it first myself." Hermione's voice was scared and full of sorrows, Tom noticed.

"Very well…" he said stiffly and turned around. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when he walked over to another bookshelf.

"Accio book!" Tom yelled, pointing his wand at the book on the table in front of Hermione. Hermione just sat there in shock, dumbfounded and angry. Part of her was worried, what was he going to say?

Why couldn't she have paid more attention? She obviously didn't count on him being the perfect SLYTHERIN. 'Well, of course, what else would you expect, Hermione Jane Granger? He IS the perfect Slytherin!' Hermione thought bitterly. 'No doubt, Draco would have nicked it too.'

Tom read the title of the book, his brow furrowed and his mask finally slipping. "Pregnant – what now? A guide for young witches." he read from the cover in a stoic voice. "Why are you reading that?"

Tom Marvolo Riddle has never in his life considered a family. What had seemed miles away months go, was suddenly becoming reality. He looked at her sharply. Could it be?

Hermione hung her head. "Yes. I'm pregnant." She looked at Tom whose face remained expressionless which angered Hermione immensely. Only a muscle was twitching in his chin. After what seemed like hours, Tom sighed. "Let's go to class." he answered hoarsely.

Hermione stood up. "Sorry! I've just told you that I'm pregnant and all you decide to say is 'let's go to class'?" How could he do that? He had to answer her somehow!

Tom sighed deeply, he stood up and went over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her body. "It doesn't matter, Natalija. I still care for you – very much. And probably for that little thing here as well – " he pointed at her stomach "for our little baby."

Hermione just gaped at him. She hadn't expected that reaction. "Are you sure?" she answered solemnly. "Yes, very. It's my baby now as well." Tom smirked at her. "My heir." he answered and Hermione shuddered inwardly. His heir.

Well then.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked meekly. She still couldn't believe that this conversation was taking place.

"We are going to class now." Tom grinned and steered her out of the library.

"Oh and Tom?"

"Yeah…"

"Please, don't tell anyone. I want to do it myself, when I'm sure." Hermione said urgently.

"Yes, okay." Tom sighed. How would he explain it to his followers? He actually had other plans, but his little heir would be useful. Tom took Hermione's arm and looked at her happily. "Natalija, we can be proud." he said quietly.

Hermione nodded, wearing half a smile as well. "Yes, we can." and with that they entered the potions classroom together.

THTHTH

"You are what?" Ginny and Sarah were sitting in the library with Hermione, talking in whispers.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny said crossly, glaring at her friend.

"I think it's brilliant! A baby! And from Tom!" Sarah squealed. She was a typical 40s girl.

"So what did Tom say?" Ginny asked, fidgeting with her robe.

"He is actually happy. Scared, a bit, but happy." Hermione answered. Well, that weren't his words, but she could read emotions well and Tom _was _scared a little.

"So, how is the baby?"

"I don't know yet – I still have some tests to undergo." Hermione yawned.

"Tired?" Sarah grinned.

"A bit." Hermione answered. At that moment, two Ravenclaws appeared and Hermione inwardly groaned.

"So." Matthew said uncertainly. "Did we hear correctly? You are pregnant from Tom?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione stood up abruptly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to throw up."

A/N: Until next time – either this or next week…. stay tuned and review please :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for all of your reviews. You are awesome! Here is chapter 32… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

Hermione was restlessly turning from side to side. She couldn't sleep very well – it was her fourth day of knowing she was pregnant and although she was very happy, there were a lot of thoughts running through her head.

Tom was slightly snoring next to her, his mouth half open. Hermione smiled at the sight. He was becoming the father of their child. It was like a wonder! But she also had her worries. Would he be a good father? Or would he use their child for evil purposes? She shook her head. No, she wouldn't let him. But would SHE be a good mother?

Hermione finally decided on giving up on sleep, it was 5 to 6 after all and she decided to eat some early breakfast. How fortunate that she was in the Head's dorm – they had a little kitchen with various packed food.

Smiling, she pulled on her Ravenclaw uniform, her hair into a high bun, some light make-up and went down to the kitchen. To her luck, Tom was still sleeping and she didn't intend on waking him up.

Chocolate? No. Bread? Puh – no. She _absolutely hated _the smell of bread. Since she was pregnant at least. Crackers with cheese? Not too bad. Hermione was so immersed in rummaging through the drawers, desperately searching for something that didn't smell or taste _weird _that she didn't notice a dark shadow creeping towards her.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Hermione jumped in shock when she saw a dishevelled Tom standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle. "You can't scare me like that!" Hermione shouted. "I'm pregnant!"

"Sorrrrry…" Tom said with so much feelings that Hermione thought he was asking her for the time.

"It is not _good_." she reprimanded him, finally slicing some ham and putting it gingerly onto a plate. "Remind me," Tom laughed "why are you eating _ham and pickles _and _no bread_?"

"I can't stand the smell of bread!" Hermione informed him as if this was the most obvious thing. "When we are pregnant, our sense of taste and smell changes so that we sometimes can't stand food that we usually liked before."

"Like bread." Tom said, smirking. "Or chocolate." Hermione said, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the little chocolate truffles. "Really?" Tom's voice was full of laughter now. "Really." Hermione snapped, shoving the last bit of pickle into her mouth, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Don't be mad at me, Natalija!" Tom said, patting her back. "The whole situation is new for me!"

"And what about me? The whole situation is even newer for me. Besides, _I _have to suffer from all those pains and cravings." Hermione growled.

"You are excused for being insufferable." Tom grinned. Against her will, Hermione had to laugh as well. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Tom grinned and pressed his lush lips onto hers, giving her a loooooong kiss.

THTHTH

Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow apprehensively. It was transfiguration and Dumbledore showed them how to transfigure a mere stone into a beautiful watch. Abraxas and Draco looked at each other, clearly impressed.

"And with that done, we can move on to another interesting topic. _Time _travel." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Hermione shot Harry an uneasy glance. Why in the world did Dumbledore pick THIS topic?

All the other students looked excitedly at each other. Even Tom raised an eyebrow although he usually thought Dumbledore's lessons were extremely dull. He comfortably sat back in his chair next to Avery and gazed at the teacher attentively.

"This is called a time-turner. It was invented two days ago. By me." Dumbledore showed them a huge hourglass on a fine golden chain. The larger and older version, obviously. Each and every one of the students gazed at the hourglass transfixed. "It allows us to travel into the past and future, but for 3 hours only. It is very dangerous as the future can be changed irreversibly. Also, you MUST NOT be seen!"

"Professor!" Sarah asked, not keeping the excitement out of her voice. "Can we use it?"

"No, Miss Clearwater, I'm afraid, you can't. It's not ministry-approved yet." Dumbledore said, giving the Ravenclaw a sad smile. Sarah though nodded, clearly unconcerned. In a buzz, the other students started talking excitedly at each other. Also, Dumbledore was bombarded with questions and to keep up the charade, even Harry asked one.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling them to get out of the classroom. Hermione quickly gathered her things, on the verge of throwing up. Oh, how she would love to travel into the future of 1 month when the sickness would be gone.

"Oh, Miss Karkarova, would you stay for a minute? I've got a letter from your father, Anatol Karkaroff." Dumbledore said, motioning for Hermione to follow. She stopped at his desk, waiting impatiently for the other students to file out.

Dumbledore closed the door with a swish of his wand. "Now – of course I don't have a letter from Mr. Karkaroff. He doesn't even know of you. Instead, I need to ask you something."

Hermione braced herself for the worst, glancing at her teacher. "I've heard rumours. Let me just get straight to my question: are you pregnant from Tom?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione said steadily. She was already used to curious questions.

"Well, then I must congratulate you on the one hand but on the other hand, I have to admit, I'm deeply worried. How will you go back to the future? It is not safe to travel with a child."

"Yes, that's what I thought." Hermione said sadly.

"I will think of a way, Miss Granger, don't worry." Dumbledore smiled soothingly at her. "Besides, I wish for you to have this. You might need it and use it well. I've got enough to last for a lifetime anyway."

Hermione smiled in awe, taking the large hourglass with the golden chain and stuffing it in her bag. "Thank you professor."

"No need to."

"And uhm, Professor,… do you think… I could… maybe… leave later? You know go back to the present later?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that was my idea. Good-bye, Miss Granger."

"Good bye, Professor Dumbledore!"

THTHTH

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, examining her time table "We don't have to go to potions today!"

"Why not?" Richard asked, spooning potatoes onto his plate in a hurry.

"Because we have career's advice – together with the Gryffindors."

"With the Gryffindors? But they have – "

"Career's advice at 2pm. Right after lunch. In our potion's lesson." Sarah finished happily. Potions was undoubtedly her worst subject.

"That's good. I still have no idea what I would like to be." Hermione exclaimed. What would be a good subject for a woman with a child? Auror was definitely out of the question now. "You haven't? I know – at least the direction. Something in banking – therefore I took the worst subject ever – arithmancy."

"Oh come on, Sarah, it can't be as bad as divination." Matthew scowled.

"Yeah, it is. Divination is useless and tiring." Hermione threw in. The three other Ravenclaws looked at her enquiringly. "How do you know?" Richard asked perplexed. "You haven't taken it a day in your life!"

Hermione realized her mistake – too late. But she covered it up quickly enough. "I took it in Durmstrang. So glad I could drop it here."

Sarah's expression cleared at once. "Good one. I wouldn't have taken it for the world. What's so good about making up stories on how your going to die?" Sarah laughed and the others joined in. So the teacher was as bad as the future Trelawney. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to take the subject in the 40s.

"What's the name of the teacher?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Oh." Matthew's face fell. "Professor Valeria Trelawney."

'The granddaughter of Trelawney – or the daughter. So glad that I took arithmancy.' Hermione thought wryly. What she was really looking forward to was the career's advice lesson, starting…

"NOW!" Sarah said, looking at her watch with wide eyes. "We have to go or we're going to be very late."

The foursome quickly got up and ran out of the hall in a hurry.

"What are they doing?" Abraxas asked Harry, pointing at the Ravenclaws.

"I have no idea." Harry shrugged.

"Don't ask me how the minds of Ravenclaws work. A mystery itself." Draco grinned and Abraxas and Harry laughed as well, though Tom just glared icily at the trio.

"If you had paid a little attention, you would know that they were heading to career's advice. And if you had informed yourselves a bit better, you would know that they are late." Tom's voice sounded smug and cold and Harry almost wanted to punch him into the face. The three boys looked at each other, feeling a bit scared.

"Oh, sorry." Abraxas said, returning to his meal. But that wasn't enough for Tom.

"The career's advice for the Slytherins – for us, Abraxas – starts at 4 pm. With the Hufflepuffs." Tom sneered, still glaring at the blonde follower.

"Oh … good." Harry answered to fill the uncomfortable silence, but Tom's head turned towards him.

"That's right! You'd better be there, Poliakoff!" Tom scowled and walked off, his long cloak billowing behind him, leaving the Slytherins in discomfort.

THTHTH

"I can't believe it! I have to remind myself that I need a job which I can do, when I have a child." Hermione scowled, rifling through leaflets in a hurry.

"Oh, you will definitely find something." Ginny said, picking up a neon green looking one. "Herbologist! Nope!" she grinned. "Come on, Nat, you don't have to end up like my mother – caring for 7 children. You have one, and you can always find something when you have ONE child. Especially in the 40s!" Ginny reasoned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up a flyer saying "AURORS" in bold green letters.

"I wasn't talking about a career for aurors." Ginny grinned. "Why don't you go into banking? You've taken arithmancy at least."

Hermione shrugged. Sounded like a good option. Ginny handed her a blue leaflet "jobs in the banking sector" was printed in golden letters at the top. Several jobs were listed under the bold headline and every job was suitable for a mother since they were offered part-time as well.

"Sounds not too bad." Hermione grinned.

"No, it doesn't." Ginny grinned, picking up a white leaflet about healers. "You would be a wonderful healer, Katya." Hermione said earnestly.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I've always wanted to go into the medical sector."

Sarah grinned, walking over to them. "So, you've decided to go into banking as well?" she pointed to the blue leaflet in Hermione's hand.

"Sounds like a good option, especially when you have a child." Hermione answered.

"Yes, it does."

"Hem hem…" Hermione and Ginny jumped in shock when they heard the familiar coughing. A plump witch was standing in the doorway, wearing a familiar cardigan and smiling toothily at the now silent students. "My name is Rosemarie Umbridge and I will be your advisor for job search. I will call out your names in groups of four and then this group will come to the room next door. First group: Benjamin Allen, Martha Brooks, Gregory Case and Sarah Clearwater."

The teacher beckoned the four students over to her and walked into the room next door with them. "See you later." Sarah mumbled.

"You know who this is?" Hermione rounded on Ginny. "No?" Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Very funny, Ginny. This is the mother of Professor Umbridge." Hermione said, her face showing distress.

"Well? It's just her MUM. Luckily we don't have to worry about the real thing." Ginny grinned.

"Yeah… well…"

THTHTH

"I was thinking about working in the banking business as this is also a great opportunity when you have a child." Hermione commented, observing the woman critically.

Umbridge was looking through her files. "Yes, indeed, Miss Karkarova. You can leave your child in the childcare centre at Gringotts." She looked up with Hermione, a sugary smile placed on her face.

"I suppose, you have taken arithmancy?"

"Yes, I had an outstanding OWL and I am planning on an outstanding NEWT as well." Hermione explained offhandedly.

The smile on Umbridge's face flickered a bit and she looked at the file, labeling Natalija Karkarova. "Ravenclaw, 7th year. Yes, from what I can see you are an exceptional student." she said, her face softening slightly. "I am of the opinion that banking would be good for you – please fill out that form."

Hermione nodded and took a seat at the table where Elisabeth Joyce was already sitting. "Hem hem, Katya Krum, please." she heard Umbridge's simpering voice call out for Ginny.

'Why am I actually doing this? It's not like we're going to stay here, are we? Just to keep up appearances?' Hermione shook her head and began writing down personal details. 'Oh bugger.' Hermione thought in horror. 'Date of birth. How should I know that?' She decided to use her real birthday, just counting backwards the years.

'Place of birth.' Another tricky question. Well, obviously she had to play along. "Moscow, Russia." she wrote, something Ginny was quick to notice. She had sat down next to Hermione a minute later, glancing at her sheet. "Moscow, Russia?" Ginny whispered bewildered.

"You can pick your own city." Hermione snapped and got up, tossing the paper into the students' file.

Ginny grinned and shook her head so that Hermione didn't notice. Oh, pregnant women and mood swings.

THTHTH

Hermione groaned. She was in the library, surrounded by books, but couldn't find what she was looking for. She gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair when a familiar, glowering face turned up in front of her.

"Herm own Ninny, vould you like to go to ze ball viz me?" Victor Krum asked. He was wearing his quidditch robes – it was obviously after practice.

"Oh yes." Hermione's cheeks went beetred. "I'd love to."

"Zank you, Herm own ninny." Victor Krum picked up her hand and kissed it. He departed, giving her a final last look.

Hermione smiled to herself. 'Oh. My. God. He really asked me to the ball! I can't believe it! SOMEONE asked me! And it's even the popular quidditch player!' Hermione saw that the girls she had labeled 'Krum's fanclub' were glaring at her with ugly jealous expressions. Giving them a saccharine sweet smile, she gathered her books and walked up to Gryffindor tower.

On her way, she met Ginny. "Ginny, you can't believe what happened!" Ginny looked indifferent, quirking an eyebrow. "Someone asked me to the ball!" Hermione said, grinning widely. "Oh really? WHO?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Victor Krum!"

"NO, you are kidding, Mione." Ginny grinned. "Nope, he asked me. Minutes ago. In the library." Hermione explained.

"Wow, that's wonderful." Ginny said happily. "Who are you going with?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Well – Neville Longbottom asked me." Ginny's face was red and resembled a tomato.

"Well – good…" Hermione was about to add something, when the familiar black-haired, slightly crouching figure of Victor Krum appeared. Again.

"Herm own ninny – ze veazer is good. Vant to go outside for a valk viz me?" Victor asked in his usual thick bulgarien accent.

"Oh, yes, she does." Ginny exclaimed, excusing her with a simple nod.

"Well – okay." Hermione smiled. It was her first date with Victor – and he was heading to the forbidden forest. "Why are we going to the forbidden forest?" Hermione asked, wrinkling a brow.

"Don't vant to be overheard." Victor said cautiously.

Hermione followed him, although some inner voice was preventing her from doing so.

"Can't we talk here?" she asked more or less desperately.

"Yes. ve can." Victor stopped in front of a large tree, only 5 meters from the edge of the forest. He stopped in front of her and lifted her chin upwards so that she was gazing into his dark brown eyes. "Herm own ninny, do vat your heart says. Not vat anyone else vants or expects you to do – your heart. You haff to listen to your heart! Promise me zat, Herm own ninny."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, nodding. "I promise." And then to her utter surprise, Victor Krum changed into the young Tom Riddle, who was holding her in his arms. He gave her a brief kiss and vanished in the woods, Hermione crying after him.

Hermione woke up, sweating profusely. What kind of dream was that?

Dreaming of Victor Krum of all people? And what meaning did that have? Hermione had ditched class for a little afternoon nap and now she was sitting on the edge of her bed, chewing on her nails. This dream had to have a hidden meaning. But what? "Listen to your heart!" Hermione whispered, remembering the advice, Victor had told her.

What did that mean? Coming to no conclusion she decided to take a shower. She had a meeting with the three others afterwards anyway…

THTHTH

The four time-travellers were sitting in the room of requirements laughing their heads off and talking about their day. "I couldn't believe it was Umbridge's mother!" Harry was saying for the 18th time.

"Neither could I. Can you imagine that she actually praised me?" Hermione grinned.

"Difficult. Especially since you are a Ravenclaw. But can you imagine that she _liked _me?" Harry grinned. The teacher Umbridge had hated Harry to the max.

"No." Draco said, still laughing hard. "And can you imagine that she thought I was a relative of the Malfoys?"

"Yes, that's quite easy actually. Not only do you look like one, but you behave totally like Abraxas Malfoy. You couldn't be less conspicuous. Even Tom suspects us." Ginny sneered.

"It's not my fault that Dumbledore didn't change me as much as he changed you." Draco moaned, looking at Hermione directly.

"Look," Hermione said, feeling her cheeks flame up. "I know that he wanted us all to be as unsuspicious as possible. Why he didn't change you probably had a reason."

Draco just nodded unconvinced.

Suddenly someone knocked. "Wha'?" Harry asked surprised, toppling off the sofa where Ginny had been lounging on his chest.

Hermione dearly hoped that it wasn't Tom. She took a deep breath and opened the door. But to her obvious luck, it was HIM! In all his glory! Hermione swallowed audibly. "Hi Tom." she choked out, standing on tiptoes giving him a small peck.

"What are you doing here with THEM?" Tom sniffed. "You know, just talking a bit about Durmstrang … and our careers… and so on." Hermione easily lied. It was the half-truth after all.

"Yes, there was something I needed to talk to you about, Natalija." Tom said, and suddenly he looked uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you alone!" he sneered at the others, mainly directing his sneer at Draco.

"Okay, Tom, let's go to your head dorm then." Hermione suggested.

"What is it?" she asked when they finally arrived.

"Yes, Natalija." Tom sat down gingerly on the sofa, Hermione standing impatiently next to him, tapping her foot. "I wanted to talk about the future. OUR future…"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. Sorry for my late update – I didn't have access to a computer until now. Well, anyway, enjoy! :) Voilà chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

That's what happened:

"_Yes, there was something I needed to talk to you about, Natalija." Tom said, and suddenly he looked uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you alone!" he sneered at the others, mainly directing his sneer at Draco._

"_Okay, Tom, let's go to your head dorm then." Hermione suggested._

"_What is it?" she asked when they finally arrived._

"_Yes, Natalija." Tom sat down gingerly on the sofa, Hermione standing impatiently next to him, tapping her foot. "I wanted to talk about the future. OUR future…"_

On with the story:

Hermione stopped tapping her foot at once, staring intently at Tom. Oh no! What did he want to talk about? Hopefully not …?

"Well you see, Natalija," Tom said with difficulty "you are very… important… to me." he didn't look at her. Hermione noticed that his cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment and he was staring at the floor.

What would be coming next?

"Thank you Tom. You are very important to me as well." Hermione said sincerely and quietly. Tom looked up at her, a small smile gracing his lips. "Good… Sit down next to me, Natalija." Hermione obeyed at once, cuddling into his arms.

"And now you are pregnant!" Tom stated the obvious, unconsciously pulling Hermione tighter towards him. "Yes." Hermione answered simply as she was confused. What would she have to answer to a statement like that?

"You might not know that, Natalija, that before I knew you, I had different goals, different wishes. My plan was to rid the magical world of mudblood filth, to help the wizards not to hide anymore, to achieve something that could even conquer death!" Tom said and Hermione shuddered. Why was he telling her that?

Wait! Did that mean that he just confessed all his misdeeds?

"I knew that nothing could stop me! But then you came along! In all your glory. You made me realize that there are other things. Things that are more important than useless meetings with followers who let me torture them." Tom continued and Hermione suddenly felt very sick and she swallowed audibly.

"Natalija – I made many mistakes – and I'm not going to tell you what kind of mistakes. But I know it was wrong. And yes, I regret them. You should know that I am not a pureblood. I am a halfblood. My mother was a pureblood – the descendant of Slytherin, and my father was a filthy muggle who left me in an orphanage for 17 years. My mother died giving birth to me and – my father didn't want me. I've never known him, only the loneliness and brutality of the orphanage." Tom said in a voice that Hermione couldn't place although she noticed the bitterness.

She couldn't blame him. He sounded really heartbroken and Hermione felt the urge to cry. What a sad story! 'Pregnant women and their hormones' Hermione thought when some salty tears slid down her face. She gave an involuntary sob.

Tom looked at her concerned. "Oh, don't cry, Natalija!" he bent down and kissed her tears away, making Hermione smile again.

"Okay - to cut my story short – I changed! For the better! I'm not interested in my previous goals any longer. You are much more important to me. You and OUR baby. I can finally have a family – something that I was denied for more than 17 years! Now I know that it's THIS I missed. Having a family. People who are there for me. Natalija, do you want to have a future with me?" Tom asked enthusiastically.

Hermione just sat there dumbfounded. What did that mean? A future with him? What _exactly _was he implying?

But Hermione was too overwhelmed by his confession and by his _change _that she smiled widely and answered: "Yes, Tom. I would love to have a future with you."

After all, Victor Krum had told her to follow her heart. In her dream, at least. And at the moment she was only following her heart. Her mind was screaming at her. No, this is Lord Voldemort. He is evil. He is bad. Don't listen to him! But she didn't care. In her heart, she knew this was the right decision.

Tom looked at her, his eyes alight with fire and his lips stretching into the most beautiful smile, Hermione had ever seen. "Thank you, Natalija." and with that they kissed… and kissed… and kissed…

THTHTH

"He probably asks her, if she wants to marry him." Draco sat on the red sofa, his arms crossed, glaring at the 'golden boy' and Ginny.

"Aww come on, I don't think so. She is pregnant. He probably wanted to talk about that! Besides, I don't think that Hermione WANTS to marry him." Ginny said in a soothing voice, placing her small hand on Draco's pale forearm.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes glittering strangely. Ginny let go of him immediately. "Wha'? No!" she cried out, understanding at once. To her dismay, Draco just nodded. Harry looked at the exchange between them, not understanding anything. "What is it Ginny?" he asked, urgently looking at his girlfriend.

"Let HIM tell you." Ginny snapped, glaring at the blonde-haired boy.

"No, Ginny. I won't say a word. And neither will YOU! Good night, Potter!" Draco stood up abruptly, leaving the other two in the room of requirement in a stunned silence.

"What is it?" Harry asked again, looking at Ginny with wide eyes. She just shook her head. "He has to tell you himself. I'm not the right person to tell you. Besides, I can't believe you haven't noticed yet. You are as blind as Ron. Hermione was giving obvious signs that she liked him and neither Ron nor you noticed." Ginny grinned a bit.

Harry smiled at the memory. "Yeah. It took us quite a long time, although I think that Hermione looks happier with Tom. Don't ask me why, but I think they are perfect for each other."

Ginny was astonished. "Really? You think that?"

"Yes." Harry said simply and earnestly.

Ginny nodded and smiled at her boyfriend. "Same with me. Now let's go and find ferret-boy. We have to be there for him."

"You are kidding, right?" Harry smirked, although he was following Ginny out of the portrait hole. "He might do something rash. You know Malfoy!" Ginny shot him a reproving look, reminding him scarily of Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay okay…" Harry put up his hands defensively, being shooed out by a furious Ginny Weasley.

THTHTH

Harry found Draco an hour later in the Slytherin common room. A lone figure was sitting in front of the fire, feet up on the sofa, not even noticing Harry come in.

"Maxim…" Harry said quietly. He didn't know who else would be in this room. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco growled moodily. "Be careful." Harry looked around the room, which seemed to be empty.

"Talk to you. Ginny wouldn't tell me about your problem. Maybe I can help you." Harry said, surprising himself for showing so much compassion. Draco sneered at him. "You wouldn't even WANT to understand me, Potter." Draco said darkly.

Harry sighed and looked at his former enemy. "We're in the same boat now, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry imploringly. "Well… there is someone I like."

"Yes, I know that." Harry rolled his eyes. "You like Hermione, don't you?"

Draco gaped at Harry. "Well – yes. How did you know? I thought you had no clue!"

"Come on! I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her. The way you talk about her. I'm neither blind nor stupid. My name isn't Ron Weasley!" Harry grinned. Draco had to grin as well, despite himself.

"So what do you suggest now?" Draco shook his head. He was having this conversation with golden boy himself?

"Wait. Just wait until we're back in the future. Although Hermione told me that she probably has to come back after us, because of the baby." Harry told him and Draco nodded.

"You think that Hermione and I are together in the future?"

"Yes, Draco, I think so." Harry smiled. He had no idea of course, but he knew it would cheer Draco up immensely.

"Good." Draco indeed seemed happier. "Let's go for a late good-night snack in the kitchen. I'm starving."

THTHTH

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Draco called out to the young couple who were cuddling in the far corner of the kitchen, eating minced pies.

"Pregnant woman had cravings." Tom smirked at Draco, ignoring the rude interruption.

Hermione glared jokingly at him. "Well – thank you so much, Tom!" She playfully hit him in the arm and threw a piece of cake at him.

"Ow – that hurt! And look, you ruined my robes!" Tom rubbed his arm, playing along, glaring jokingly at Hermione.

"You get what you deserve!"

Draco only looked at Hermione, his eyes only slits. "So… when are you getting married?" his voice sounded cold and distant, a voice that Hermione didn't like.

"Excuse me?" Why was Draco being his usual arrogant self?

"WHEN are you getting married?" Draco repeated, glaring at Hermione.

"Why – what?" Hermione asked, completely nonplussed.

"He talked to you about your future. That means, he asked you to get married!" Draco informed her haughtily.

Oh, that's where he was getting. Oh DRACO. "No, actually, he didn't. He was talking about our future and the baby, but nothing about marriage." Hermione replied mortified, her cheeks red from embarrassment and anger.

"Keep your blonde head out of our business!" Tom growled, glaring at the Abraxas-Double with hatred.

"Very well." Draco said, sounding relieved for a reason that Tom could only suspect.

"Come on, Maxim." Harry yanked Draco away from the couple and steered him out of the kitchen again. He didn't want to cause any trouble. An angry almost-Dark-lord, a pregnant woman, and a jealous Slytherin – definitely not a good combination.

"So, they are not getting married?" Draco sounded relieved and dumbfounded at the same time. They were now outside the kitchens, near the Hufflepuff common room.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I _think _they will get married. IF we don't go to the future _before _that. Hermione will have to return later anyway. Who knows if she will be married by then?" Harry reasoned, talking quietly so that they couldn't be overheard.

"But she can't be. What's the use of a marriage if the partner lives in another time-period?" Draco kicked the wall frustratingly.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you are actually right." So what were Hermione and Tom really going to do? Harry had no clue. They would have to talk to Dumbledore about that anyway.

Draco and Harry were now passing the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry knew of course where it was as he had seen Cedric going in there in his fourth year.

Harry was lost in his thoughts about the Triwazard Tournament in his third year– but at that moment, the Hufflepuff door burst open – and Draco and Harry both jumped in alarm.

"Geez, you are giving me a heart attack." Draco growled in his typical Slytherin manner, glaring at the two Hufflepuffs.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." a sweet voice answered, looking at Draco helplessly. "We didn't mean to scare you."

Draco looked at the girl – and was speechless for a second. She had wavy, long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, tan skin and was short – slender but short. Her nose was tiny and her lips pulled up into an attractive smile, revealing beautiful white even teeth.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Emilia Vane." the girl stuck out her hand and Harry immediately saw the resemblance between his former admirer, Romilda Vane and Emilia. It was almost striking, though Emilia was by far prettier.

Draco shook her hand, smirking his Slytherin trade mark smirk, looking down at the girl arrogantly, although his cheeks were slightly rosy. A pureblood – and a pretty one at that. "Maxim Krum." Harry shook her hand as well, smiling politely "Anatol Poliakoff.".

"And this is Mary Grey – in my year." Emilia explained.

"Nice to meet you." Harry shook the hand of the girl who was obviously a muggle. Draco didn't notice the difference, shaking her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you girls." Draco drawled in his familiar voice. "Want to go for a walk outside?"

Trust Draco to recover from his jealousy soon.

The two girls giggled and looked at each other, blushing profusely. "Yes, we would love to." Emilia explained. "Let us just get our cloaks."

"Good. We'll be waiting for you." Draco send a charming smile Emilia's way. "But only for five minutes. We, in Slytherin don't have time to wait." his smile was growing into the well-known smirk.

The two girls giggled again. "Okay, we'll hurry up."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry rounded on Draco. "Are you planning to drag me outside for your evening stroll as well?"

"Yes, Potter, I expected that." Draco drawled, leaning casually towards the wall, looking down at Harry with his usual arrogance.

"And why might I ask? I have a girlfriend in case you have forgotten!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"So?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"So? I don't plan on betraying her!" Harry said furiously. "Besides, do you know who Emilia Vane is?"

"A pureblood?" Draco answered, sounding bored.

"Yes, but her granddaughter was Romilda Vane – a Gryffindor in our time. She was one of my admirers." Harry spat.

Draco smirked. "Really? I never knew you had any admirers. Romilda must have had a love potion then."

"Indeed. Though it was in my pumpkin pasties." Harry rolled his eyes and Draco looked interested for the first time. "She gave you a love potion? How? Why?" but he was interrupted by the arrival of the two girls, both wearing two identical black coats with the yellow Hufflepuff badger emblem.

"So… let's go Maxim." Emilia giggled and Draco offered her his arm: "It's a pleasure Emilia." Harry didn't have another choice but to offer Mary his arm as well. She was pretty as well, though Harry was irrevocably in love with Ginny.

So, the foursome made their way outside to the gardens where it had stopped snowing. Fresh, soft snow was lying on the grounds, making the castle seem illuminated in the night. Draco and Emilia were some feet in front of Harry and Mary, though Harry couldn't block out Draco's arrogant, boasting voice. His voice and arrogant gestures were getting on his nerves.

"Watch it." he grinned at Mary. Marry giggled quietly at the sight of Harry making an almost professional snowball. He aimed at Malfoy – and directly hit him – on his white blonde arrogant head.

"Hey!" Draco turned around in a second. "You Slytherin!"

"Slytherin yourself. Look at your emblem." Harry grinned. "Oh, you wait!" Draco quickly gathered some snow and threw the ball at Harry –who dodged it– and it hit Mary instead. "Oh, sorry, Mary." Draco said, though not sounding sorry at all.

"You Slytherin!" Mary smirked for a Hufflepuff, though it looked like a friendly smile to Harry and Draco – and threw a ball herself at Draco. She missed and it hit her friend Emilia instead.

"Hey!" Emilia had already gathered some snow and threw the ball back at her friend. And then the snowball fight began. Everyone against everyone. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins against Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

THTHTH

"Ron! Come back this instant!" Hermione screamed.

"Why should I? You betrayed me. With the Dark Lord of all people! The one who killed everyone. The one who killed Harry's parents and the one who hated you, because you were a mudblood. And now you go and sleep with him!" Ron looked at her, his features sad and his hair wilting in disappointment. He was eating a large chocolate éclair – something that Hermione was longing to eat as well.

"What?" Hermione started crying. "I never meant to hurt you. I did that to change the world."

"You broke my heart, Hermione! How could you do that?" Ron's voice was quieter and more distant now.

"And I DID change the world, so that YOU can live in a better, peaceful future!" Hermione said angrily. "So that you and Lavender live happily together."

Ron looked at her pityingly. "Do you want some tea?"

Well – that was unexpected.

"What?"

"Do you want some tea?"

Hermione awoke with a start in Tom Riddle's bedroom, looking at the man she loved, who was putting on his socks. "Uhm… did you say something?" Hermione was still confused.

"For the third time… yes… do you want some tea?"

"Oh thank you. That would be lovely." Hermione yawned and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"You didn't sleep too well. You were mumbling and groaning in your sleep." Tom observed, putting the kettle on.

"Really?" Hermione blanched. How embarrassing.

"It was quite interesting, really!" Tom gave her a long kiss and poured the steaming water into two cups.

"Oh? So what did I talk about?"

"I only understood the name RON! Who is that, Natalija?" Tom's voice had a sharp edge.

"What? He is Anatol's best friend. Why was I dreaming about HIM?" Hermione wondered, putting on a show.

"I have no idea. Now drink your tea before it gets cold. Today I will have my last meeting with my followers! It will be needed for the official closure of our group. There will be no more meetings." Tom said, holding Hermione tightly towards his hard chest.

"I'm glad to hear. Really!" Hermione said and Tom bent down and kissed her – longingly, deeply and relieved.

THTHTH

Abraxas stepped through the circle directly in front of Tom.

"I think, I misunderstood you, my lord. You said, you wanted to _close _our group and our meetings?" Abraxas Malfoy drawled.

"No, you heard correctly. But I will repeat it again, Malfoy, so that it can even penetrate YOUR pathetic mind – I am going to close this group. The goals are cruel and unproductive." Tom said in his deep authoritative voice. Harry and Draco were stunned – to say the least. So Tom had really changed.

But Abraxas thought differently. "I can't believe it! _You _taught us dark spells! _You _told us what a disgrace mudbloods were. You wanted to win for the greater good. You wanted to create a world where we don't have to hide anymore. And you wanted to achieve something that could conquer death! What happened to all your glorious plans? I can't believe that you dropped all of your goals and achievements, just because of a mere _girl _who just appears to stumble into your life." Abraxas sneered.

"Abraxas, you underestimated the power of love." Tom said, putting a hand on Abraxas' shoulder.

"Undoubtedly I did." Abraxas sounded so much like Lucius that Draco inwardly shuddered. "But I admired your plans. I believed every single word you said. And now you just leave us hanging there!" Abraxas continued angrily.

"I taught you spells, I gave you knowledge! What else do you want?" Tom asked.

"I believed your goals. And I want to fulfil our mission! I want to win!" Abraxas said, sounding slightly crazy. "If you don't do it – then I will. Tom Riddle – if you don't decide on staying, you may as well leave."

Abraxas looked up at everyone, straightening his robes. "If he retreats, I still think that our mission is important. I will be the new leader – the new Dark Lord. Everyone – show your loyalty!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, a split second and then bowed down with the other death eaters. Abraxas Malfoy was the new dark lord? Oh no! The future was changed – yes, but they would have a new terrorist. Aka Abraxas Malfoy.

THTHTH

Ginny and Harry were sitting in Dumbledore's office, looking slightly tired. "This will be the last time you are going to visit the future! It wasn't changed to the better, I'm afraid. Come and see for yourself."

Ginny and Harry nodded obediently and were minutes later standing in the Great Hall…


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: ****Sooooo sorry for the delay!!!! Thank you for all your reviews! Here is the new update! Enjoy! :)**

That's what happened last time:

_Ginny and Harry were sitting in Dumbledore's office, looking slightly tired. "This will be the last time you are going to visit the future! It wasn't changed to the better, I'm afraid. Come and see for yourself."_

_Ginny and Harry nodded obediently and were minutes later standing in the Great Hall…_

On with the story:

"I can't believe that Abraxas Malfoy is the new dark lord!" Ginny hissed into Harry's ear. "Shhht! We will see if that is even correct!" Harry said quietly. "For some reason, I don't think that."

Most of the students were already eating – and to Harry's relief, the Great Hall seemed like the Great Hall in _Hogwarts, not Slytherin's order. _However, the dining hall was not as occupied as he remembered – some students seemed to be missing. Shaking his head tiredly, he looked down his robes and noticed that he was wearing – again – Slytherin robes. He groaned. "Look what I'm wearing!" he bit out.

Ginny laughed openly. "A Slytherin. AGAIN. Oh Harry…" Ginny flattened her Gryffindor tie and walked up the aisle to the table where Harry was longing to sit.

He slowly made his way to the Slytherin table. Not that this was something new. To his utter shock, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore and Blaise were sitting cosily in a corner, talking animatedly. Harry suddenly felt dread and knew immediately who was missing…. Draco…

Adrian Pucey, Markus Flint and Terence Higgs were sitting in the middle of the table, waving at Harry. Uhm… well… where should he sit now?

"Harry!" Pansy called out to him "come over here… I don't know why you were talking to that Weasley girl so long." Harry groaned inwardly. 'Figures!' he thought.

Nodding, he sat down across Hermione, next to Pansy. "So… where is Draco?" Harry asked as he began ladling mashed potatoes onto his plate. The Slytherins looked at each other, obviously clueless. "Sorry… WHO?" Blaise asked, raising his perfect eyebrows as if Harry was a lunatic.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy!" Harry said unashamedly without shrinking back from Blaise's piercing gaze.

"Who should that be, Harry?" Hermione asked, a sneer on her pretty face. Unfortunately, Harry had _never _seen a sneer on _her _face.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to know as well. You always say what I think, Jones." Theodore smirked.

"Harry…" Hermione tried to put on a consoling face with which she failed terribly. Harry had always known her as the kind and helpful girl, always there for others. This new Hermione was cold and ruthless, a typical Slytherin. "We know you are feeling a bit under the weather. Tough times we are in! But don't forget. You are in Slytherin! Nothing can happen to you!"

Harry suddenly felt very sick. Okay, Draco Malfoy didn't exist. And ice-queen Hermione was still adopted by Hestia Jones. But Tough times? And being in Slytherin meant being alive? What other surprises were awaiting them?

"So, where are you going for your summer internships?" Hermione asked everyone in a more cheerful tone, ignoring Harry's pale face completely. "Well –St. Mungos, of course. In the department for Magical Maladies and injuries." Theodore explained. "And I'm going to work in the ministry – at the front desk." Pansy smirked. "You know, my father has the perfect connections."

"I will be a bit preoccupied with my photoshoots and other shows. What are you going to do, Hermione?" Blaise said, slicking back his hair with his hand.

"I'm going to work in Gringotts. The torture of arithmancy has finally paid off." Hermione grinned.

Harry was being left out, but he didn't care. That gave him time to think.

Meanwhile, Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table, squashed between a shrieking Padma Patil – (not Parvati – who was at the Ravenclaw table) and a babbling Cho Chang. She mentally rolled her eyes after another episode of giggling.

"I'm surprised your mother let you go to school." Cho said, shaking her head at Padma. "I've always thought she was dead-scared of You-Know-Who!"

Ginny perked her ears, forgetting to chew for a moment. That was going to be interesting! But who was You-Know-Who? "Really, your mum wouldn't let you go?" Ginny acted surprised.

"Yes, my mother is indeed very concerned." Padma answered her sadly. "But she thinks that Hogwarts is the safest place."

Cho nodded in agreement. "That's what my parents think too. However, it's always riskier, NOT being in Slytherin these times."

Padma's eyes went wide. "No thank you! If the hat had sorted me into Slytherin, I would have taken the next train home. Believe me." Cho and Padma started laughing loudly.

Suddenly, Ginny caught a whiff of expensive cologne. "Hi ladies." a charming voice greeted them. Ginny and Cho smiled, Padma blushed profusely.

"Hi Cedric." the three of them chorused.

Cedric grinned and took a seat in front of them. "So, how's it going?"

"Not bad not bad." Ginny smiled back. "What about you?"

"Very well." he gave Ginny a pronounced smile and Cho giggled. "By the way, tell us, WHY are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Cho asked, quirking an eyebrow lasciviously.

"Because I needed to talk to you, Cho." Cedric suddenly went pretty red and Cho mirrored his expression. "Oh, really?" she asked flustered.

"You know there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up… and well, would you like to go with me?" Cedric asked her. Cho tried hard not to squeal or giggle.

"Yes, I'd love to." she answered in a semi-steady voice.

"That's settled then. See you in class. See you ladies." Cedric winked at them and sauntered off.

"Ooooooh, you are soooo lucky!" Padma gushed and Ginny had to agree with her. Wholeheartedly.

"I suppose, you are going with Dean, Ginny. As usual, right?" Cho asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her.

Ginny was about to answer, when someone she hadn't seen for ages walked up. "Ginny, there you are! I've been looking for you for ages!" Ron said, plopping down in the seat between Padma and her. Although Ginny was immensely pleased to see him, she couldn't refrain from scolding him.

"Ron! Padma and I were talking and you are sitting between us!" Ginny reprimanded him, holding up a warning finger.

"It doesn't matter!" Ron said, already chewing potatoes, taking out his newspaper.

"What's that?"

"The Daily Prophet, Ginny!" Ron rolled his eyes, scanning the first page hastily. "Lots of rubbish."

Ginny was surprised. Since when did Ron read the Daily prophet? That was usually something, _other _people, people like Hermione did. "Ron, can I have the copy?"

"Since when do you read the Daily Prophet?" Ron was so surprised he even stopped chewing for a second.

"Just like to browse through." Ginny gave him her best smile.

Ron shrugged and continued eating when Ginny took the newspaper gingerly. She flipped open the first page – and started.

Abraxas Malfoy was smirking from the top page. Well, a very old and frightening Abraxas Malfoy – but it was HIM nevertheless. To her horror, his eyes were blood red. The headline confirmed Ginny's worst fears: "Malfoy was sighted! Resources claim that he is currently hiding in Romania."

Ron who was reading over Ginny's shoulder, gasped wide-eyed. "Romania? You-Know-Who's in Romania? That's where Charlie is working!" he looked at Ginny panicky. "Oh dear." Ginny mumbled. Abraxas Malfoy was clearly the next Dark Lord. Bravo! Hadn't the four time-travellers changed _anything _to the better?

"Harry!" Ginny called out when most of the students were leaving the Great Hall.

"Ginny!" Harry said cautiously.

"We have to talk! _Alone. _I've got loads to tell you!" Ginny moaned.

"See you at quidditch practice, Potter. It's at eight o clock tonight." Flint smirked and handed Harry the firebolt. "I've had it examined and it is fine." Harry nodded and thanked him politely and as an answer Flint grinned and walked by, flanked by Adrian and Terence.

Ginny smiled and when they were out of earshot, she laughed quietly. "On the quidditch team again, Harry? Am I surprised? But now, to the point."

Ginny lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Abraxas Malfoy is You-Know-Who. It's in the Daily Prophet I got from Ron. You-Know-Who is currently in Romania. Some parents – like the Patils didn't want their children to go to Hogwarts even."

Harry's eyes went wide, but he nodded. He had thought this much. "The Slytherins told me that we, the Slytherins are safe. Hermione is still a Jones, and a conceited one at that. And Draco doesn't exist." Although Harry used to hate Draco, he had grown to quite "tolerate" his classmate. He didn't want him non-existent though.

"Harry…" an ice-cold voice said warningly and Harry and Ginny turned around at the same time. Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were standing in front of them, glaring at the red-head. Hermione still looked like Hermione, though the sparkle in her eyes was lost and she seemed to have adopted a cold, cruel aura. "Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked as politely as he could. "I want you to practice well tonight. Tomorrow is our game against the lions. We have to win. It all depends on you."

Since when was Hermione a quidditch-freak?

Harry smirked slightly – he knew how the minds of Slytherins worked.

"Don't worry, Hermione. The cup is in the bag. We're going to win tomorrow." Harry said off-handed.

Hermione pulled her face into something that should have looked like a smile, but was stretched into something that resembled a grotesque mask. "Very well. I'll count on you."

"Urrggghh…" Ginny rubbed her temple when the Slytherin-trio was gone. "We have to find Dumbledore. As soon as possible. We have to change our strategy."

"But what can we do? If there isn't _this _Dark Lord, then it's _another_." Harry said dismissively.

"Mister Potter." a tired voice greeted. "Shouldn't you be in quidditch practice? I heard that the Slytherins are quite determined to win the cup before the Gryffindors. I suppose they need you." Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry's voice showed pure relief. "We need to talk to you urgently."

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled knowingly and nonverbally did a spell so that the others couldn't hear them. "What is it?"

Ginny recapitulated their story and Harry filled the blanks. Not even five minutes later, Dumbledore was in the picture.

"I'm glad that you have finally found me." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "The answer is clear. Miss Granger has to stay in the past – so does Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid. By staying in the past, Miss Granger can raise her child and help the original Dark Wizard not become Dark. And by letting Mr. Malfoy stay there as well – he can tell his grandfather who he really is and help him to NOT become the Dark wizard either. Besides, Draco Malfoy can survive."

Harry and Ginny were stunned. "Headmaster…" Ginny said slowly. "I think that makes sense. Perfect sense." she and Harry looked smiling at each other.

"But now off you go, Mr. Potter. Quidditch practice has already started." and with that Dumbledore bade them good evening.

"Harry, this is it!" Ginny was happy and had tears of relief in her eyes. "But now you have to go to quidditch practice. You don't want to keep the snakes waiting. Besides, we still have 15 minutes left."

Grumbling, Harry waved his wand so that he was temporarily wearing the Slytherin quidditch uniform. "See you in the past!" Ginny smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

Harry hurriedly made his way to the cold quidditch pitch, where the team was already practicing. He hadn't played quidditch for quite a long time, after all. "What took you so long, Potter?" Montague called out, earning whispers and jeers from his team-mates. "We've been practicing for at least 10 minutes."

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry said.

"With Dumbledore? Why that old fool?" Flint asked, furrowing his brows.

"He needed to talk to me about an assignment. Nothing important." Harry waved it off. "But I'm here now."

"Well, that's good. We will be passing the quaffle between each other." Flint explained and Harry nodded.

He mounted his broom and rose up in the air, where Adrian was passing the quaffle to Flint. Harry couldn't believe it. He was a Slytherin again – and by the looks of it a very popular one. Quidditch player, seeker of course, and admired by almost everyone, especially Pansy. Not that that counted for anything.

"Here, catch!" Adrian called out, sharply passing the quaffle towards Harry.

Harry caught it in his fingertips and passed it on towards Montague. It still felt strange playing _with _the Slytherins, but Harry had to admit that he quite liked it.

"Now, we're going to race from this end of the pitch to the other!" Flint told them and Harry smiled. Yay! They had never done that in Gryffindor.

"Aww come on, Flint!" Adrian called out. "What good does this do? We should refine our strategy."

"Adrian!" Flint was getting irritated. "I am the captain! And we have to practice _everything_. Besides, we will refine strategy later this evening. We have to practice until it's dark. We are playing Gryffindor tomorrow. Wood has put together a great team, I have to admit. But I know one thing: WE are going to win!"

Adrian grudgingly accepted the situation and placed himself next to Harry.

The other boys also got themselves in one line. This was an interesting quidditch strategy.

Before Harry could dwell on that any longer, he felt a pull behind his navel and in an instant was in the past again. He was still wearing his Slytherin quidditch uniform as he took a seat in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked at his two students again, his eyes twinkling. "I suppose, you know what to do?"

Harry and Ginny nodded mutely. "But we don't like the idea." Ginny said sadly.

"But this is the only solution. Otherwise you see what the future will become." Dumbledore explained. Ginny and Harry hung their heads.

"But professor," Harry suddenly said, smoothing out his green Slytherin robes and grinning wickedly. "If the two of them stay here, then the future will be changed again. To the better probably, but won't we be changed as well?"

Dumbledore smiled. "If you are referring to the fact that you have been placed in Slytherin for quite an amount of time, then yes, the future AND your lives are changed. Though I can't tell you, IF you will be placed in Slytherin or Gryffindor."

Harry grinned. "Well, of course I will be in Gryffindor. It's crystal clear to me."

"Miss Weasley, I guess, you know what you have to do." Dumbledore told her urgently and Ginny nodded. Yeah, she _knew _what they had to do. _Convince _Hermione and Draco to stay in the past. Wonderful. But how could they do it?

THTHTH

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the sofa in front of the crackling fire in the Room of Requirement. Draco had slung his arm casually around the top of the sofa. To Harry's and Ginny's surprise, both of them jerked when they entered the room.

"Hey!" Harry said uneasily sitting down on the chair next to Hermione. Hermione and Draco noticed with apprehension that he kept looking on the floor. Ginny also seemed very subdued and avoided looking at Draco and Hermione.

"How was the meeting with Dumbledore?" Draco's voice was guarded and low.

Ginny shrugged. "Harry, you tell them."

"Why me?!? You heard as much as I did!" Harry defended himself.

"Well good – chicken out… honestly… _guys…_" Ginny groaned. "Well, okay, here is it. Hermione, Draco – you have to stay here!"

WHAT?!?

The story was told in 10 minutes, though Hermione and Draco were unconvinced.

"But do we have a say in that? Yes, I think we do! So maybe my grandfather is the new dark lord then, who cares?" Draco slumped back in his chair.

"Because you won't exist then!" Harry spat.

Draco glared but looked at Hermione imploringly. "You can't seriously WANT to stay here?!?"

"I think this is the only way." Hermione said timidly. Besides, she didn't really mind staying here, because here was her big love.

"We signed up to change the future and NOT stay in the past!" Draco growled out. "Look, no more discussion. I won't stay here. My family and friends are in the future! You can't keep me from coming back home, Potter!" And with that he exited the common room without even looking back.

"How can we possibly convince him?" Ginny asked. She was nervously chewing on her nails and shooting concerned glances at Hermione.

"I think he's right. You can't stop anyone from going _home_." Hermione said quietly. "Although we have to somehow make him WANT to stay here."

"How is that possible?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of a way!"

THTHTH

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, his forehead in a deep frown, his face sombre and disappointed. Abraxas Malfoy's sneering face was as clear as ever in the crystal ball.

THTHTH

Hermione arrived in the head boy dorm 10 minutes later. "Tom? Tom!" she called out and her heart almost stopped when he emerged tousled and wet, with only a towel slung across his waist. "Here I am!" he grinned, throwing the towel in her direction.

"Hey! Put something on." Hermione pretended to shield her eyes, grinning broadly.

"I know that you're looking." Tom said lazily, accioing back his towel. "But I can't blame you. It must be a wonderful sight."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and giggled. "What are you exactly planning, Tom?" Hermione asked jokingly seductively.

"You'll see. You'll see." Tom picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. "But I know one thing. You'll like it." he smirked and kissed her passionately. "A lot."

Some hours later, Hermione lay awake in Tom's bed, his arm slung possessively around her, pulling her closer. He was obviously fast asleep, snoring slightly. Hermione inwardly groaned. What should they do? She didn't exactly want to stay here either. What about her family and friends in the future?

She glanced at Tom, whose face was chiselled, carved out as if it were marble, his mouth slightly open and a lock of dark hair hanging into his face. He looked lovely, like a sleeping angel. Hermione smiled. No, she couldn't leave him. Besides, he was the father of her baby. Of _their _baby.

With a last glance at Tom, she finally fell asleep, having made the decision to stay in the 40s with Tom.

Draco, however, had much more difficulties. Yeah, of course. It was easy for Potter. He could go back to the future. How dare he! He glanced over to the bed where another Slytherin was slightly snoring. It was impossible! He could not stay here. Draco Malfoy belonged to the future. Not here, where his grandfather was his age or another Almost-Dark-Lord was getting chummy with the girl he loved.

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Why did Hermione fall for HIM of all people? He had never expected HER to fall for the Dark Lord. HER! Had she already told him that she was actually a mudblood? He smiled grimly. Maybe he should let it slip.

No, that would be too dangerous for her.

How could he convince them that he also wants to go back to the future? Maybe he should talk to Dumbledore. That's a good idea. With a last sigh, Draco Malfoy fell into a fitful sleep.

The morning came, grey and cold. Not a good sign. Hermione shivered and pulled on her uniform, careful not to wake Tom. However, Tom yawned loudly when Hermione brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"Already up so early? Come back to bed!" Tom rubbed his eyes gingerly and looked at his girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Sleep on, Tom." Hermione smiled at him.

"Why aren't you coming back to bed?"

"I have to talk to Sarah Clearwater about something. See you later!" Hermione gave him a loud kiss and departed at full speed towards the dungeons.

She had to see Draco urgently. He couldn't ruin their future! She wouldn't allow that!

Well – now Hermione Jane Granger was facing a problem. 'Where is the stupid Slytherin common room? Not that anyone wants to go there anyway, but WHERE is it?' Hermione thought, wandering through the cold halls, shivering from cold and anger. Not many students were already awake, and those who were, seemed to be from anything but Slytherin.

Groaning loudly, she turned around the corner to the potions classroom. Bingo. She had crossed this room three times now. "Miss Karkarova!" a jovial voice boomed from behind her and Hermione turned around startled.

"Professor Slughorn, sorry." Hermione blushed scarlet. What would he want?

"Are you looking for something? You've been strolling through the halls in the past ten minutes." Slughorn said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I was actually looking for Maxim. And the Slytherin common room is quite hard to find." Hermione amended.

"Of course it is. It shouldn't be found by other houses." Slughorn explained to her the way and now Hermione was faced with a different dilemma. How was she supposed to get inside the stupid common room? She didn't even have the password!

Angrily, she glared up at the stone wall, engraved with snakes.

Not even a minute later, the stone wall opened, revealing none other than Abraxas Malfoy. "Hi!" Hermione said from the dark corner, obviously startling Abraxas.

"Natalija! You gave me a heart attack!" Abraxas said, clutching his heart, although smirking broadly.

"I'm sorry, Abraxas." Hermione smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I was looking for your _twin_." Hermione said, smirking a bit herself. 'This isn't called backstabbing, Hermione. This is helping Draco to make his decision easier.' Hermione thought, a brilliant plan forming in her mind.

"My twin." Abraxas said without any emotions. "What do you want to implore with that?"

"I've noticed – and so have many others – that he looks a lot like you." Hermione went on. "One could even say that you could be related."

"No, Natalija. I've checked my family tree and talked to my relatives. I don't have any family in the East." Abraxas said, shrugging.

"Maybe you are related in a _different _way. What do you think of him, Abraxas?"

Abraxas just stared. He had no answer to that. Or did he? "Well, I see him as my _son_ sometimes. I know it sounds strange, but he has started to grow on me. Maxim is very important to me."

Now it was Hermione's turn to stare. "WHAT?"

Abraxas laughed. "Not in _that _kind of way. I like women! But in a kind of fatherly way." Abraxas explained and even Hermione laughed a bit.

"You know, before I came here – to Hogwarts, I mean – I read all kind of books in order to integrate myself better and know a bit about your culture. I also know about the Malfoy's. They say that their family is the MOST IMPORTANT." Hermione said, reciting something Draco had told her in the room of requirement.

"This is correct. We value our family more than anything else." Abraxas said proudly.

'Sounds like a Hufflepuff, but oh well.' Hermione thought smirking.

"Abraxas, I haven't known Maxim for a long time, actually. We aren't even friends –" Hermione begun but was interrupted by Abraxas.

"Yes, I know, you are more than friends. He cares for you very very much!"

Hermione's face suddenly started to flush and she was thrown off course. "But – WHAAAAT?"

"Don't you notice that, Natalija? He gives you more than obvious signs."

"But I'm with Tom." Hermione justified herself. No, that conversation was clearly going the wrong way.

"Tom might be better for you anyway." Abraxas said slowly.

"Look, what I wanted to say is that Maxim and I – " but at that moment the door of the Slytherin wall banged open and another Slytherin emerged.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_Don't you notice that, Natalija? He gives you more than obvious signs."_

"_But I'm with Tom." Hermione justified herself. No, that conversation was clearly going the wrong way._

"_Tom might be better for you anyway." Abraxas said slowly._

"_Look, what I wanted to say is that Maxim and I – " but at that moment the door of the Slytherin wall banged open and another Slytherin emerged._

On with the story:

Hermione stopped in mid-sentence, her face slightly red. Just _exactly _the person she needed. "Maxim." she said sweetly.

"I heard my name. You backstabbing little Ravenclaw! Talking about your friends behind their backs!" Draco said through gritted teeth. "What exactly were you saying?"

Hermione knew she couldn't tell him the truth and obviously he would be very mad at her. "Uhm, Abraxas and I were talking about you… and Tom." Hermione quickly invented. "We were talking about…"

"…who to choose." Abraxas helped her with a smirk. "I told her that you would be perfect since you are obviously head over heels for her."

Draco scowled at his grandfather. "Thanks a bunch."

"Oh, it's not as if she doesn't know _herself_." Abraxas smirked even broader. "That's why she was discussing it with me."

Draco glared at Hermione as well who was thankful that this conversation was finally going her way. Abraxas was obviously a perfect liar, a perfect Slytherin.

"Oh was she? And why would she go to YOU?" Draco smirked triumphantly.

Abraxas seemed to have no answer to that, but Hermione jumped in.

"I was looking for Poliakoff, but Abraxas went out of the portrait hole and that's why I talked to your TWIN." Hermione grinned.

"Why didn't you talk to me about that? I could have told you who was better for you." Draco smirked and Abraxas high-fived him.

"Anyway…" Hermione shot Draco a death glare and turned to Abraxas "…I'm hungry."

"Of course." Abraxas grinned. "Your belly has grown a lot in the past few weeks."

"I know." Hermione smiled, beet red in her face.

No, she couldn't have told Abraxas about their future anyway. It was Draco's job. But how to convince him? She still had no idea, not even when she bit into a crispy slice of ham.

THTHTH

"So why are you going to work of all places?" Hermione pouted, glaring at Draco jokingly. "Because someone has to bring home the money." Draco said without flinching.

"Yeah, you are right. But don't come home too late." she smiled, got up from her chair and kissed him tenderly. Draco enjoyed the kiss immensely and kissed her back with much more power. "Mmmmh, I love your kisses." he gave her another brief peck and stepped in front of the porch.

"Ugh!" Draco was startled when a small plump boy with light brown hair was smiling up to him. It was only then that he noticed the boy's mother next to him, a tall, slim woman with dark brown hair.

"Good morning! My name is Hanna Dursley and this is my son, Vernon." The lady announced with a smile. "We are new here and inviting you to our garden party tomorrow evening at 5. A little get-together to get to know us, since we are your new neighbours."

Draco glanced over the little boy to the house of neighbours. How thoughtful of those people to invite them so that they could get to know each other. But they were Muggles. Hmm, but that didn't matter, right? They would still have a great time.

"That's nice… Mrs. Dursley and Vernon." Draco smiled. "My wife and I will be there."

"Great. See you then." Vernon smiled toothily and departed with his mother in tow.

"Hermione." Draco called out. "We are invited to our neighbours tomorrow."

"Really? That's lovely." Hermione's beautiful face appeared next to him in an instant, slinging her arms around him, pulling him close. Draco reacted instantly with a swift kiss and suddenly everything went black.

Draco smiled happily when he saw his parents cradling a baby. "Hello father, hello mother." Draco greeted politely. However, to his great surprise, they didn't reply. Draco decided to walk nearer and noticed that their baby had typical blonde Malfoy hair. He smiled slightly.

The baby was fast asleep and Narcissa looked happy. "I'm glad she is finally asleep!"

SHE?

Draco edged nearer and noticed that the baby was wearing a white DRESS.

Wasn't that his twin sister? The one who had died right after her birth? Draco didn't really remember the day – as it was his birth as well -, but Narcissa and Lucius talked about it in the beginning. Their parents had also told him that when he was still a baby, he always seemed to be _looking _for someone. His twin, obviously.

Strange enough. So that was his twin sister?

She opened her eyes when Draco bent over the bed. "Hello…" he smiled. The girl smiled as well, showing a tooth. She chuckled when she closed her little hand around Draco's finger and Draco's heart melted.

"We should get going, Narcissa. The initiation should be starting soon and we can't be late." he heard Lucius' voice next to his ear.

"Sure, I'm almost ready. Could you put Sally into her floopowder-travel-seat?" Narcissa called from the bathroom. Yes, she was definitely his twin sister. But why was she alive?

"Yes, but hurry up." Lucius pulled the girl into a baby seat, still ignoring Draco.

"Father! Why aren't you talking to me?" Draco asked indignantly, staring at his father avidly. Not even now his father reacted – instead – it seemed as if he couldn't even hear him. Draco looked closely at his father's features. He was relaxed and open – so unlike Draco remembered him. Furthermore, no Dark Mark was branded onto his skin.

Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Something was seriously wrong!

THTHTH

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked, surveying Hermione closely. They were sitting in the library, studying for their NEWTs.

"What?" Hermione asked absentmindedly, solving various exercises for arithmancy, her forehead crinkled in concentration.

Harry waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello, someone there?"

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head, relaxing a bit. "Don't tell me, he is still mad at me?"

"Natalija!" a voice said, startling Hermione.

"Tom! You scared me." Hermione smiled, giving him a long kiss.

"Are you already studying? The exams are only one month away." Tom said, looking at Hermione intently.

"Yes, I am." Hermione smiled proudly. "One can never prepare too early."

"Too right you are." Tom smiled at Hermione. "I started today as well."

Harry rolled his eyes. Yeah, those two have found each other.

"Great!" Hermione said approvingly when Tom sat down next to her, opening his Defence Against the Dark Arts books.

Harry saw that and scrutinized the Dark Lord intently. To his wonder, Tom noticed Harry staring. "Never seen a DADA-book before, Poliakoff?" he smirked. Harry mirrored his expression. "No, not really, I've been mostly duelling you in class in case you have already forgotten."

'Really witty comeback, Harry. You're getting more and more Slytherin.' Hermione thought smirking.

"So back to our lovely blonde Durmstrang." Hermione smiled at Harry, noticing to her satisfaction that Tom was shooting her a glare. "Why don't you look in the Slytherin dorms? He is neither here in the library, nor in the Great Hall or in the kitchens. If you can't find him there, why don't you go outside?" "Who would want to _find him_ anyway?" she heard Tom mutter distinctly.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I'll look for him. All this studying doesn't go well with my headache anyway." He smirked at Hermione and Tom and departed.

"He is strange." Tom said unabashedly, as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"Oh he is! But a great person. Look, Tom, I really have to go on with studying. I want to pass my NEWTs after all." Hermione told him in a stern voice.

'That's my girl!' Tom thought admiringly and started reading about werewolves.

THTHTH

"Here you are!" Harry walked into Draco's dorm. The blonde boy was sprawled across his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"What are YOU doing here, Potter?" Draco asked indifferently.

"I've been looking for you for ages. You weren't at lunch. And when Hermione and I were studying you weren't around." Harry explained, noticing that Draco looked a bit pale. "What's the matter?"

"I had a nap. What's it to you?" Draco replied moodily.

"I was wondering, that's all." Harry shrugged and made his way to leave again. People usually didn't want to be bothered when they were as moody as Draco.

"Wait!" an anxious voice called out and Harry stopped abruptly.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Come inside. I need to tell you my dream."

Harry obeyed and sat down on Draco's bed, listening intently to him recite the two dreams.

"This is crystal clear to me." Harry shook his head. "You won't EXIST in the future. If you come with Ginny and me to the future, you are going to DIE. When will you finally see sense? This dream is a warning. The only way you can still SURVIVE is by staying here in the past. Come on, Hermione is going to stay here as well. Besides, your grandfather is also here."

Draco just stared and contemplated it. "Yes, I agree with you. It's the only possible solution." Draco said slowly and hung his head.

"Cheer up. At least you are not the only one staying here." Harry conceded.

"Yeah but Hermione is with Tom. And with who am I? There is no one for me as everyone is destined for another and if I keep them apart then some people won't be born in the future." Draco slammed his wrist into the wall, only to hurt himself in the progress.

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I'm sure there will be someone for you somewhere. Don't give up hope!"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. And what about the dream with Hermione?"

Harry smirked. "Only in your dreams, man!"

THTHTH

**Fast Forward**

Tom, Abraxas, Avery, Orion, Alphard, Draco, Harry, Eileen and Lucinda were in the grounds, enjoying the sunny weather and freetime. They had all done their NEWTs and didn't worry about the results until the end of the year.

Draco, Abraxas and Harry were up in the air, passing the quaffle between them. Tom, Avery, Orion and Alphard were sitting under a larch birch tree, half-hidden from the sun, talking. Lucinda and Eileen were in front of the black lake, holding their toes into the water.

The only students who still had to do the last test were the arithmancy pupils.

Hermione was sitting with the other poor people in the stifling hot arithmancy classroom, solving the last test of the NEWTs. All of them were sweating profusely and desperately hoping for it to end. Hermione glanced at the clock in the room and noticed that they still had an hour to endure.

'WHAT? The magic hexagon?' Hermione thought in alarm, reading the next question. 'I can't believe it! We've never done that! Or at least, WE, in the future.'

She angrily proceeded to the next question. Oh WAIT! It was called the magic pentagon in THEIR time! Of course! Smiling in triumph, she wrote down the answers she knew by heart anyway.

Hermione, Sarah and Richard made their way out of the arithmancy classroom an hour later, talking anxiously.

"I've failed everything!" Richard said with an air of hysteria.

"No, you haven't!" Sarah smiled. "He is always like that – after every test." she informed Hermione in a stage whisper. "I used to be like that too!" Hermione admitted, grinning.

"Am I surrounded by nutters?" Sarah sniggered. "But I think I've _passed _it at least."

"Easy for YOU to say." Richard said through gritted teeth. "You've never failed a test."

"Neither have you." Sarah rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed. "Let's go to lunch, come on." she suggested.

"Good idea. Are you coming Rich, or will you be crying in your dorm?" Sarah smirked a Slytherin smirk in Richard's direction. "Fine, I'll come with you." Richard said grumpily and joined the two laughing girls.

At the same time, Tom, Avery, Orion and Alphard walked inside. Tom saw his carefree laughing girlfriend walk inside the Great Hall with her friends and suddenly felt a strange affection. He loved her laugh, it was beautiful and always happy. He would hate to see it gone.

"Natalija!" Tom called out. "Tom!" Hermione turned around, smiling happily at her boyfriend. "How was your last test?" he asked her politely.

"Hmm, I think I've at least PASSED it, but I can't say for sure."

"Oh, yes, you can. I think you exceeded the 100% line again. It's getting boring, Miss Karkarova." Tom smirked.

"Whatever. I'm going to have lunch now. Talk to you later."

THTHTH

**Another fast forward**

"Oh Harry, I'm going to miss you so much." Hermione's eyes were red and puffy and she was crying onto Harry's shirt. He patted her head awkwardly. "We're all going to be alright, Hermione. And – let's meet up in the future, okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling through her tears. "Yes, we have to. I hope you can still remember us in the future."

Ginny used the moment and flung herself towards Hermione. "Mione, take care, please. What a pity that I can't be there for you when you have your child. But as Harry said, see you in the future." Red hair engulfed Hermione completely, and a sobbing Ginny hugged Hermione tightly.

Hermione continued crying. "It's going to be so hard without you. I'm going to miss the two of you so much." Draco walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her. "Sssshh, stop crying." he said soothingly, stroking her cheek which was wet with tears.

"Have a safe trip, Potter." he smirked, stretching out his hand which Harry shook and smiled as well. "We had a great time in Slytherin, didn't we, Malfoy?"

Ginny hugged Malfoy as a good-bye as well. "I'm going to miss you guys. Please meet up in the future. I'm sure we can find a tea room for grandmothers and grandfathers as well."

The four of them laughed slightly, Hermione grinned through her tears.

Dumbledore smiled at the foursome. "You will be arriving in the transfiguration classroom of the future transfiguration teacher. Try to get out of there as fast as possible and try to find ME. If I'm not there, just somehow integrate and find out as much as you can. Try to blend in and don't act too surprised."

"That will be Mc Gonnagal then." Harry murmured.

"Sorry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled, flushed.

"You will remember two times. The future BEFORE you went here and THIS PAST but the NEW FUTURE you'll have to learn about. Don't worry, though. You'll learn fast enough and after a while you can clearly distinguish between the two futures."

"Ugh." Ginny's heart was as heavy as a stone. "I don't want to leave them all alone here." she pointed at Hermione and Draco. "We went here together as a team and I think we should leave as such."

"Don't worry, Ginny. We don't mind. There is no place for us in the future. Well yes, as OLD people." Hermione smiled and Ginny nodded mutely.

"This is our good-bye then." Harry said, gripping a strange silver instrument.

"Don't forget us, Harry." Hermione said pleadingly.

"We won't. It's only a couple of minutes for us. It's YOU! You shouldn't forget about us – for 50 years." Harry grinned.

"And be warned!" Dumbledore said suddenly seriously. "Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, PLEASE contact Mister Potter and Miss Weasley when they are SEVENTEEN, but NOT before they have passed their NEWTs."

"Why?" this time it was Draco who spoke up.

"Because otherwise they wouldn't know you." Dumbledore explained.

Hermione looked at him, completely clueless. "Okay, that's too much for me." the most intelligent Ravenclaw witch laughed embarrassed and hugged the two friends for the last time. "Have a safe trip." she smiled.

Ginny and Harry clutched the strange silver instrument that was buzzing and emitting puffs of smoke. They waved for the last time as a good-bye – and they were gone.

Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright." Draco said in a soothing voice, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore smiled serenely. "They have arrived safely." And suddenly he was clutching the strange silvery instrument again.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

_Ginny and Harry clutched the strange silver instrument that was buzzing and emitting puffs of smoke. They waved for the last time as a good-bye – and they were gone._

_Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright." Draco said in a soothing voice, hugging Hermione tightly._

"_Yes, it is." Dumbledore smiled serenely. "They have arrived safely." And suddenly he was clutching the strange silvery instrument again._

On with the story:

Harry and Ginny landed hard on their feet, holding hands. To their luck, the transfiguration classroom was empty at that time. "We made it Ginny." Harry said smiling and hugging his girlfriend tightly. "Yeah, we made it." Ginny said softly, before opening the door for them.

Also, the corridors were empty and the students either seemed to be in class or on the grounds. Ginny pointed at the huge grandfather clock. "It's 11:45. Nearly time for lunch."

"Yes, only fifteen minutes. We should go to Gryffindor tower as fast as possible."

"We don't know if we are really in Gryffindor. Dumbledore told us to look for him immediately." Ginny informed Harry crossly. "Besides, we are still wearing our old school uniform from the 40s. Look at your emblem: the Gryffindors wouldn't be happy to see a snake."

"Okay okay, I give up." Harry laughed embarrassed, rearranging his Slytherin tie, when they stepped out into the next windy hallway. Suddenly, a scrawny, ugly boy with brown unkempt hair, thick eyebrows and dirty, wrinkled robes appeared in front of Ginny and Harry who both jumped out of their skins.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in an unfriendly way, gazing at the two people with a mixture of hatred and suspicion. His eyes were dull and his teeth rivalling Karkaroff's yellow ones.

"Uhm…"

"We are looking for Dumbledore." Ginny cut across Harry. She noticed that the boy was wearing a Gryffindor emblem, but he still seemed unfriendly enough. Ginny unconsciously had to scrutinize the boy closely. How could anybody wear such atrocious and DIRTY clothes? Especially at school?

"Why are you looking for him?" the boy asked, his small watery eyes, narrowing dangerously.

"That's none of your business. Keep your large nose out of it!" Harry spat.

"Oh really?" the boy looked at Harry's robes and gave a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "A Slytherin, of _course_. YOU can't tell me what to do and not to do!" When his eyes turned to look at Ginny, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You are in Gryffindor? I've never seen you before."

"That's your problem, then. Ginny, we have to go on." Harry said, tugging Ginny's sleeve. They seemed to be in trouble and obviously this boy didn't know them, which wasn't a good sign. Hadn't Dumbledore told them that everybody would know them?

"Well…" Ginny gave a forced smile. "We will be leaving then. See you later."

The boy just shook his head and turned to leave.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry rounded on Ginny. "I can't believe it! He should know us. Dumbledore told us that everyone will know us and that we – " but he stopped in midsentence. The young Sirius Black was storming out of a classroom, laughing merrily and slinging his bag over his left shoulder. To Harry's surprise, he was in _Slytherin_, not Gryffindor.

A second later, Harry's mum stepped out of the same classroom, beautiful as ever. Harry's heart leapt, his father must be there somewhere as well. "Peter Pettigrew! Come back please. You are not ugly. Don't listen to Sirius." Lily's voice echoed over the hallways, calling the boy who had just run into Harry and Ginny.

"Why should he? He is a disgrace to the wizarding world. Let him be, Lily." Sirius grinned, high-fiving another Slytherin, Harry didn't know.

Lily gave Sirius a death glare and hurried after the Gryffindor. Harry remembered his face. Of course, this ugly boy must have been Peter Pettigrew. He still felt a certain hatred for the rat-like man and shuddered at the thought of sharing a dormitory with him. "Lily, come back! You are too good for him!" Sirius called out but then noticed the two.

But what had happened? Why did they land in THIS time?

"Hey!" Sirius walked over to them, smiling. "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so." Harry suddenly grinned happily, remembering that his godfather was standing in front of him. "We graduated and are transfers from Durmstrang. We will be here to observe what it's like in Hogwarts."

"The best school ever. By the way, congratulations, young man." He pointed at the Slytherin crest. "It's my house as well."

"And mine as well." a smiling, breathtaking young girl, with long black hair and silver earrings appeared next to Sirius. "Oh sorry, where are my manners. I'm Bellatrix Black."

Harry and Ginny almost fainted. "Nice… nice to meet you." Ginny stammered, trying hard to keep a smile pasted on her face.

"I'm starving, cousin. Coming with me?" Bellatrix asked with a softness, neither Harry nor Ginny had ever heard from Bellatrix before.

"Yeah sure. Bye you two. See you later then." Sirius smiled and departed with Bella.

"Wow, I can't believe it. We are in a completely wrong time-zone." Ginny gasped. "We should get out of here as soon as possible."

"My dad is here as well!" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, but you will see him in the future anyway. We should hurry." Ginny urged Harry forwards in the direction of the headmaster's office. Reluctantly, Harry obeyed.

After bumping into several other unknown students – although Harry swore he caught a glimpse of Severus Snape – they arrived in the headmaster's room. Just in time – as it seemed – since Dumbledore was about to head to lunch.

"Ah… isn't that… Mister Potter and Miss Weasley?" he asked astonished. "Didn't I send you to another time?"

"Well yes, but your silver time-traveller sent us here." Ginny explained.

"Very well. It means I will have to send you back to your time in the future." Dumbledore led them to his office and Ginny and Harry felt the dizzying sensation of travelling forward for the second time this day.

THTHTH

"What do you mean?! How do you know?" Hermione asked eagerly, letting go of Draco, looking at Dumbledore with a confused expression.

"The silver time-traveller is back, which means that the people it transported have arrived safely AND in the correct time. Of course, they had a little stop-over in the 70s." Dumbledore chuckled, holding up the strange silver instrument.

"Really?" Hermione and Draco laughed simultaneously.

"Seems as if the time-traveller isn't made for such long distances." Dumbledore explained again.

"I would have loved to leave with them." Hermione said, rubbing her stomach unconsciously.

"What do you think about me? Right now, they are probably talking to their parents and laughing with their friends!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Draco, they aren't even born yet." Hermione half-smiled. But her face grew serious again. "Our task isn't finished yet. You have to somehow convince Abraxas that you are his grandson and by doing so, giving him the opportunity to stop this dangerous group."

Draco sighed. "But how? Isn't it a bit too blunt saying, hey I'm from the future and your grandson, stop your stupid group?"

"You're from the future, Krum? I figured that much." a sneering voice suddenly appeared, making Hermione and Draco jump out of their skin.

'Oh no!'

Hermione and Draco both thought the same, being embarrassed to the max and sweating profusely. Of all the people who could listen in on their conversation it had to be HIM.

"Uhm… Abraxas…" Hermione said lightly, for the first time in her life, having no idea what she could say.

"I think we should talk, Abraxas. _Just _the two of us. And no word to anyone else." it surprised Hermione how steady and convinced Draco's voice sounded and she immediately felt proud of her classmate.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why? Didn't you just hear?" Draco asked astonished. "I think I have some explaining to do."

"I meant, why shouldn't I tell anyone? Not that anyone would believe me anyway. They would all think I'm nuts. But okay, I promise." Abraxas shook his head.

"But you believe me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Depends. I first need to listen to your story. But why do you tell me now? And why not before? IF I'm really your grandson?" Abraxas asked, curiosity lining his voice, instead of the usual sneer.

"Look at me, Abraxas! Do I look like a Malfoy? Haven't you often wondered why I look like a relative to you? Or why my gestures, my smirk and my taste are similar to yours?" Draco's eyes flickered to Hermione for half a second, Abraxas' as well.

"Yes, I've already wondered. My researches were faulty, since I looked for clues in Russia and Bulgaria. I couldn't find any – big surprise. Tell me, young Malfoy, what's your real name?" Abraxas' voice sounded strained and much older now.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hmm, a nice name. But you are not my son?"

"No, your son will be called Lucius Malfoy." Draco said, his face a grimace.

"And who will I marry?" Abraxas' eyes were alight with fire now.

"Draco, I don't think that it would be wise to tell him too much about the future. Furthermore, a lot of the original future has changed now that we are here." Hermione explained and Draco nodded, although Abraxas looked at her impatiently.

"So? You being here doesn't mean that I won't marry her. Tell me, Draco, it's Agatha, isn't it?"

"How do you know?" but it was Hermione who answered, astonished. "I've never seen you talking to her."

"So, it's her. I knew it from the beginning."

"It was an arranged marriage?"

"No, Natalija – IF that's your real name – I can choose." Abraxas explained.

"Now Draco, Abraxas, I will leave you two to talk. By the way, Draco, don't forget to show him your birth certificate so that he will finally believe you." Hermione smiled.

"I DO believe him!" Abraxas countered. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a look at the birth certificate." he added in a smaller voice.

Hermione watched happily as Draco and Abraxas made their way to the grounds, talking happily with each other. She knew it was the right decision and was happy for the two of them when suddenly two strong arms slung around her waist and hot breath was in her ear.

Really hot, _familiar _breath.

"Tom." Hermione breathed, turning around, smiling happily.

"Natalija." Tom said huskily, admiring the beauty of his girl. The pregnancy glow illuminated her further from the inside, making her look like an angel. He inched nearer and gave her a light butterfly kiss, his lips barely touching hers.

Hermione groaned and melted into his arms to which Tom responded immediately. He pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily. It seemed to them as if there was no such thing as time when Tom slowly pushed her towards a wall, further making out.

"I never expected the head boy to be such a bad example." a snide voice said from somewhere and Hermione and Tom spun around.

"Minerva." Tom greeted politely, whereas Hermione just narrowed her eyes.

"As I said, Tom, you are a bad example for the younger students and YOU, as headboy, should know." Minerva shook her head sternly.

"But as you might see, _dear _head girl, we are all alone in this corridor, until YOU decided to come and bother us. Maybe you've already noticed that you are not welcome here. Go and play with your little good-for-nothing Gryffindor friends." Tom said in a fake polite voice, though Minerva and Hermione heard the danger.

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but thought better. Tom gave her a last dangerous look and noticed with satisfaction that Minerva departed without a backward glance.

"A pity." Tom said silkily. "She would have made a good Slytherin. Eyes like a hawk."

"Don't let her hear that." Hermione half-grinned. "Did you know that she applied at the transfiguration centre? She wants to become a teacher.

"Glad that I'm out of school by then." Tom said earnestly.

"You maybe. But our little one will have Mc Gonnagal as a teacher. You shouldn't infuriate her too much or she won't be fair to our child." Hermione said.

"I doubt she will. She knows who the father of young Riddle junior is and she most certainly knows that I won't take it lightly when someone treats my offspring wrongly."

Hermione smirked. Yes, she most certainly does know. And she, Hermione, most certainly knows as well.

They arrived in the head boy dorm soon afterwards as Hermione was tired from the day's events. She also felt a bit lonely now that her two best friends from the future were gone. At least she had Tom… and Draco. And some friends from Ravenclaw. And her baby. She sighed. It was surely the right decision to stay in the past.

Tom cuddled towards her and kissed her tenderly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, pulling her body towards his warm body, savouring the feeling.

THTHTH

"Aaaaah." Harry screamed when they arrived in the transfiguration classroom of their time. McGonnagal was sitting behind a stack of papers, eyeing Harry disapprovingly. "Stop making that noise, Mr. Snape and try not to make the carpet too dirty.

She had appeared in the doorway the exact moment, Harry and Ginny had appeared in the room. But wait. Why was Harry called _SNAPE?_ Surely, it wasn't what Harry feared, right?

"Why are you in my room anyways? Was there something you wanted to talk about, Mr. Snape?"

"No, professor. We will need to see Prof. Dumbledore." Harry explained, his voice quivering.

"Very well. I will see you in my next lesson then." McGonnagal shut the door in Ginny's and Harry's face.

"I can't believe it!" Ginny said outraged. "You are Snape's son? It can't be."

Harry didn't answer. He was in complete and utter shock.

Dumbledore greeted them jovially when they arrived in his office. "I need to give you a quick overview of your life."

"Harry, I'll start with you. You may be surprised that you are called Snape, right? Your mother married James – and had you – but soon after that James left her for another woman and Snape has been her husband for several years now. Although James is your biological father, you get along quite well with Snape and see him as your father figure."

When Harry heard that he almost fainted. WHAAAAT?

"Your father is potions master here and you were sorted into Slytherin." Dumbledore explained, waving his wand so that the outdated Slytherin robes were replaced by the new model.

Harry nodded mutely. He had expected that much. "Headmaster, my biological father – was he also in Slytherin?"

"No, he was in Gryffindor. That's why you decided to take another route. You didn't want to be like him."

Of course he didn't want to be like his father. His father left his mother for another woman? That's rich. Just normal that he wanted to be the exact opposite.

"Now to you, Miss Weasley, you are in Gryffindor and have tons of brothers. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George and Ron."

Dumbledore told them some more anecdotes about their life until it was time for dinner. "I wish you lots of fun, exploring and finding out about yourselves. Just don't act too surprised." he winked at them and Ginny and Harry departed, frowns on their faces.

It had been a long day.

When Harry and Ginny stepped into the corridor, a girl with long white blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, perfect white teeth and an angel-like smile was waiting.

"Harry." she said, her tone, slightly disapproving. "I've been looking for you for ages." Even when she was upset, her voice, couldn't be harsh, she still sounded like a lovely little girl.

"Ah… sorry. I had to see Dumbledore." Harry said, clueless at what to say.

"Yes, I know that NOW." the girl said.

"Harry! Ella!" another voice said. It was coming from a good-looking Slytherin boy, surprisingly Harry's age, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing his quidditch robes confidently striding towards them, ignoring Ginny completely. This person seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't quite place him… yet.

"Adrian Pucey…" Ella smiled and Harry nodded. Wasn't Adrian a bit older than him? Harry racked his brain, but couldn't find anything. The only thing he remembered was that Adrian was a good chaser.

"You didn't come to quidditch training." Adrian said disapprovingly. "We've just finished and Flint is furious." He turned to the girl next to Harry. "Don't tell me, you've kidnapped him again, Ella Malfoy?"

Ella Malfoy? The twin sister, Draco had told him about?

"I had to see Dumbledore and didn't know that it would take all day." Harry said off-handed, his voice a touch cooler. He had a feeling that he would have to defend this girl who was a head shorter than him.

"Ah well… your problem then. Have fun explaining that to Flint. I'm heading to the showers. See you at dinner, you two love-birds." Adrian laughed loudly and departed again.

Ginny's face was as red as her Gryffindor lion by now and she was shaking with suppressed rage. "Okay, Harry, I need to get back to the common room. Can we talk later?"

"Yes, sure." Harry said surprised.

Ginny turned on her heel, not even looking back at him. Now he was alone with Ella Malfoy. "So." the sweet voice next to him said and Harry looked downwards. What was he supposed to do? He was with Ginny… or wasn't he?

It startled Harry that Ella slung her arms around his neck and giggled. "I've missed you today." Harry reacted in the only way he could, by carefully putting his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you too." he said huskily, looking into the beautiful eyes of… Draco's twin sister. Well….

She giggled again and put her lips onto his. Harry didn't know what came over him, but he pulled her nearer and kissed her back passionately. All thoughts of Ginny were driven out of his mind.

"Mmmhhh…" Ella moaned, pressing herself nearer to Harry. To enjoy her company would be an understatement. Harry still hated himself for "betraying" Ginny like that. But otherwise… it was the future… and so much had changed. He kissed Ella back with much more heat, being immensely happy and carefree for the first time in several years.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"I've missed you too." he said huskily, looking into the beautiful eyes of… Draco's twin sister. Well….

She giggled again and put her lips onto his. Harry didn't know what came over him, but he pulled her nearer and kissed her back passionately. All thoughts of Ginny were driven out of his mind.

"Mmmhhh…" Ella moaned, pressing herself nearer to Harry. To enjoy her company would be an understatement. Harry still hated himself for "betraying" Ginny like that. But otherwise… it was the future… and so much had changed. He kissed Ella back with much more heat, being immensely happy and carefree for the first time in several years.

On with the story…

"Let's go to dinner, Ella, I'm starving." Harry announced breathlessly. "Good idea." Ella smiled and they walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Ginny was still shaking when she arrived in the Gryffindor common room. To nobody's surprise, Ron and Dean were playing chess.

"Ron…" Ginny said softly, happily. She hadn't seen him for months now.

"Ginny…" Ron smiled back as well. "Why are you so red? What happened?"

"Oh… nothing…" Ginny answered frowning. She couldn't deal with her brother being a know-it-all right now. "I'm going to dinner."

She had to walk not more than three minutes when she bumped into someone much more welcome. "Ginny what happened?" Luna said airily. "I can see that the Plimpies are flying around your head."

"Oh Luna…" Ginny half-smiled. "I'm just stressed out about something."

"What happened?"

Before Ginny could stop herself, she started to rant. "Malfoy and Harry. Snogging as if there was now tomorrow." she scowled, but Luna laughed. "Ella and Harry are THE dream couple, Ginny. Of course, they snog everywhere."

Ginny couldn't believe it! Had the world turned upside down? She had been Harry's girlfriend for years now! How could he suddenly dump her for that blonde-haired bitch?

Together, they entered the Great Hall and Ginny couldn't help but glance over towards the Slytherin table, where Harry and Ella were cuddling together and kissing now and then. It made Ginny sick to even look at it. Sighing, she tore her gaze away to Luna who was heading for the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, that's it then…" Ginny smiled. "See you later. "

"Why? You always sit with me at the Ravenclaw table." Luna laughed and pulled Ginny with her. What else didn't she know? Ginny didn't like this new future one bit. True, it was peaceful, without Voldemort or Dark Abraxas strutting around, but it still seemed unpleasant enough.

Sighing she fell onto the bench next to Luna.

"Hi Ginny." a voice said on the left of Ginny and she turned around – and almost lost her breath. A breathtaking young man, dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a dazzling smile. "You are late." he smiled.

"Yes, I ran into somebody." Ginny smiled back, slightly flushed, piling potatoes on her plate. Who was that mysterious guy?

Harry saw that Ginny was talking to a gorgeous young man he didn't know. He furrowed his brows and glared at them.

"Into who?"

"Ugh…" Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "My brother. He was quite annoying actually."

"I thought you two get along well?"

Oh really? Since when?

"We usually do, but sometimes it gets on my nerves." Ginny smiled.

The boy laughed as well, showing row after row of pearly white teeth. "Same with me and my twin sister. We love each other and can't stand to be far away, but sometimes it's just plain annoying."

Ginny noticed that he was looking towards the Slytherin table in the direction of a girl with dark brown, _frizzy _hair, smiling to Blaise Zabini. "By the way, I've got the head dorm all for myself tonight. Parvati is away on business." he smirked. WAIT. Ginny knew that smirk from somewhere. And WHAT? Head Boy Dorm? Alone?

"Uhm, that's very good." Ginny flushed deepest scarlet, not knowing what to say.

"Pffff, come on Riddle," the voice of Terry Boot scolded – Ginny noticed that his hair was longer than she remembered – "I wouldn't make it _that_ obvious." Terry and Anthony laughed loudly at that.

Ginny sat in still shock, her face going from red to white. WHAT? That was Hermione's and Tom's grandson?!?????????

"I'm saying the same you said to Cho two days ago." Riddle smirked. "You told me that it was great and it landed her – where? In Roger's arms, I think."

The whole table laughed and Terry's face purpled, but he didn't say anything. "Aww come on, Alex, we are allowed to make some fun." Anthony grinned.

"No, you aren't, quite frankly." Riddle, or Alex, scowled, his features so much like his grandfather. Scary, really.

Ginny patted his arm. "Come on." she said quietly. "I wanted to ask you something about your grandparents."

Oh. Alex Riddle put his fork aside and looked at Ginny, his attention full on her. "My grandparents?" he laughed. "Why would you want to know about them?"

Ginny said nothing but looked at him pleadingly. "Alright, if you promise to come to my head dorm tonight." Ginny sighed. She didn't have another choice anyway. "Fine." she growled.

"Okay, their names are Hermione – my grandmother and Tom Marvolo Riddle." he laughed. "They live on the countryside and just live their lives. Nothing exciting really. Elderly people, if you know what I mean. My grandfather used to work in the ministry, your father was his apprentice, that's why he changed the department, probably didn't get along too well with my grandfather." Riddle laughed again and Ginny listening closely.

"My grandmother worked at Gringotts for a while. But I don't know more about that."

Ginny smiled. Yes, that would seem typical for Hermione. "And what about your parents?" Ginny just couldn't believe it. Of all the people who had to be in Ravenclaw, it had to be Riddle's grandson.

THTHTH

"I can't believe it's our last day!" Hermione shook her head a bit sadly.

"Yes, isn't that weird? We are going to lead totally different lives." Sarah said sighing heartily.

"And I thought that seven years were LOOOONG." Richard grinned. "Oh look, the house elves are collecting our luggage already. And I thought everyone was still asleep at 5 o clock AM."

The Ravenclaws sniggered but fell quiet to listen to the elves' instructions. To Hermione's surprise and anger, Minerva McGonnagal was there as well, explaining how to work.

"I can't stand her voice." Hermione grumbled when she was gone and the foursome heading to their table for the last breakfast. "I mean, she doesn't have any talent."

"Aww, don't be so hard on her, Natalija. It's our last day. You probably won't see her again." Richard exclaimed proudly.

"But my child will. She is going to be a transfiguration teacher. Did you know that?" Hermione asked half-smiling.

"Yes, I did. That's gonna be a blast."

"I'm sure it will." Sarah grinned. "So what are you going to do as soon as school is out, Natalija?"

"Tom and I rented a flat in the outskirts of London. It's quite cosy actually." Hermione smiled. "And tomorrow we are going to do some last-minute shopping for the furniture."

Sarah, Richard and Matthew nodded. "And you are going to be at home until the baby's… well… _here_?" Matthew asked blushing to his roots.

Hermione and Sarah laughed loudly. "Yes, that's about right. Tom meanwhile will be working in the ministry – thanks to Slughorn. I think the department is called Magical Misinformation."

"He is going to work with my father! What a blast!" Richard exclaimed to everyone's chuckling. "What about you guys? You already know that I'm going to work there as well – though in the department of Magical Sports and Games."

"That suits you, Richard." Matthew grinned.

"Well – that's it then." Hermione hugged everyone with a promise to write them and left with another Ravenclaw the portrait hole.

THTHTH

"Tell me, Ginny…" Alex laughed lightly. "I forgot. How long have we been together now?"

Ginny looked at him flabbergasted. Together? She and the Dark Lord's offspring? No, surely…

"4 months and 5 days to be precise." Luna said in a bored voice. "Honestly, you ask every week." she rolled her blue eyes.

Luna and Alex sniggered into their hands, whereas Ginny couldn't even force a smile. What kind of future was that? She and Harry were _meant _to be together, but instead, he was with that blonde-haired Barbie and she was with _Riddle's grandson_. Ugh, _Hermione's grandson_. Ginny couldn't suppress a shudder. She needed to contact Hermione NOW!

But Riddle had different plans.

"Let's go now, Ginny, we still need to finish our project together. It needs to be handed in tomorrow." Alex explained and Ginny looked lost. What kind of project? Which subject? And why was she doing that project with him?

Alex dragged her up and more or less commanded her into his head dorm. He sounded a lot like the original Tom Riddle, to Ginny's dismay. And that was the person she actually wanted to forget – NOT spend time with him.

And that meant, no letter for Hermione today.

"Who is Weasley talking to?" Harry asked Blaise Zabini evenly who was next to him.

"Her _boyfriend, _Alex Riddle, he is in our arithmancy class. You should actually know him." Blaise rolled his eyes. "A little know-it-all and a typical Slytherin if you ask me. At least his twin sister is quite the catch." he winked at Harry whose face suddenly turned green.

"What's the matter with you, Snape?" Adrian smirked from opposite Harry. "You seem very… interested. Besides, I saw you talking to Weasley today. You _never _talk to her. What happened?"

To Harry's dismay, Blaise and Adrian leaned closer, keen on knowing the whole story. Harry groaned. At least Ella wasn't listening in. She was talking to Riddle's sister.

"Look, Weasley and I BOTH had to see Dumbledore, that's why we were both there and talking together." Harry said, eyeing the two boys with a hard glare. "Besides, what's it to you?"

"Don't be offended, man. I was just curious" Adrian shrugged half-heartedly and helped himself to another éclair. "By the way, have you already talked to Flint? He was furious that you didn't come to practice." Adrian grinned.

"No, not yet." Harry sighed. He had to send a letter to Hermione – ASAP – though Flint was the most important, inevitable obstacle that held him from going to the owlery right now.

THTHTH

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione gasped, hugging Tom tightly.

They were in their flat now, had furnished the flat and were now sitting on their balcony, admiring the view.

"Yes, it is." Tom said stiffly, though his face said more than words. "By the way, did you notice something?"

Hermione looked around. "WHAT? I can't believe it. You are totally right! It's _just _like the flat we had to design together in charms!" She jumped up. "_Exactly _like that!" Even the colours were the same.

Tom smirked his famous smirk. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't we?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "_You _run around with a belly that big and not be slow on the uptake! I'd like to see that!"

"No offence." Tom laughed loudly. "By the way, that reminds me. Maybe now we can open the box, Professor Du Reau gave us, because we are now in sync AND we even have the same flat. It should open now."

Hermione seriously doubted it – she hadn't told him about their time-travel and the future didn't plan on doing so until they were old and wrinkly – but she kept the key nevertheless.

Tom stood in front of the box and eagerly took the key, putting it in the lock and turned it. Hermione and Tom both held their breaths.

Nothing happened.

Nothing whatsoever.

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" Tom said furiously, slamming the key onto the floor in frustration. "I thought we were completely in sync?" He looked at Hermione accusingly. "Are you hiding anything?"

Hermione gasped, but quickly pulled herself together. "No, how can you even think that!" she said outraged. "Maybe you are hiding something?"

Tom hadn't told her about the former death eater meetings. He didn't want to worry her and the times were over anyway. It was a stupid school-boy thing, those meetings – Tom assumed – and so he didn't see any need to tell her.

"No, of course not." Tom answered, his mask perfectly in place. "Maybe it will never open and it was just a joke."

Hermione nodded, although she was unconvinced. They COULD open the box – sometime in the far future. Hermione would make sure of that.

THTHTH

Draco Malfoy was wandering through the streets, alone and thoughtful. His graduation from Hogwarts wasn't what he expected it to be. His friends were either travelling the world or they were busy tonight – like Hermione and Tom.

He hung is head. It had even started to rain heavily.

Draco sighed again and noticed that he was in the Muggle world. 'Not to worry.' he told himself. He still had some muggle money left and decided to go to a café. He needed something to warm him up and to distract him, and being in the wizard world didn't make it easier for him.

He walked into a beautiful, rather posh café – it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to dine like that – he was already used to it. Although he felt a bit out of place with all the muggles, he quite liked the atmosphere and sat down at a nearby table.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?" a waiter wearing a black suit asked, smiling brilliantly at Draco.

"Could I have a cappuccino please?" Draco asked him, equally friendlily.

"Sure. Would you like to have a look at the menu as well?"

"No, thank you." Draco shook his head and the waiter left. Draco leaned comfortably back in his chair, noticing the glamorous interior of the café. He was astonished to say the least – especially since it was in the muggle world.

It was then that he noticed a girl at the table next to him, who was alone and unmistakably shaking with silent sobs. Immediately, Draco felt sorry for her.

The crying girl looked up when she noticed that someone was watching her. She immediately blushed and wiped her tear-stained eyes.

Draco couldn't help but stare. She was very pretty, despite her watery eyes and smeared make-up and he immediately felt drawn to her.

Tentatively, Draco smiled at her. He couldn't lose anything, could he?

"Hello." he said quietly. "Can I help you, Miss?"

The girl smiled back weakly. "Hello… and sorry for…that." she motioned at her eyes and smiled a bit more. "No, actually, I don't think you can." she sighed again.

"What happened?"

The girl's mouth sagged again. "My fiancé left me today for another woman." she said quietly. "He met me here, and – well – told me everything." she started crying again.

Draco immediately felt sorry for her. Although she was a muggle, but he couldn't just leave her in that state.

"Would you like to sit with me at my table? Then we can talk a little bit – it might make you feel better."

What had gotten into him? He acted like a bloody Hufflepuff.

The girl's whole face lit up considerably and her blue big eyes sparkled. "Really? You would do that? That's wonderful!" Smiling happily and showing a row of perfect white teeth, the girl sat down with Draco at his table.

"Another cappuccino." Draco said to the waiter, obviously even forgetting to add 'please' which caused him to look sour.

"Now tell me, I would like to know everything. By the way, my name is Maxim Krum and I'm from… Russia." Draco said imperiously.

"Russia? Wow! My name is Jessica and I'm from London."

THTHTH

It was late in the night and Alex Riddle was snoring beside her. Grumbling angrily, Ginny gave up on sleep and decided to write a letter for Hermione, in order to send it off tomorrow.

Good idea. Ginny smiled grimly and got up.

She walked into the head's common room and picked some paper and a quill.

But where would she start? Luckily, Hermione and Riddle were still alive. And so were their grandchildren and his parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

Ginny thought, biting her nails nervously. She had absolutely no idea what she could write. Hermione had been one of her best girlfriends for a long time, but she couldn't write anything. Ginny huffed. She was a Gryffindor after all and could master everything. Furiously, she dipped her quill in the ink and completed her letter within a short time.

Hm, it couldn't hurt to send a letter to Harry as well. Her lip curled and she angrily dipped the quill into the ink again. He was probably cuddling with Malfoy right now. Ginny snorted and saw Riddle's owl perched on her little stool, eyeing Ginny with something like haughtiness. Well it would do. Ginny shrugged and sent the owl away to Harry who indeed was sleeping in the Slytherin dorm, Ella next to him, his arms slung around her.

A loud knock made Harry wake up.

What? He turned towards the only window and saw a beautiful owl. Sighing, Harry took the letter and gasped. It was from Ginny. He smirked the Slytherin smirk he had adopted from Tom. Well, that could wait until tomorrow.

Sighing dreamily, he went back to bed, pulling Ella again into his embrace.

THTHTH

A/N: In the next chapter, you'll here more about Hermione and Tom and about their child, also Draco and Jessica will be mentioned. Maybe Harry and Ginny will be planning to visit Hermione. Chapter 38 will be the last or the second last chapter… Stay tuned…


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: This will be the last chapter! Enjoy!

That's what happened:

_A loud knock woke Harry up._

_What? He turned towards the only window and saw a beautiful owl. Sighing, Harry took the letter and gasped. It was from Ginny. He smirked the Slytherin smirk he had adopted from Tom. Well, that could wait until tomorrow._

_Sighing dreamily, he went back to bed, pulling Ella again into his embrace._

On with the story:

Hermione was on the balcony, her hair blowing in the soft breeze and she closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. It was a beautiful summer day, still early in the morning. The birds chirping and the smell of coffee made her feel very happy.

WAIT. Coffee?!?

She quickly opened her eyes and turned around to see a smirking Tom Riddle holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"You made coffee?" Hermione was surprised but didn't show it.

"I thought that since you are going to pick up our little Slytherin from the train station, I will make some coffee." Tom yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. "When are you leaving? Are you going to apparate?"

"Probably." Hermione smiled at the memory. Their child was sorted into Slytherin, of course. Not a big surprise there. But still – Hermione remembered HER first trip to Hogwarts when she DIDN'T want to be in Slytherin and now she was PROUD that they had a little Slytherin in the family. Well – two Slytherins – a little one and a big one.

The big Slytherin grinned. "Since today is the big day – why don't you make some apple pie? You know how much we love it." He inched nearer towards her and put his arms around her middle.

Hermione smiled back. "You think that I'm sitting on my butt all day? What about our house-elf?"

"Her pie isn't even half as good as yours." Tom grinned. "Besides, Ninni has already bought all the ingredients." Trust Tom to act like a Slytherin all the way.

"Very well." Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly. "I'll bake one then."

"Thank you Hermione. You're an angel." Tom kissed her on the lips and got up. "I think we both have to leave!"

Hermione returned his kiss and stepped out of the porch to apparate to platform 9 3/4 – just in time to see the red train approaching. Impatiently, she gnawed on her lips. Was everything alright?

The Hogwarts students stormed out, the first and second years first. Hermione scanned the crowd for the Slytherins but she couldn't find anyone wearing green and silver. 'Hmm, they must have been in the front cars then.' Hermione thought.

"Mum!" a familiar voice called and Hermione turned around, a big smile on her face, her arms wide open.

"Justin!" she scooped her son up in her arms and engulfed him in masses of hair. He looked exactly like his father – stormy bluish, grey eyes, a pale chiselled face and his perfect white teeth. The only thing was his hair – which seemed to be a bit lighter than Tom's.

"Ugh… can't breathe." Justin groaned, trying to disengage from his mother's embrace, his face slightly red.

"How was your year?" Hermione asked when the two of them stepped through the barrier that separated the wizarding world from the Muggle world.

"Wonderful!" the boy answered, his eyes sparkling with delight. "I have great classmates and the classes are very interesting."

Hermione cracked a smile. To nobody's surprise, their son was at the top of every class, almost a Ravenclaw – although the hat had decided Slytherin in the end.

"Let's go home. I'll make some apple pie."

"Apple pie? YAY!" Justin grinned and apparated side-along to their home.

"Mum, can we invite the Malfoys over?" Justin asked. The son of Draco and Jessica was two years younger, but Justin always liked playing with him. To Hermione's dismay, they also liked playing football in Justin's room, leaving things broken and dirty. Thanks to her teacher Du Reau, she had learned all the household-spells though.

"I can actually do that." Hermione considered that. "We'll invite them over for later. Your dad will be home early."

"That's great!" Justin jumped up and down and hugged Hermione.

THTHTH

"She replied?" Harry was very pale and sweaty when he met Ginny Weasley outside the Great Hall.

"Yes, she wrote me a letter." Ginny replied smugly, holding up a folded piece of parchment. "And she invited us for TEA to their home." She shot Ella a triumphant smirk who glared at Ginny openly.

"Wow! Of course we are going. And do you already know when?" Harry asked, messing up his hair.

"Yes, this weekend. Hermione and Tom will be on a cruise the week afterwards and so we decided on this weekend." she smiled sweetly at Harry who scratched his chin. "That's okay. You can tell her, I'll be there as well."

"Perfect!" Ginny smiled even wider.

"Oh by the way…" Harry lowered his voice so that Ella couldn't hear. "Is Draco going to be there as well?"

"Yes. Hermione invited him over. Oh and Tom will be there as well." Ginny said, fidgeting with the hem of her jumper.

"Tom?!?" Harry looked at Ginny wildly. Why in the world would Tom be there as well?

"Oh yes, of course. Hermione told him everything about our… time-travel." Ginny lowered her voice. "Although Jessica – Draco's wife - doesn't know, so she won't be there."

"Who is Jessica? Did she attend Hogwarts?" Harry was genuinely curious now about his ex-enemy.

"No." Ginny smiled even broader. "She was a muggle."

"A Muggle? A muggle?" Harry almost yelled, disbelief colouring his voice and alerting Prof. Mc Gonnagal who shot him a disapproving look. "But it can't be. He was …"

"… changed." Ginny finished for him. "Just like Tom. We'll visit them. Write that into your calendar." she sneered and departed into the Great Hall.

To Harry's dismay, Ella rounded on him. "You and HER? Why are you going out? I thought you didn't like each other."

"Oh, we don't really LIKE each other in that kind of way." Harry reassured her. "We just know the same people and that's why we are invited. We haven't seen them for years."

'More like decades.' Harry thought smirking.

Ella's face relaxed a bit. "Do you think she is prettier?"

"No, I don't." Harry laughed. "You are my only one."

Ella beamed and she kissed Harry passionately, none of them noticing Ginny giving them a dark look.

THTHTH

"Today we are going to learn a potion that makes you look, and only _look_ younger for at least 10 to 20 years. However, you'll still age anyway. This is called the Youth-Potion." Snape announced in his usual dark voice. "Who can tell me the key ingredient of this Potion?" he asked the left side of the classroom, mainly to bully the Gryffindors, Harry noticed.

Luckily, he was sitting on the other side of the potions classroom this time. Snape was his "father" and the head of Slytherin house – to Harry's luck.

"Longbottom." Snape called out nastily. "What is the key ingredient?"

Neville's face purpled, but he didn't say anything.

"You don't know? What a pity! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat.

The Slytherins laughed loudly and the Gryffindors groaned. Harry too well remembered the feeling when Snape had bullied him endlessly and somewhat pitied his former clumsy friend.

"Serves them right." Adrian said imperiously who was sitting next to him, doodling on a piece of parchment. "Always backchatting to us in Transfiguration." Harry just looked at him and didn't answer. Really? The Gryffindors were bullying the Slytherins in Transfiguration? Actually hard to believe.

"Who invented that potion?" Snape continued.

Ella, who was on the other side next to Harry, raised a trembling hand. "Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked in a softer voice. It was still unusual for Harry to hear the name of his former enemy.

"Hermione Riddle invented that potion, sir." Ella said obediently and Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione invented a potion? A YOUTH-potion? WHAT? Since when was Hermione interested in inventing something like that? Sure, improving the rights of house-elves could be one of Hermione's goals, but definitely not a youth potion. Maybe Ella was wrong?

"That's correct." Snape said to Harry's utter shock. "10 points to Slytherin."

THTHTH

"I can't believe it." Hermione gushed. "We haven't seen them for more than 50 years!"

"Yes, and we are old now and they are young and healthy. Life isn't fair sometimes." Draco said, putting down his cup of coffee, his hand shaking slightly.

"That's true. But there will be so much to talk about. Do you think they'll recognize us?" Hermione asked and Draco laughed loudly. "Hardly. But since you so conveniently invited them to your home, I think that not even Potter is thick enough to mistake us for someone else."

Hermione giggled at that. Trust Draco not to change towards Harry.

"But we don't look that old." Hermione remarked, catching a glimpse of herself and Draco. They didn't even have grey hair and almost non-existent wrinkles.

"Yeah – thanks to your potion, Hermione. You really are a genius. But my arthritis usually reminds me of my real age." Draco rolled his eyes, making Hermione crack up.

Tom emerged from the bathroom, his still black hair combed to the side.

"Perfect." Hermione announced, still grinning. "Come and sit down, have some coffee."

"When are they going to arrive?" Tom asked in a stiff voice, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Probably in five minutes." Draco answered for Hermione, looking at the big grandfather clock.

Hermione squealed. "I'm already so excited."

THTHTH

Ginny squealed. "I'm already so excited."

Harry and she had apparated to the outskirts of the countryside, walking down the streets to Tom's and Hermione's house.

"Nice area." Ginny commented. "Very green."

"Tom probably likes that." Harry grinned and Ginny laughed loudly at that.

"What do you think do they look like? Probably old." Ginny answered her own question thoughtfully. "It's strange that Draco and Hermione got along so well over the past decades."

Harry smirked. "Yes, it is. But so are Tom and Hermione. I would never have thought THAT possible." His face fell a little though. "It's strange seeing you and Riddle though. Riddle junior junior." Harry said a bit sadly. "He looks _just_ like the older, scarier version."

"He does, doesn't he? Harry, do you really think that it doesn't bother me seeing you with MALFOY of all people?" Ginny said, her face serious now. "We were together for such a long time, we travelled back in time, then came back here and through all of that we stuck together and then this little bitch turns up and you fall for her head over heels? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Oh Ginny, please. Of course you were. But we had to adjust to the new future. And okay, I'll admit it, yes, I fell for Ella." Harry said quietly, his head down. He didn't see how Ginny wiped her eyes. He didn't see the sad smile. But he heard her little sad chuckle.

"I thought so. Even before we left the past – I could tell. You know that I felt the same for Alex Riddle? I didn't want to let you go without a fight – I'm a Gryffindor after all. But deep down I knew that Riddle and I were meant for each other." Ginny admitted.

"Really?" Harry's face shot up, looking at Ginny incredulously.

"Yes." Ginny nodded. "But there is one thing I ask of you. Let's be friends. And with that I mean really good friends. No stupid house rules can keep us apart. Do you agree?"

"If I agree?" Harry laughed relieved. "You still want me as a friend? Oh Ginny! Of course!" he stopped and hugged her tightly. "I'll never let you go – as a friend."

"I'm glad." Ginny grinned. "But now we have to hurry up, you know how much Hermione despises tardiness."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "So does Riddle. I've never forgotten the torture at the death eater meetings…"

THTHTH

"Tom can you open the door, please?" Hermione asked shakily. She was so excited that she couldn't walk to the door or her legs would have given away.

Tom gave her a lopsided smile and strangely enough went for the door.

When he opened the door, he saw the Gryffindor and his former follower. "Good afternoon." Tom's lip curled just like in the past. "Good afternoon, Mr. Riddle." Harry said, trying to smile. Tom Riddle looked older now of course, but his cold eyes were the same, so were his facial features and his aura of danger.

Ginny blushed scarlet. This was the grandfather of her new boyfriend. Just wonderful. Peachy. Perfect.

"Good afternoon." she answered, gritting her teeth and not meeting his eyes.

Tom was surprised. They looked _exactly _like he remembered them. Especially Poliakoff… oh wait… POTTER. Tom tried hard not to sneer. "Why don't you come inside and take your coat off?"

Ginny and Harry walked inside the warm house, noticing that it was comfortably furnished and nicely decorated. Probably Hermione's work.

"Oh my god!" Hermione got up so fast that Draco could only see a blur. "Is that you? Harry? Ginny?" her eyes were as round as galleons.

"Oh my! Hermione!" Ginny ran towards the elderly woman, hugging her tightly around the middle. "I can't believe it. You look so young." she grinned.

"Do you think I invent a potion without drinking it myself?" Hermione laughed loudly. "It's so strange, isn't it?"

"Hermione." Harry said gently hugging Hermione as well. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Harry, thank you so much." Hermione took his bouquet of flowers and motioned them to sit down. "Come on, sit down. I made the apple pie that Tom likes so much. Would you like to have some coffee or would you rather have tea instead?"

"No, coffee is perfectly alright. Thank you. But what – YOUR apple pie?" Harry asked grinning.

"It's the best, you should really try it out." Tom answered for her, pouring the two guests some coffee.

"But now to you." Ginny smiled at Draco. She hesitantly went forwards to hug him around the middle as well to which he responded with a much forceful bear hug. "Ginny, it's been long."

"Potter." "Malfoy." Harry and Draco shook hands, looking oddly formal to Ginny and Hermione who both laughed loudly. "No hugs?" Hermione grinned.

"Naaa, rather not." Draco said shrugging Harry off.

"So tell us – what are YOUR news? I suppose our story is a little bit longer, although I've already informed Ginny earlier about that." Hermione said, slicing the pie.

"Our news?" Ginny blushed scarlet. She just couldn't suppress the most disturbing bit of news. In her opinion at least. "Well – Harry is together with Malfoy. Ella Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Draco jumped up, his face extremely red. "Potter? You are together with my twin sister? Are you deranged? What did you do to her?"

"Relax, Malfoy. I'm dating her – that's all." Harry's cheeks were flushed – which were quite a bit of a giveaway – Hermione noticed of course, but Draco seemed oblivious to that. "And she is not your twin sister."

"Yes, Potter, she _is_ my twin sister! Ella Malfoy!" Draco spat furiously.

"No, if she were your twin, she couldn't be born." Harry explained.

"But she is still a family member!" Draco said venomously.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Tom were laughing openly, watching the scene before their eyes with amusement. "Cut it down, boys." Hermione giggled. "What about Ginny and you?"

"Oh." Harry smirked in revenge. "We are not together anymore. She has someone new as well." Harry seemed to relish something, making Ginny more uncomfortable by the second. "His name is Alex Riddle."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Tom yelled, his face as red as Ginny's. "You are dating my grandson? You dirty GRYFFINDOR? Why?"

"Yes, I am. And yes, I'm a Gryffindor and maybe you've already noticed that your grandson is a Ravenclaw." Ginny explained with forced calmness. She didn't want to anger Tom Riddle more than was necessary. "Besides, we just came back and I found Harry smooching with Ella and Riddle just came to me several times, asking me this and that and getting on my nerves."

"WHAT? He came to you?" Tom asked even more appalled. How could his own flesh and blood date someone from his enemy house? Of course, it had been a surprise that Alex had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but why would he date a GRYFFINDOR then? And even more so, a WEASLEY?

"Yes, he did. He asked me out 4 months ago." Ginny said stoically. "And I said yes. At least that's what my friends told me."

Tom glared at her, his face dangerously red. "How dare you! You knew he was my grandson. Why would YOU even want to date him?"

Ginny had no idea to be frank. Why did she really want to date him? She had feelings for him, she couldn't deny that.

"Because I like him." Ginny said quietly. "A lot."

Stunned silence greeted this statement.

"Come on." Hermione put a hand on Tom's arm to calm him down.

"But I don't understand! I thought Potter and Weasley were made for each other." Draco grumbled. "I never thought that the Malfoy's would ever be associated with Potters. That reminds me: why are you wearing a Slytherin uniform, Potter?"

"Duh, maybe because I'm in Slytherin? Besides, I'm not a Potter anymore. My last name is Snape!" Harry smirked.

At that Draco finally got up from his chair, glaring at Harry. "Snape?"

"My father left my mother and so she married Severus Snape. Easy as that." Harry grinned.

"I can't believe it!" Draco growled out. "Everything seems so… weird." he slumped back into his chair.

"Yes, it is strange for us." Hermione admitted, pouring some milk into her coffee. "And you are in Slytherin and Ginny in Gryffindor again? What about our other friends?"

"Luna is in Ravenclaw again and we are very good friends – so nothing has changed. Ron is in Gryffindor with me of course and most of the other Gryffindors we used to know. And Harry is best friends with Adrian Pucey since they are both on the Slytherin quidditch team." Ginny explained.

"You made it again on the quidditch team? Congrats." Hermione gave Harry thumbs up.

"But now to you! What happened after we were gone?" Harry asked, his eyes alight with curiosity. "And why does Tom keep calling you Hermione? Does he know?"

"About our time-travel? And about me being a so-called mudblood? Yes he does." Hermione laughed embarrassed. "Tom couldn't believe it at first, of course. I mean, it does sound very unlikely. But in the end, I convinced him – Draco helped me a lot – as well as Abraxas."

"Oh you are still friends with Abraxas?" Harry asked dryly. He had, after all, bunked with Abraxas in the 40s.

"Yes, of course. Abraxas was of help, I cannot deny that, and after a while Tom believed us."

Ginny laughed merrily. "What a story! When did you tell him?"

"About 10 years ago." Hermione said timidly, her cheeks red.

"10 years ago?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "That's late! Why that?"

"She was scared of telling me the truth, obviously." Tom said darkly.

Hermione gave him a sharp look. "And I thought he wouldn't like me anymore."

Harry and Ginny exchanged an uneasy glance, not speaking.

"But she was sorely mistaken." Tom said with so much hurt and _love _that Harry and Ginny just stared. "I couldn't care less what kind of blood my wife had and when she was born."

"Thank you Tom." Hermione smiled brilliantly, remembering the day.

_Flashback:_

"_So, you don't hate me, Tom?" Hermione asked sadly._

"_I am pissed. Really angry. You should have told me sooner! Why did you keep a secret that big from me?" Tom asked furiously. In his anger he threw a plate at the wall – one of Hermione's favourite plates – and it cracked into hundreds of pieces._

"_Because I was scared. I didn't want to lose you, Tom." Hermione said quietly, looking down. It was most of the truth after all._

_Tom sat down, exhaling, when he turned towards Hermione, speaking in such a soft voice, he was hard to understand. "But why would you even want to be together with me in the first place? We have a child, we even have grandchildren, we are married, we have been living together for such a long time. If I REALLY turned out the way you described, why are you here with me?"_

_Hermione sat still, considering that._

"_Because I got to know the real you. And I got to love the real you. Besides, you did NOT become the monster." Hermione said in a clear voice. _

"_You are not mad at me?" Tom asked sceptically. "You knew all of those things before you came to Hogwarts and weren't scared of me?"_

"_I was scared of you, I admit. But I knew that it was my task to change you. And obviously, I succeeded." Hermione explained as calm as possible, though on the inside, she was terrified. What would he do? Would he whip out his wand and curse her? Or kill her? Or would he react the way she hoped him to?_

"_Obviously you succeeded." Tom remarked dryly._

"_By the way, since you also told me about your Death Eaters – of course I had already known about them before, we are completely in sync now and we can open the box." Hermione said, hoping to steer the conversation from this awkward topic._

_Tom's eyes were suddenly lit with fire. "That's a good idea." he said and got up to retrieve the box._

_Hermione was very excited. What could be IN the box? They hadn't been able to open it before. What would Du Reau give them?_

_Tom returned with the box and the key. "1, 2, 3!" Hermione announced and turned the key, both of them holding their breaths in anticipation. The key turned around in the lock and – the lock sprang open._

"_Oh my god." Hermione's fingers were shaking, and so were Tom's although he was trying to control that. _

_In the box, they found the most beautiful possession of Ravenclaw herself – the diadem. "The diadem of Ravenclaw?" Tom asked surprised, sliding his smooth white finger over the eagle. _

"_Why would he give us something like that?" Hermione wondered. "It must have cost thousands."_

"_Not for him." Tom smacked his forehead. "He was a descendant of Ravenclaw._

_End of Flashback_

"You received the diadem of Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked in surprise, after Hermione had told them the story.

"I hope it's without… you-know-what." Harry smirked.

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And did the diadem help you to brew this wonderful youth-potion?" Harry smirked even broader.

"Yes, I think it did. I was at least wearing the diadem of Ravenclaw when I finished the recipe. How do you know of the potion? Don't tell me, Snape teaches this potion at school?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"He does." Harry grinned. "And it's quite easy actually."

"I wouldn't call it easy!" Tom said with furrowed eyebrows. "It took Hermione ages to invent it."

"That's right." Draco cut in. "But I'm thankful for the potion. Really, thanks Hermione."

Harry and Ginny smiled. "It will come in useful in a couple of years, Harry." Ginny said.

The friends talked more and more about their adventures until it was very late. "I think it's time to return to Hogwarts." Harry announced with a yawn. "We have classes tomorrow."

"Oh really? Well, thank you for coming. It was great seeing you again." Hermione hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you for inviting us. And by the way, Hermione, we'd like to visit again sometime." Ginny hinted with a Slytherin smirk she had probably adopted from Harry.

"Any time." Hermione smiled. "Come back safely."

And with that, Harry and Ginny left Hermione's and Tom's house with red cheeks and bright smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, I'll go then as well." Draco got up slowly, holding his back. "Hermione, do you still have some of those painkillers? My arthritis is driving me mad."

"Sure." Hermione accioed the painkillers and handed them to Draco. "Come home safely as well."

"Thank you, Jessica is probably wondering where I am." Draco grinned and kissed Hermione on the cheek, and Tom a handshake.

"See you soon." Tom called out and closed the door behind Abraxas' TWIN.

"You know…" Tom said when Hermione and he were cosily sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, "I'm glad you changed me. Thank you." and with that he kissed her lovingly and free of any worries and Hermione kissed him back, thinking the same.

A/N: This was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you all for your reviews…


End file.
